


[锤基]困蝶犹舞

by kikiw19



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 136,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiw19/pseuds/kikiw19
Summary: 已完结/宫廷AU/ABO/中长篇HE被困囚的蝴蝶依旧在无奈的宿命中起舞，谁又不为身不由己的命运挣扎呢？[warning：以下内容涉及前几章剧透...]十二年前Laufey篡夺了阿斯加德王位，杀尽阿萨皇族，对忠诚于皇室的Odin一族也赶尽杀绝。为了换得外部和平，他将私生子Loki送往约顿为人质。Thor是Odin唯一存活的儿子，他历经艰险，逃亡到约顿后偶然与Loki相遇。意图报复的Thor获知Loki身为Omega的秘密，并以此相威胁，凌辱仇人之子。[warning：口交，dirty talk，强制，暴力等]然而在一次次夜晚相会间，Thor对这个柔弱无依却意外倔强的Omega产生了别样的情愫。夏日祭的夜晚，他偶遇黑市购买抑制剂的Loki，在帮他躲过搜查后，两人因Loki发情而自愿交合。之后Thor得知Loki身世的秘密，他竟是阿斯加德皇室最后的血脉。Loki的身份发生了绝对性的逆转，Thor无法再将他视为仇人，反而理应效忠他。然而当Thor表现出恭顺的态度后，Loki却很是失望。原来他根本不是Thor想象中那样的人…！？





	1. Chapter 1

01.

深色的斗篷映衬着新月之夜的漆黑，冒着薄雾带起的露水在夜里外出的高个子男人用手巾包裹着油灯粘腻的把手，借着微弱的暖光走过熟悉的花园。他的脚步很轻，这得益于他过于纤弱的体型和有些神经质的性格。

这座偌大的花园坐落于约顿占地广阔的王宫的西北角，在角落里那几棵鲜少有人问津的胡桃树旁，一个供园丁休憩的木勾结棚屋安静地伫立着。

男人走近屋子，正打算抬手敲门的时候，他犹豫了。他不知道门后有什么在等他，但肯定不是好事。没有直接找上他或开出条件，这意味着对方绝不会轻易满足于自己能提供的“好处”。他不得不赴会，如果现在逃避，过了今晚他也许得付出更大的代价。

正当他下定决定要敲门时，抬起的手腕被一只从旁边伸出来的大手扼住。

Loki警惕地转向来人的方向，对方并没有在屋内等候，而且不知什么时候已经悄无声息地来到他身边，那比自己略高一些但强壮得多的轮廓被晃动的灯光照亮，一个金色短发的男人抓住了他。与之前无声无息靠近自己时不同，接触之后对方便肆无忌惮地释放出Alpha特有的气息，Loki被极具侵略性的信息素惊得倒吸一口气拉直背部。

“把灯灭了。”低沉的声音简短地给出指令。

手腕被松开，Loki按对方的要求盖上灯罩，四周回复成骇人的漆黑。黑暗中他听到木质的房门打开的声音，后背被一只宽大的手掌往前一推，Loki顺着那股力量一个踉跄跨进屋子。身后传来房门关上然后上锁的声音，那细小的警告声让他后背发凉，恐惧感像蚂蚁爬上脊椎挠得他一阵心慌。

“Gardener先生，”黑暗中无所适从的男人希望这一切可以速战速决，他掀开斗篷的布帽开口说道，“你有什么要求可以提出来，我会尽力...”

没等他的话说完，火柴燃烧的滋声划破了黑暗，对方点燃一根蜡烛。压抑的黑暗后即使是一缕微弱的火光也让人倍感安心，Loki被这小小的感动打断了话语。

“你接着说。”

“...我会尽力满足你的要求的。”Loki咽了口唾沫滋润着因紧张和难堪而干涩的喉咙，继续说着，“为了感谢你救了Hans。”

老Hans是Loki的贴身仆人，在来约顿前就一直在身边照顾他，比起佣人他更像是Loki的亲人。

“不止这样吧？”点好蜡烛的屋子主人给自己倒了杯水，靠在堆满脏兮兮的花盆和种植工具的木桌旁，他似乎对对方的说辞有些不满。

“还有...希望你能把Hans弄丢的东西还给我。”瘦削紧张的男人小声地请求着。

“什么东西？”

“你知道的...”

“你不说清楚我可不知道你指的是什么。”

“...抑制剂。”仿佛说出这个词都无比羞耻，说完这个词后Loki咬住干涩的嘴唇低下头，黑色的发丝垂落在瘦削的脸颊边，深色的睫毛和发丝投下的阴影让他的面容显得有些病态。

“哦，这个啊。”金发的Alpha做作地答道，从裤兜里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，里面的内容物灌得不是很满，他饶有兴致地晃了晃里面的液体。

“是的...请...请你给我。”

“那要看你怎么感谢我了。”玻璃瓶被塞回原来的地方，对方果然不会那么干脆地放过这个获利机会。

“你需要什么？钱吗...你可以开个数，或者其他我能做的也——唔！”

男人打断了Loki的发言，他大步靠过来粗鲁地把瘦弱的身体推到门边的墙上。突如其来的动作和背后的冲击让Loki慌了神，他脚下一软靠上墙身，手中的油灯掉落到地上发出玻璃磕碰的声响。

男人单手撑着墙，将绊倒在墙边的Loki禁锢在墙面和自己身体之间。“我不需要钱，你可以留着，等明天整个约顿王宫都知道你是Omega之后不知道靠钱能堵住几张嘴。” 

轻蔑的威胁和浓烈的信息素从上方重重地落下来，Loki被对方毫无由来的怒气和恶意死死压住动弹不得，连嘴也僵硬地张开着无所适从。

最后是对方化解了僵持，那个Loki只知道名字的Alpha撤开身坐回刚才的位置，桌子的高度和狭小的空间让他无法伸直修长的双腿。

“真无聊，看你吓得两腿发软的样子，Omega天生就这怂样。”又是一番嘲弄后对方终于提出了具体的要求，“既然是Omega，取悦Alpha总会吧？”

这种要求Loki有预想过，但真当对方提出来，他还是因震惊和失措而僵在原地。他分化得算晚的，在几乎所有人都坚信他将永远是一个没什么特别的Beta的16岁，一场高烧后Loki发现自己分化了。在成为一个必须隐藏身份的Omega之后的三年里，一直是忠诚善良的老仆人Hans想尽办法帮他掩盖分化的事实，对于一个置身他国的质子而言，Omega的身份无疑是雪上加霜。一向谨小慎微的Hans以前从来没出过任何差错，这次却在携带抑制剂进入王宫时被侍卫缠上，幸亏这个叫做Gardener的新来的园丁帮他解了围。

遍地都是Alpha的约顿宫廷对Omega和抑制剂的管理异常严格，私自夹带抑制剂这种事被发现，要么Hans至死也不招供，要么他吐出Loki的事情主仆两人一起面临更可怕的惨境。Hans非常感谢这个陌生青年帮忙渡过难关，可当对方得知他主人的姓名时，态度来了个一百八十度大转变，不仅缴没了来之不易的抑制剂，还让可怜的老头子给主人带话，要求Loki独自在指定的时间地点见面。

尽管Loki是阿斯加德最年幼的王子，但在约顿却只是一个无权无势的人质，他能给对方提供的东西并不多，无非财色。Alpha没有直接开出赎买秘密和罚没物的价格，那他能对Omega要求的范围就更窄了。

“怎么了，我们娇贵的王子殿下没伺候过别人吗？”男人哼笑一声，“如果陛下知道你是Omega，不知道会指派你去侍奉哪位王公贵族呢，你最好先学习起来。”

被胁迫的Omega咬了咬牙，朝着提出恶毒要求的男人走去。往前的脚步让他进入蜡烛照亮的范畴，那张紧张、忧郁的面容引得对方嗤笑。

虽然强迫自己站到了Alpha面前，Loki却不知道接下来该怎么做。取悦Alpha...察言观色，说点对方爱听的话他还是会的，但他从来没有用身体去取悦过别人，进退两难的局面让他顿感局促。

“哎...真受不了你们这些贵族少爷，”叫Gardener的男人叹着气解开自己腰上的皮带，“我也不喜欢开发处子之身，太麻烦了，用嘴吧。”

Loki盯着男人抽掉皮带后松开的裤腰。据Hans说对方似乎是宫廷里的园丁，粗糙的棉质长裤因在泥土里工作而沾染了土渍，有些洁癖的Loki内心抗拒着触摸污损的布料，但他更不愿意去触摸衣物之下Alpha的器官。

“殿下，工作了一天很累的，我可真没耐心跟你慢慢耗。”对方不耐烦地催促着。

Loki像要潜下水面作业一般深深吸了口气，压低身体在Alpha放松地张开的双腿前跪下来。

“还有，”上方传来的声音打断了Loki向前伸手的动作，“我叫Thor。”

##

男性象征绵软地躺在茶色的毛发丛中，拨开覆盖在上面的衣料的动作让空气中Alpha的气息变得浓厚。

眼前和鼻腔的冲击让Loki额头冒出一层细汗，他缓慢地握住Thor的阴茎，从下往上捋了捋，从尚未勃起的状态来看，充血之后肉柱的尺寸会相当可观。

将柔软的龟头放入口中时，Loki紧紧闭上双眼，即使他极力屏蔽自己的视觉和触觉，羞耻感和厌恶感依然从眼睫的缝隙间挤出屈辱的泪水。

口中的活物在濡湿的吸吮和吞吐间逐渐硬挺，顶端的冠状物肿大起来，柱身也迅速膨胀，蓬勃的尺寸让Loki难以再将阴茎整根含在嘴里。

小心地收着牙齿不要磕到坚韧的柱体，收缩双颊让口腔的黏膜充分包裹住皮肉，舌头舔过突起的经络，Omega的头顶随着口中的动作起伏着，粘滑的唾液来不及吞咽沿着根部浸湿Alpha的耻毛。

嘴唇在与阴茎反复的摩擦剐蹭中变得麻木，酸痛的两颊含藏不住全部津液，每次吞吐都伴着淫靡的水声。

因性冲动而勃发的信息素的味道、男人器官毛发的膻腥、汗水和泥土的浊气，熏得Loki几乎要晕过去。他吃力地咽下一口混合了Alpha前列腺液和自己唾液的浑汤，胃部酸楚地痉挛。他将口中的肉柱含得更深一些，柱头顶压着舌根翻起一阵强烈的呕吐感，Loki剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“刚才那样不错，应该再深一点。”头顶传来漠不关心的指点。

Loki擦干嘴角的唾沫，抬头看着这个幸灾乐祸的Alpha，Thor Gardener。

被对方责难的眼神瞪着，Thor更是得意。

“你要取悦我，应该投其所好。我喜欢温顺的Omega，你这么气鼓鼓地盯着我，我会软掉的。你也不想前面那番努力白费吧？”

客观来说还算中肯的建议。

Loki一阵头疼，舔弄Alpha的生殖器官已经让他很难受了，现在那上面还糊满了冷却的粘液。心里叫嚣着强烈的抗拒，Loki强压下想要拿手绢擦一擦上面液体的冲动，他直觉这么做会引发对方报复性的举措。目前的情况已经够折磨他的神经了。

Omega重新含入紫褐色的巨物时，对方像催促般地顶了下腰，粘滑滚烫的阴茎瞬间贯通口腔直抵咽喉。压抑着咳嗽的冲动，Loki顺从地吞吐起来。

口中吸吮进出，直到机械反复的动作把Loki的嘴磨得几乎失去知觉，Alpha才似乎终于积蓄了足够的快感，从喉咙地发出一丝低沉的浅吟。滚烫潮湿的手掌摁在Loki脑后，男人将他含弄的动作压得更深，挺立腰身反复戳抵Omega的咽喉，即使对方发出难捱的咳呕Alpha的动作也没有减缓，随着最后一次不知怜悯的压迫和穿刺，那根蹂躏了Loki半天的肉柱终于在他的喉咙深处喷涌着射精了。

“咳咳咳...”

对于性爱几乎毫无经验的Loki被涌入口内的腥浊结结实实地呛了一大口，在他反应过来之前一部分体液已经滑入喉道，剩下的部分喷溅到气管，本能的咳喘瞬间染红了眼眶。

“你的技术真是够差的。”

辛苦半天就换来这样一句评语。反正Loki也没指望对方对他大加赞赏，不，应该说他恨不得对方嫌弃地让他滚开。

完成工作的Omega擦拭着失去知觉的嘴唇扶着旁边的桌沿站起来。

“这样可以了吗？”他问道。

释放后看起来心情愉悦的Alpha在兜里掏了掏取出刚才那个小玻璃瓶。

“就第一次而言，你还算做得不错。”Thor笑了笑追加了一个夸奖。

完成发言的Alpha突然拇指一撮，顶开玻璃瓶的软木塞，小巧的瓶身被他翻过来，里面的液体瞬间被重力拽出瓶口，数量不多的液体滴滴答答地撒到地上，几乎倒空的瓶身也随之落地发出小小的撞击声。

来不及阻止甚至根本没能做出任何反应的Omega眼睁睁地看着瓶里的抑制剂被倒空，整个人呆在原地。

“啊，抱歉，我手滑了。”道着歉的Thor脸上没有一丝歉意，反而带着戏谑的笑容。

##

“你就打算这么回去？不怕我把你的秘密捅出去？”金发的Alpha用轻飘飘的威胁挽留在昏暗的房间里捣弄门锁的Loki。

“今晚的事已经证明你的态度了，你不会把这个秘密告诉别人的。你只是借着这件事羞辱我，并且以此为乐。”

“说得好像你很了解我似的。”Alpha悻悻地反驳，“你的秘密，目前我还没有告诉别人的打算。不过...你也别以为这样就了结了。明晚，同样的时间，还是这里。”

把自己玩弄一晚上，最后故意把用来要挟自己的抑制剂撒了一地，Loki几乎被这个恶毒的男人气得头都炸了。本以为这些屈辱已经够他受了，对方在做了这么过分的事之后竟然还恬不知耻地继续予取予求。这人怕是个疯子，Loki这样想着，但性命攸关的秘密掌握在对方手上。

“到底要怎样你才能放过我们？”Omega问话的声音夹杂了一丝委屈。

“我想帮你，”这个疯癫的Alpha像忘了自己刚才做的事一样，“你发情期快到了吧？不然也不会急着要抑制剂。”

明知如此还倒掉，新仇旧恨一起涌上来，Loki皱着眉瞪了对方一样。

“我自己会想办法。”

“你最好快点...味道，”Alpha指了指自己的鼻子，“我的鼻子很灵，你的味道闻起来很快就要发情了。”

对方说的没错，自己的身体自己是最了解的，Loki知道他已经几乎到临界点了。但是眼前这个Alpha明知如此还百般戏弄，Loki更不敢指望他所谓的帮助了，他恨不得立马跟对方撇清关系。 

“我自己会想办法。”咬了咬下唇，Loki重复了一遍自己的主张。

Alpha没再说什么。拾起门边的油灯，Omega瘦削的身影很快融入黑暗消失在门外。

“Loki Laufeyson...”

Thor盯着阖上的门栏呢喃着这个名字，他流亡的每一个日夜都会记起的仇人的名字。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

02

诺曼大陆有大大小小的国家三十几个，其中最为强大的国家有七个，分为三个阵营，除了中立国瓦特阿尔，另两个敌对阵营为首的分别是阿斯加德和约顿，大部分小公国没有独立生存的能力，各自附庸强大的王国而存在。

阿斯加德有着得天独厚的资源优势，仿佛采之不尽的金矿让这个国家从遥远的时代起就一直是这片大陆首屈一指的富庶邦国。如果要说有什么缺陷，大概就是地处大陆南部山区，这里与外界的沟通受地势限制，但这并不影响阿斯加德树立刚柔并济的民风，阿萨民族同时盛产军事将领和艺术家。爱好和平和享乐的阿萨人与两个主要联盟国——华纳和亚尔夫——物资交流最多的是前者的纺织品和后者的艺术品。强大的经济实力同时也是军事力量的坚实后盾，富有的阿斯加德拥有大陆最盛名的精锐部队——雷霆之师。

而诺曼大陆最强大的国家，约顿王国，有着与阿斯加德截然不同的风土民情。如果说阿斯加德是黄金浇灌的娇艳花朵，那么约顿更像是千锤百炼的钢铁利刃。肥沃的平原带来丰富的物产供养了庞大的人口，虽然没有阿斯加德那样价值连城的金矿，但约顿地下的金属矿藏同样丰富。约顿对附属国的管辖也采取了与敌对阵营截然不同的模式。不论是铁匠之乡慕斯贝尔还是以学城闻名的尼福尔，或是任何一个依附约顿的小公国，全都按宗主国的要求使用统一的货币和度量标准，甚至连约顿官方语言也被称为通用语在周边国家广泛使用。这样一个连接紧密的同盟以约顿为中心组建了一支不论是规模还是作战能力都无人能敌的超级军队——巨人之师。

十二年前阿斯加德的一场政变让原本平衡的局面被打破。阿斯加德两大将军之一的Laufey篡夺王位并拔除王族所有血脉，连卧病的老人和襁褓中的婴儿也没有放过。同时他抹杀了同为将军的Odin一族。

动荡的政局和军事人才的严重流失让阿斯加德无力抵抗趁火打劫的约顿军队。在Laufey承诺割让三个附属国、提供赔偿和年贡并送出小儿子作为人质后，贪婪的巨人之师才满意地打道回府。

这个不幸沦为王权争夺和战争牺牲品的质子，就是Loki——Loki Laufeyson。

##

确认巡逻的侍卫走远后，Thor敏捷地翻过花园的石柱栏杆，顺着外墙凹凸的石缝，他轻松地爬上二楼的窗台。对于一个身手敏捷的Alpha来说，这个偏僻寝宫的防卫实在形同虚设。

推开虚掩的落地窗门，潜入者皱了皱鼻子，一股不妙的味道。

屋子角落的落地灯点着，纱罩下灯光昏黄。Thor倚着窗帘的阴影探头观察屋内，与他意料不同的是里面异常安静。

屋子的主人，那个之前被他一番欺辱的Omega确实发情了，散落在空气中淡淡的香味宣告着主人特殊时期的来临。

Alpha紧张起身体无声无息地探进屋子，一直摸索到薄纱笼罩的寝榻边。然而他意想中正饱受生理磨难的Omega并没有在那里。

他还在屋里，感官敏锐的Alpha非常确定。

高大的入侵者仔细琢磨着房间里的气息，他缓慢地挪向另一个方向，在极具异域风情的织绣屏障后他发现了寻找的目标。

屏风后是一个瓷白色的浴缸，不太深的盆体被四只暗金色的柱脚撑离地面一寸的高度。Loki赤裸地浸泡在尺寸不大的容器里，憋屈的空间让他蜷缩着上身，为了避免沉入水面，一只苍白的手臂无力地搭在外面，两条修长的腿在狭窄的空间里无处安放，一侧立着膝盖大部分浸在水中，另一条伸展着搭在浴缸尾端。

水里的Omega看起来像睡着了，对Thor的靠近没做出任何反应。金发的Alpha单膝跪下来查看水里的黑发青年。碰触对方身体的瞬间，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，冰凉的身体犹如一具尸体。Alpha赶紧用手按住同样失去温度的脖子，指压感受到脉搏的起伏，他才大舒一口气。

终于被对方粗鲁的触摸弄醒，Loki尝试性地动了动被冷水冻僵的四肢，然后又脱力地垂回原处。虽然他并没有像Thor以为的那样死在水盆里，但也没多大差别了。

“你在浴缸里睡着了？水都冷了。”胸口一团无名怒火的Thor压着翻腾的焦虑，尽可能用冷静的语气问道。

“不是...”虚弱的Omega声音有些沙哑，他无力地摇摇头，“本来就是冷水。”

用水冷却发情的身体，确实是合理的做法，但看他一副打算泡在里面过夜的样子，Thor蓦地产生了一种想揍他的冲动。想想他这么做也是因为自己把抑制剂倒掉了，金发的Alpha又有些愧疚。不，他为什么要愧疚？眼前这个男人可是他的仇人，Thor希望他死得凄惨、屈辱，冷死在这儿就便宜他了。

虽然之前羞辱了对方一番，但这个天真的小王子受的罪还远远不够偿还血的仇恨，Thor不能让他就这么死掉，也不能让别人发现他Omega的身份，否则他好不容易接近这个寝宫就毫无意义了。

这是Thor临时标记的提议遭到拒绝后仍然主动潜进来的原因。其实他根本没必要跟自己解释那么多，他本来就是一个见不得别人受罪的人。十二岁分化后，在流亡的路上，他帮不少没法弄到抑制剂又不想被Alpha强迫苟合的Omega做过临时标记度过难捱的发情期。但这次不同，他不想为了给对方减轻痛苦而出手相助，那是他的仇人。

从一旁的木架上把浴巾抽过来，Thor拎起水里的男人把他裹在宽大的布条中，厚软的纤维瞬间吸干了身体上的水分。

Omega僵硬的身体脱力地挂在对方手臂和肩膀上，Thor顺势将他抱离水面。纤细的身躯不出意料的轻盈，靠在Alpha肩窝里额头的热度却跟冰凉的体温形成鲜明对比高得吓人，。

“喂，你还好吧？”

把每次呼吸都痛苦而灼热的Omega放平在床上，Thor明知故问地试探了一下对方的状况，回答他的只有那单薄的胸口上激烈的起伏。

“喂，”Thor压到柔软的床垫上，靠近一些拍了拍床上男人的脸，“喂...Loki？”

对名字做出反应的Omega转向声音的来源，吃力地集中目光望向Thor。那双碧绿的眼睛被高烧和生理反应折磨得水漪涟涟，无辜又楚楚可怜的眼神让金发的Alpha顿生怜悯。不不不，他是仇人，不值得同情，Thor认真地否认了脑海里一闪而过的错觉。

“Gardener...先生？”

费了好大劲儿才认出来人的Loki叫出了对方的名字，然后又瘫软地倒回枕头的凹陷处。

Thor把陷在床里绵软的身体拉起来，塞了一个枕头在对方背后。靠着支撑物Loki稍微立起上身，坐起来的动作改变了臀部原先的位置，大腿后侧和股沟的滑腻触感让有点洁癖的Omega顿时蹙起眉头。

见他能起身的Alpha离开了床边，回来时将一块沾了水的毛巾叠成长条压在Loki的额头上。

“这也不是你第一次发情期了吧，难道你一点概念都没有吗？发情期至少会持续两三天，你这样的身体根本熬不过去。”Alpha将手探进被子里，感觉到被子下的身体已经回温，他稍微放心了一些。

回升的体温对Loki来说却不是件好事。浴缸里冰冷的水温能让他短暂地忘却身体里躁动的欲火，也能阻止下身无节制地流淌的体液。而现在他被一个霸道的Alpha从麻痹的救赎里硬扯了出来，一个Alpha...Loki的理智和思维已经不属于自己了，对方没有刻意为之，但自然地散发出的Alpha的信息素的味道搅得Omega一阵失神...好想要。

“嗯...呜...”

一团浆糊的脑子一句话都挤不出来，Omega迷离地望着眼前被自己眼眶里的泪水糊得难以辨认的Alpha。

想要...

“呜呜...”什么都说不出来也什么都做不了的Omega突然崩溃般地哭起来。

Thor见过很多发情的Omega，他好心地帮助过他们，也曾违心地靠Alpha的这种天赋换取过一块延续生命的硬面包。Omega天生柔弱，发情的时候被欲望冲昏头脑很正常，哭哭啼啼的情况他也见得不少。但眼前这个男人的情况不太一样，Thor总觉得他哭起来跟自己之前的作为脱不了干系。

Loki Laufeyson，Thor来到王宫里的这一个多星期一直在观察他。高挑的个子让他身材愈显纤瘦，头发的乌黑和皮肤的苍白形成鲜明的对比。他很安静，作为一个质子没有太多社交往来，大多数时间在独自看书。Thor还在思考如何接近这个仇人时轻松地捡到今天这个机会。要杀死这个手无缚鸡之力的Omega太容易了，之前在小木屋里，他随时可以轻松地取走对方的性命，但这样的复仇简直无趣到空虚。于是他选择了另外的方式，侮辱他，戏弄他，这对于一个骄傲的贵族来说也许比死还难受吧。但这个叫Loki的Omega表现得跟Thor的预估有些出入，他很生涩却对Thor提出的过分的要求相当配合，在Thor故意倒掉抑制剂为难他时也没有大发雷霆。但说他逆来顺受，在Thor提出帮他做临时标记时，他却倔强地拒绝了。现在Thor又陷入新的矛盾，这个他以为骨子里相当硬气的仇人现在却在他面前因发情而啜泣，他真是搞不明白这人了。

“喂，听我说！”

Thor抓着对方的肩大力摇晃了几下，自顾自哭泣的Omega被甩得晕头转向，但最终还是挤掉眼里的液体把注意力放到Alpha身上。

Thor顾不上管对方愣愣的样子，他双手穿过Omega腋下，把他再往上拎了一点变成更直立的坐姿。

“听我说Loki，我会帮你做一个临时标记，但是你要先自己解决一下。”为了避免让这个拒绝过他临时标记建议的Omega再产生敌意，Alpha说话的声音极尽平静和友善。

对腺体注入信息素的临时标记在Omega身体亢奋的状况下很难见效，射精后生殖系统恢复亢奋前是标记的最佳时机。轻车熟路的Thor对此十分了解，但他并不想因此跟Loki做爱。他是仇人，自己只是帮他掩盖身份，这样才有机会继续报复他。Thor选择性地遗忘了如果Omega身份曝光对方会有大麻烦这件事。

Loki脑子里还稀里糊涂的，他根本没把Alpha的话听明白，临时标记、自己解决，这些词像不明意义的杂音一样在耳膜边盘旋。

代替没有反应的Omega，缺乏耐心的金发男人粗鲁地掀开裹着对方身体的毛巾，无力地耷拉在身侧的手直接被他摁到被生理周期困扰的生殖器上。

腿间滚烫的体温和激烈的脉动让Loki回过神来，Alpha刚才那些意义不明的发音也一下子变成了他能理解的词汇——临时标记，自己解决。

明白过来的Omega突然意识到眼前窘迫的状况。他赤身裸体地躺在一个今天刚认识的Alpha的视线中，对方要看着他自慰，然后给他做临时标记。

——不

羞耻感盖过身体的疲倦，Loki撑起上身想把被扔到一边的浴巾扯过来，但他的动作马上被看出他意图的Alpha打断了。身体被对方的胸口撞回枕头上，双手被紧紧攥住压到身体两侧。

“自己做。”Alpha退开身体再次下令。

咬着嘴唇垂下眼帘的Omega没有反应。

“你以前都不自己做的吗？”对对方的沉默有些不耐烦，Thor只好继续开口，“抚摸自己的身体...按我说的做。”

过来好一阵Omega的手才不情愿地缓缓抬起，战战巍巍地落到暴露在对方眼前的股间。明明是自己的身体，他却羞于触碰。

对这个磨磨唧唧不知道什么时候才能把自己弄高潮的Omega感到无奈，Thor觉得最好还是帮帮他，长时间浸在发情的Omega的气味里，他担心自己会失去理智。

“你以前有想着什么人自己解决过吗？”Thor尽量和气地引导着，就算是假想的存在也好，他需要一个帮手，“王宫里这么多Alpha，想想你喜欢的？”

按Loki的年纪，他分化至少有五六年了，虽然每个Omega发情的周期差别很大，但这么长的时间他应该多少有过这种体验吧。Thor对自己还要体贴地为仇人考虑这种事一阵恼火。

“你喜欢的Alpha有强壮的身体，他知道你发情了会迫不及待地把你压倒在床上。  
“他会粗暴地亲吻你，抚摸你的全身。  
“脱光你的衣服，就像你现在这样赤裸。”

Thor站起来退到床帏尾端，他需要离发情的Omega远一点，一边闻着甘甜诱人的气味一边描绘着刺激感官的画面，这种状况实在煎熬，况且眼前的画面...应该用这个词形容——香艳。

Loki抚弄着饥渴难耐的欲望，纤细的手指套弄着挺立的阴茎，端口吐露的蜜汁让肿胀的龟头水光盈动，湿润的柱身在上下的撸动中带起细微水声。亢奋的Omega艰难地抬着下颚大口地吞吐着诱人的气息，激烈起伏的胸口上两颗殷红的乳头战栗地突起。

“Alpha很好奇你的乳头有多敏感。”

一只手继续揉捏腿间，另一只手攀上胸口，指尖划过乳头的红晕触到敏感的尖端，“啊...”，锐利的刺激像一股电流从乳头窜到身体中心，短促的哼吟随着指尖的揉搓断断续续地溢出颤抖的薄唇。

“Alpha喜欢你纤细的腰肢，他会一边调情一边抚摸你的大腿内侧。”

手指沿着腹部中线滑落到小腹，沿着腿根滑进两腿之间。手掌抚摸着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，指尖难耐地掐入浅薄的脂肪。

“想要Alpha进入你吗？”

“嗯...不......”

“到底想，还是不想？Loki，好好回答。”

“啊…”

“你想要Loki，你想要的话你的Alpha会满足你。”Thor平复了一下呼吸，“看看后面的小穴，看看它多饥渴难耐。”

弓起脊背让身体前倾，手掌顺着股沟的方向探向囊袋后方。臀瓣之间已经被生殖腔分泌的体液糊得软烂一片，Omega的指尖粘搅着滑腻轻易地破开密合的穴口。修长的中指瞬间被贪婪的肉穴整根吞没。

“Alpha会兴奋地操弄你的后穴。”

被淫肉包裹的手指退出一半，又重新插入到指根，长进长出的中指不断戳抵麻痒的肉壁。穴口的褶皱随着肠肉拖拽翕动，紧紧咬住指腹收缩吸吮，肏动的啧啧水声和口中倾泻的欢吟起伏断续，Loki绷紧脚趾紧紧拽住几乎冲破下体的快感。

“Loki，Alpha会一直肏你直到你舒服得射出来。”

“啊…不要…唔……”

快感的浪头一波高过一波，被前后两处同时刺激的Omega失智地喘息呻吟，在一阵急促的抽气声中，被揉捣得几乎麻木的阴茎抽动着射出白浊的精液。

高潮后的Loki瘫软地倒回柔软的床垫上，连抬眼的力气都被抽尽了。

给了Omega一点回缓的时间，Thor从床幔的阴影里回到床畔。

精疲力竭的Omega没有对床体碾压的嘎吱声做任何回应，攀上寝台的Alpha温柔地推着他的肩膀和后腰将他反扣在绵软的寝具上。干燥的手指拨开被香汗濡湿的黑发，后颈的腺体暴露出来。知道即将发生什么的Omega攥紧手指将脸深深地埋进枕头里。

娇弱的性征被犬齿咬破，浓厚的信息素带着灼热的气息注入体内。

对于自出生起就与旁人联系淡薄的Loki而言，肌肤之亲的触感是陌生的，更别提分享他人的体液和气味。

“好了。”起身的Alpha音色轻快地说道，“看，很简单。”

从临时标记的冲击中恢复的Loki转回身，他多少应该感谢一下对方。但在他开口前，Alpha接下来的举动让他瞬间打消了道谢的念头。

Thor从怀里掏出一个被干净的布巾包裹着的小物件，他从展开的布料间取出一个透明的柱状物。在迷茫的Omega反应过来之前，对方已经拿着这个不明所以的小玩意儿跪在他腿间。

“唔——”

冰凉的异物被推进狭窄的甬道。充盈着绵密体液的小穴轻易地接纳了这个比手指更粗的柱状体。

性爱知识相当匮乏的Loki并不知道这是产自瓦特阿尔能工巧匠之手的玻璃肛塞，但他已经用自己的身体体会了它的作用。

“好好休息，Loki，明晚见。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于地名  
> 诺曼大陆：挪威的nuo和漫威的man，就酱。  
> 其他国名：均来自北欧神话，阿斯加德大家是最熟悉的，像约顿、亚尔夫、尼福尔、慕斯贝尔等，都是把类似于约顿海姆的“海姆”去掉来做国名的。“海姆”在相应的语言中是“…地方”的意思，比如约顿海姆就是“约顿这个地方”，于是在借用的时候就省去了“海姆”。
> 
> 终于把故事的第一晚上写完了！！锤哥好好珍惜欺负基妹的快乐日子，后面等着被反杀（并不是逆推安心~）


	3. Chapter 3

03

代替这处偏僻寝殿的主人出现在花园里的是一个灰白头发的老人。

高个子的园丁从修剪金叶女贞的工作里抬起头，稀薄的阳光落在被汗水沾湿的侧脸上，额前的发丝贴着皮肤。他看着眼前紧张地捏着帽檐的老人犹豫了一下，最后还是主动开口问了句早上好。

“早上好，Gardener先生，”老人带着歉意地开了口，“我是来感谢你的。Loki殿下说我们给你添了不小的麻烦。”

从这个敦厚的老仆人的态度中，Thor察觉他的Omega主人并没有把昨晚的事如实告知。但他确实帮他摆脱了侍卫的盘问，还隐瞒了私自夹带抑制剂进宫的罪行。不确定老人对他昨晚的“复仇行为”到底了解多少，金发的Alpha尽量避免跟他继续这个话题。

“唔，没事，那个队长我认识。”对道谢受之有愧的园丁挠着被汗珠弄痒的脸颊匆忙结束对话，“这种事别在外面谈起，隔墙有耳。”

老人点点头，又浅浅欠了欠身才离去，谦逊恭敬的样子搞得Thor怪不自在。主仆都一副温顺无害的模样，反而是正当地复仇的自己像坏人似的。

一直到晚上Thor还想着这件事，直到对方嘴上的动作让腿间的膨胀磨尽了思维的理性他才放弃了思考。

Alpha宽大的手掌撑在腿间认真吞吐着肉棒的Omega脑后，身体的亢奋放大了感官，指尖同时感受着对方发丝的冰凉和头皮的滚烫。Thor突然想记起昨晚离开房间时他还在发烧，不知道自己帮忙从床头柜里找出来的药有没有起效，从药品放置的位置来看，发烧对他来说像是家常便饭。

行动往往比思维来得快的Alpha放在头上的手滑到纤细的后颈上，另一只手摁着Omega的额角用拇指指腹揉搓着额头感受着那里体温，烧已经退了。

双手的动作让埋在腿间的脸稍微抬高，仰头的角度没法深入地吸吮，口中浅含着男性器官的Loki抬起眼帘。昏暗的光线里，那双灰绿色的眼眸因为咽喉的戳抵带来的生理性呕欲蒙上水雾，迷离的视线有些动摇。被那双水汪汪的眼睛观察而顿感局促的Thor一把把对方的头摁下去。

“专心点。”不知道这句话是说的自己还是对方。

决定不再想东想西的Thor终于把注意力都集中到腿间。笨拙的含弄和吞吐花了很长时间才让他射精。

显然有备而来的Omega将浑浊的精液吐到准备好的手巾上，他不想再像上次那样把这东西吞下去了。带出的唾液拉着纤长的银丝滴落，烛火的微光将它染成金色，最后断落在织物上消失了。

完成任务的Loki将污染的手巾对折着收起来，在他干脆地站起身打算离开时，本应发泄过心满意足的Alpha抓住他的手腕把他扯回两腿间狭小的空间。

“我还没说你可以走了吧？”

“你还想怎么样？”

看着有些气急败坏的Omega，Thor突然心情大好。

斗篷和下面的衬衣被轻巧地翻开，Alpha的大手肆无忌惮地从Omega后侧滑进裤腰。臀部的皮肤光滑细腻，沿着臀丘的缝隙手指轻松地寻到湿润的穴口，大胆探入的指尖在那里找到了让Alpha满意的目标物。

“唔——”

入侵的手指让原本潜在肉壁中的栓塞拓开更深处的肠肉。

“你有乖乖带着它啊~”Thor推了推提到的物件，肠腔撑抵的触感让Omega长吸一口气上身僵直，“难道你在期待什么吗？”

对方分明是故意戏弄，Loki不与纠缠不休的Alpha对视，一言不发地无视他。

Loki搞不明白这个男人。他只是一个王宫中新来的园丁，在知道了敌国王子的秘密后，他没有借此要挟一大笔钱财或者让Loki帮他做些有用的事，而只是以羞辱他为乐。况且…虽然约顿是整个大陆Alpha人口比例最高的国家，但像他这样年轻精壮的Alpha，应该完全不会缺情人，何必让自己做这种事呢？

更让Loki迷惑的是，他甚至分不清对方到底是残酷还是温柔。昨晚这个叫Thor的Alpha主动跑来帮Loki做了临时标记，正打算向他道谢时，他却拿一个破玩意塞进体内，还威胁说不准自己取出来。又气又累的Loki体温再次飙高，这个霸道的Alpha竟留下来细心照顾他，倒水拿药，甚至清理了Loki身下的狼藉，最后把冰凉的毛巾敷在盖好被子的Loki头上他才安心地走了。

刚才他摸额头难道是在确认体温…？

Loki看着眼前这个恬不知耻地在他屁股上捏了一把的Alpha，应该不会吧。

##

在书房看书写信、去花园边喝茶散步，这是阿斯加德的质子十年如一日的生活。

Thor在这个花园里一边工作一边观察“敌情”的日子又过了一周，期间他只见过Loki有过两个访客——代表国王来慰问病情的宰相Stark和一个似乎是巡逻路过的金发禁卫军队长。

没什么特别发现的Thor下午抽空出宫回家了一趟，他的父亲老Gardener近来腿脚不太利索了，这也是他让儿子接替自己工作的主要原因。所有在约顿王宫里工作的人都安排了统一住宿，但与由军队统辖的禁卫军和全都由Omega组成的宫廷乐师不同，园丁这种职位没有任何特殊性，在都城有住所的人只要报备一下，工作结束后随时可以回家。

照例在夜深后到庭院深处报道的Loki一进屋就从对方阴沉的脸上察觉到异样。虽然最近几晚的相见都称不上高兴，但这样心情不佳的Alpha他还是第一次见。

“你找人调查我？”没让Loki困惑太久，对方直接表露了不悦的缘由。

Loki曾经私下帮过那个叫Rogers的禁卫军队长一个小忙，对方爽快地答应了调查新园丁的请求。但没想到这么快就被这个男人察觉了。

“知己知彼…”Loki也不打算隐瞒。

“百战不殆。”对方将他的话接下去，Thor突然想到什么嗤笑了一声，“没想到你对东庭大陆的兵法还有研究，差点忘了你是谁的儿子了。”Alpha脸上的与其说不快，现在更像是愤怒，“我怎么会天真的以为你是什么单纯善良的人？”

Alpha的信息素和负面情绪一起涨高，Omega承受着强烈的压迫感。

“我确实拜托朋友调查你了，我只是想看看有没有其他方法可以解决我们之间的问题。”

“解决我们之间的问题？”

Alpha的反问让黑发青年一时语塞。这只是Loki自己的想法，他不知道对方是怎么看待这件事的，也许只是把这种羞于见人的交易当做玩乐。

“你调查出什么有用的信息了？”冷冰冰的逼问。

不想再进一步激怒对方，Loki老实地交代了下午刚获知的信息：“你是上任园丁老Gardener先生的养子，五年前你十七岁时才来到约顿，在那之前的情况不清楚…来顶替Gardener先生前你做过很多不同的工作，似乎没什么特别的，Steve告诉我的就是这些。”

“Steve…那个金发的Alpha禁军？”轻松地从Loki短得可怜的访客名单上对上名字，Thor不禁觉得好笑，“他对情报工作不太擅长。”

对方说的是事实，禁卫军忙碌的工作和严格的纪律确实不允许这位朋友花太多时间去深入调查一个看似无害的园丁。实际上Loki也没指望他能查出什么。

“你对我的事感兴趣，是想知道我为什么要为难你吧？”Alpha继续说道。

“…是的。”Omega无奈地叹口气，“我不明白，你似乎没什么特别的索求，为什么不能放过我呢？”

“放过你？”空气中Alpha的信息素躁动起来，“我为什么要放过你？”

比起信息素的压迫，被对方掠食动物般杀气腾腾的双眼牢牢扼住的错觉更让Omega不敢动弹。

“Loki Laufeyson，你不会不知道你父亲都做了些什么好事吧？”

“我知道…但那些事与我无关，我也是受害者。”

“受害者？那些篡位者的刀下亡魂，那些家破人亡的忠臣，那些无辜惨死的族人，跟他们比起来你也配叫受害者？”眼里喷发着怒火的Alpha拽住领口将惊慌失措的青年扯到自己面前，“你是杀人凶手的帮凶，你的罪状就是你是Laufey的儿子，就凭这点你千刀万剐也不够偿还。”

“你…你到底是谁？”被勒得呼吸苦难的Omega艰难地发问。

“你不配知道那个名字。”

“…Odin？”

从窒息的咽喉中挤出来的单词让血丝凸显的蓝眼睛瞪得更大了。

哐。

Loki脑子里嗡嗡作响。他被强壮的Alpha推扔出去，后背和头部撞到身后的墙面摔到地上。他还没从撞击的震荡中恢复，踩得地板嘎吱作响的男人已经大步跨到他身前重重的一脚踢在他的小腹上。腹部的重创让Loki激烈地咳喘，Alpha没有给他缓息的时间又蹲下身拉着领口把他拎起来。

“再让我听到你那张恶心的嘴说这个名字我就把它撕烂。”Thor的声音像雄狮的利爪一样扼着Loki的咽喉。

“呵…咳咳…呵呵……”

“你笑什么？”Alpha手上的力道松弛了一些。

“杀了我…杀了我你就能为那些族人报仇吗？我死了父王换一个新的人质来就好…你在这里种种花一辈子也伤不了他分毫。”

一个显然的事实。即使自己千百次在心中咀嚼，但当它被别人说出口的瞬间，没有人会想要承认。而Thor选择了一种事后异常后悔的否认方式。

瘦弱的Omega再次被整个人拎起来扔了出去，在狭小的房间里从这头摔到另一头，脊背磕碰在桌沿上的剧痛让他叫出声来。跌坐在地上的身体立马又被赶过来的Alpha拽起来砸向一边的木墙。紧接着重重一拳落在腹部，强烈的冲击让他弯下腰吐出一口胃液，还没缓过劲儿的身体马上又被揪起来抵在墙上。

“你说的没错，杀了你毫无意义，所以我不会杀你。”被怒火点燃的Alpha释放出攻击性极强的信息素，“你是Laufey家的婊子，婊子就是给人操的。你猜猜武将出身的Laufey知道自己的儿子是一个除了被男人干一无是处的Omega会是什么感受呢？”

失去理性的Alpha将Loki纤细的身体拧过去按在墙面上，膝盖将对方的双腿分开，一只手反扣到腰后。

意识到即将发生的事情，遍体鳞伤的Omega单手撑起身体用仅存的气力反抗起来。然而他越是抵抗箍紧他的力量就越强。

裤子被褪到膝盖，内裤也被粗鲁地扯下来，赤裸的臀部感受到Alpha对着他撸动阴茎的动作。很快手指便急不可耐地插入后穴将里面的肛塞扯了出来，几乎在玻璃制品落地声响起的同时，之前它占据着的地方被肿胀的冠头撑开，粗壮滚烫的柱身从身后毫不留情地贯入缺乏润滑的紧瑟肉穴。

“啊——”

穴口撕裂的疼痛和身体被贯穿的重压让Loki发出惨叫。

脆弱的黏膜被强行撑开的冲击扯破，带着体温的血沫濡湿了进犯的凶器。进出的动作像利刃反复翻搅着伤损的肠肉，刀割一般火辣辣的疼痛从Omega口中不断宣泄。

“你最好尽快习惯起来，”身后施暴者冰冷地讽刺着，“Laufey是不是没教过你，Omega的身体就是用来挨操的。”

被仇恨和愤怒淹没理智的Alpha粗暴地肏弄着身下毫无抵抗力的仇人，凌辱和报复的快感让他的身体异常亢奋。双手死死掐住Omega单薄的腰胯，Alpha强壮的下肢忘情地撞击顶弄，充血硬挺的肉柱毫不留情地侵犯狭窄的湿软。感受到射精的冲动，他急躁地拔出阴茎套弄着射在了Omega的腿根上。

被释放的Omega失力地贴着墙缓缓坐到地上。谁也没说话，空气里只剩下两人交替的粗重呼吸。

身后一阵窸窣声，Alpha沉默地收拾好自己离开了。

绷紧的神经瞬间放松，压抑太久的Loki头抵着墙面哭了起来。他不想哭，但身体的疼痛让他控制不了颤抖的双肩和夺眶而出的泪水。

没关系，没关系…不要哭，他双手环住身体拼命安慰自己，不能哭，你已经习惯了…Loki Laufeyson，这不过是身为Laufey之子的万般委屈之一而已。

##

之后的两天Loki都没下过床。在他安全度过发情期之后Hans请了长假回阿斯加德去看望儿子，因此照顾他的工作下放给了两个年轻的女仆，她们把Loki的卧床当作之前生病的延续，默默打理好寝食没有多问。

第三天下午，身体恢复的Loki实在厌倦了盯着床帐跟负面情绪打滚，在双胞胎女仆的劝说下把下午茶从床上挪到花园里。

“您应该多去外面待待，室外的新鲜空气对身体有好处。” 双胞胎中的妹妹Sally害羞地捻着只留到耳畔的短发劝说着，内敛的性格让她的声音必须集中精力才能听清。

“您太瘦啦！最好多去户外运动运动！”双胞胎中的姐姐Mary大声说话的时候，得意地一仰头，把脑袋两侧的发髻甩得直晃悠。

离开床和卧室Loki是愿意的，但是去花园他担心遇到那个不想见的人。最后经不住两个小姑娘轮番劝说，下午茶只能任着她们的意思办了。

事实证明越不想发生的事发生的几率越高。Loki刚在花园的石凳上坐稳，来给回廊的紫藤花浇水的园丁套着雨靴拎着水桶出现在他们面前。

“啊~！Thor！”Mary熟稔地向园丁挥手打招呼。  
“下午好Gardener先生。”Sally礼貌地欠了欠身。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个男人沉默着对视了一眼，同时机械地转开视线。

“Thor今天也好帅啊！”开朗的姐姐毫不隐藏对这个帅气的金发园丁的喜爱，兴奋地跳到对方身前，搂住他拎着桶的那侧胳膊，压根没在意她把里面的液体晃得撒了出来。

“Loki殿下还没见过Gardener先生吧？”跟叽叽喳喳的小鸟儿一样的姐姐相比，Sally在礼节方面严谨得多，想到近来身体不好而鲜少到室外活动的主人也许还没见过这个新来的园丁，她礼数周全地给双方做起介绍，“殿下，Gardener先生三周前刚到王宫里来顶替老Gardener先生工作，是老Gardener先生的儿子。Gardener先生，这位是Loki殿下，那边是殿下的寝宫所以他是住得离你负责的区域最近的大人。”

被介绍的双方客套地打了个招呼。在前几天的事情之后，他们还要装作初次见面来被介绍实在很尴尬。

“啊啊，Thor的手臂好结实哦！嗷~你真的好高呀~”完全没有察觉两人之间压抑的氛围，Mary全心全意地把心思放在欣赏身材健美的园丁身上。

“Loki殿下也很高。”代替没有接话的男性，早已习惯了Mary过于活泼的性格的双胞胎妹妹认真地反驳了一句。

“殿下已经很高啦，但是Thor更~~高哦~”这个只有十四岁的小姑娘把手高高举过头顶做了个比划身高的动作。

被她夸赞有加的园丁无奈地苦笑了一下，用一个明知故问的问题把对话从自己身上扯开：“你们在这儿做什么呢？”

“我们陪Loki殿下在花园里喝下午茶~”想多跟对方说话的女仆抢在妹妹开口前回答，甩动着脑袋两侧的发髻交替看了看Thor和一直坐在原地一言不发的Loki，“你们看这是我和Sally准备的茶水和点心，点心是Sally做的，今天我给殿下煮的红茶是从亚尔夫……”

说到一半女孩突然脸色煞白地停下来，“啊啊啊”她大叫着捧住两颊，“完蛋了…我忘记灭掉煮茶的火了！Johnson太太会杀了我的！！”

“殿下我回去一下！”几乎在Loki点头的一瞬间，闯了祸的Mary已经拎起长裙冲了出去，那奔跑的速度叫人难以想象在她那娇小的身体里藏着多少能量。

“Loki殿下，我也回去一趟。”跟冒冒失失的姐姐截然相反的Sally觉得自己有必要跟过去看看，她丢下一句话连看也没看自己的主人也跟了上去。

偌大的花园瞬间只剩下两个面面相觑的男人。

过分尴尬的氛围让Thor决定换个时间再来浇水，但就这么走掉难免有种落荒而逃的即视感。

“你身体恢复了，别忘了晚上过来。”硬着头皮丢下一句威胁般的邀约，拎着水桶的园丁没等对方回话就转身大步走开了。

Loki愣愣地望着Thor离去的背影，直到他金色的头发完全融进满庭的阳光消失不见。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于地名  
> 东庭大陆：取的中庭东方这个意思，春秋战国的兵法真是人间瑰宝，可惜我没认真研读。
> 
> 关于黑化锤  
> 其实我想写黑锤让自己爽一爽（？）的，但是真的黑不下去…  
> 我自己的看法是：一个发自内心地黑的锤实在太OOC了，那真的不是锤哥。  
> 人的性格很大程度上受成长环境的影响，一个人从小成长在阳光和关爱下，他的心中怎么会有深刻的黑暗呢？所以原作中的雷神，善良、勇敢、正直，这都是有因可寻的。同理，基妹心中的阴暗也是他人投下的阴影造成的。


	4. Chapter 4

04

沐浴更衣的Loki看了看书柜上的时钟，才刚过晚上七点半，仲夏的傍晚，这个时间天边还有一抹嫣红的余霞。他通常十点前后到那个小木屋去，现在还有不少时间，但他又静不下心来看书。

烦躁的Loki拉开书桌的抽屉，把一叠拆开过的信拿出来。这些写给他的信Loki还没有读过，拆信的是宰相Stark的手下，所有在约顿的附属国和敌国的质子，他们的往来信件都要过这些人的手以确保没有任何不利于本国的信息交换。

从信封上的落款中挑选了半天，Loki也没决定先看哪封。上次与园丁之间的暴力事件让他心有余悸，想到今晚的见面他整个下午心里都忐忑难安。

Thor Odinson，这才是那个叫Gardener的园丁的真实身份。

Loki是七岁来到约顿的，在那之前他的父亲Laufey发动政变夺取了王位。而更早之前，Loki刚被父亲接到身边的时候，他应该见过Thor。他努力在幼年的记忆里寻找那个金发的身影，他记得Thor。

时间太久远了，Loki不记得那天是什么节日，但他记得国王陛下在场，角斗场热闹非凡。Loki的长兄Surtur从马上跌落下来，胜利属于一个金发青年，他比Surtur更年长一些，小麦色的面孔上徜徉着胜利的志得意满。冠军驾着马在比武场里兜了一圈，在向国王致敬后，他停在一群人面前。Loki记得那是几张比阳光还灿烂的脸庞，鬓角染霜的中年男子、笑靥如花的成年女性，还有一个撑在栏杆上得意地叫嚷的金发男孩，他只记得那个男孩比自己年纪大几岁，别的都太模糊了，但他觉得那应该是Thor。突然间一张阴沉的脸浮现在Loki记忆里，是父亲Laufey，兄长的失利落马让他心情极差， Loki从哪天起有了一个新的认识——父亲不喜欢Odin一家。

咚咚，咚咚。

断断续续的敲门声打断了Loki的回忆，从敲门的方式来看，来人似乎有所疑虑。

门外是一脸惊恐和犹豫的Sally。

“怎么了？”不想再给她舔惊吓的Loki温柔地问道。

Sally的性格一向内敛沉稳，虽然有时候意外的迷糊，但注重礼节的她不可能轻易地在主人休息的时间穿着睡衣来敲门。这个时间点她应该已经结束工作回宿舍休息了，她的穿着也说明了这一点，但脸上的惊慌无措让Loki不得不在意。

“殿下…”光是开口就已经让Sally快哭出来了。

“怎么了，别着急，慢慢说。”主人耐心的安抚着。

“殿下……我不知道怎么办…”眼泪从忽闪的大眼睛里断着线滚落，“怎么办…？Mary她…Mary…”

分化了。Sally的尾音难以辨识，后半句Loki几乎是猜出来的。

“她现在在哪儿？”

“在…在您寝殿外的走廊下面。”

还没走近裹着毯子蜷缩成一团的女孩，Loki已经闻到一股甜腻的香味。虽然Omega的味道并不会像对Alpha那样对其他Omega产生直接的影响，但这种带着明显性暗示的气味还是让Loki皱起眉头。

黑发的青年在女孩面前蹲下来，视线与之持平。今天的天气很是闷热，但Mary还是紧紧裹着披在身上的薄毯。平时分两簇扎起来的头发放了下来，脸颊边的发丝被汗水浸透贴在耳鬓处。突然到来的分化和随之而来的躁动的体热让毫无经验的年轻女性束手无策，当她看到带着关切眼神靠近的主人时，眼里流露出惊讶和难堪的神情。

“殿下…”直觉对方是来帮助自己的，忍耐了半天的Mary眼里顿时涌出委屈的泪水，声音也颤抖着。

“没事的，我会帮你想办法。”单纯出于安慰无助的女性Omega的打算，Loki抬手拍拍她的肩，但在碰触的一瞬间对方触电般地弹开了。

“啊…对不起殿下，我不是…”

“没事。Sally你来把她扶到屋里去，待在外面被人发现就麻烦了。”

是Loki疏忽了，同为Omega他应该很清楚，发情期的Omega通常是不希望被异性碰触的，或者，另一个极端。

Sally搀扶着虚弱的姐姐走进位于一楼的书房。还好在本人的强烈要求下，约顿没有给阿斯加德的质子安排多余的随从，平时晚上仆人们回去休息后住在这里的就是Loki和老仆人Hans，现在在Hans休假离开期间更是只有Loki一人。

“必须给她弄到抑制剂。”Loki尽量与坐在远离发情的Omega的房间另一端。

“可是要怎么才能弄到呢？”Sally焦急地在Mary身边打转。

约顿王国的性别管理非常严格，所有分化的Alpha和Omega都需要在户籍记录上进行标注。加之药品管理也十分完善，没有进行实名登记的Omega连购买抑制剂都只能依靠黑市交易。

约顿还算对Omega相当宽待的国家，但Mary面临着另一个问题。在这个国家里，部分职业由于特殊性禁止Omega从事，其中包括绝大部分宫廷中的职位。由于天生的生理优势，Alpha是精英阶层的主要组成部分，任何国家皆是如此，王宫是Alpha高度密集的地方。如果时常有带着干扰性气味的Omega在这些Alpha群里窜来窜去，不仅影响宫廷的工作效率，难免还会弄得乌烟瘴气。

“你们有关系过硬的乐师朋友吗？”Loki撑着下颚，指关节抚过嘴唇。

“……没有。”Sally看了看难受地缩在椅子上的姐姐，无奈地摇摇头。

头疼，Loki也一样。

宫廷乐师是王宫中唯一对Omega开放的职位，既然特殊那就干脆特殊到底，所有的乐师清一色都是Omega。这是王宫中唯一能正当地流通抑制剂的地方，但也是药物管理局的重点盯防对象。乐师私自挪用抑制剂给宫中没有登记在册的Omega，这样的事没少发生，但一旦被发现，不仅双方都会失去王宫里待遇优渥的职位，还必须受约顿法律的制裁。如果不能确保对方能保守秘密，别说向乐师讨要抑制剂了，连Mary分化的事都绝不能轻易说出去。

那就只有另一种办法了。

##

其实Loki有其他选择，但他也不知道为什么自己会做这个决定。

当Thor看到木屋门外的情景时，他马上反应过来发生了什么——Mary整个人埋在Loki背上，身上的斗篷几乎把她整个人覆盖住，一旁的Sally眼泪汪汪地看着打开门的他，门外强烈的Omega发情的味道跟Loki身上的香味完全不同。

金发的Alpha毫不犹豫地把一行人让进屋里，警惕地确认了一下门外的动静后关上房门。

Loki将Mary放到狭小的单人木床上，他想站起来的时候，发现衣角被死死拽住。因为已经习惯了这里，他忘了因为Thor之前一直待在这个房间，空气里充斥着Alpha特有的气息。下午的时候女孩还肆无忌惮地搂着园丁结实的胳膊有说有笑，而现在分化后的她对Alpha的气味十分敏感，浓厚的气息让发情中的她更躁动难捱。

Loki坐回床边，安抚着面临未知感官的年轻Omega：“别担心Mary，Gardener先生会帮你的。”

代替站起来的Loki，Sally凑上前抱住可怜的女孩。Mary别怕，Sally在这里，她呢喃着拍拍姐姐的背。

用手绢帮Mary擦掉脸上的汗水，双胞胎妹妹满脸担心地站起身走到主人身边，虽然她只是一个十四岁的Beta，但她也懵懂地明白接下来要发生的事。

“我们去外面等吧。”Loki轻轻搂住Sally的肩引着她往门外走，如果不支撑着这个惊魂未定又忧心忡忡的妹妹，她可能连走到门边都很困难。

经过Thor身边时，Loki快速地跟他交换了一下眼神，彼此脸上都是对方读不懂的复杂神情。

等待的时间异常难熬，不仅对Sally来说，对Loki而言也是如此。

Loki不知道自己为什么开始后悔做这个决定了。他可以找Steve帮忙，虽然有恋人的禁卫军队长会感到为难，但他绝不是那种能对一个水深火热的年轻女孩弃之不顾的人。他也可以找Wade，不不…那对Mary太不负责了。总之Loki认识的Alpha也不少，为什么自己偏偏要找Thor呢。因为Mary喜欢Thor？喜欢…？这个词让Loki心里一紧，一股无名的苦涩弥漫开来，这种不确定的、不清晰的情愫让他很困惑。

尝试转移注意力的Loki借着月光在木屋前的花丛中转悠起来。他注意到Sally坐在花坛边盯着一朵染上凋敝色泽的芍药发呆。

Loki大概能猜到她在想什么，这两个性格截然相反的孪生姐妹从他认识她们起就从未分开过，也许她们从出生起就形影相伴，两人如同硬币的正反两面，如此不同却无法割离。可是从这一晚开始，Mary的人生有了Sally无法分享的秘密。

正在这个多愁善感的主人思考着该说点什么安慰一下眼前的女孩时，木屋的方向传来响动，高个子的金发男人低头从门里走出来，他的视线对上Loki的，马上又转开了。

在有人开口说话前，Sally娇小的身影已经迅速地穿过他们身边奔进屋子里。屋里传来的两人份的哭声让Thor有种无地自容的感觉。

“你们确定不用送吗？”女仆和园丁的寝舍距离不远，而且出于绅士风度，Thor觉得让两个年轻女孩半夜独自回去不太妥当。

“不用了，人多走在一起容易让人起疑。就当我和Mary夜里散散步好了。”Sally拒绝的理由很正当，但她跟Thor说话的态度很僵硬，可怜的只是想帮忙的Alpha被她敌视了。

送走倚靠着彼此消失在夜色中的姐妹，Thor返回木屋时看到Loki已经将床上弄脏的床单卷起来放到地上了。

实际上Loki有些为难，他并不是嫌弃Mary，但被发情的Omega的体液浸湿的布料确实让他不太舒服，他也不能失礼地把这些东西留给屋子的主人来收拾。

正在Loki后悔把床单扔到地上又沾了一地灰的时候，金发的Alpha回来了，发现床铺已经收拾得差不多了，他沉默地靠着门框看着屋里。

尴尬的沉默。

“又欠你人情了…”Loki叹了口气，心里感叹着这是什么孽缘。

Alpha继续沉默着，斜照进屋子的月光让Loki察觉到对方执拗地停留在自己身上的视线。过了一会儿，一直一言不发的Alpha关上身后的门朝他走了过来。

视野内并不是完全黑暗。

靠近的Thor将Loki推到墙边，凑近问道：“待在这样的房间里你不会不舒服吗？”

“我又不是Alpha…”

“我是。”Thor的眼里反射着冷彻的微光，“所以你知道现在我想做什么吧？”

“可是你刚才…”

呼，夸张地叹了口气的Alpha凑近Loki耳边，“我又不是禽兽，怎么可能对那么小的女孩下手。我只是帮她处理一下，就像那天帮你标记时一样。”

近侧传过来的体温异常火热。Alpha炽热的手掌贴上Loki的腰将他摁到自己身上。贴近的下身感觉到硬挺的突起，Loki不禁长长地吸了口气。即使没有对年轻的女性Omega出手的想法，但Alpha多少会被对方发情的气味影响，现在轮到Thor处理自己的需求了。

“要发泄也应该找你这种不知廉耻的婊子。”

##

安顿好折腾了一晚上的姐姐，等她睡着后，Sally一边收拾着屋子一边为自己之前对园丁先生的恶劣态度后悔起来。

Gardener先生是在Loki殿下的请求下才帮忙的，既然他干脆地帮了忙，多半也能保守Mary的秘密吧。可自己不仅连个谢字都没说，还冷漠地拒绝了他送她们回来的建议。

注重礼仪一直是Sally的优点，她决定趁Mary睡着去园丁的宿舍向Gardener先生道谢，并为自己的失礼向他道歉。然而到目的地后，Gardener先生那位有些微胖的室友Darryl告诉她Gardener先生今天申请了外宿回家了。

Gardener先生回家了？可自己今晚确实在花园角落的木屋见过他，Sally决定重新回那里去看看。

目的地离Loki殿下的寝宫很近，Sally对这一带的环境相当熟悉，她轻松地找到了庭院一角的胡桃树边的屋子。

夜已经深了，除了稀疏的虫鸣，花园里只剩下月光和微风的细语。Sally担心Gardener先生已经睡了，自己再去打扰岂不是适得其反，她轻手轻脚地靠近门边，看看里面是否还有动静。

屋内没有点灯，但似乎有细微的响动，男人低语的声音。

木质的墙面和房门有明显的缝隙，Sally靠过去想看看屋内。这算不算偷窥呢？她犹豫了一下，自己只是想确认Gardener先生是否醒着，Sally给自己的好奇心找了一个正当的借口。

指尖不自觉地抬到嘴边，Sally缓缓用手按住口鼻减轻动静，她担心自己的颤抖和呼吸会暴露疯狂的心跳声。

银色的月光拂过窗框朦胧地照亮屋内，习惯了黑暗的眼睛清晰地勾勒出两个男人的身影。

她先辨认出熟悉的一方，Loki殿下。那是她曾无数次偷瞟的完美侧颜，覆盖着水绿色双眸的纤长睫毛，凌厉高挺的鼻梁，冷淡的薄唇，是他。Loki面靠墙边站着，撑着墙面的手紧紧攥成拳，瘦削的指骨绷得发白，黑色微卷的头发因低头的动作垂落在脸侧，发丝间拧紧的眉头透出苦涩的神情，单薄的肩背随着气喘激烈地起伏着。

在他身后，是Sally想要找的人，Gardener先生——那个Alpha。浅色的发梢被冷光浸成透明，看不清黑暗中低着头的他是什么表情。但他的身形被勾勒得异常清晰，粗壮的手臂扶着Loki的侧腰，腰胯顶弄着身前瘦弱的男人，两人交叠的喘息配合着前后律动的起伏。虽然身为Beta的女孩闻不到他们特殊的气味，但那种淫靡的气息从眼前的画面中扑面而来。

Sally忘了自己是怎么挪开双眼，压抑着声响从那里离开的。即使回到房间在熟睡的Mary身边躺下后，她的心脏仍然踩着鼓点般地跳动着。

Gardener先生和Mary…Gardener先生和Loki殿下…Sally侧过身抱住枕头一角，柔软的枕头吸走了溢出眼角的泪水。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

05

夏季最炎热的日子里，约顿王宫里上上下下都在为夏日祭典忙碌着。对于重视农业的约顿而言，仲夏祭和秋收祭是举国上下最重要的节日。

一天挥汗如雨的工作结束后，祭典当晚的节目成了大家茶余饭后的最佳谈资——乐师会编排哪些曲目、杂耍艺人请了几拨、短剧的主角由谁出演等等，还有大家最关心的，今年从瓦特阿尔购买的烟花又有什么新奇的款式。

Thor对这些事都提不起兴趣。如果话题换成哪两个国家打起来了，他能兴致勃勃地听一整晚，可惜近两年来天下太平，丝毫没有战争的苗头。约顿和阿斯加德之间迟早会还会爆发战争的，数年流亡后重逢的儿时好友Fandral这么安慰Thor，耐心点，报仇的机会会来临的。

Laufey谋反后，心狠手辣的篡位者将忠于皇室的Odin一族赶尽杀绝，Thor是唯一一个逃过围追堵截的Odin血脉继承者。逃离阿斯加德时，Thor才刚满十二岁。朝不保夕、风餐露宿的日子常常在梦里追上他的脚步，将他拖回黑暗之中。Laufey派出的杀手一直没有放弃对他的追杀，Thor在Odin旧部的帮助下在阿斯加德附属国内东躲西藏了近五年，最后迫于Laufey的阴狠手腕，孤立无援的少年只能一路北上，冒死穿过迷雾森林来到死对头约顿的地界。

只身来到敌国的Thor因为没有正当的身份，仍旧只能四处躲藏，就在他差点饿死在下城区的小巷里的时候，一个花白胡子的老园丁将他捡回家。在用热乎乎的面包和牛奶填满辘辘饥肠后，独居的老Gardener先生收留了举目无亲的异国少年。

老人十分亲切和善，总是乐呵呵地找话题跟警惕的男孩聊天，但却小心翼翼地不去碰触他的过去。Thor渐渐对这个只醉心于花草的老园丁放下戒心，虽然没有将Odin之子的身份如实告知，但他把阿斯加德人的身份和被追杀的事情告诉了对方。善良的老人没有深究过去的惊涛骇浪，他的耐心亲和抚平了Thor心里的毛刺菱角，最终他为这个认识不久的陌生少年向约顿户籍管理局提交了身份证明，Thor以他过世的远方堂妹之子的身份成为了他的养子。

安定的生活和老Gardener饮食起居方面无微不至的照顾让这个被流亡生活折磨得枯瘦的金发少年很快长高了一大头，即使没有刻意锻炼，仅仅是帮每天要去王宫工作的老人打理家务和简单的农活，Thor也很快变得强壮起来。当然他并没有把自己用农具当武器练习的事告诉这个连蚂蚁都不忍心碾死的养父。

20岁生日的时候，老Gardener先生送了一把精致的短剑给Thor作成人礼。Thor这才发现原来他一直都知道自己偷偷练剑的事，尴尬的金发青年挠着头发笑着收下了礼物。

Thor成年之后老先生不再让儿子待在家里了，在他哆嗦着腿从修剪花藤的梯子上摔下来之前的两年间，Thor在城里做过不少工作，也结识了一些朋友。

老园丁摔伤背的时候，Thor认真地考虑着为他做点什么，但摆动花花草草实在不适合自己，他比任何人都清楚这一点。每次给疼痛难忍的老Gardener换背上的药膏时，Thor都劝他放弃园丁的工作，但固执的老人总是摇摇头，如数家珍地念叨着花园回廊上的紫藤花、爬满铁栏的白蔷薇，还有Loki殿下最喜欢的绣球花。

与老Gardener生活在一起四年的Thor多少跟着他学会一些花草种植修剪的知识，但比起王宫花园里的植物，他突然对养父时常提到的这个喜欢书本和花草的Loki殿下产生了兴趣。在得知他是阿斯加德国王送来的人质后，Thor猛然回忆起Laufey那个来历不明的小儿子，当年身为将军的Laufey带回一个私生子的事也曾在阿斯加德王都引起不小的波澜。

从来对花草没什么热情的养子突然提出要代替自己去王宫工作，老Gardener着实犹豫了一阵。即使背上的伤好了，老人的腿实在不听使唤了，无奈之下他同意了这个提议。但也跟Thor约好，如果Thor有别的想做事了，不用介意他，随时可以放弃这份工作。

日理万机的宰相亲自督战让整个花园在节日来临前装点一新，忙碌的日子总是过得比较快，Thor倒也没什么抱怨。

他和王宫里那个仇人之间也没什么特别的变化。Thor不能天天借着回家的名义离开寝舍到木屋去，加上工作确实也很忙，他只是隔三差五给在花园里遇到的Loki一个暗示的眼神，让他晚上到老地方见。

有时候Thor有种错觉，好像他和Loki相会的晚上，自己不是在复仇，而是去见一个秘密的背德的情人。每当这种时候，他总是违心地说些羞辱对方的话。

在阿斯加德生活的十二年里，父亲Odin教育他平等和尊重，母亲Frigga引导他善良和谦逊，这些高尚的教诲Thor并没有忘记，甚至已经深植在他的骨髓里，即使在逃窜流亡的潦倒岁月里，Thor也曾力所能及地帮助过不少人。所以每当那些轻蔑、侮辱的话语从他口中说出来的时候，Thor心里同样难受，但更让他难受的是那些怀着爱和善意教育他的人——他的父母——已经不在了。想到这里他又觉得自己所做的事是合理的，对仇人的怜悯简直可笑。

##

“今晚别回去了Thor，你家老爷子很明理，他知道过节的时候年轻人有得忙的。”

从酒馆出来往河边走的路上，喝得微醺的Fandral一把搂住Thor的肩膀，一脸坏笑。

今晚是仲夏祭，约顿王宫上空会燃放烟火，几乎整个王都的年轻人都会集中到河滩附近去狂欢，那里视野开阔是观看烟火的绝佳地点。夏夜的天空尚未黑尽，离燃放烟火还有一段时间，河滩上已经聚集了不少的年轻男女，每隔一段距离就升起一团篝火，兴奋的人群围着火堆喝酒嬉闹。

“我让Linda把她好姐妹一起带来了，本来我们打算三个人一起玩的，要不让一个女孩给你？”

快到河边时Fandral用下巴指了指站在河堤边谈笑的两个年轻女性，其中一个Thor见过，那个甜美性感的女孩是Fandral的新女友Linda，另一个身材匀称的黑发姑娘应该就是刚才提到的Linda的姐妹了。

“谢谢你的好意。不过不用了，我明天还有工作。”Thor向冲着他们招手的Linda礼貌地挥手回应，转过头时他又对一片好意的朋友笑了笑找了个牵强的拒绝理由，“那位黑发美人不是我的菜。”

“我说…你也不能总是这么绷着吧？偶尔放松身心玩乐一下也不为过啊。”见对方没有松口的意思，Fandral叹了口气，“真是没见过你这种完全把Alpha的性功能拿来做慈善的人……不然把Linda让给你，我来试试黑发美人？”

被性方面过于轻浮的好友打趣，Thor只能无奈地苦笑。

“Fandral，你说…和不喜欢的人做爱是什么感觉啊？”像是突然想到什么似的，Thor问道。

这个问题倒是把这个花花公子难住了。

“为什么要跟不喜欢的人做爱啊？”他挠着唇边柔韧的胡茬根，“这件事不是你最了解吗，难道你帮助那些‘可怜的Omega’都是出于爱情？”

发问人被对方的回答呛得不出声了，他从来不是因为名为“喜欢”的感情跟发情的Omega发生关系的，但他想问的是另一种情况，他和Loki之间那种。一开始他只是想用肉体的屈辱践踏他的身份和尊严，可是即便是仇人Thor也没办法丢着被发情期折磨的Loki不管，后来他一度失去理智地殴打、侵犯过他，再后来他已经搞不明白他们之间这种扭曲的联系算什么了。Loki…他是怎么想的呢？

一瞬间Thor怀疑自己产生了错觉，在河滩上熙熙攘攘的人群中，他竟然看到了那个心里正念叨的人。

——不可能吧，Loki怎么会在这里？

远处有两个男人凑近在谈话，其中一个中等身材，佝偻的背部让身形略显猥琐，黝黑的脸上爬满油腻的褶子，两只深陷在眼窝里的灰眼睛机警地左右观察着。而他对面低着头说话的同伴个子高挑，衣着简洁干净，深色布帽的帽檐下露出半张脸。他不会认错，Thor对这张脸实在太熟悉了。虽然看不到鼻子以上的部分，但那白皙得近乎苍白的皮肤、细而窄的鼻梁以及下面那双冷淡的薄唇，他几乎能确定那就是近来常与他在夜里相会的人。

“Fandral，我先走了。”

视线追逐着那个可疑的人影，Thor头也不回地拍拍身边好友的肩膀打了声招呼。

“诶，喂！Thor？你现在就回去了？”

“玩得开心！帮我跟Linda说一声。”匆匆回头道别的金发男人没有丝毫迟疑已经将身体挤进拥挤的人流中。

##

达成目的的Loki谨慎地将刚到手的药品塞入上衣口袋。热闹拥挤的仲夏祭是进行黑市贸易的理想场所，载歌载舞的疯狂年轻人、醉醺醺乱窜的酒鬼、成群结队的Alpha和Omega，不仅能隐藏见不得光的交易，就连买卖双方的特殊气味也能很好地掩盖。

在篝火昏暗的映衬下，违禁的武器、药品与金币交换了主人，而Loki买的东西跟他们比起来，不过是小巫见大巫了。

正当他整理下衣着准备离开时，手腕突兀地被人抓住，做贼心虚的状态让他紧张起来警惕地回头。

一个熟悉的身影让他放心下来。

虽然整个王都的年轻人今晚几乎都会集中到这里，但遇到Thor他还是有些意外。

“你在这里干嘛？”

对方开口就是他不想回答的问题。

“…凑凑热闹而已。”Loki试着敷衍。

“你不应该在王宫里面凑热闹？今晚的宫廷宴会你也在邀请之列吧。”

这倒是事实。为了不参加今晚的宴会，Loki装病在床上躺了一天，因为之前他连番“病倒”，负责统筹宴会忙得不可开交的宰相轻易地接受了他的缺席理由。

“刚才那人是你朋友？”Thor有些明知故问的意思，他看到对方神神秘秘地把一个小盒子塞给Loki后立即离开了。

“我托那人帮我弄点阿斯加德的酒。”这是Loki准备好的回答。

众所周知酒和盐不论在哪里是国家和贵族垄断的生意，私下买卖是违法的，但个人的用量够不上严重的犯罪，算是一个有些牵强但似乎挺合理的借口。

“哦？这就是你买的酒？”

在Loki反应过来之前，身手敏捷的Alpha迅速地从之前确认过的上衣口袋里掏出那个小盒子。

“还给我！”慌了神的Loki连忙扯住Thor的衣袖压低音量制止他举起手里东西的动作。

以往的接触让Loki非常清楚他们两人之间体能的差距，强抢回来显然不现实，他只能指望对方能讲理一点。Thor快递打开盒子朝里看了一眼，三支针剂型的抑制剂，没什么特别之处。

“还给我…”Loki猜想他只是想要满足一下好奇心，在Thor关上盒盖时又重新提出归还的要求。

看着一脸难堪的Omega伸向自己的手，金发的Alpha笑了笑将对方在意的东西收进了自己口袋，一丝失望的神情掠过事与愿违的黑发青年脸上。

“还是我帮你收着吧，如果被别人撞见你身上带着这东西，即使你不是Omega也会被怀疑，何况…”

听着他说话的Loki突然神色紧张起来，Thor循着他的视线望去，是一队举着火把的禁军士兵，他们走过之处都用火光照亮附近的人看上一眼，并不像在紧张地追踪的样子。

“仲夏祭晚上总少不了闹事和非法交易，他们只是例行巡逻。跟你交易的人应该早就溜远了，抑制剂在我身上，你不用紧张。”

Thor猜测对方是第一次见到这样的场景，加上私下交易后的心虚所以表现得疑神疑鬼。但Loki并没有因他的解释而松懈下来，反而随着巡逻兵的靠近而愈发紧张。

“那个队长能认出我。”两人对视一眼，“他是Fury将军的手下Barton，我们见过几次。”

结束解释的Loki转身往河堤边快步走去，即使没有抑制剂的交易，如果Fury将军的手下上报他私自外出的事，也会引起不小的麻烦。

Loki埋身于河堤边杂乱灌木提供的隐蔽处，这里离河滩边的篝火有一定距离，虽然不是完全漆黑一片，但昏暗的光线和植物的阻挡不足以将周围一带看得很明了。察觉到那个找自己麻烦的Alpha也跟了过来，Loki抬头看着Thor无奈地叹了口气。

“你也有需要躲避禁军的理由吗？”

Thor离开王宫前已经跟主管园丁工作的官员报备了，现在不过是一个参加庆典的良好市民的他确实没有躲藏的必要。

“你一个人躲在这儿鬼鬼祟祟的，被他们发现的话连个像样的理由都没有吧。”

Thor的解释也不是没有道理，而让Loki放弃把这个大个子赶走的直接原因是那队巡逻士兵中分出一簇火把往他们的方向来了。

怎么办？Loki着急地望向打着帮忙旗号跟过来的男人，对方正自顾自地脱掉套在衬衣外的麻质马甲。

“解开衣扣。”

Thor快手快脚地扯掉黑发青年的帽子，一边简短地下着指令一边把他往地上摁。

“再解。”

对准备工作不太满意的Alpha也上手帮忙，四只手在身上一顿东拉西扯，Loki的上衣被从裤腰里拽出来搅得七零八落。

一向整洁的Omega躺在满是乱叶杂草的灌木丛中，身上的衣服乱成一团，他环顾周身的惨状，正想要向上方的Alpha抗议，微启的嘴唇还没来得及发出任何音节就被一个突如其来的吻堵了回去。意识被温热柔软的双唇急躁地占领去，单薄的唇肉因Alpha的吸吮而肿胀。解除唇齿间的禁锢，Thor一刻也不留恋地继续往下，在Loki的脖子、胸口上猛烈地嘬咬，尖锐的刺痛在Omega雪白的皮肤上绽放一片深红的印记。与此同时，火把的光亮在Thor背后蔓延开来。

“什么人在那！”上前查看是一个约莫二十出头的禁军侍卫。

灌木丛中窸窣的声响引起了他的注意，他放低火把照亮低处。一个金发的Alpha猛地从树丛里起身回头望向他，眼里满是好事被打扰的不快，在他身体的阴影之下是一个用前臂遮挡着面容、散乱了头发和衣着的男性Omega。交缠的体位和Omega胸口的绯红直白地解释了他们诡异的行踪，更何况年轻的Alpha禁军还能清晰地闻到那股煽情的气味——那个Omega发情了。

巡逻士兵咋了咋舌干脆地退开。已经走到前面的几个同僚远远地询问情况，他逆着风回答的声音听不明晰，但可以确定询问者们听到回答后发出一阵哄笑。

“他们走远了。”

Thor侧耳倾听着禁军的动向，还好仲夏祭的草丛里没少发生这种事，他们应该算是顺利地掩盖过去了。

回过头的Thor发现身下的男人毫无动静，依旧维持着遮住面部的姿势。

“喂，巡逻的走了。”

迟钝的Alpha握住面前纤细的手腕将Loki的手扯开。失去阻挡物的两人近距离地面对面，从紧张情绪里回过神的Thor才发现不对劲。

远处篝火的光亮隐隐地勾勒出昏黄的轮廓。躺在草甸上的Omega轻咬着下唇，低垂的眼眉躲避着Thor的视线。明明四周几近黑暗，他却觉得自己能看到Loki双颊的红晕。Omega身上特有的那股清澈的甘甜香味飘散在身下的空气中，近距离感受着这股诱惑的Thor感觉腿间升起一阵麻痒的紧绷感。

“把抑制剂给我…”

既不是请求也不是命令，Thor半天才从Loki平静的陈述中反应过来，迟疑着掏出装着抑制剂的盒子。

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

06

Loki从对方手中取回那个本属于他的药品盒，支撑起上身坐起来，身上的男人自觉地退开在一旁跟他紧挨着坐下来。

“所以你是因为发情期快到了才跑出来买药的咯？”

Thor想起这件事之前是Loki的老仆人代劳的，那位面容和善的老人应该还在休假中。这么一算，发情期的间隔只有短短一个月前后。

“这是帮Mary买的。”像是知道对方的想法似的，Loki回答道：“通常间隔不会这么短，所以我也没想到会…”

看着说到一半垂下眼帘沉默下来的黑发青年，Thor意识到自己与这件事自己也脱不了干系。大部分Omega的发情期都是比较稳定的，但过于频繁和激烈的性行为会影响激素水平扰乱周期，这是一个以前帮过的Omega女性告诉Thor的。

金发的Alpha一时间不知如何化解自己造成的尴尬局面。

“我没有这样参加过庆典，”反倒是Loki先开口打破沉默，“这里人太多了，空气里充斥着大量的Alpha的气味，所以…”

“唔，是的…约顿王都的Alpha很多。”

这也是合理的解释，狂欢的人群里混杂着Alpha们信息素的味道，这对于一个长期独居的Omega而言刺激性很强。即使如此，Thor还是觉得有些牵强，不难发现对方是刻意给他找台阶下。

装抑制剂的小盒子里有三支针剂和三个散落的针头，Thor以前见别的Omega使用过，针头是需要消毒的，但盒子里的东西显然没有经过特殊处理。

“针头不用消毒吗？”Thor直白地说出自己的疑问。

这个问题也困扰着一直迟疑着没把抑制剂拿出来的Omega。那个浑身脏兮兮的卖家实在不像讲究的人，盒子里的东西他是打算带回去处理后再给Mary的，自己在这里使用并不在计划内，现在的状况他也是捉襟见肘。

温热的手掌将Loki手里的盒子盖上。

“带回去给Mary吧，你不需要用这个。”

药剂被对方抽走，昏暗中Alpha强壮的身影覆盖上来，他把还没反应过来的青年重新推倒在灌木丛中。

被占领的嘴唇失去反驳的机会，灼热的气息带着浓烈的信息素的味道萦绕上来，濡湿的舌尖试探性地扫过微微肿起的下唇，有些意外的，唇齿竟轻易地向这个侵略者敞开了。滚烫的舌头滑入口中，Loki想要闪躲，侧开脸的动作被对方制止，手指卡住下颚稍微抬起，改变了角度的吻更加深入。躲开的舌头被Alpha的熟练地缠绕上，彼此摩擦翻搅的舌肉将唾液推到嘴角，口中的靡靡水声将发情的Omega整个人都融化了，湿润的下身浸濡出更多体液。

松开嘴唇的Thor看着身下因过于霸道缠绵的吻而浑身失力的Omega，心里一阵莫名的酸楚。如果不算刚才那场敷衍巡逻士兵的做戏，这是他们第一次接吻。虽然身体结合了很多次，但那是对仇人的报复行为，Thor甚至从来没有这样从正面看过情事中的Loki。即使无数次告诉自己，那只是羞辱、只是复仇，Thor还是逃不过内心那一丝负罪感，所以他总是从身后侵犯Loki，并不是他对这种体位有特殊偏好，而是不想看对方的脸，不想看Loki脸上屈辱、痛苦的表情。

现在的Thor已经放弃思考他们之间的事了，脑子里一片空白的Alpha熟稔地解开对方的腰带将裤子松开。

在Omega短促的惊呼中，他因发情而硬挺、被溢出的前液浸湿的阴茎被对方含住了。口腔的滚烫和潮湿是他从未体验过的，这种陌生的快感瞬间占领了Loki的理智。之前还因自己暴露的器官和或许不雅的味道而羞耻的Omega忘情地收拢双腿夹紧埋在腿间的Alpha，金色的短发摩擦大腿内侧的瘙痒感让他更加亢奋。

“啊，不…Thor……”

被呼唤名字的Alpha突然回过神似的抬起头，习惯了黑暗的双眼将对方的痴态尽收眼底。半长的黑发散乱了一地，映着微光的灰绿色眸子笼罩着水泽，微启的双唇煽情地翕动着，刚才正是从那里流露出甜腻的喘息和他的名字。

——我在做什么？

Thor只是帮对方解决生理上的麻烦，有必要吻他吗，有必要……

不对不对，一定是哪里弄错了。停下动作的Alpha内心激烈地动摇起来，他不知道自己为什么要对仇人做这些，他也弄不清胸口苦涩的悸动是怎么回事。生理现象可以解释他腿间的骚动，但内心的纠结却无因可寻，至少Thor自己拼命否认那个理由。

“没关系，我可以等回去再用抑制剂。”

解读Thor不自然的停顿和犹豫并不难，Loki也不想装糊涂，他没有必要也没有立场勉强对方帮他。坐起身的Omega收折起双腿拢好裤腰开始扣上衣的领口。

“…不，没事，继续吧。”Thor低着头打断了对方整理衣物的动作，“快点解决好，你可以尽快回——”

话还没说完，眼神刻意回避与对方接触的Alpha突然被扑倒到地上，黑发的Omega反过来从上方压住他，转换到下位的男人不满地抬起头却看到一张泫然欲泣的脸。

“我不想总是欠你，”眉间紧锁的Loki低着头直直地看进对方眼里，“让我满足你，Thor。”

##

将长裤完全褪去的Omega露出修长雪白的双腿骑坐在胯间，纤细的手指将Alpha衣料下蠢蠢欲动的肉柱解放出来。滚烫的龟头接触到湿软的穴口便被溶蚀一般吞没进去。

他们已经很熟悉彼此的身体，加上Omega发情气味的催化，身体结合的两人像热恋中的情人一样疯狂地索求对方。

催情的体液从绵软的肉穴中潺潺地涌出，充分润滑的肉刃轻松地上下抽送。放纵着情欲的Loki抛开羞耻跨坐着扭动腰肢迎合Thor的顶弄，柱身摩擦肉壁的快感让他难以抑制地低声呻吟。

Thor抚摸着架在腰侧的大腿，很难想象这白皙娇嫩的双腿属于一个身为武将之子的男人，稀薄的汗毛和细致的皮肤摸起来很舒服。他的手掌滑动到Loki大腿后侧，揉捏着细嫩的臀肉，指尖碰触到彼此的连接处，突然的刺激使得Omega不自觉地抽着气夹紧肉壁，偏狭的裹挟带来强烈的快感，柔软湿滑的肠肉包裹着挺立的阴茎，柔嫩的穴口上下套弄着柱身，狭窄的甬道嵌紧肉柱啧啧地吸吮，Thor也忍不住在粗重的呼吸间加入嘶哑的喘息。

Alpha抱过不少男男女女，即使没有感情，借助发情Omega特殊的气味和本身的生理需求，他也会感到亢奋和满足。但现在与之不同，这种连胸口都被塞满的渴求感Thor是第一次体会到。

远处篝火的暖光勾勒出Loki下颚优雅的线条，抬起头时纤长的脖颈和咽喉处突起的轮廓也被火光描成金色。Thor长长地呼出体内炙热的空气，手指攀住Omega的髋骨，向上撞击柔软的腰肢。

——不够不够不够，灵魂深处叫嚣着难以填满的渴望。

Thor撑起身体，Loki也随着他的动作调整姿势立直上身，跪在Alpha身体两边的小腿向前伸展，失去支撑的臀部深深地陷入对方腿间。Thor抱住Loki的背让他维持平衡，Loki的手臂顺势从上方围住眼前毛茸茸的脑袋。

变换了姿势更深地结合的两人继续着动作。Thor用几乎将那瘦弱身体抛起来的力度颠弄着身上的Omega，每次下落都让Loki更深入地吸纳Thor的硬挺。被汗水沾湿的黑发微微卷曲，随着颠簸的震荡甩动，不时扫过Alpha的额头和眼睫。被弄得痒痒的短发男人报复般地吸住在眼前晃动的樱红突起，胸前突如其来的攻击让Loki失控地叫了出来。

“不要…会被别人看见，不要这样，啊…Thor…”

耳边甜蜜的抱怨像猛烈的秘药一样贯入Alpha体内，放过Omega乳首的男人加重了腰间顶撞的力度，重心不稳的Loki重新抱紧他的头，溢出嘴角的甜蜜喘息穿过Alpha汗湿的金发灼烧着被情欲搅浑的大脑。

##

筋疲力尽的两人一起射在Thor掌心里时，身后已经绽开第一朵烟火，人群兴奋的欢呼声恰到好处地掩护了Loki失控的呻吟。

对Alpha来说，看着一个熟悉的人高潮时的表情射出来，这是很稀罕的体验。他很少反复跟特定的对象上床，在帮那些发情的Omega解决生理需求的时候，他也尽量不刻意去关注对方，对性爱过分客观冷静的态度总被纵情享乐的好友Fandral取笑。

Loki高潮时的脸被烟火的光辉照得很清晰。他抬头蹙着眉，水雾朦胧的绿色眸子失神地望着虚空，红润的薄唇吐露着甜蜜的气息，身上散发的味道干净而香甜。

Thor把那幅真实又梦幻的画面甩出脑海，将接受了临时标记的Loki拉起来帮瘫软的他穿好衣物。这个过程中，无力的Omega像幼小的孩子一样顺从地让Alpha摆弄着他，两眼一直愣愣地盯着时不时炸裂在半空中的烟火。

“你喜欢烟火？”

Thor横抱起轻盈而柔软的身体，对靠在他肩膀上的黑发青年发问。

“谁能不喜欢呢？”Loki冷淡地回答，“过于美丽又过于短暂，就像一场稍纵即逝的美梦，让人渴望，让人叹惋。”

悲观的论调让毫无这种细腻思维的Alpha无话可接，他默默把怀里的人放在靠近河滩的草坪上，这里足以触摸篝火暖黄的光芒，但又远离火焰的热气和吵闹的人群，是很理想的观看烟火的位置。

“如果你早点回去就能在王宫里近距离地看放烟火了。”Thor有些惋惜地说道。

在阿斯加德，一些重要的节日也会燃放烟火。以前Thor总会跟着被国王招待的父亲一起进宫，在头顶绽放的火花壮丽绚烂，他也曾兴奋地骑到Odin肩上只为离它们更近一些。关于父亲的回忆总是以悲痛结尾，Thor转头看着身边这个夺走父亲生命的仇人之子，对方完全没有注意他的情绪变化，依旧淡然地仰着头遥望约顿王宫的方向等着燃放下一簇烟火。

“来约顿之前，我也总是这样远远地遥望阿斯加德王宫的烟火。”看似发呆的纤细青年突然开口。

Thor对他的身世并不是很清楚。回忆起来Laufey篡位确实是在那场私生子风波之后不久，这样算来Loki在阿斯加德王都停留的时间也就只有他被Laufey接回来到谋反及约顿军队进犯的大半年。在那之前和之后，Thor对Loki的生活都没有任何涉足，直到最近再次相遇。

“小时候我一直住在艾达平原的一个农场里，那里有人照顾我，但我连自己的父母是谁都不知道。”Loki叹息着笑了笑，“你一定觉得很无聊吧，没有人在乎我的身世，除了那些爱八卦的宫廷侍女。”

“不…如果你愿意讲的话，我想听听你小时候的事。”Thor也不确定自己到底想不想听，但他不喜欢Loki被火光照亮的忧郁侧脸，也许有人听他说说话能好些。

“我是父王的私生子，没人告诉我谁是我母亲，但我见过她……在她死前。”

话题变得更加沉重了，撕裂夜空的花火和人群热闹的嘈杂声恍若隔世。

“我对小时候的事没多少印象，那时候我身体不好，总在生病。别的男孩都在农场上奔跑、打闹、骑马，而我只能在屋里看书。

“印象中父王来看过我几次，只是像路过一样，远远看我一眼，连话也没说过一句。

“后来有一天，母亲来了。但大人告诉我她生病了，我只能每天跟她请安时说几句话。

“母亲陪我看过烟火，但我忘记那天是什么节日了。之后没过多久，农场里发生了一场大火，他们说母亲在火中丧生了。

“我很难过，其实也不是特别难过吧…我对她都没太多印象，但是之后我又大病一场，大家觉得是失去母亲的打击造成的。病好之后父亲就把我接到他身边了。”

结束陈述的Loki转过头看着那个一言不发的听众。

“一个悲伤又无聊的故事，对吧？”

Loki几句话就把他悲惨的童年轻描淡写地讲完了。Thor转过头，两人沉默地对视着，只有夜空中的烟火依旧灿烂。

“我们回去吧？”Thor问。

“嗯。”

##

提前离场的两人没有遇上拥挤的人流。待会儿烟火大会结束时，离开河边的道路会被意犹未尽的人群堵得水泄不通，他们提前返程是正确的决定。

“咦，Thor？”

一个熟悉的声音叫住外形显眼的Alpha。Thor回头一看，是左拥右抱的好友Fandral，看来他和姑娘们也是打算提前离开，不过他们应该还有别的节目。

简单跟朋友寒暄两句，对面的三人一齐把视线投向Loki。

“他是王宫里工作的一个朋友。”Thor有些慌张，他没想过会被认识的人撞上。

双方简单自我介绍了几句，一行人结伴往城里的方向走去。回程的路上两个女孩一直兴致勃勃地听自称“御厨”的Loki介绍宫廷里最爱做的菜色和制作方法，两个魅力出众的Alpha竟然被无情地甩在后面。

“我说，Thor…”

盯着前面三人组的Fandral声音听起来有些不满，金发的好友拍拍他的背以示安慰，但对方思考的问题跟他所想完全不同。

“之前你说不喜欢黑发美人对吧？”Fandral一脸严肃地提问，“你到底是不喜欢黑发美人还是不喜欢‘别的’黑发美人呢？”

虽然不是很明白这个问题的要点到底在哪儿，但对方的态度让Thor产生了不妙的预感。

“你恋爱了居然不告诉我！？”好友压低音量声嘶力竭地吼出来。

不！！！Thor在心里拼命否认。

“Fandral，帮我个忙。”心虚的Alpha决定用正事岔开这个话题，“帮我调查一件事。”

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

07

“所以你的结论是…”Thor犹豫了一下，“Loki是Farbauti公主的儿子？”

这正是Fandral想表达的意思，他回道：“当年艾达平原是Odin家族的属地，Farbauti公主丧生火灾的那个农场早就废弃了。Hogun和Volstagg正好都在国内，他俩跑了一趟，把当年在农场工作还健在的几个老人找出来问了一遍，他们的观点很一致。”

Thor在脑海里重新整理了一遍目前的调查结果。二十年前，Odin带回一个男婴交给农场管理人，嘱咐他们善待这个孩子。几年后从约顿悔婚回国的Farbauti公主也被安置在这里养病，直到那场大火夺去了她的生命。在那之后那个黑发男孩被Laufey带走，成了众人口中来历不明的私生子。

如果按Loki所说，他称Farbauti公主为母亲，那么他应该是Laufey和Farbauti公主两人的儿子，农场的老人们肯定了这个想法。Hogun和Volstagg是带着Thor的信物去的，这些生活在Laufey暴虐统治下仍忠心于Odin家族的仆人们自然对家族继承人、Odin仅存的儿子毫无隐瞒。虽然没有任何物证，但他们都肯定了Laufey和公主之间的传闻，而Odin和Laufey对这个孩子的态度也几乎坐实了他的身份。

Laufey夺位后以极尽残忍的手腕对阿萨皇族赶尽杀绝，无论长幼，甚至连没有名分的私生子也无人幸免，但他唯独留下了这个有自己一半血统的孩子。这意味着Loki Laufeyson成了最后一个阿斯加德皇族血脉继承者。

这个推论将Thor和Odin一族的追随者置于十分尴尬的境地，作为Laufey的儿子，Loki是他们的仇人，但他母亲的血统却又让他成为Odin一族唯一可以效忠的对象。将来推翻篡位者Laufey的统治，却只能辅佐Laufey的亲生儿子坐上王位，可谓讽刺。

“Fandral，让Hogun他们继续调查，我们需要确实的证据证明Loki的身份。”

Fandral点点头。他有些在意Thor和Loki之间微妙的氛围，但跟这种私事比起来，确认王位正统继承人的事要紧得多。

##

“Gardener先生。”

年轻女性的声音让Thor从整理花坛的工作中抬起头，面前站着那对双胞胎侍女，出声叫他的是平淡如常的短发女孩Sally，而以往开朗聒噪的姐姐半个人藏在妹妹身后。

分化那晚的事已经过去大半个月了，但Mary见到这个帮过她的Alpha还是觉得很别扭。被一个很帅气但不太熟悉的男人看着自己自慰本来就是很困窘的经历，何况她还失控地在他面前不停地喊着Sally的名字，Mary恨不得在花园里挖个大坑把这个Alpha埋掉。

如果可以，Omega女孩很想永远躲着Thor，但她不能让妹妹跟他独处，万一他把自己的秘密告诉Sally……Mary认真地考虑着该不该灭口，她真心舍不得那副好看的皮囊。

被打断工作的园丁用没有笼在手套里的手腕擦了擦额角的汗水，用眼神询问侍女们的来意。

“Loki殿下说想跟你确认一下生日宴会上用的鲜花。”Sally面无表情地代主人传话，她不得不摆出冷漠的态度，否则无法掩盖自己对侵犯了她最喜欢的两个人的Alpha的厌恶。

宴会用的鲜花是司礼官负责的，Thor刚想提出异议，躲在Sally身后的姐姐开口了。

“殿下让我们告诉你，在不耽误工作的时候去见他，剩下的你自己知道。”把主人交代的内容说完，Mary匆匆忙忙地拽着妹妹离开了。

Thor目送着两个女孩远去的身影，低头看看手上的花铲和泥块，叹着气把花苗种进新挖的土坑里。仲夏祭之后快半个月了，他没有再私下见过Loki，尤其是从Fandral那儿得知他的身世后，Thor更是尽量躲着他。想到今晚要迎接这个身份复杂的访客，他心里那团乱麻拧得更紧了。

##

Loki轻推木屋的门，照常没锁。屋里昏暗的烛火照出身材高大的Alpha坐在工具台前的身影。

听到动静回头见是Loki来了，Thor从椅子上站了起来，样子有些拘谨。

“殿下。”他改口用敬语称呼对方，以前他只在人前这样做。

有所准备的Loki敏锐地察觉出称谓改变背后的理由，他停下脚步站在门边。

“这么说你朋友…Fandral，还有其他人果然是在查我母亲的事了？”门边的方向传来冷淡的反问。

“…你怎么知道？”

Thor对Loki的提问有些意外，Fandral和远在阿斯加德的朋友们与约顿王宫没有半点关系，Loki怎么会对他们的动向有所察觉呢？

从对方的话语和神情中，Thor发现自己忽略了不少信息。

首先Loki显然知道自己母亲的身份。仲夏祭那晚他说不知道父母的身份，但那是指小时候，与父亲Laufey相认之后已经过去十几年，他会想方设法去了解自己母亲的情况也不足为奇，而Thor竟然还在犹豫该不该告诉他。其次，Loki只在仲夏祭回城的时候见过Fandral一面，却连自己委托Fandral他们调查Farbauti公主的事也相当清楚，这意味着他一直有某种未知的途径在关注Thor和身边人的一举一动。

后知后觉的Thor这才发现他对Loki的误解比自己想象的要深得多，这个看似娇弱的男人并不像自己之前认为的那么简单。

“我母亲是谁我当然知道，但其实我并不想让你知道。不过既然你已经查过了…”Loki叹了口气向金发的男人走去，“难怪你一直躲着我。”

被凑近的Omega逼得退到桌边，Thor难堪地躲开对方责难的眼神。回想自己在这个房间里对他做过的事，真是愚蠢又糟糕透顶。Loki是Odin一族誓言守护的阿萨皇族的继承人，而自己却在不明就里的情况下把他当作仇人欺辱甚至殴打他。如果父亲地下有知，此时恐怕已经把Thor逐出家门了。

“殿下，之前我…”

“无聊。”

想要解释并道歉的Alpha被冷冷地打断。Thor转头看着面前的黑发青年，他惊讶于Loki眼中闪动的陌生而狡黠的光芒。

“Odin的儿子不过如此，真是又笨又迟钝。”说着几乎贴到Thor身上的Omega吃吃地笑了，“之前对我又打又骂的，我还真有点怕你对我痛下杀手呢。

“虽然是危险了点，但出于对Odin家族的敬意，他们的继承人我还是得亲自会一会的。

“不管怎么说，和你玩虐待仇人的苦情戏码还挺开心的，想到你知道我真实身份后会有多窘迫我就什么都忍下来了。”

Thor皱起眉头向后倾倒，跟压过来的Loki保持着距离。他完完全全犯迷糊了，好像Loki不是身份发生了变化，而是整个人都被换掉了似的。如果现在他一眨眼发现自己躺在寝舍的床上，他会觉得更真实一些。

似梦似醒的Alpha的嘴唇接触到温软的物体，Loki凑上前吻了他。一个蜻蜓点水般的浅吻，在对方有再次靠近时，Thor敏捷地抓住Loki的肩将他推开到适当的距离。

“不行，殿下。”金发的男人下意识地抬手擦拭被亲吻过的地方。

“…所以，以后你都不陪我玩了？”

被拒绝的Omega挺直脊背退开，与Thor拉开距离，低垂下眼帘问出一句孩童般天真的话语，但话中所指却是晦涩不堪的内容。

玩？Thor有些莫名…难道真的如Loki刚才所说，之前发生的事只是他们相识过程附带的消遣娱乐？他不敢开口追问，Loki那一脸遗憾的表情已经说明了一切。

“真无聊，这就结束了吗…”Loki转过身去整理身上的斗篷，“这么说以后我都不用来这儿了吧？”

没等Thor开口，兴致缺缺的王子殿下就已经丢下一句简短的道别干脆地消失在门后的黑夜中了。来不及做出任何反应的男人独自伫立在屋子中央，他无法定义自己此刻的心情。

##

“Loki殿下说，以后寝殿里的花草也都由你负责管理。”第二天几乎同样的时间，又是同样的人来传话，Sally依然是冷冰冰的态度公事公办。

“别忘了给花换水。”Mary倒是比前一天放松了很多。

更换枯萎的花草、给花瓶换水这类整理的工作不论在哪个寝宫都是侍女们负责的。大个子的园丁从木梯上望着下面的女孩们，不置可否。

“Thor，你昨天是不是得罪殿下了？”见对方不回话，Mary问出心里的疑问，“他今天心情很不好的样子。”

“Loki殿下没有心情不好，他平时就那样。”Sally淡淡地否认了姐姐的观点。

“可是昨天都没见Thor去找殿下呀！你是不是忘记啦？”

Sally没有再反驳，Mary并不知道殿下与园丁先生之间的事，想到昨晚可能的情况，短发女孩心里一阵酸涩。

理论上来说Loki是没有权限给园丁安排工作的，Thor的工作是打理花园，只是他负责的区域刚好在Loki寝殿附近而已。事实证明，给花瓶换水这件事他的确不是恰当的人选，直接导致女仆姐妹俩下午半天的时间都用来指导和监督他。把不大的寝殿所有的花瓶惊吓一遍后，三人身心俱疲地坐在花园的回廊里结束了一天的工作。

“殿下为什么非要指定Thor来干这个？”一点也没有因分出一部分工作给别人而感到轻松的Mary气鼓鼓地问道。

她身边的两人心里各有猜测，但谁也没接她的话。

正好这时，能给她正确答案的人出现在花园里。Loki一整天都在会客室里会见访客，他二十岁生日临近了，这几日一向冷清的寝宫门庭若市，拜访者摩肩接踵，还好前几天仆人Hans回到约顿王宫了，他能帮主人分担一些接待的工作，不然他真的会忙疯掉。

笑容满面地见了一天的客人，Loki感觉自己的脸都僵硬了。花时间应付这些势利的贵族还不如读两本闲书。呼吸着花园清新的空气，黑发青年感觉自己又活了过来，如果不是眼角余光突然扫到坐在花园一角的金发园丁，他还真想会心地笑一笑。

见到主人的女孩们一齐站起来行了个礼，规规矩矩地站在原地。感觉到Loki向自己投来的冷漠视线，Thor也站了起来，在他犹豫该不该也行礼的时候，远处的男人已经转身离开了。

“我用晚饭里的牛肉跟你打赌，Thor肯定得罪殿下了。”Mary缺心眼地补充了一句。

##

从Thor在寝殿里一下午观察的情况来看，以往离群索居的Loki似乎突然成了社交红人。这个疑问很快得到了室友Darryl的热心解答，他似乎对宫廷八卦特别有研究。

“这可是沾了陛下的光呀！”微胖的室友声音一下高了八度。

“陛下这几年一直身体欠佳，很少出席活动，连之前的仲夏祭也只露了一下脸。Loki殿下可走大运了！听说是陛下主动提出要参加他的生日宴会的，宰相Stark大人脸都绿了，他一向不主张他国质子在宫廷里太高调。

“听说Sratk大人还挺喜欢Loki殿下的，因为他简直是人质的典范啊，跟贵族们几乎不来往，也不跟哪家千金搞花边新闻，连社交场合都不怎么出席。

“而且Loki殿下爱读书，这绝对是Stark大人最推崇的优秀品质。他跟手下说爱看书的人有内涵，而且花时间看书就没时间搞乱七八糟的事了，简直省心呀！

“Stark大人搞了个读书会，Loki殿下一直有去参加，大人对他看书的品味赞赏有嘉。

“还有还有，Loki殿下基本上足不出户，你知道他除了看书还干嘛吗？”

室友神秘兮兮地凑到Thor跟前，对这些事一窍不通的金发青年无奈地摇摇头，看来他对Loki的了解远不及自己这个深藏不露的室友。

“经商。”Darryl压低音量，仿佛泄露了一个见不得人的秘密。

“经商？”

“嗯，我听Stark大人的手下说，Loki殿下的往来信件很多。他写信让资产代理人帮他处理一些买卖，涉及很多产业，甚至手都伸到国外去了，看样子挣了不少钱。Stark大人也不干涉他，现在大家都在传，是因为陛下喜欢Loki殿下所以才没人敢管他。”

经商的事不难理解，但国王授意宰相不管敌国人质在约顿及其盟国做买卖，这种事听起来有些玄乎。如果是发生在哪个贵族家庭里倒不奇怪，这里可是任何人都得夹着尾巴做人的宫廷之中。

总之，Thor对Loki Laufeyson这个人又有了新的认识——表面一潭死水，暗地里波涛汹涌。

##

等Hans送走最后一波客人，Thor才终于抓住机会去取会客室的花瓶。

一进门，金发的园丁就发现被络绎不绝来访的贵族搅得不胜其烦的Loki还在屋内。

屋子主人靠在躺椅上，抬起的手臂遮着眼睛，看上去是在闭目养神。不愿打扰他、也不想与他尴尬地共处一室的Thor轻手轻脚地绕到放青瓷花瓶的木架旁。

“别在会客室放百合，”Loki幽幽地抱怨，“熏得我头疼。”

“哦。”

这是那晚不欢而散之后他们第一次对话，看对方没有继续开口的意思，Thor捧着插着百合花的瓶子退出了房间。

“殿下，请用茶。”

如果不是Sally的轻声呼唤，Loki差点在躺椅上睡着了。

坐起身来的青年有些迷糊，桌上的茶水已经凉了，但他并没有叫Sally重新倒茶。Loki很中意双胞胎中腼腆的妹妹，她总是简单迅速地完成分内的工作，同时又从不多事。有些人觉得这样的仆人没有主动性，但不喜欢被打扰也不需要别人讨好的Loki非常欣赏这种恰到好处的距离感。

“是Gardener先生让我给您倒的，他说您看起来很累。”似乎看出主人的疑问，短发女孩解释道。

——多余的关心。

Loki在心里冷哼一声，低头嘬了口花茶，温热的液体滑入咽喉，给身体注入一股暖流。

-tbc-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于名字  
> Farbauti：读音是法布提，北欧神话中Loki是巨人Farbauti（父）和Laufey（母）的儿子，漫威把Laufey当他爸，所以这里就用爸爸的名字当妈妈了。


	8. Chapter 8

08

由于约顿国王Ymir陛下的出席，原本小规模的生日宴会一下变得热闹非凡，宴会场地也从之前选定的Loki寝殿的会客室挪到最近的一个宴会厅。

晚宴开始后，会场里挤满了先前与阿斯加德王子并不相熟的贵族们，他们中大部分人是在得知陛下要参加宴会后突然与Loki熟络起来的。宴会的主人礼貌地应付过他们之后，客人们便各自忙着社交去了，当然他们最主要的目的还是去陛下面前露个面。

“Loki殿下。”

除了君王，另一个比宴会主角更牵动人心的出席者来到Loki面前——Ymir陛下唯一的女儿Sigyn。

“Sigyn公主。”Loki接过少女葱白般幼嫩白皙的手，礼貌地在手背上落下一个吻。

公主羞涩地收回手，用另一只轻轻按住被亲吻过的地方，脸上泛起一抹粉红的色泽。

娇小的Sigyn鼻翼两侧浮着淡淡的雀斑，红色的卷发生动而热情，虽然算不上惊艳的美人但也十分可爱。父亲的过度保护，让这个十七岁的公主仍像初生的花蕾一样纯洁、娇嫩，但她身上最惹人怜爱的还是那颗未经世事的美好心灵。

作为诺曼大陆最强大的约顿王国国王的独生女，Sigyn无疑是整片大陆上身份最高贵的女性之一，也是所有年轻男性梦寐以求的妻子人选。即使并没有倾国的美貌，她的追求者却可以从东海岸排到西海岸。这样一位年轻的未婚女孩出现在任何社交场合都是人群追逐的焦点。

然而此时，别人眼中带着光环的公主在Loki面前却手足无措。

“您喜欢吗？我是说…那、那个花，下午应该送过去了。”Sigyn跟Loki说话时眼神显然有些飘忽不定，实际上除了必要场合的问候，他们几乎没交谈的机会，Loki多少有些受宠若惊。

“谢谢您Sigyn公主，您太有心了。不难想象特地让人从阿斯加德带来这些美人蕉花苗是多么艰辛的事。”Loki温柔地笑着回答，“可惜下午送到的时候有些晚了，所以还没来得及将它们种到花园里去。”

“啊、嗯，是啊，我应该早点送去的，抱歉…”

女孩懊恼又羞涩地拨弄了一下耳边的卷发，抬头看到对方包容的微笑又像被惊吓的小鹿一样低下头错开视线。

“…Loki殿下想念阿斯加德吗？”

“您不用对我用敬语。”Loki欠了欠身，实际上对方的地位远在他之上，“感谢您的关心，承蒙您和陛下的关照，我在约顿过得很好。”

“哦，那…Loki？那你也别对我用敬语好吗？”Sigyn眨巴眨巴眼，她的注意力全放到改变称谓的要求上了，并没有留意后面回答内容的公主殿下又重新问了一遍她最关心的事，“Loki会想阿斯加德吗？”

“我七岁就离开阿斯加德来约顿，对儿时的生活已经没多少记忆了。实际上我在约顿生活的时间更长，这里就像自己的家一样。”

一个质子称敌国像自己的家，无异于一只离水的鱼说它能自在呼吸。对于今天过二十岁生日的Loki而言，如今已是他作为人质待在约顿的第十三个年头了。然而天真的公主殿下并没有察觉话里的数字游戏，反而为Loki客套的回答而兴奋不已。

“那Loki不会回阿斯加德了吧？”公主对自己话中的残酷内涵毫无自觉。

“…也许不会了。”

异国王子眼中不经意地流露出的寂寞神情终于让迟钝的女孩反应过来，她顿时为自己没头脑的发言而懊悔不已——事情的关键并不是Loki喜不喜欢约顿或想不想念阿斯加德，人质的身份让他只能身不由己地留在这里。反应过来后，连带着她也发觉自己用心准备的生日礼物是多么不恰当——对于一个不能回家的人而言，来自家乡的花朵只会平添思乡之苦。

“抱歉Loki，我…”

“Sigyn殿下、Loki殿下。”

一个唇上和下颚留着花哨的棕色胡子的男性插到两人之间打断了对话。

“Stark叔叔。”  
“Stark大人。”

两个年轻人礼貌地向加入他们的宰相Tony Stark问好。

“Sigyn殿下不能玩到太晚哦~”

对于看着Sigyn长大的宰相而言，这个天真善良的公主就像自己的妹妹一样。年纪轻轻成为宰相，城府深厚擅于斡旋的他却一直在内心深处为这个纯真的可人儿留有一片柔软之地。宫内所有人都知道，宰相Tony对Sigyn公主的宠爱较之陛下有过之而无不及。

“Loki殿下，生日快乐。日子过得真快，您也成年了。”

因为将Loki和Sigyn划为同龄人，实际年纪仅三十出头的Tony跟二十岁的青年说起话来仍是一副长辈的口吻。

“多亏Stark大人的照顾。”

“叫我Tony就行。”

Tony挺欣赏Loki的，但也总隐约觉得应该防备他。这位阿斯加德的质子在约顿做人质的数十年间一直老实本分，既不爱与人社交，也从不做任何出风头的事。至于为什么，年轻的宰相想了想，也许因为他的父亲是那个老谋深算的Laufey吧。Tony承认自己多少对Loki有些成见。他心里总有一个小小的声音提醒自己，阿斯加德王子绝不会像表现出来那样是一只能任人宰割的羔羊。

此外，关于Loki还有一件让Tony头疼不已的事——看似低调的他意外的特别受约顿王族喜爱。

Ymir陛下曾授意Tony不要过多干涉阿斯加德人的私生活，在发现这个王子殿下通过信件与约顿人经营买卖后，Tony曾进言阻止，谁知陛下却完全任由他胡来，近几年，小王子的经商游戏可以说是愈演愈烈。

然而对Tony来说更可怕的是，情窦初开的Sigyn公主对Loki也表现出超乎常人的兴趣。果然应该防着那个兔崽子，在得知公主让人翻越崇山峻岭从阿斯加德带回几十株花苗给他做礼物后，Tony再次肯定了防备这个敌人的必要。

打断Sigyn和Loki谈话的Tony是来代陛下传话的。身体欠佳的老国王没有精力再应付一波波请安的臣子，他让宰相把宴会主角请到一旁的会客厅，想要与他单独聊几句。

##

“陛下，您找我？”

从热闹的宴会厅出来，隔壁的会客室显得异常冷清阴暗。Loki推门进去，因为一时无法判断对方的位置，他站在门口谨慎地向内张望。

房间深处一人高的烛台点着复数的蜡烛，坐在光线边缘的高背椅上的男人气息沉稳而庄严。

“进来吧，Loki。”

被召唤的黑发青年按对方的意思向前，走到距离坐着的男人三两米的地方站定，然后他谦逊地跪下了来表现出十足的服从和敬意。他面前的是这个大陆上最具权势和力量的Alpha，是站在制高点的王者。

“过来，Loki。”

生疏的礼数并不是Ymir让他前来的理由，稳坐在原处的国王让谦卑的质子再靠近一些，他干脆对青年伸出手，示意他来自己身边。

Loki上前接住男人的手，恭敬地吻了吻手背。他第一次如此靠近地观察他——他老了。

“呵，你的个性真是一点都不像Farbauti，她可从来不会对谁这么毕恭毕敬。”Ymir笑着提起那个尘封已久的名字。

“抱歉陛下，让您失望了。我不像母亲真是太可惜了，听说她当年是诺曼大陆上最美丽的公主。”

“不，你很像她。你的眼睛……跟她一模一样。”老国王眯起双眼仔细打量着面前的孩子，他显然是陷入了回忆中，“五官都很像，只是她的嘴唇要厚一些，脸蛋更圆一点。”

“我的头发像父亲，不是她那样热情似火的红色。”Loki有些惋惜地追加了一句。

“是的…你的气质也像父亲，那也是位美男子。”很少有人能这样心平气和地褒奖自己的情敌，“初见时我以为他是哪国的王子，穿上铠甲后却是一个英姿飒爽的武将。”

Loki对Ymir与自己父母之间的纠葛多少也有了解，虽然当年拆散那对秘密恋人的并非眼前这个男人，但他也算是间接的帮凶。

“你一定很恨我吧？就像Laufey一样。”

“不，”Loki跪下来将双手放到苍老的Alpha的膝头，抬起头露出不带一丝阴霾的笑容，“我不清楚父辈的事，那对我并不重要。您对我很好，我一直从心底敬爱您。”

与Loki猜测的一样，他笑起来的样子特别像母亲，但Farbauti从未对Ymir笑过。

“谢谢你，Loki。”干枯温暖的手指拂过脸颊，“去吧，孩子，让我一个人待会儿。”

Loki按陛下的意思离开了房间，但他不想再回那个浮华、嘈杂的地方，里面充斥着贵族们浓烈的熏香味和Alpha们肆意散发的信息素的气息。单是想想就徒然一阵燥痒的无力感，这种征兆黑发的Omega很熟悉，他最好尽快回自己的寝宫去。

夏夜的微风夹杂着一丝不易察觉的凉意， Loki将注意力投向那片陌生的花园，光线从灯火通明的宴会厅延展到安静的庭院里。走下大理石砌的台阶，厌倦了宴会、还有富余时间的王子信步走进花香和虫鸣之中。

##

宴会厅离阿斯加德王子的寝宫不远，他没有注意那片花园正好与自己住所是连通的。

漫无目的闲逛的Loki忽然发现自己来到一个熟悉的地方。

这里几乎已是王宫尽头的一角，不再像之前走过的地方那样花团锦簇，取而代之的是从花园中心蜿蜒而来的潺潺水渠、少许高大的灌木和几棵枝叶繁茂的胡桃树，树下是Loki曾多次深夜造访的那个木屋。

我怎么会到这儿来了？Thor…Thor不会在的。

等等，为什么我要管他在不在？黑发青年立即把那个又蠢又迟钝的笨Alpha甩出脑海。

如果说有什么能称得上身不由己的话，那就是说的现在的Loki了。他明明根本不在意那个金发的大傻子，也没有理由去那个地方，身体却擅自靠近了去。

屋子的门没锁，这是给远离花园中心工作的园丁们休憩用的地方，这里没有特定的居住人，里面也没有任何值钱的东西。推开房门屋内只有一片黑暗。

——我在期待什么吗？

也许是宴会上喝了太多酒。实际上并没有喝几杯的Loki强行把自己的诡异行径归结到酒精的作用上。

他只要退出门外，很快就能回到自己的寝宫，但Loki却鬼迷心窍一般走进屋里。借着窗外的月光，他找到那截燃烧了大半的蜡烛，凝固的烛泪让它的形状在黑暗中也能轻易地辨认，Loki划燃放在一旁的火柴将它点亮。

微弱的烛光隐隐地照亮了房间，屋里的陈设很简单，甚至称得上简陋。一套木质的桌椅，一张简易的木床，床上铺着草垫和粗糙的棉质床单，角落陈旧的柜子因堆满杂物而无法合拢了，墙脚靠边的地方杂乱地堆放着一些种植用的工具和桶罐之类的容器。

Loki第一次单独待在这个房间里，这些东西对他而言都是既熟悉又陌生的。在屋里转了一圈，他在床边坐了下来，即使隔着草垫坐在上面也觉得不舒服，之前被Thor按在上面的时候他完全没留意这原来床板这么坚硬。

——Thor

一瞬间，这个房间里流逝的时光随着那个名字在Loki身上复苏，无数次被强壮的Alpha在这里侵犯的记忆酥麻地穿过身体。濒临发情期的Omega小腹一阵抽痛，他失力地向后仰去倒在床上，背部和床面的撞击让他小声呻吟了出来。碰巧头部砸中乱扔在床上的枕头，不然他恐怕得晕眩一阵了。烦躁的情绪从后侧疼痛的部位蹿到胸口，Loki不耐烦地解开绿松石制的领扣卸掉勒得他呼吸困难的领巾随手扔在床沿边。

混蛋…

Loki想起仲夏祭那个晚上，想起Thor皱起的眉头，低沉的嗓音，还有火热的身体。

滚开。

想要把那些恼人的记忆赶走的Omega侧转身体将脸埋在枕头上，上面有一层淡淡的汗水味和…Thor的味道？

Thor、Thor、Thor…

居然因为想起那个笨蛋Alpha而发情，即使任何人都不会知道这件事，Loki还是被不争气的自己气得头疼，但他的手却遵从着身体的本能探向下体。腿间的性征已经完全硬挺了，身后的小穴像阀门坏掉的水口一样潺潺地浸出液体。

可恶！

Loki弹射地坐起来，为了发泄怒火一把将无辜的枕头砸向房门。让他意想不到的是门竟然被砸开了。不，仔细一看是有人从外面将门打开的。

熟悉的身影从门后出现，走进屋里的大个子一脚踩在地上的枕头上差点被绊倒。比起地上的陷阱，床上的男人更让他意外。

“Loki…殿下？”

对心情不佳的黑发Omega而言，Thor的出现带给他的除了惊讶更多的是恼怒。

“你来这里干什么？”从床上站起来的黑发青年愤愤地问道。

莫名被责难的金发园丁挠了挠耳边的发茬，表示自己只是出来溜达的。

为一场平平无奇的偶遇动怒，冷静下来的Loki发现自己的反应实在太过激了。王子殿下简单地整理了一下被弄乱的礼服继而匆忙地辞别后到的来访者，他最好在对方发现他身体的窘态前离开这里。

“等等。”

Thor叫住一头往外扎的青年，正要落荒而逃的Loki停在距离他两三步远的地方。

“那个，听说今天是你生日？”

“是的。”回答很冷淡，过生日的人只想赶快结束对话。

“…生日快乐，恭喜你成年了。”

真诚的祝福让Loki一愣，但他马上转而露出狡黠的笑容。

“你的礼物呢？”

被索要礼物的Alpha显然是没有准备的，顿时困窘难当的他挠着头傻笑着道歉。

Loki只是想作弄一下这个让他心烦的男人。他突然想到一个更有趣的主意，上前一步走到Thor身边。

“那给我一个吻吧。”他说。

Thor不会吻他。Loki是Farbauti公主的儿子，是阿萨皇族最后的继承人，是Odin之子将要追随的主人——他不会再碰自己一下了。这么想着的Loki自虐地笑了出来，这有什么值得他难过吗？他只是想让Thor难堪。

不是所有的生日愿望都会实现，但Loki这个成真了。

金发Alpha一把抓住Loki的后颈将他揽到身前，深深的一吻，却像烟火一样短暂。

黑发青年几乎没反应过来发生了什么，明明是他要求对方吻自己的，被亲吻后的Loki却像被偷亲一样惊讶地红着脸。这样的反应让Thor也慌了神。

“啊，抱歉…”

“然后呢？”

“然后？”Thor已经按Loki的要求吻过他了。

这个笨蛋…Loki想起这几天在他身边傻转却一句话也没开口说过的园丁先生，顿时又气不打一处来。

“你这样敷衍我就结束了吗？”

“那你还要我做什么？”

什么鬼问题，Loki气得想给这傻子两巴掌，但这样太不符合他一贯的优雅作风了。

他以为Thor不会碰他，但他吻了他；他以为Thor对他有超越身份的情感，但他却什么也不做了。明明是自己隐瞒身份接近Thor玩弄他，到头来却只有自己在为两人之间的事烦恼。Thor到底是怎么看待这段关系的呢？

“做什么都可以。”Loki贴近到几乎吻上去的距离，“如果你喜欢我，今晚你可以为所欲为。如果你不喜欢我，马上给我滚。”

面临选择的Alpha没有干脆地抹消残存的距离，他侧开身直直地望向对方的眼睛。那双清澈的灰绿色眼眸和它主人诱人的气息搅得Thor快要失去理智了，但他不想再犯错。

“你发情了Loki，所以才会这么渴望与我接触。”

绿色的眼睛动摇着睁大，但眼里的光芒马上又聚集了起来，Omega蹙起眉头苦笑。

“我明白了Thor，原来在你眼里我是这样的人。”黑发青年撤开半步，无视对方想要解释的意图，绕开面前的Alpha走向大门的方向，在踏出屋子前撒气地留下一句“这个王宫之中多的是Alpha，我可以找别人。”

扣上的房门发出轻微的撞击声，Thor转过身时，只看到被反弹开的门扉怏怏地开着，离去的Omega的身影早已消失不见。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于名字  
> Ymir：北欧神话中霜巨人的始祖。  
> Sigyn：北欧神话中Loki的妻子。


	9. Chapter 9

09

发情期Omega的身心通常是燥热难安的，但此刻Loki却异常冷静。现在他只需尽快回到房间，简单整理一下，注射抑制剂，然后躺到床上，就能结束这糟糕的一天了。

走上花园台阶的顶端，步履沉闷直奔寝殿而去的黑发Omega意外地被叫住了。

“小Loki？”

路灯昏黄的光线勾勒出访客的身影，一个高挑而强壮的Alpha撑着拄在石栏杆上的细刀，他的声音和气息Loki很熟悉。

“Wade。在巡逻吗？”

“在等小Peter，他去噗噗了~我就到你家院子来转转，看看有没有暗中窥探你美貌的好色Alpha~”

这个吊儿郎当的男人除了左脸脸颊上的烧伤外也算是生了一副好皮囊，却永远学不会好好说话。

“并不存在你所说的那种人。今天不应该是Steve他们队夜巡吗？”

“跟他换班了，他的宝贝Bucky身体不舒服，老毛病你知道的~”

能让跟Wade截然相反、任何事都一板一眼的Steve缺勤的也只有这件事了，虽然Loki费了不小的功夫把他青梅竹马的好友从亚尔夫的改造基地弄出来，但药物和催眠给他身心造成的影响一时间仍无法彻底根除。

“你去找Peter吧，他说不定又在哪儿迷路了。”

满身倦意的Loki只想尽快打发走这个聒噪的Alpha，但嗅到他身上特殊味道的男人一脸兴奋地靠了过来。凑近之后对方脸上和额角狰狞的疤痕清晰地浮现在眼前。

“小Loki今天很性感哦，而且打扮得很漂亮嘛~”

所谓的性感只是Omega发情的味道而已，打扮得漂亮是因为换了参加宴会的礼服，黑发的青年懒得跟他较真。

“滚开Wade，你臭死了。”

“小Loki好冷淡哦，一定是我听错了~其实你想说我信息素的味道让你意乱情迷吧？”

“是的，可惜你的小Peter是Beta，不然他早就被你熏死了。”跟Wade说话总会被他带得不正经起来，Loki时常后悔当初为什么要把他捡回来。

王子殿下拍拍跟自己一样个头却强壮很多的Alpha的肩，示意自己要回去休息了。

“嘘——”

正准备结束这场无聊对话的Omega被对方一把揽到怀里，寒光一闪间长剑出鞘挡在两人身前。

有人从花园过来，速度很快而且Wade感觉到一股强大的Alpha的气息靠近，这样一个存在在安静的夜晚显得格外突兀。

踏着轻快步伐跨上台阶出现在两人面前的，是手上拽着丝巾的Thor。

Wade认识他。那是Loki之前提起过的那个Alpha——阿斯加德传奇将军Odin之子。说是要亲自接触试探一下，王子殿下特地嘱咐禁军队长不要引起对方注意，但好奇心旺盛的Wade还是远远地观察过他一眼，而辛勤的园丁并没有注意到Wade的存在。

意识过剩的Alpha禁军唰地收起武器，顺便也放开被他护在身前的Omega。

这一幕在不明状况的Thor看来完全是不一样的情况。当他追上离开的Loki时，却看到一个充满敌意的Alpha将他搂在怀里。他没有忘记Loki分别前说的话，这个王宫中多的是Alpha，常年生活在这里的Omega王子有一两个秘密情人也不足为奇。

“这个…”Thor上前递出Loki遗留在木屋里的东西，“你忘记带走了。”

一条米色的丝质领巾和夹在上面的绿松石领扣，并不贵重，也不是什么急需的东西。在房间里发现这些东西的Alpha完全可以之后再找机会还给对方，但他却立刻追了上去。

“哦哦~这不是我的小Loki的东西吗？这个色眯眯的Alpha对你做了什么？”岔进来的禁军队长一把抢过Thor手上的东西在物主身上比划起来，故意表现出超常的亲密。

“什么也没做。”Loki冷淡地代替金发Alpha回答了Wade的问题。

“不可能~！吧~一个Alpha解开发情的Omega的衣领，你跟我说什么都没发生？嗯？”Wade凑到Loki身上闻了闻，倒确实不像办过事的样子，“噢~~小可爱是你魅力不够还是这个Alpha性功能障碍？”

挑事的男人受到黑发Omega一记肘击，Loki从他手中抽走属于自己的饰品没好气地塞进上衣口袋里。

“散了吧，我要回去休息了。”

“咦？不可能吧小Loki~这里有个全~世界Omega都想上的帅气Alpha在你面前哦！发情的你却选择回家嗑药？”

口无遮拦的Alpha让烦躁的Loki火大得很，他举起拳头示意想给对方一拳，但抬在空中的手却被另一个Alpha一把抓住。Thor没有理会Wade的轻佻言语和Loki惊讶的神情，直接拉着Loki往寝殿的方向走去。多亏给花换水的无聊工作，他对王子殿下的住所相当熟悉。

被独自丢下的Wade眨巴着眼，终于识相地没有跟上去。他决定去找找至今没有出现的迷路的小Peter。

##

沿着昏暗的走廊穿过寝殿大厅，通往二楼的阶梯被穿透高窗的光线照亮，凄凉的月色渲染出墨色的场景。Thor拉着屋子的主人走到台阶前停了下来。

“抱歉…”金发Alpha没有回头，“我打扰你们了吧？”

“不。Wade太聒噪了，我本来也想回房间了，你打断得刚好。”

Thor想起自己出现时两人亲密的举动，Alpha挑逗的言语和Loki熟稔的态度，两人之间想必相当熟悉。

“他是…你的情人？”问出口的瞬间Thor猛地意识到话里酸楚的意味，不自觉地握紧双拳。

提问对象没有回答，身后的Omega默默穿过Alpha身边踏上楼梯边缘，回过头的Loki从略高的位置斜视眼前的男人，眼里充满了愠意和不屑。

“请你不要用这种眼光看我。虽然我并不像你先前想象那么单纯，但在那方面，我也绝非你以为那么龌龊不堪。”

明明被污蔑是自己，对方却一脸受伤的表情，Loki干脆转身不再面对这个不讲理的Alpha，他真是被他折腾得身心俱疲。现在Loki只想安静地睡一觉。

打算抬脚上楼的Omega被拉住，向后拽的力道不算强硬但也足以将他拉回原来的位置。对方没有就此结束对话的打算。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

台阶下的Alpha仰望着身披月光的王子殿下——美丽、骄傲的男人，真是个既脆弱又任性的存在。这几天Thor一直在思考一个问题——明明是Loki将自己玩弄于鼓掌间，为什么自己却像着了魔一样对他魂牵梦绕；即使有千万个理由对他敬而远之，Thor却又抵挡不了他剧毒的诱惑。

“我是想说…你是非常重要的人，我不能…”

“你想说的就是这个吗？”Loki凝望着眼前的金发Alpha不给他继续解释的机会，“我吻你，你推开我。你吻我，又拒绝我。你抓着我不放却说你不能…”

“——不能停止想你，一刻也停不下来。”

被打断的黑发青年瞪大眼睛，惊讶的表情只持续了短短一瞬间，他扭开头，马上又被拉拽的力量带回Alpha面前。

“Loki，刚才你在木屋里说的话还有效吗？”

“什么…唔…”回想起自己给对方的两个选项，黑发的王子难为情地错开眼神，然后又试探着望向Thor的眼睛。

代替语言的确认，Alpha缓缓靠近，没有拒绝的Loki和他吻到一起。结束浅浅的一吻的两人意犹未尽地贴着对方的前额，Omega发情的香甜气息和Alpha勃发的信息素的气味交融到一起，即使他们努力在彼此的呼吸声中平复心跳，但实际上如此靠近的距离只能催生更强烈的悸动。

“可以吗？”

询问的Alpha并不着急听对方的回答，他抬手拂过Loki的脸颊，将散落下来的一缕黑发绕到耳后，指尖留恋地抚摸着冰凉的耳廓。

“我说过的…你可以对我为所欲为。”

Omega低沉的耳语为台阶下的男人吹响了进攻的号角，Alpha温热的手掌瞬间将他拦腰揽到身前，嘴唇重叠上给予他应允的双唇。

单薄的唇瓣顺从地微启，身材高大的Thor对于这种需要仰头亲吻对方的状况很不习惯，他攀上Omega纤细的后颈，将台阶上的Loki按向自己的方向，舌尖从深厚的吮吸间隙钻进对方口腔。虽然他们只在仲夏祭的晚上有过数次这样的吻，但身体里仍残留着滚烫的记忆，Thor很快在齿列间寻找到Loki口中的敏感点，发起猛烈的进攻。

嗯…

呼出口中的空气化作甜腻的喘息，Omega感到下体发烫，溢出肠腔的体液濡湿了股沟，之前已近乎冷却的冲动被重新点燃。口中交缠的啧啧水声和衣料摩擦的簌簌作响撩拨着敏感的神经，Loki情欲的阀门握在了Thor手中，任由他开启自己羞于示人的一面。他迎合着Alpha霸道的索取，主动缠绕上灼热的唇舌，双手紧紧拽住对方支撑住被欲望拉扯得摇摇欲坠的身体。

忘情的交缠被远处窗扇的响动打断，两人同时望向声音的方向——只是风而已。眼睛回到对方身上的一瞬间，他们像约好了一样猛地抓住对方的手，一起快步跨上台阶往位于二楼的Loki的房间奔去。

几乎是互相推搡着撞进房间的两人在房门关上的一瞬间从新贴合到一起。宣泄而出的渴望鼓动着胸膛中既熟悉又陌生的撞击，他们一边亲吻一边急躁地除去衣物，当Thor将黑发的Omega推倒在柔软的卧榻上时，他们赤裸着上身拥抱着，疯狂地用手、用嘴确认着对方。

Alpha起身为Loki解除下身的束缚，长裤褪到小腿上，被一并扯开的内裤将粘液拖拽到腿间，大腿上黏腻冰凉的触感让Omega厌恶地皱起眉头，他对性爱多少有些忌讳，一方面是轻微的洁癖，另一方面是因为他对自己生为Omega的身体感到羞耻。但他身上的男人显然没有丝毫顾虑，Omega发情的信号早已湮没了他的理性。Thor两只手同时动作着，一边扶起Loki已经完全挺直的阴茎将它含入口中，一边探向后侧轻松地顺着淫液将手指潜入湿热的穴口。

被前后同时刺激的Omega无法再做思考，他被情欲搅至糜烂的大脑只剩下一个想法——想被填满，被这个叫作Thor的Alpha完全占领。

“Thor…”

金发的Alpha从腿间抬头，迎上对方濡湿的眼神，那双冷漠的灰绿色瞳孔被泪水涂上了温度。眼角一抹水红煽动着Thor难耐的渴望，他徒然地抽出在Omega体内扩张的手指，急躁地脱去自己的长裤覆盖上去。

Alpha将指腹上的粘液涂抹在乌红的肉柱上，粗大硬挺的阴茎抵在洞口，早已熟知他形状的Loki不禁仰起下巴长长地抽气。即使身体已经为迎接强烈的充盈做好准备，但坚挺的肉刃突入体内的冲击依然迫使Omega攥紧全身去承受。

“放松Loki。”

嵌合的部位把充血的龟头绞得生疼，Alpha停下动作将手肘撑在Omega身体两侧，手掌温柔地抚摸着额角的头发帮他松弛身体。

滚烫的柱身再次挺进，Omega的肉穴仿佛记起无数次嵌入的形状，逐渐接纳了尺寸可观的入侵物，Thor低声呻吟着一口气将分身插到底端。

Omega的身体天生就是为承受和容纳而存在的，包裹着Alpha阴茎的甬道被不断分泌的体液浸软，Thor畅通地进出，大力的抽送反复摩擦着Loki敏感的内壁。

甘甜的气味不断催生狂躁的情欲，持续着动作的Alpha变换着角度进攻，汗水带着煽情的气味滴落在下方潮红的脸颊上，承受着大力肏弄的身体任由他摆布。Alpha抬起纤长的双腿架在胸前，下身保持着快而浅地抽插，同时含住Omega绷紧的脚趾，舌头在口中淫靡地舔弄。

“啊…不……Thor…Thor…”

新鲜的刺激让Loki迷失在快感的乱潮中，他忘情地喘息呻吟，挺起腰肢配合Alpha进出的动作，渴望那根肉柱摩擦更深处的瘙痒。

粗长的硬挺在深处戳抵着生殖腔的穴口，Alpha极具侵略性的信息素注入体内深处，陌生的开放感让Loki直觉中产生一丝惧怕，但Omega的本能又让他渴望被更深刻地占有。矛盾的感情和失智的激情让黑发青年噙着泪水不住地摇头，高高在上的Alpha依旧擎着Loki欲望的中心不让他释放，却又埋下身体疼惜地抱住他，腿间的顶弄变为缓慢而深入的节奏。

“不…不要停Thor…啊…”  
“Loki、Loki…我爱你Loki…”

不断攀升的快感摧垮了理智，Alpha挺起上身，双手按住Omega纤细的腰肢大力抽送，快速而残忍的插入让Omega的娇喘混杂着乞求。

“啊…Thor，不行了…让我射…唔，求你让我…”

Alpha终于松开手指，炙热的精液射入甬道的同时，泪眼婆娑的Omega白浊的体液污浊了他的手掌。射精后Thor没有马上退出，他拥住筋疲力尽的Omega。感受到Loki的呼吸在身下起伏，他爱怜地吻上汗湿的发梢，将心跳贴上单薄的胸膛。

稍作整息的Alpha轻推Omega的身体让他背对自己，但对方并没有像他想象那样顺从地转身。

“你要做什么？”Omega问道。  
“你要做什么？”Alpha反问。

纤细的手臂环上Thor的肩膀，侧过身的黑发青年反将对方压在身下，嘴唇游离地蹭过金色的胡茬，清雅的香气贯入Alpha的鼻腔。

“我不想今天这么快就结束，好歹是二十岁的生日。”绿色的眸子带着一丝挑衅，“你这就不行了吗？”

宽大的手掌抚过腰际，确认着背部修长的线条。Alpha完全有余力应战，实际上他根本就是意犹未尽，但比起自己的需求，他更在乎Loki的状况。

“你的身体吃得消吗？虽然是在发情期，但是你今天也忙了一天了吧？”

Loki用主动的亲吻回绝了温柔的顾虑，缠绵的吸吮舔舐让Alpha无法再为体恤他的身体而节制。Thor一翻身将主动诱惑的Omega压回身下，手掌按住Loki大腿后侧向上撑起，身体敏捷地嵌入腿间。微肿的肉穴被混合的体液浸润得如一潭软泥，Alpha射精后并没有完全疲软的柱身早已经在甜腻的邀请下完全硬挺起来，身体经历了之前的磨合，Thor驾轻就熟地再次进入Loki体内。深处被占领的满足感让Omega长长地吁气，疲倦的身体被注入的信息素点燃，纤细的手指轻柔地嵌入坚实的背肌中。

##

Thor的信息素自被咬破的腺体注入体内，性爱的倦意和临时标记的反应让Loki一阵恍惚。

放弃计数的Loki也不清楚这一晚上到底做了几轮，即使他想数，已经被快感冲得七零八落的思维也完全跟不上了。

黑发的Omega迷迷糊糊地躺在Alpha怀里，任由他为自己清理污浊的体液和周身的汗水。结束后勤工作的Thor双手环绕Loki的腰肢让他伏在自己胸口，怀里男人顺从的态度让他爱怜又欣喜。

为了让看起来连开口的力气都耗尽的Omega好好休息，体能堪称怪物的Alpha只是紧紧抱着他，为了打发沉默的时光随性地用指尖梳理着黑色半长的头发。

“Thor…”

“嗯？”

“别当园丁了。”

“啊？”

##

在一切交接完成之前，Thor作为园丁最后的工作是把Sigyn公主送给Loki的美人蕉种到距离寝殿最近的花坛里去。

盛夏已经过去但午后气温依旧炎热，年轻的园丁小心翼翼地将花苗放进挖好的土坑里，花园的主人蹲在一旁认真地看着。Thor单手扶着花茎，另一只手挥动花铲将土拨到坑里埋住根块。失去平衡的花枝偏向一侧，Loki连忙伸手去扶。

“别碰，手会弄脏的。”Thor抬起拿铲子的手，用上臂挡住伸向自己方向的Loki。

“没关系。”

王子殿下难得地直接用手触摸泥土，新翻出来的土石上附着的潮湿的凉意还是让他不由得一机灵。Loki无视Thor幸灾乐祸一样的轻笑，帮园丁扶着花苗根部，配合着将美人蕉种入土中。仅仅是完成一项简单的操作，两人却异常开心地笑了出来。

最终Thor还是送了生日礼物给Loki——一个以自己的名誉起誓对他言听计从的恋人。

“看来他们和好了。”Mary一脸不可置信地看着蹲在花园里一边忙碌一边傻笑的两个男人。

一旁的Sally没有开口，她望着心爱的Loki殿下，他脸上是她从未见过的甜蜜、纯真的笑容。

“是不是好得有点过头了？”双胞胎姐姐不解地摇摇头。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Wade（贱贱）的烧伤  
> 算是一个私设吧…只让他脸上烧了一部分，因为我很爱瑞安·雷诺兹的颜呀！牛油果是什么我完全不认识哦


	10. Chapter 10

10

禁卫军的训练并不比Thor想象中艰苦，虽然队长Steve Rogers要求格外严格，但他凭借惊人的体能和过人的天赋很快得到队长和成员们的一致认可。

唯一让Thor不太适应的，就是禁卫军严苛的管理和特殊的作息让他已经好几天没能看上Loki一眼了。

这实在跟他辞去园丁工作前的日子对比太过鲜明。那段时间Thor一边等待加入禁卫军的事前安排，一边继续打理花园。他们每天几乎朝夕相处，白天Loki总是从书房眺望工作中的Thor，而晚上他们可以肆意相拥，刚陷入热恋的人大多如此。相较之下，现在这种无法随时见面甚至好几天都碰不到对方的情况着实难捱。

今晚Thor所在的小队休息，下午的时候副队长Bucky Barnes靠过来漫不经心地说了句“头儿找你”，正在整理绷带护腕的Thor抬头望了望队长Steve，对方根本没在看他，犯迷糊的金发队员回头却见对方一脸坏笑，“我说另外那个头儿…Loki让你晚上去他那儿。”

进队前Loki跟这个新队员简单介绍过队里的情况，认真正直得有些古板的队长Steve和看起来痞里痞气的副队长Bucky是恋人，这对儿时玩伴似乎跟阿斯加德王子交情不错，Thor记得Loki曾拜托Steve去调查自己，虽然那只是故意做样子给他看的。

Thor实在不明白这三个人怎么搅到一起的。队长两人是旧识，但一心忠于约顿的Steve看起来并不像会主动接近敌国人质的样子，而从不对Loki用敬语的Bucky据说前两年才从国外返回约顿。此外，邻队的另一位禁军队长他也有些在意，那个叫Wade的男人似乎跟Loki渊源颇深。

这些事他可以以后再慢慢了解，现在最紧要的是，晚上他就能见到那个日思夜想的人了。

##

Thor恨不能用这个吻传达所有的思念，但那双单薄的唇瓣显然承受不了这样狂躁的蹂躏，在恋人们依依不舍地拉开距离时，王子殿下已经有些喘不过气了。

“Loki…”

轻声呼唤伴着低沉的嗓音直直地贯入胸口，怀中的Omega撒娇地用脸颊蹭了蹭金色的鬓角，仅仅是一个甜腻的回应就耗尽了Alpha所有的忍耐力，他五内如焚地横抱起黑发青年，在把这心爱的人扔一样地扑倒在床榻上时不忘护住后颈。

柔软的床垫让两人深陷在寝台中央，碍事的衣物被一件件扔到地上，赤裸相拥的体温点燃了沉寂数日的渴求，恋人们沉没在情迷的漩涡中。

##

“所以你说整天都在想着我是骗人的了？你在观察Steve和Wade小队上花了不少精力。”

Loki把头往后仰了仰，向在身后抱着自己一起浸泡在热水中的男人抗议。狭窄的浴缸艰难地容纳着两个高大的身躯，尽管他们已经贴近得几乎严丝合缝了，盆里的热水还因挤迫而溢出到地上。

“呃…我真的一直在想你，别的事只是见缝插针地想一想。”

金发Alpha低下头用嘴唇轻啄恋人修长的肩胛，那里略低的体温让他忍不住将怀抱收紧一些。

Loki不得不承认这个傻大个比自己想象的要聪明一些。虽然十二岁起Thor就开始了东躲西藏的流亡生活，但那毕竟是出生将军世家的男性，按他自己的话法，他从能走路开始就在舞刀弄枪了，凭借童年扎实的习武基础和Alpha天生的优秀体能，他不算艰难地就跟上了约顿禁卫军的训练节奏。但让Loki没想到的是，他本以为一脑子刀枪棍棒的Thor竟在适应高强度训练的同时还能抽出余力观察他人，短短几天，他就记住二三十个禁军里比较突出的人物，还顺带琢磨着那些跟Loki相熟的人。

“你就这么在意我跟他们的关系吗？”

“也不是…我就随口问问。”大个子Alpha无辜又委屈。

自己是不是对他有点太没辙了，在狭小空间里转身时Loki思考着这个问题。浴缸的尺寸实在没法让两个男人面对面地坐着，黑发Omega只能侧过身靠到身后的胸膛上。

“哎告诉你也没关系啦，我、Bucky、Wade算是被孽缘捆在一起的三个人吧，而Steve是因为我帮他救出Bucky而对我充满感激而已。”

这样三个人的组合Thor之前甚至从来没想过，自己小队的副队长和隔壁队长似乎也没什么交集。

“你们三个…什么孽缘啊？”

说出来简单，但解释起来就复杂了，Loki长吸一口气，看来是要费一番口舌了。

“Bucky和Wade只是普通认识，但是他们两个算是有相似的命运吧。”黑发王子短暂地停顿了一下，“约顿和阿斯加德士兵改造计划的丑闻你听说过吗？”

那是几年前的事，Thor答道：“有些耳闻，但是不太清楚。丑闻爆发的时候我刚到约顿没多久…”

“嗯，他们两个都算是受害者吧。”

大约三、四年前士兵改造计划的丑闻在约顿和阿斯加德同时爆发，雷霆之师和巨人之师的名誉都因此蒙尘。然而在揭露在公众视野中之前，这项罪恶血腥的项目已经进行了数十年之久。 

“那么说Bucky和Wade都是约顿的改造士兵？”

“Wade是。Bucky虽然是约顿人，但是他是被阿斯加德军队改造的。”

“为什么？”

虽然确信Bucky不会在意把自己的事情告诉Thor，但那毕竟是不幸的遭遇，Loki还是犹豫了一阵才把涉及改造计划的部分说出来。

Steve和Bucky原本是邻居，也是童年的玩伴。Bucky的父母是约顿的军事间谍，执行任务时，他们假扮成流浪到阿斯加德的普通夫妇，为了看起来更真实可信甚至连年幼的儿子也带上了。但由于信息泄露，Bucky的父母被阿斯加德军方捉住并杀害了，年幼的男孩也被送往军方研究基地被迫参加了士兵改造计划。

“那么士兵改造计划到底是怎么改造他们呢？Bucky当时还是个孩子吧？”对两国军方内幕都不清楚的Thor很迷茫。也许他的父亲对阿斯基德的计划有所了解，但Odin去世时他自己也还年少。

“你肯定知道的，在整个大陆来看，北方Alpha的比例和绝对数量都远胜于南方。”感觉到上方的下巴点了点，Loki继续道，“所以阿斯加德改造重点是‘制造Alpha’，而约顿则是‘强化Alpha和部分Bata’。我父亲他们…给Beta注射药物，强行让他们分化成Alpha。”

超越常识的内容让Thor不禁倒吸一口凉气。Loki也想尽快结束这个不愉快的话题，他无视了对方反感的反应，继续解释。

“实际上成功的人并不多。似乎这种药物对年纪越小的Beta起效越好，但是也没有必要给本身就会分化成Alpha的人注射，所以他们的实验对象基本上是14-18岁确认不会分化的青少年。Bucky被送去的时候刚好14岁，他们给他注射了药物，但是那些人不知道，在囚禁期间Bucky…分化成Omega了。”

“！”

“Beta人数众多，体质也比Omega强，根本没必要特地去找Omega来改造。他们也不是没试过，但是显然是Beta成功的几率大得多。总之，Bucky应该是唯一一个被成功改造的Omega，但他不会像其他Alpha那样释放信息素，应该…也不能像普通Alpha或者Omega那样生育吧。”Loki为朋友的不幸长叹一口气，而且造成这种不幸的正是自己的父亲，“这么说有些矛盾，不过幸好药物效果对他起了效果，否则他会跟那些失败的试验品一样被处理掉。”

“我有个问题，”完全无法认同这种做法的Thor努力跟上对方讲述的节奏，“即使用药物改变性征分化，Laufey他们怎么保证像Bucky这样被迫参加的人服从命令呢？”

“催眠。”Loki知道他会问这个，“这个改造计划里有一群催眠师，他们负责给那些改造成功的新Alpha进行思想干预，让他们抹杀自我，变成只知道服从命令的杀人机器。”

“那Bucky…”

当年士兵改造计划曝光掀起轩然大波。Steve从军方渠道了解到Bucky的情况，他犹豫再三终于找上了在约顿做人质的阿斯加德王子，请他帮忙想办法营救自己的朋友。丑闻风波让军方一团混乱，Loki趁机利用国内的关系和金钱几经辗转将Bucky从改造基地弄了出来。终于回到约顿的改造士兵不仅因为药物抗性而饱经摧残，思维和情绪也极不稳定。那段时间，对这个儿时好友一往情深的新晋禁军Steve把所有私人时间都用在找治疗方法上了。作为他不懈努力的回报，Bucky身心都逐渐趋于稳定，最终他基本维持了Alpha的体质，而Steve也收获了心上人神志清晰情况下的接纳。

了解了Bucky的经历也就知道Steve与Loki之间的渊源了。唯一让Thor有些意外的是，Bucky不对王子殿下用敬语并不是出于对阿斯加德的仇恨，竟只是单纯因为一度误会他与Steve之间的关系。在解开误会与儿时玩伴成为恋人后，性格本就有些痞气的Bucky延续了对Loki直呼其名的称呼，两人还意外地成了关系不错的朋友。

“那Wade呢？我在训练场上见到过他几次，他好像对我挺有敌意的，难道他对你…”Thor没有忘记Loki生日那晚他搂着黑发青年对自己杀气腾腾地拔刀相向的一幕。

Loki觉得吃醋的Alpha很有趣，又忍不住作弄他一番。

“约顿军队改造计划的主要目的是强化，Wade当初是自愿加入的。他本来就是Alpha，以前是个雇佣兵，强化药物确实治好了他的不治之症。后来丑闻曝光军方直接一把火把实验基地烧了，他死里逃生但是也受了重伤，脸上还好，身上烧伤很严重，小命几乎不保。

“当时我正好溜出王宫办事，顺手救了他。之后他一直说我是死神指派给他的天使，闹着要我收下他的命。

“那段时间真是死缠烂打，也不知道他哪来的神通广大，居然能混进王宫来找我。我实在受不了就让他加入禁军了，这样好歹规矩点了。”

不出所料，听到后半段，金发Alpha皱起眉表现出明显的不满。他顽皮的恋人对这副气鼓鼓的样子十分满意，Loki撑起身体搂住Thor的脖子给了他一个讨好的浅吻。

“他不是喜欢我啦，就是活得不耐烦了闲的。”Loki调皮地挤挤眼，“而且他早就被被宰相大人送进禁军的那个可爱少年勾去魂了。”

“Peter？”

“哦，你知道他？”那个孩子是难得一见的优秀Beta，Thor对他有印象Loki并不奇怪，但他竟然连Peter跟Tony的关系都知道，看来禁军也是个传播八卦的组织。

实际上Thor对那个少年并没太多留意，他更在意的是围着Peter转的队长Wade。

“就算这么说，也不能证明Wade对你没动过心思。”

Alpha的手臂从浴缸边缘滑落，双手潜入水中抓住Loki的大腿将他的身体转向自己。在局促的空间里面对面，Omega的身体被迫浮出水面更多，Thor趁机将分开的下肢收回挤开对方双腿，Loki顺势跨坐到他身上。

水下的身体不规矩地动作着，当Thor按着Loki往下坐时，黑发Omega发现下体被滚烫的硬挺顶住了。

“你…！”

无视恋人的抗议，探入穴口的冠头顺着残留在体内的粘液不断突进。入浴前已经接纳过这个庞然大物的甬道再次被扩张成熟悉的形状。异物伴着快感贯穿身体，Loki搂紧怀中的金发头颅，扭动腰肢上下吞纳，浴缸中的温水被两人的动作晃荡得不断溢出。被牢牢固定在胸口的Alpha忍不住被眼前樱红的突起吸引，微吐舌尖绕弄起Omega的乳首。

“啊…Thor...”

“嗯。”

Alpha用顶弄回应恋人的呼唤，激烈的肏动让身上的男人惊声轻呼一声。

“啊…”柱身摩擦着深处的淫痒，忘情的呻吟不断流泻，“嗯…果然…啊，还是跟Fury把你要过来吧…”

“要过来做什么？”Thor坏心眼加重了上顶的力度。

“啊——”Loki恨恨咬牙收缩下体，融化掉的内壁将体内的肉柱裹挟得更紧密，“算了…要来也没什么用。”

“肏你呀~”

也许是对自己的顽皮有些愧疚，放缓动作的Alpha摁着恋人的后颈给了他一个无限宠溺的吻。

“我爱你，Loki。”  
“我也爱你，Thor。”

##

想在非招兵时节暗中把一个像Thor这样惹眼的Alpha塞进禁军里太困难了，即使能做到，终究躲不过上层的注意。Loki干脆直接将Thor以Odin之子的身份推荐给了Fury将军。

虽然Odin是敌国阿斯加德的将军，但他卓越的军事才能和不可一世的剑术早已让Odin之名响彻整片大陆。如果Odin之子拥有不辱没Odin一族之名的天赋，他必然会像前人一样成长为一个优秀将才。

Fury知道接受这样一头幼狮风险极大。按举荐人的说法，Thor年少时就四处流亡，没有接受过任何正规的军事历练，顶多算一个从小在军人堆里耳濡目染过的普通Alpha。但那毕竟是Odin之子，是阿斯加德人，自己培养他，等他羽翼丰满之后没人能保障他不会反咬自己一口。

“‘不入虎穴焉得虎子’，东庭大陆有这样的说法。我理解您的顾虑，虽然Odinson跟我父王是仇人，但他毕竟是敌国将军的后人。”阿斯加德王子把约顿将军的想法摸得很透彻，“如果Fury将军没有勇气赌这一把，我就把他交给父王的密探带回阿斯加德，父王不会允许Odin一族的继承人活在世上。对我来说这可是立一个大功，而父王杀掉Odin最后的儿子以后就可以高枕无忧了。至于将军您，也不用为Odin的后人跟您反目而发愁。”

这个阿斯加德王子果然不是吃闲饭的，虽然平时一副人畜无害的样子躲在远离人群的地方，但Fury从未放松对他的监视。

“这对你有什么好处呢？背叛自己的父亲和国家。”

“这么大的罪名我可承受不起，”阿斯加德王子的态度完全不像话里那么紧张，“我对打打杀杀的事没什么兴趣，您知道的，我只是一个柔弱的Omega。

“不管是在约顿当一辈子人质还是回阿斯加德做亲王，都很无趣。阿斯加德的王位迟早是要留给父王引以为傲的Surtur哥哥的，而我这个Omega他只会引以为耻。

“将军也不用担心Odinson，他一心要为族人报仇，如果约顿跟我父王开战，他必会成为你的优秀战力。您也不用担心他扳倒Laufey就翻脸不认人，Odin一族不会自己去坐王位的。

“反倒是…如果约顿拿下阿斯加德，可否请将军进言让我代陛下去管理呢？毕竟我是阿萨人，阿斯加德人民更容易接受我。而且，我是一个毫无军事才能的Omega，比起挑衅约顿的统治，我更愿意和平地跟大陆其他国家做生意。”

虽然早就从Loki频繁从宫外购买药品的行为里猜到他Omega的身份，但听到他自己毫不在意地说出来，Fury多少有些诧异。这个深藏不露的小王子真是长了根能言善辩的银舌头，老谋深算的将军不得不承认他把利害关系弄得很清楚，而且所说的话都切中要点。

求才若渴的Fury终究没舍得让Odin之子白白殒命，他接受了Loki的推荐，让Thor Odinson归于一向严谨的队长Steve Rogers麾下接受特训。这个将军之子的表现也算不负所望，从Steve的汇报和Barton观察的情况来看，他不仅体能和剑术天赋极佳，宽厚爽朗的个性也让他迅速融入团队。于是Fury不得不将这个阿斯加德人跟Loki的名字一起列入特别关注的名单。这个令人头疼的质子不仅在前庭养了一只神叨叨的恶犬，现在又给后院添了一只幼狮。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于交代了盾冬、贱贱跟基基的前事，后面还会涉及这个部分呢。


	11. Chapter 11

11

一上午的训练Thor都在跟昨晚温存的记忆做斗争，虽然很舍不得，但他不得不一次次把恋人的笑靥赶到脑海边缘从新集中精力应付眼前。

虽然远离正规训练已经有十年时间了，但儿时父亲Odin传授的剑术精髓早已深深地刻在Thor的骨子里，加上平时他也会悄悄练习，很快这位新晋禁军就在新兵的练习场上难逢敌手了。

“Thor，我来当你的对手。”

Steve操起身边的木盾和练习用的未开锋的铁剑走向训练场中央，那里以Thor为中心地上躺着三个被他掀翻在地的对手。

“不，还是我来吧~”

从训练场另一端传来一个抬高音调的声音。越过场地中心的人Steve看到两个熟悉的身影朝他们过来，是邻队队长Wade Wilson和他的队员Peter Parker。

虽然在禁卫军中共事数年，但Steve从来没有跟Wade小队一起执行过任务，对这位队长的认识也只停留在他不按套路出牌的个性和不正经的说话方式上。这个脸上带着烧伤痕迹的禁军队长是雇佣兵出身，听说他的战斗方式乱来的不行，但在实战中却非常有效。出于私心，科班出身的金发队长倒真是很想趁机见识一下他的剑术，可是Thor毕竟还是新兵，自己身为他的队长必须护着他。

“Wade，Thor才刚开始接受正规训练，我想他并没做好准备跟你这么强的对手过招。”Steve率先走到自己的队员面前，用剑稍碰了碰Thor的，示意他转向自己。

“哟哟哟~Steveee~这婆婆妈妈的性格真是够了！你也太护短了，你家这个Alpha比我块头都大~你怕我欺负他？”没正经的褐发队长一把搂过身边纤细的少年，“喏~看看我家小Peter，他才十六岁我已经快打不过他了，对不对~Pete？”

被卡在他手肘里的Beta少年敏捷地抵住靠近的胸口，一侧身绕出了挑衅者的臂弯抗议到：“Wade队长别乱说了，你根本不认真跟我打！——啊，嗨！你们好！Steve队长你好。啊~那位就是Odinson先生吧？你好，我老听队长提起你，他一说起你就没完没了，嗯？真的哦~”

少年的嘴皮子和身体同样灵活，一边喋喋不休地说着话他已经轻快跟自己的队长拉开距离躲到Steve身边去了。

“叫我Thor就好。”金发大个子主动伸出手。

“我叫Peter，Peter Parker。”少年友善地接住对方的手握了握，脸上是天真无邪的笑容。

“放手放手！别碰我家小Peter~”Wade刷地跳过来将握手的两人分开，“Pete我跟你说过的~乱摸Alpha会被他们的色情基因传染的！！”

“可是Wade队长也是Alpha呀…”

“我不一样的~只有我可以碰Pete~”

Steve无奈地看着扭在一起的队长和茶发少年，被他们这么一搅和，不知道什么时候才能继续训练。还好，主动挑衅的Alpha很快就放弃了亲昵的追逐，重新转向另一个目标。

“来吗？色眯眯Alpha~？”

色眯眯…？Steve顺着Wade的眼光转向自己的队员，而Thor对这个外号毫不在意的态度反而让本打算帮他抗议的队长觉得微妙。

Thor Odinson确实是一个有着过人天赋的剑士，而且体能即使在Alpha扎堆的禁军中也算得上人中翘楚。尽管如此，毕竟他接受正规训练才一周多，跟队长级的人物过招还是太早了些。Steve虽然提出陪他练习但并没有使出全力的打算，而主动过来挑衅的Wade，他实在摸不透对方的想法。

“我没问题。”Thor抡了抡手中的钝剑和木盾回答。

让金发队长吃惊的是，他的队员竟丝毫没有退缩的打算，干脆地接受了挑战。瞬间场地中央两个Alpha剑拔弩张，识相的Beta少年早已闪开老远，Steve也只好退回一边。Bucky给了他一个暗示的眼神，金发队长环顾四周发现周围的人几乎都停下了手中的动作把注意力投注到不远处的两人身上。

哐。剑与剑相抵发出沉闷的金属撞击声。战斗中的Alpha勃发出杀气腾腾的信息素。

Wade灵活地左右开弓，双刀簌簌地交替砍向对手，不断将对方的剑和盾弹开，下身扎实地踏住地面步步紧逼。一上来便是如此激进的攻击，金发Alpha一边后退一边吃力地迎战，刀剑冲撞的摩擦让他掌心生疼。落下的砍杀速度极快，猛烈而且落点相当随性，即使完全集中精力在对手身上，也难以预料下一次进攻会从什么方向发起。Thor右手挥剑再一次接下斩击，不料Wade突然抬腿一扫，踢中他的小腿，新晋禁军差点没站稳，踉跄着退开一步与敌人拉开距离，勉勉强强躲过划过眼角的剑刃。

“呃…可恶。”Thor松了松被震得发麻的手掌，不按套路出牌的战斗方式让他有些吃不消。

“嘻嘻~你还行呀！来来来继续~”

“你的剑术太乱来了。”

“哇嗷~色眯眯Alpha居然教训起我了？哼哼~什么乱不乱来，记~住~啦，战场上活下来才是真！理！”

跟Thor嘴上过招的禁军队长丝毫没有耽误下一次进攻，他不等对方整息又再次挥动双刀砍了过去。高速的武器击打和强烈的信息素的碰撞逐渐将训练场上的人都吸引过来，几乎所有人都停下了手中的训练将目光集中在对战的Alpha身上。

意识到对手逐渐适应了自己的进攻节奏，Wade心里一阵烦躁。他以为这个金毛狮子一样的大块头只是个徒有其表的花架子，然而在他的全力进攻下，对方竟然越战越勇。一味进攻并不是前雇佣兵的强项，实际上他更喜欢防守反击的战斗方式，但让这个新兵主动进攻还为时过早，禁军队长决定尽快结束战斗。

刀刃像雨点一下不断落下，Thor或挡或躲节节后退，突然对方收剑一个旋转整个人冲进他怀里，金发Alpha来不及闪躲被重重一撞，后撤的腿支撑不稳身体瞬间失去重心。滚到地上的新兵失手丢掉盾牌，对方的进攻没有丝毫懈怠，继续向他砍来。砍击一路追着翻滚的新兵，地上落下一串刀刃的斩痕。一记双刀同时砍下的攻击被接住，Thor空出的手撑住武器吃下强大的冲击力，刀背嵌入辅助的左手掌心。借助上方落下的压力，他顺势拱起脊背抬腿一踢，机警的对手灵活地跳开一步，踢空的Alpha腰部一挺翻身站了起来。

战场上杀气肃然，Thor还没站稳，Wade已经发起下一次进攻，他几乎腾空将两条刀刃一起劈向对手——得手了！对方无处可躲。显然他的猎物也得出了同样的结论，失去防御也来不及闪避的金发Alpha突然抬手，他左手顺着下落的势头接住左刃，前臂尺骨格挡右刃，顺势将两把刀刃一起抓住往前一拖。武器被拉拽的Wade瞬间失去平衡向前跨步，等他站稳的时候，Thor的刀刃已经停在喉头前方——结束了。周围的人群顷刻间像解冻了一般哄闹起来。

“喂喂喂！！你耍~赖~！”Wade猛地抽回刀刃跺着脚嚷嚷。

“我没有呀。”金发大个子一脸认真的表情。

“瞎搞！瞎闹！哪有用手去接刀的~你的手会废掉的！不不我看你脑子才废了！如果是真刀你手已经断成三截了！”喋喋不休的禁军队长随后口无遮拦地骂起来。

“可这是你说的呀，”Thor无奈地挠挠头，“战场上活下来才是真理…我想了一下，跟送命比起来手断不断没那么重要吧？”

这倒是有道理，被对方认真分析呛回来的褐发队长哑了声。如果真刀真枪，他的确可以直接将对方的手砍断。但刚才最后一击时，他几乎被对手利刃般射出的强大信息素穿透，砍杀的力度一下软了下去。他哪可能把这种丢脸的事说出口，干脆放弃跟这个傻大个做口舌之争。

“总之，多谢指教了。”金发Alpha收起剑对邻队队长浅浅一鞠躬。

明明是Thor赢了，他不但没有丝毫得意反而一副谦虚诚恳的样子道谢，Wade被这个好脾气的对手彻底激怒了。

“Pe——ter——！！”失利的队长夸张地甩掉双刀直奔战场边的队员而去，“Pete~你看他好过分！好！过！分！我被欺负了呀~快帮我报仇！！”

被搂着大力摇晃的少年无奈的苦笑着，他拍拍闹脾气的队长的背，哄着把他领回去，临走时悄悄对Thor比了个大拇指，能有人教训一下这个调皮捣蛋的队长他倒开心得很。

“完了，Thor要出名了。”

Bucky难以置信地摇着头看向Steve，金发的队长拧紧眉头看着练习场中央，想起Fury将军将Odin之子交给他时嘱咐一切低调行事，现在的状况他真是相当头疼。

##

原本以为又要好几天见不到恋人的Thor在跟着小队巡逻的路上意外见到那个熟悉的身影。

正在一队人整齐列队经过王宫西北角的时候，等在回廊边的阿斯加德王子站起来叫住了禁军队长。

“Loki殿下，下午好。有什么需要帮忙吗？”Steve礼貌地回应。

Loki靠近一些，眼睛快速地扫过整队禁军，看到Thor时不经意地眨了眨眼。简单的眼神交流让关注着他的那个禁军士兵难忍笑意地脸红了一下。

“我想借用一下你的队员，”王子殿下用目光示意了一下Thor所在的队伍末端，“我在整理书房里的书籍，实在太多了，我需要一个既有体力又看得懂阿斯加德语的帮手。”

与将约顿语作为通用语的北方联盟不同，南方没有统一的语言，即使在阿斯加德的盟国里大部分人也不会阿斯加德语，更何况这是在约顿王都。不过即使他不找这个蹩脚的理由禁军队长也知道他的目的。

这种程度的人手调派只要队长点头即可，Steve没有拒绝的理由，他简单跟新来的阿斯加德队员交代了两句便让他跟对方走了。一旁没有插嘴的副队长笑眯眯地看着两人离去的背影，被恋人用眼神制止时，他还冤枉地耸了耸肩。

##

“Loki，书房不是这边吧？”

进入寝宫范围后，王子殿下迟钝的“帮手”被带往相反的方向，熟悉道路的他不解地发问。

走在前面的领路人没有回答，等两人一脚踏入隐蔽的回廊，寝宫主人立刻一个转身把身后的禁军士兵推到墙边，金属肩甲撞到石墙发出蒙钝的闷响。

“你怎么这么笨啊…”黑发王子压在对方胸前苦笑道，“Steve和Bucky都知道那只是为了见你而找的的借口，为什么就你看不出来呢？”

恋人熟悉的淡香和甜腻的挖苦一起袭来，为了见你…这句满是思念的告白直戳Thor的胸口，几乎在对方话音落下的同时他吻住了Loki的双唇。

接受着浓厚而激烈亲吻的黑发青年攀上Alpha的手臂，锁子甲冰凉的触感让他皱起眉头，面对一个全副武装巡逻的禁军，连刀枪都难以伤到他，想要肌肤相亲就更不容易了。被禁军铠甲包得严严实实的男人同样恼怒。

“可恶，这身装备穿脱都麻烦死了。”Thor意犹未尽地捧着恋人的脸抱怨着，“不过…只脱裤子的话还好。”

Loki被对方认真思考下一步的举动逗乐了，虽然他也不是不想要，但是大白天把执勤中的禁军弄到房间去翻云覆雨，开了这种先河搞不好会一发不可收拾。

“笨蛋…我还不至于那么饥渴吧？”Loki眯起眼笑着，一把抓住扶在自己脸颊上的大手，“是正经事，来。”

两人牵着手来到熟悉的花园里，在看到花坛边熟悉的身影时，恋人们默契地松手拉开距离。

虽然时间已经接近夏末，但之前种下的美人蕉花苗还是幸运地赶着最后的热度盛开了。宽大的叶片郁郁葱葱，彰显着浓郁的南方气质，挺拔的花茎顶端火焰般热情的橙红花瓣肆意舒展。

美人蕉是南方庭院里最常见的花卉之一，但北方的水土和气温却不太适合种植。运输花苗本身就是十分困难的工作，阿斯加德和约顿之间直线距离并不远，但由于尼福尔之森的迷雾与澡泽阻隔，两国之间往来必须翻越高大的慕斯贝尔山脉。且不论花苗在路上的折耗，花费巨大的代价带回的植株还不一定能在北方大地上存活，常人根本不会考虑这种折本生意。如果不是Sigyn公主任性的坚持，约顿的大地上恐怕无缘看到这番数十株美人蕉盛开的场景。

以前母亲也喜欢在庭院里种植这种鲜花，陷入短暂回忆的Thor跟着花园主人的步伐很快来到花坛边，加入了赏花的队伍。这里都是他熟悉的身影——谦和的老仆人Hans，一动一静的双胞胎侍女，还有接任他园丁工作的前室友Darryl。

“嗨，好久不见Thor！”微胖的园丁擦着额头的汗珠抬头跟高大的老朋友问好，“你还真适合这身打扮呢，在禁卫军里过得好吗？”

Sally和Hans礼貌地问候，唯一改变的是他们改口称他为Odinson先生。

“哇哇哇Thor！”聒噪的姐姐似乎已经将尴尬的记忆抛诸脑后了，她一见那位新晋禁军立刻扑了过去在他身上一顿狂拍，“我的天啊你太帅了吧！喂，这铠甲重吗？里面还有锁子甲耶，好酷！把你的佩剑借我看看！”

被女孩的攻击打得七零八落的Alpha苦笑着回应了大家的问候，最后客气地推开几乎挂到身上来的Mary，解下腰间的武器满足了她的要求。

Loki淡淡笑着看着眼前的场景，聚在这里的几乎是他在王宫里最亲近的几个人。与他们一起赏花，看他们嬉笑打闹，在阿斯加德王子看来算得上最惬意的消遣了。

一瞬间他以为是微风吹起了落叶，但那抹飘动的灰褐色在阳光的照射下反射出不寻常的艳丽蓝光。

“那是什么？”

Loki伸手指向花丛中的动静，热闹地探听禁军生活的人们停下来一齐沿着他的询问望去，是一只翩翩飞舞的蓝色凤尾蝶。

为了进一步确认，Darryl凑近花坛去观察，Mary也跟了上去。受到惊吓的蝴蝶忽闪着翅膀飞高，逃到不远处的另一个花坛里去了。

“那个蝴蝶真漂亮，好像是没见过的品种。”胖园丁望着蝴蝶飞走的方向解释道，“说不定是跟着美人蕉花苗一起从阿斯加德带来的。”

正在一行人讨论着那只未知品种的昆虫时，一个走进花园的陌生禁军侍卫引起了他们的注意，特殊的铠甲显示是皇室成员的近身护卫。

“Loki殿下，Sigyn公主来访，不知您是否方便？”

这样的询问几乎不会收到拒绝的回答，阿斯加德质子点点头跟随他去寝殿门口迎接公主殿下，仆人们也都跟了上去。不适合出现在那里的Thor被安排去书房等候。

##

“Odinson先生。”

Thor在书房等得昏昏欲睡的时候，终于有人推开房门进来了。然而来者却不是他以为的那个人。Hans有些紧张地攥着门把招呼了他一声。

“Hans，Loki殿下呢？”

“抱歉，”老仆人走近书房从一个一人多高的书架后面找出一个被灰尘抹去了光泽的金丝鸟笼，态度有些不自然，“殿下身体不太舒服，他请您今天先回去。”

“Loki怎么了？”听说恋人抱恙Thor着急得连尊称都忘记了。

“殿下没什么大碍，他已经回房休息了。”

“我去看看他。”

想要冲出书房的禁军侍卫被老人抓住手臂挽留住，对方一再解释不用担心，但不自然的阻挡让Thor心里直打鼓。刚才他还从书房的窗户看到Loki跟公主在花园里有说有笑，怎么就突然身体不适了呢？放心不下的金发青年不顾老人的反对，径直冲向位于二楼的卧室。

刚踏上二楼，Thor就与一个匆忙跑出来的身影撞了个满怀。

“呀——！”

慌慌张张的红发女孩惊恐地抬头看着扶着自己的陌生禁军侍卫，虽然不知道对方是谁，但那身熟悉的铠甲让公主殿下知道这是可以信赖的对象。

“不好了，Loki殿下…”

不等她说完金发禁军已经放开她冲了出去。

跨过二楼的长廊，在接近尽头的地方Thor看到敞开的房门，他毫不犹豫地冲进房间，抱着头跪倒在窗边的Loki闯进他的视线。

“Loki！”

慌乱的Alpha扑过去扶起地上的黑发青年，对方没对他的出现做出任何反应，Thor强行把他按在头上的手臂扯开。

“Loki！”他再呼唤了一次恋人的名字。

“…Thor？”

脑子像要炸裂一般的疼痛让Loki无瑕他顾，费了好大劲他才勉强从眼前天旋地转的画面中辨认出金发Alpha的轮廓。

Thor环上恋人的腰，慢慢将他扶起来，几乎整个人靠在对方身上的Omega脸色煞白，被冷汗沾湿了发丝贴在额角，牙关紧咬，脚下也是浮软的。

门外传来匆忙的脚步声，刚才匆忙跑出去的Sigyn公主和Hans一起赶了回来。老仆人显然是对这种情况有经验的，他熟练地和Thor一起把主人扶到沙发上坐下，掏出手绢给他擦了擦汗。

“Hans…帮我送…送公主回去…再把药拿来。”Loki无力地喘着气嘱咐了一声，抬头望向门边一脸担忧的女孩时，他努力挤出一个宽慰对方的笑容，“抱歉Sigyn殿下…让你看到我这个样子…”

公主殿下打断想要继续解释的病人：“没关系Loki殿下，你好好休息，我…我明天再来看你！”

老仆人陪着惊魂未定的女孩下了楼，等他们脚步声远去，阿斯加德王子再次按住额头痛苦地蜷缩起身体。

“Loki，你没事吧？”

当着外人的面Thor不便表现得太过亲密，他保持适当的距离站在一边，现在只剩下屋里两人，他担心地靠过去查看情况。生怕自己的力道太大让对方不舒服，Alpha坐到他身边，缓缓将宽大的手掌放到弓起来的背上。在手与身体接触的瞬间，轻柔的碰触却让对方像触电一样激烈地颤抖了一下。

“Loki？你怎么了…”

Thor抓住恋人的肩膀让他转向自己，捏着肩头的手被突兀地打开，转向他的青年眼里满是恐惧和惊慌。金发Alpha担心地凑近，对方马上撤身拉开距离，试图抓住对方的手再次被挥开。Loki单薄的肩膀颤抖起来，身体也绷得几近僵直。一股无名的躁动在心里横冲直撞，Thor干脆扑过去牢牢抓住情况不对的Omega，双手箍紧单薄的双肩，顿顿地摇了摇对方。

“Loki你怎么了？你说话呀！”

受惊吓的男人瞪大眼睛望着眼前粗暴的询问者，头部的疼痛和恐惧让灰绿色的眸子蒙上湿润的水光，隔了半晌他才皱起眉头犹豫着回了话。

“……你是…谁？”

-tbc-


	12. Chapter 12

12

在非交接班时间回到禁卫军寝舍，空荡荡的走廊里一个人也没有，空留西斜的残阳把石柱的影子挂了满墙。

对于只执行了一半巡逻任务的Thor来说，让脚步沉缓的强烈疲惫感更多是来自内心的。他握了握拳，手掌上残留着恋人身体颤栗的触感，过高的体温和冰凉的汗水在皮肤上留下特有的气味。即使离开了阿斯加德王子的寝宫，他的心仍一刻也放不下那里的主人，就在一两个小时前，他亲眼目睹了那个熟悉之人陌生的一面。

“别碰我…不要——”Loki哀求着推开抓着他肩膀的禁军侍卫。

异常的表现让Thor倍感困惑，他恨不得立马探个究竟，但他更想抱紧这个脸色苍白的可怜人。可每次他一展现出靠近的意图对方立刻往后躲开，直到缩到沙发一角无处可逃。

“Loki，是我啊，你怎么了？”

上前的Alpha本打算尽可能轻地拉住对方，可身体接触的瞬间纤细的男人突然激烈抵抗起来，他不得不紧紧箍住胡乱推搡的手。强有力的禁锢把黑发青年吓得不轻，他扭动身体逃走，拉拉扯扯间滑坐到地上，Thor一松手他立刻抱紧头在沙发边蜷缩起来。

扮演着加害者的大个子无奈又错愕地看着眼前发生的一切，他赶紧跪下来抱住恋人，环绕的双臂反而让地上人的恐惧变本加厉。怀里传来残破的战栗，抽泣声断断续续，哭声里夹杂着模糊的求饶。

“我不是…我不是……求求你…我不知道……妈妈…妈妈…”

Thor不明白发生了什么，但Loki的样子让他心如刀割。他试探性地抬起手掌抚上激烈起伏的脊背，瘦削的背部隔着衣服也能清晰感受到凸起的骨节。他心疼得想要抱紧他，但紧密的接触恐怕会再次激发强烈的抗拒，金发青年只好轻缓地上下抚摸弓起的后背。

跟初次遇到这种情况的Thor不同，老仆人Hans显然驾轻就熟了很多，在送走Sigyn公主后，他直接带着药和水杯回到主人的房间里。让神志失常的王子吃下安稳情绪的药物也不是简单的事，Thor只能强硬地把他按在沙发上用嘴把药堵进他嘴里。

一阵拼死抵抗间禁军下唇被咬破，在确认药片滑入病人的咽喉后，单纯的堵截变成带着血腥味的深吻。怀里的身体渐渐不再反抗，失去意识的Omega瘫软在禁军怀里。

让Loki服下的药剂只有镇定功能，也就是单纯的安眠药而已，在药物作用下沉睡的王子持续着低烧。失去血色的面容被额头浸出的冷汗弄湿，Thor一次次为他擦干汗水的同时忍不住反复地亲吻恋人的脸庞。不能长时间停留的禁军在Hans一再保证会将新情况通知他之后，才依依不舍地离开了床畔。

##

连续两场淅沥的秋雨瞬间将气温拉低了一大截，仆人们换上了保暖的衣物，尽管如此，叫人措手不及的降温还是让变季常见的感冒席卷了王宫。

被派到城外执行任务的Steve小队刚回到王宫，Thor来不及等天黑就直奔阿斯加德王子的寝宫去了。外勤的几天新晋禁军的心思完全不在护送的工作上，还好一路上一切顺利，返程的时间比预计的提前了少许。

当来访者在寝宫门口遇到在残阳的余晖中整理换洗衣服的双胞胎时，两个女孩像看到救星一样哭着扑上来抓住他就往二楼拽。从两人七零八落的表述中看来，她们主人近来几天状况相当不好。

推开Loki卧室的房门，温热的气息扑面而来。北方的秋天来得干脆，室外的天气已经带上了明显的秋意，但室内的却仍犹盛夏。

“Loki？”

侍女们保持恰当的距离守在走廊里，Thor独自走进房间。阳光被紧闭的窗槛遮蔽，傍晚的屋内光线昏暗，唯有壁炉中的火光烧得通亮。在离燃烧的炭火不远的地方，寝殿主人坐在背对门口的沙发椅上，一旁的边几上放着金色的细丝鸟笼，笼中蹁跹的黑影忽闪着绚丽的蓝光，无精打采的鳞翅疲软地煽动着。侍女们告诉Thor，Loki卧病时让下人将蝴蝶捉起来送到房间里，在那之后，她们的主人就像被这美丽的生物摄了魂一般寸步不离地守在炉火前，生怕它因骤降的气温而死去。

见对方没有搭理自己，禁军擅自靠了过去，他外出执勤前Hans就传信说王子殿下已经恢复，上次那样不认识自己的状况应该不会再发生了。

金色的火光映在Loki精致的侧脸上，阴影勾勒出消瘦的韵态。看着他Thor一阵心痛，上次分别时他正被突发的疾病和低烧折磨着。坐在这里的男人与之前把巡逻中的禁军拉到花园里赏花时相比，显然萎靡了许多。

“Lo…”

“你看…”在Alpha再次呼唤他的名字时，王子殿下自顾自地开了口，眼睛仍执拗地停留在鸟笼上，“你看这蝴蝶可不可怜？”

Loki凝望的眼睛在火光中摇曳着水波，他一刻也不敢挪开视线，也许下一秒这个脆弱的生命就将消逝不见。

“这是只会出生在阿斯加德最南部的蝴蝶品种，蓝灵凤蝶。”说话人用眼神示意了一下鸟笼边那本厚重的图书。

“这个品种很稀有，一些学者认为它是诺曼大陆最美的蝶，可惜…它出生在错误的地方，又孵化在不恰当的时节。”指尖抚上鸟笼细长的金丝，陈述者继续着，声音里无不伤感，“所以它生来就只能被禁锢于囚笼，凭借施舍的温暖残喘——这样的一生难道不是一场虚妄而短暂的悲剧吗…”

Thor忽然想起仲夏祭的夜晚，仰望远空的焰火时Loki也是这样的神情。那些细腻敏感的情绪鲜少殃及心思豁达的金发禁军，但现在他无论如何也想安慰伤情的恋人。

“Loki…”Alpha走近沙发单膝跪下来，他握住无力地垂落在扶手上的手腕努力宽慰道，“我知道你很难过，但这只是一个偶然的不幸，不要太过在意。”

“偶然…吗？对别人而言是偶然，对它来说却是无可奈何的一生。”黑发青年反驳的声音不带一丝起伏。

抚慰破碎的心从来不是Thor的长项，他不能分担恋人的痛苦，只能在心里责备自己笨拙的嘴说不出像样的安慰。

“为什么人可以如此不自由呢？”Loki终于将目光从蝴蝶身上移开，他转头直直地回望视线下方的Thor，灰绿色的眼眸映着金色的水雾，“无法选择生为何人，也无法按自己的意志度过一生，甚至不能自由地死去。我和这蝴蝶有什么区别呢…”

平淡的陈述变得哽咽。

“为什么我是Laufey的儿子呢？我不想…我恨阿斯加德，我恨约顿……我恨那些给我层层枷锁的人…我恨身不由己的命运。”Loki无奈地摇着头，突然又颓然地笑起来，“呵…可我最恨自己无能为力…我到底为什么活在这个世上？连死都不能…这样的一生到底有什么意义？”

在脑子理解那些破碎的言语前，Thor的身体已经擅自抱住泫然欲泣的恋人。

“不Loki！不要这样说…”比起思考动听的劝慰，因潸然而下的泪水慌了神的Alpha只能将心中强烈而真实的想法倾倒而出，“你的生命绝不是没有意义的！我爱你Loki，对我而言你的存在本身就是最美好的东西，你是照进我生命里的光，从今以后我会为你而活…你是我活下去的全部理由。”

吐露告白的嘴唇落在黑色的发丝上，有力的双臂紧紧钳住怀中的战栗，尽管如此他依然遏止不了怀中不断传来的抽泣声，此刻Thor最后悔的是没有及时换掉这身冰凉的铠甲，他恨不得掏出心来温暖悲伤的恋人。

“Loki对不起…以前我不够了解你，我不了解你的痛苦和脆弱，但以后我会努力为你分担。”Thor抚摸着因哭泣而起伏的脊背，“我们会好起来的…我发誓，我会想办法改变你的处境的，Loki，一切都会好起来的。”

Alpha的承诺似乎起了安慰的效果，抽泣声渐渐变弱直到房间里只剩下两人沉默的呼吸。过了好一阵靠在他胸口的男人才缓缓抬起头，白皙的脸庞被泪水涂上倦意，浓密的睫毛在水汽的作用下根根分明，湿润的绿色眼眸让人心生怜惜。怀中人微微张嘴欲言又止，旋即犹豫着咬住下唇。

“Loki，跟我说说话好吗？”Alpha禁军温暖的手掌包裹着心爱人的脸颊，拇指指腹为他拭去残留的泪痕。

“…Thor”泪湿的眼睫缓缓垂下，“你…可以带我走吗？”

突然的发问让Alpha一愣：“去哪里？”

被反问的Omega眼里闪烁着动摇，最终带着近乎绝望的神情继续说下去。

“我想离开这里，我不想待在约顿或者阿斯加德…去没有人认识我们的地方，甚至远离诺曼大陆也可以…”

金发青年怔怔地凝视仰望着说话人的脸，那里的神情并不像开玩笑的样子，严肃的提议让他一时不知如何回答。如果只是单纯地安慰，他可以顺着对方的话答应他任何要求，但Thor做不到，即使出于善意他也无法给出无法实现的承诺。

“Loki…我愿意和你一起去任何地方，但是我们不能丢下一切消失，毕竟是你阿斯加德王位——”

“够了。”黑发青年打断Thor的回答，双手无力地推了一把，回头盯着鸟笼，“我在犯什么傻……你就当我刚才是在说胡话吧。”

Thor顺着被推开的力道站起身，王子殿下阴晴不定的性格他多少习惯了，但既然讨论到这个严肃的话题，他不能稀里糊涂地带过。

“Loki，我知道你心情不好，但是你应该振作一点，你是阿斯加德人的希望…”

“够了！我说够了你听不见吗？”恳切的劝说似乎触了屋子主人的逆鳞，他突然竭嘶底里地吼回去。

被责难的大个子男人半张着嘴地愣在那儿。

“我疯了，我一定是疯了！”看着没再开口的Alpha，Loki遽然一阵恼怒，“你怎么可能放我走呢？我真傻…我可是Odin一族最后的指望，等你们这群忠肝义胆的臣子推翻篡位者，我还得乖乖坐在王位上封赏你们呢。”

心疼和无力感一起袭向Alpha，仔细想想他确实没有反驳的立场。在得知阿萨王族竟残留最后一丝血脉时他欣喜若狂，对仇人的态度也发生了翻天覆地的转变。虽然超越君臣关系与这位阿斯加德真正的王子成为恋人，但这并没有改变他效忠皇族的初心，等时机来临，Odin之子会毫不犹豫地把Loki推上他应得的王位。

见Thor丝毫不替自己开脱，满心愠意的Omega更加火大，他压抑着咽喉不让颤抖的声音暴露失望之情：“什么生命的光，什么为我而活，呵，可真是冠冕堂皇！还说你爱我…那根本不是爱，你跟那些逼迫者有什么区别？”

逼迫？Thor从来没想过逼Loki，在他的认识中，皇族唯一的继承人登上阿斯加德王位是天经地义的事。然而从Loki的角度来看，如果他不愿意接受称王的命运，自己所希望的事对他而言不正是一种逼迫吗？

“我累了，你走吧…我不想看到你。”

屋子主人冷冷地下了逐客令，见禁军没有离开的意思，他自己率先从沙发上站起来往卧榻的方向走去。从亢奋的情绪中挣脱，睡意倏然袭向日夜守候在炉火边的身体。赶走这个混蛋就好好睡一觉吧，Loki一边如此想着，在经过对方所在的位置时没有避让的身体粗鲁地与Thor磕碰了一下。

身体的碰撞唤醒了沉默的Alpha，他敏捷地一把抓住Loki的手臂将他拉向自己。

“我不会离开你，Loki。”

Thor也不知道自己哪来这种霸道的自信，不论这个任性的恋人用语言驱赶还是表现出憎恶，他都坚信那不是他的真心。

怀里的身体无声地抵抗，诱人的香气从极近的距离扑向金发禁军，即使不是动情，过激的情绪也会让Omega不自觉地散发少许信息素的气味。

“Loki别这样！我不会对你做什么，相信我！”为了迫使对方听自己说话，Alpha用怀抱紧紧禁锢住纤细的身体，“让我陪着你…不论你开心或是难过，都让我陪着你好吗？我会永远在你身边，赶也赶不走的…”

臂弯中的身体不再抵抗，Thor放松手臂低头查看Loki的状况，黑发青年低垂着眼睛不肯看他，但浑身仍是拒绝的意味。禁军干脆横抱起没精打采的Omega，将他转移到柔软的寝榻上。

温暖的寝具接纳着疲倦的身体，Loki安静地任由对方替自己脱掉鞋袜，即使房间略显燥热，Thor还是扯开被子将单薄的身体塞了进去。安置好对方的禁军在床边坐了下来，夕阳早已卸尽余晖，仅靠炉火照明的房间光线昏暗。温暖干燥的手掌抚摸着Omega微卷的黑发，一丝恰到好处的冰凉让Thor心中泛起柔软的爱意，睡吧，我在这儿陪着你，他几乎是用唇语说出这句话的。

Loki卷着被子翻了个身不再面对床边的人，宽大的手掌轻抚着背部，他仍在生他的气，但Loki终究没能拒绝这份让人安稳的触感。Thor不会走的…无名的安心感让睡意占据了大脑，意识不受控制地滑入黑暗之中。

平稳的呼吸宣告屋子主人陷入了沉睡，Thor平静地注视着被子下规律的起伏，半晌才放心地伸手摸了摸Loki的头发和脸颊。松手时Alpha苦涩地轻笑了一声，明明是恋人自己却只能趁他睡着才敢好好碰触他，不论谁看来都会觉得憋屈吧。

担心铠甲碰撞惊醒梦中人，禁军缓缓起身从床边站起来，他环顾四周确认一番打算离开。目光扫过壁炉边时，Thor蓦然发现异常，他赶紧蹑着手脚凑过去，眼前的场景让他呆在原地——金丝鸟笼里的蝴蝶无力地落在底盘中央，浑身上下没有一丝活力。

Thor赶紧打开笼门轻轻捻起笼底的生物，然而那只美丽的凤蝶却像一张弯折的纸片一样死寂地从手中滑落。 

——怎么办？

如果Loki醒来发现蝴蝶死去了又难免伤心。金发青年左右生盼，最终目光落到桌上那本厚重的图鉴上，他将图书翻到最后，捡起那片美丽的昆虫尸体铺展在书页间，然后轻轻地合上。

如果跟Loki说蝴蝶飞走了会不会好一些呢？笨拙的Alpha难得想到一个温情的谎言，与其看它死在自己的囚笼中，不如让它飞走陨落在自由之地。

Thor小心翼翼地夹紧书本，轻手轻脚地离开了房间。

-tbc-


	13. Chapter 13

13

仅仅短短几小时后，当金发禁军再次站在阿斯加德王子的寝宫前时，这里已经化为一片火海。

运水车车轮的咕噜声，救火人员的呼喊，围观人的惊呼，大火熊熊燃烧的咋啦一一碾过耳膜在Thor脑子里嗡嗡作响。

Loki睡下后他才从这里离开，因为回去时错过了用餐时间，他不得不到禁军专用的餐厅以外的地方去找填肚子的食物。从空无一人的澡堂出来的Alpha撞上匆忙跑回来寻求支援的新兵，当听到失火的地点时Thor立马扔下对方冲了出去，狂奔而来的路上他有一种整颗心都要被扯出胸膛的错觉。

准备一路杀进火场的Thor被救火队拦了下来，联合周边数个围观者他们才把这个太过强壮的新救兵拉住，火势实在太大，他们不能放纵这个脑子过热的禁军去送死。

“Loki——Loki——！！”

被几个男人又抱又拽按在原地的金发青年撕心裂肺地冲着大火叫嚷，有力的双臂不断甩开挂在身上的劝阻者，在几个人的阻拦下他仍步履艰难地往火里撞。

“Thor！快来！”

一个熟悉的声音叫住几乎挣脱的Alpha，对方直接扑过来把他拖走，Thor回头看到脸上被焦灰蹭黑了脸颊、同样穿着便装的副队长Bucky。

两个禁军从寝宫侧墙跳进花园，在靠近Loki卧室的一楼地面，Steve和另几个禁军已经守在那儿了，其中也包括与阿斯加德王子颇有交情的邻队队长Wade。身着铠甲的他显然是从巡逻中赶过来的，不过今晚的他不像平时那样絮絮叨叨，身边也没有那个熟悉的Beta少年的身影，站得最远的他甚至看起来有点害怕。大火包裹着砖石的房体，屋里所有易燃物都被点燃了，火光将院子照得通亮，楼下的人只能眼巴巴地看着根本无法靠近。

“Peter冲进去了，不知道他能不能成功到达Loki的房间。”队长Steve向赶来的队员解释道，“火势太大了，他不可能原路返回…”

Thor下意识地望向Wade，他不敢相信他竟会允许那个少年独自去冒这种险。注意到他视线的男人似乎从金发Alpha的眼神里读出了他的疑问，本来就一肚子火的Wade恼怒地别开视线，嘴里小声地嘀咕着，周围人只听到一句我被火烧过之类的抱怨。

聚在空地上的几个Alpha急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样团团转却又只得无能为力地干等着。地上已经堆了不少枕头被单之类的缓冲物，除此之外他们什么也做不了。寝殿另一侧，救火队那边似乎也没有太大进展，火势依然猛烈。

——哐

二楼的窗户被砸破，一团黑影从焰火窟窿里飞出，随即一个沙发椅落到地面上砸了个粉碎，椅腿挂着的一小截窗帘还未燃尽。几个禁军齐刷刷地将目光投向椅子飞出来的地方。

“Wade队长！Steve队长！”

被叫到的两人同时回应地喊了一声Peter，少年从火焰中用没什么紧张感的声音大声回了一句你们还好吗。

燃烧的窗框和帘布让里面的少年无法太靠近窗边，他所处的地方被火焰燃烧的炸裂声湮没几乎无法听清外面人说话，现在只能让外面的人配合他的计划。

“我把Loki殿下扔出来！你们接住！我可能扔不远！他~太~高~啦！”Peter扯着嗓子把接下来的打算告诉其他救援者。

无法判断落点的Alpha们在近处和稍远的地方站开，尽管王子殿下比他们瘦弱得多，但身材高挑的男人从二楼落下的冲击力也不容小觑。

很快一团白色的影子从窗户的破口处飞出，被带出的玻璃碎屑反射着炙热的烈火在夜色中闪着星光。Thor像是扑向火焰的飞蛾一样被那一丝光亮吸引，脚下随着白影的弧线挪动着。

说得上万幸，房间里浴缸中的水竟然没有放掉，Peter用浸过水的被单将呛了烟失去意识的Loki裹得严严实实，湿润的寝具吸纳了水分变得格外沉重，略显瘦弱的少年拼尽全力用几乎把自己甩出去的力道才将裹好的王子殿下扔出窗外。

少年投掷出的沉甸甸的包裹落入Thor怀中，习惯了恋人轻盈的身体，吸足水的坠落物比想象中要沉得多。意料外的冲击让金发禁军踉跄着后退，在他即将失去重心摔倒时，一双手推住他的肩膀。Bucky从身后抵挡着往后的冲劲，两个人的体重实在超出他的能力范畴，结果他也跟着摔了出去，重重地砸到身后帮忙的Steve身上，瞬间四个人一起滚到地面上。

在Thor亟不可待地解开裹着Loki的被单同时，Beta少年纵身一跃，从那唯一的出口冲出火海，凭借扎成长绳的布条，他在空中晃荡了几下才被不堪他重量的支撑物扔到地上。金发Alpha怜惜地抚摸着昏迷的恋人的脸庞，险些失去他的恐惧让Thor浑身脱力。身后Wade哇地扑向从险境平安归来的少年。

##

在临时寝殿安置好在火灾中失去意识的阿斯加德王子后，宰相Tony Stark的手下主动提出由他的人承担看护的工作。

这个自称Jarvis的男人有着跟Thor一样高挑的身材，但身为文官的他强壮程度远不及禁军侍卫。在Alpha占据绝对数量的高级官员中，这样有威压感的Beta是极少见的。他有一张长居室内而过度苍白的脸及色素淡薄的毛发，给人一种脱色般的透明感。这位侍官三句话不离宰相，他似乎默认全世界都知道“Sir”专指他的上司。

“Sir让我们来陪护Loki殿下。”  
“Sir在隔壁房间跟其他救援人员了解情况。”  
“Odinson先生也去跟Sir汇报吧。”  
“您放心跟我走吧，这里有我的人在不用担心，Sir交代的工作我会安排妥帖。”

Thor一步也不想离开失而复得的人，但他实在争辩不过这个一口一个“Sir”的人，只能乖乖跟着他去会客室向Tony Stark汇报救援工作。

新晋禁军在任职宫廷园丁期间曾远远见过约顿宰相几次，这次算是他们第一次正式见面。当金发青年和Jarvis走进房间时，他有种误闯睡衣派对的错觉——宰相穿着华丽的丝质睡袍站在屋子中央，自己队的正副队长把脏兮兮的便装扔在一边穿着贴身底衫，Wade的铠甲拆得七零八落，Peter上身脱得光溜溜地裹在白色的浴巾里。屋里的人齐刷刷地望向新来的人，除了抱着手臂训话的Tony和正在挨训的Wade小队的两人。

“你脑子没问题吧？这队长到底怎么当的，你居然让一个孩子冲进火里去救人！噢好吧，你以前被火烧伤过，我理解你，我没让你自己去。但是你应该更明白火灾的可怕！

“Peter够了，别给我傻笑！你胆子也太大了！我同意你加入禁军不代表我允许你去冒这种险！万一你有个三长两短我怎么跟你死去的父母交代？你出事的话我会觉得全是我的责任！”

被训话的少年并没有集中精力在应对宰相的怒火上，看见有新人加入，他隐蔽地做了个表情向Thor打招呼，双眼死死盯着他的Tony顺着视线也发现了来人。

“噢，这位就是鼎鼎大名的Odinson了吧？”

Tony用夸张的调子叫出对方的姓氏，旋身跨步到金发禁军面前主动伸手招呼，Thor客气地同宰相握了握手报上名字。

“好吧Thor，火灾的情况我大致了解了。火灾发生的时间大约是晚上七点半到八点之间，听说你此前去拜访过Loki王子，当时他的情况如何？”

“Loki殿下这几天身体不太好，我见到他的时候他在房间…看书，”Alpha不想把恋人的隐私告知总管宫廷的大人物，他简单地描述了一些再寻常不过的内容，“他有些疲劳，我跟他聊了几句他觉得很困就睡了。我想引起火灾的应该是他房间的炉火吧。”

“炉火…你是说壁炉？”Tony皱起眉头追问这个不寻常的细节，“现在才刚入秋，小王子就在房间生火了？”

即使生病也解释不了这种异常的举动，Thor在逼问下只能在道出实情：“殿下在花园里捕到一只南方的蝴蝶，可能是担心这几天降温让它冻死吧。”

造成失火的原因让宰相不禁咋舌。

“是Sigyn公主送的花…那只蝴蝶是从美人蕉花丛里飞出来的。”禁军又补充了一句。

听到公主的名字时Tony明显地顿了一下，Thor话音刚落他已经冲到站在门口的Jarvis面前，好在这个贴身侍官是Beta，否则他也许会像屋里其他人一样被宰相突然释放的带着愠气的信息素吓到。

“去帮我安排好，Sigyn公主那边上上下下都打好招呼，第一不准让公主知道今晚失火的事，不管谁都不准告诉她；第二失火的原因你也听到了，我绝不允许她知道什么蝴蝶不蝴蝶的。现在就去Jarvis！”

“好的，Sir。”脸上看不出一丝情感的下属简短地一点头便消失在走廊里。

Peter闯入火灾现场的事已经让Tony头疼不已，没想到这事还牵扯到Sigyn，想到纯真少女可能的反应，年轻的宰相眉间树起与年龄不符的深刻褶皱。

“Peter你今天到我寝殿去住，待会儿我让医生好好给你检查一下身上的伤口。”倍感疲倦的宰相示意禁军少年跟上自己，率先走到门口。

“等等，他队长可没~同~意~他休假！”Wade不甘示弱地抱住起身准备离开的队员。

吵吵嚷嚷的三人组离开了房间，屋里的人并不确定他们会如何度过今晚。

##

宰相手下的文官不适合彻夜护卫的工作，最终陪伴沉睡的阿斯加德王子的任务移交给了留在那里的Steve小队。

“Loki不像这么多愁善感的人呀。”在床边的沙发上坐下来时，还算了解对方为人的副队长嘟哝了一句。Bucky靠在柔软的沙发上翘起腿，半是陈述半是疑问地冲其他两人说到。

两个金发男人同时望向沉睡的人随后对视一眼。

“我也觉得…但是我们毕竟也不了解他的内心，Loki殿下很少在他人面前流露真情实感。”这是队长的意见。

“他比我们想象的要脆弱。”坐在床边的Thor垂下蓝色的眼睛，说罢又重新注视着紧闭双眼的Loki。

“也许跟他生病有关吧，”王子的恋人犹豫了一下，最终还是向两个值得信任的人道出实情，“前几天Loki突然不太正常。”

队友们的反应与他所想颇有出入，听到这个消息的两人似乎并没有特别意外。

“是那个吧？”

Steve向Bucky发问，Bucky拧起眉心点点头。

“你们知道？”

“老毛病了，跟我一样的。”副队长回答。

“到底怎么回事？”本以为自己是唯一知情的人，现在看来Thor反而是在座知道的最少的。

金发队长交替看看自己的队友和沉睡的当事人，犹豫着回道：“这件事到底要不要告诉你还是让Loki殿下自己决定吧，毕竟这是他的私事。”

跟严谨内敛的Steve不同，他的恋人是不喜欢按套路出牌。

“不管你和Loki怎么想，我会告诉Thor实情。”Bucky把手中的水杯放回茶几上，十指相扣手臂撑着膝盖，一副准备长谈的模样，“我猜Loki不会把这件事告诉他。这个巧舌如簧的小王子想搪塞人还不容易。但我有种感觉…也许Thor就是那个能拯救他的人。”

知情人的目光集中到被提及的那个人身上，他们眼里复杂的心情让Thor顿感沉重。

Bucky简略地讲诉了自己参与阿斯加德士兵改造计划的经历，与Loki讲诉时不同，他的重点在于后半段给新Alpha催眠洗脑的部分。

“他们有一群催眠师，也使用药物，所有改造成功的士兵每天要进行两次他们叫作‘脑补强化’的催眠。

“催眠的手法我几乎想不起来了，一想就头疼，我只记得他们施加给我的暗示——我是阿斯加德士兵，杀掉所有敌人，杀掉任务目标，不留活口…”

那些疯狂的言语让Steve皱起眉流露出担忧的神情，讲诉人抿抿嘴给了他一个宽慰的笑容，然后继续下去。

“催眠的效果因人而异，但多少都有用。我差不多是被洗脑得最厉害的了…那段时间我对自己以前的记忆、认识的人包括自己是谁都忘得一干二净。我推断这跟我原本是Omega有关，Omega的体能和意志力通常比较薄弱，催眠效果可能更好。

“前面都跟Loki没什么关系，说到Omega就跟他相关了。他也被催眠过。”

金发Alpha睁大双眼盯着说话的人，他完全没想到自己的恋人会以这种方式与士兵改造联系起来。

“可Loki是Omega呀。”Thor提出疑问。

“他们没有给他注射分化剂，毕竟他离开阿斯加德的时候还是个小孩子。但是…他们催眠了他，在他还很小的时候。可能是因为但是太年幼，Loki连催眠的内容都不记得了。我们猜测可能是暗示他，让他分化成Alpha。

“如果不是偶尔发作的副作用，可能我们、包括他自己都不知道催眠的事。”

了解情况的Thor攥紧拳头捏得咔咔作响，Laufey竟然对自己的儿子、一个年幼的孩子做这种丧尽天良的事，即使他不是杀父仇人Thor也恨不得现在就干掉他。

##

被救火蒸腾得够呛的Steve和Bucky在寝殿找了个房间稍作休息，Thor执意守在王子的床畔，他一刻也不想离开恋人身边，像是怕他消失一般。

趴在枕头边睡得迷迷糊糊的侍卫被戳弄头发的触感弄醒，Thor猛地抬起头，侧着身注视着自己的黑发青年似乎已经醒了一阵了。

“Loki！”

Alpha毫不犹豫地扑到对方身上，他捧起恋人的脸仔细端详一番，末了还甩甩头确认自己是不是在做梦。果然不是做梦，Thor赶紧抱住苏醒的人。

一只手轻柔地落在禁军的背上，安慰着拍了拍他。感受到恋人亲密举动的Alpha加重了手臂的力道将他抱得更紧，直到对方笑着发出抗议他才松开手起身。

“我以为会失去你，我真的害怕了。”大个子男人的声音里满是委屈。

纤细的指尖抬起碰触到金色的胡茬，Thor赶紧抓住伸向自己的手，将它拉到嘴边用力地反复嘬吻。

“我错了Loki，对不起…我错了。”金色的短发随着Alpha摇头的动作晃动着。

“什么…？”王子殿下不解地望着身边的人，他不知道他为何道歉。

“Loki，我不会逼你的，以后都不会…等等我，我会想办法让你离开约顿的。如果你不想做阿斯加德的王，就不做。你可以离开，我不会阻止你。我希望你自由…”Thor将恋人的手按在嘴边，痛彻地告白着。

“那你…会跟我一起走吗？”

Loki的问题直击关键点，Odin之子犹豫着回答：“我不能走Loki…我还有族人，阿斯加德…”

“那我也不走。”

蓝色的双眼望进一波清澈的碧绿中。

“我想和你在一起。”

轻柔的声音在Thor脑子里嗡嗡作响，这跟他预想的不同。他爱Loki，甚至愿意无视君王的责任放他自由，甚至愿意忍受思念让他离开。可这并不是他的真心——天知道对于一个不善于说谎的男人而言，这些违心的话让他多么痛苦。直到那些真实的谎言说出口，Thor才明白，原来自己是一个自私的人，比起对王族的忠诚、比起族人的期望，他更渴望与Loki厮守。

“我爱你Th…”

金发Alpha猛地俯下身吻上恋人的嘴唇，自私又如何呢？欺骗不是他所长，而现在，没有什么比胸口疯狂的悸动更真实了。

-tbc-

 


	14. Chapter 14

14

耳鬓厮磨夹杂着甜蜜的低语，火热的双唇锁住炙热的吐息，交缠的信息素催发出更浓厚的情欲，Thor用舌尖急切地攻占Loki的领地，口中的敏感点被碾过时Omega发出舒畅的鼻息。

一身便装的Alpha轻松地翻上卧榻，用膝盖和手肘撑着身体小心地覆盖住Loki的身体，他没有因欲望而忘记对方刚刚从大火中死里逃生的事实。

Thor用温暖的手掌抚摸着恋人的额角，他把微卷的黑发拂到耳后，眼前苍白的面容已被涌上脸颊的潮红染上色彩，他小心翼翼地向身下人确认，可以吗？

轻轻的点头，柔情泛起。

Alpha像确认食物的猛兽一样细细嗅过Omega的脸颊、耳畔和修长的脖颈，清冽的香甜让他更加亢奋。他一路向下用鼻尖拨开合拢的睡袍衣襟，Thor知道那下面什么也没穿，从火灾现场出来后是他亲自给昏迷的王子更衣的。

滚烫的吸吮落在胸口的皮肤上，樱红的痕迹绽放在唇间。胸前的突起被含住，Loki下意识地缩起肩承受着麻痒的刺激，明明并不喜欢乳头被啃咬的感觉，身体却不受控制地将施虐的Alpha抱紧。口中肆意流泻的娇喘让Omega羞愧地闭起双眼，封闭的视觉让其他感官更加敏锐，在一次齿列的错合下Loki嘶哑地尖叫了一声。

好几天没有触摸过恋人的肌肤，Thor有些急躁难耐，他知道Loki也一样。

被子被掀开，宽大的手掌滑入寝衣下摆，纤长的腿被抬起一侧架到Alpha肩上。敞开身体的Omega这才注意到自己寝衣下什么都没穿，然而更让他惊愕的是俯下身的Thor竟轻轻拨开腿间的囊袋，舌尖直捣后穴。

“不，Thor！”

濡湿的舌尖探入穴口撑开狭窄的黏膜，唾液随着舌头的挺进汩汩地注入甬道。压向体内的Alpha信息素和下体的舔吮让Loki几乎失神，即使不在发情期，生殖腔也因萌动的欲望而分泌出大量蜜液。直到确认目标变得足够湿软Alpha才抬起头，身体重新覆盖到Omega之上，同时下身的坚挺直直地戳抵上那片柔软的娈肉。

“啊——”

即使有液体的润滑，尺寸惊人的异物突然闯入带来的冲击仍不可小觑，接纳者一阵急促而混乱地抽气。感受到推进速度减缓，Loki紧紧咬牙努力放松身体迎合Thor。

“Loki…”

Thor亲吻着恋人的耳廓，缓缓将柱身顶入体内深处，柔软紧致的包裹感让他一阵满足，完全占据了所爱之人的Alpha不禁像雄狮一样低声呻吟。被反复占有的Omega本能地释放出甜腻的信息素，他挺起胸口吞吃滚烫的性征，破碎的娇喘间动情地呼唤Thor的名字。

深沉的夜色最过迷人，身体和灵魂的深刻结合拉着情人们滚向深渊，弥漫着催情气息的房间中盈满此起彼伏的喘息。

##

被窗外鸟鸣唤醒的双眼慢慢适应了朦昧的晨光，没有感觉到身边人存在的失落让黑发王子迅速摆脱困意，他撑起慵懒的肢体起身观察周围的情况。

“Thor…？”

近侧的被单早已遗忘了身体的温度，只有Alpha残留在那里的一丝气味让他确信昨晚的一切不是梦境。被病痛、火灾和情事连番摧折的身体颓然地倒回柔软的寝具间，正在Loki放弃寻找打算再睡一会儿的时候，房门戛然开启。

扭头查看的Omega正好与推门进来的金发青年的视线撞上，后者在抹消短暂的惊讶后立刻给了他一个温柔的笑容——一个带着阳光的气息和温度的微笑。一股足以融化寒厉坚冰的柔情瞬间窜入Loki胸膛，刚才还略微生气的王子情不自禁地对来者回以笑脸。

“Loki你醒了，还想再睡会儿吗？”

走近寝台的男人换了一身干净的衣服，他顺手将带来的水杯和一本厚重的图书放到床头柜上。俯身查看被窝里的恋人时，熟悉的Alpha信息素和新洗衣物的淡淡香味飘散在空气中。

黑发青年摇摇头表示不想再睡，他用眼神示意了一下水杯，对方默契地领会了他的意图。代替扶他起身喝水Thor自己酌了一口液体，交叠上来的嘴唇将温热的茶水送入口中，不安分的舌尖趁机溜入Loki唇齿间，来不及吞咽的热水因舌肉翻搅的动作失去控制，从嘴角划出一道晶莹的水痕浸入脑后的发丝和枕头间。

嗯…

被过分缠绵的早安之吻点燃热度的Omega没能按捺住口中甜蜜的空气，听到自己喘息声的瞬间他有些懊恼地推开身上的人。体谅恋人身体的Alpha没再趁胜追击，他笑着在气鼓鼓的Omega身边坐下来询问起对方的状况。睡了两觉的Loki精神恢复得不错，半夜那一番云雨之欢不但没有增加任何疲劳感反而让身心异常轻松。

见他状态不错，禁军尝试提起前一天的事：“Loki，你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”

从火灾中死里逃生的Omega眼神黯淡了少许，但他马上振作起精神。

“我记得。昨晚我醒过来时发现笼子里的蓝灵凤蝶不见了，我在屋子里找了一圈，也许是寻找的时候把什么东西扔到火炉边引发了火灾。等我发现的时候屋里的易燃物已经烧起来了，然后…剩下的我不记得了，被浓烟呛到之后我晕了过去。那么大的火，不知道它…蝴蝶肯定已经葬身火海了吧…”

Loki攥紧手中的被单简单地描述着火灾经过，听完后，Thor犹豫着把那本从他房间带出来的图鉴递到原本的主人手中。

“我很抱歉，但我不想欺骗你，希望你不要太伤心…”Alpha轻叹一口气，“它在你睡下的时候已经死去了，我担心你看到会难过，本打算把它藏起来…”

说话间书页已被翻到最后，在泛黄的纸张上，一只掌心大小的蓝色凤尾蝶静静地躺着，逝去的生命依旧美得摄人心魄，匆匆将它放入这个纸质棺材的金发青年不禁心生感慨，但他的精力更多地落在翻阅者身上。

回想昨天傍晚Loki因这个脆弱生灵而顾此及彼的悲情言论，Thor仍心有余悸。但在经历火海中的失而复得后，他下决心对恋人永远诚实，他也会坦然地接受Loki的一切——无论好坏，无论喜悲。

阿斯加德王子的反应与他料想的有很大出入，黑发青年沉默了少许后淡然地笑了。

“它真美…我以为不会再见到它了，不论是飞往寒冷的秋夜还是扑入肆虐的火海它都会死无葬身之地。”灰绿色的眼眸望向身旁的Alpha，眼中浅含涟漪，“它看起来不像死去了，反而如同变成书中画一般…可以保有永恒的绚丽。”

Thor缓缓靠近将Omega纤细的身体揽入怀中，任由滚落的水珠浸入肩膀。他们沉默着拥抱了很久，久到心跳几乎融为一体。

##

约顿的秋天干燥而舒爽，热闹的收成时节很快被丰收的喜悦和浓郁的酒香湮没。今年夏季风调雨顺，粮食的收成比往年更好，欢天喜地的约顿人在夜夜笙歌中迎来一年最盛大的节日——秋收祭。

准备迎接庆典的王都适逢一年中最热闹的时节，然而周遭的喧嚣和繁忙似乎丝毫没有作用在搬入新居的阿斯加德王子身上——他本来就是一个异乡人。

王宫中的另一个异乡人，Thor进来心情很好。

秋收之后便是农闲季节，王都中涌入大量参加庆典的周边居民和全国各地赶来的贵族、富人。为了加强王都的戒备，城外的禁卫军大量调回，更多的人手意味着轮休的节奏也相应加快，得益于此Thor比之前更频繁地往返于禁军寝舍和Loki的住所间。

之前的寝宫烧毁严重，短时间内无法再居住，在旁人看来阿斯加德人却因祸得福搬到王宫东区。这个区域的建筑、铺设以及花园都是整个王宫里最豪华的，而最关键的在于，皇室成员的寝殿都集中在这个区域。

新居的选址是Sigyn公主决定的，不知宰相大人严丝合缝的防备网哪里走漏了火灾的风声，当红发女孩气冲冲地闯进他的办公室时，Tony正好在跟Jarvis商量给质子搬家的事。

“Stark叔叔太过分了！我已经不是小孩子了，为什么还什么事都瞒着我？早上我想去找Loki殿下，大家都拦着不让去，最后逼着侍女们她们才告诉我Loki殿下那里失火了。您竟然不准她们通知我！万一Loki殿下出事了怎么办…”

泪眼婆娑的女孩让Tony万分头疼，但他更为她对阿斯加德王子的过度关注而恼火，他希望公主殿下能分些注意力给那些向她求爱的贵族子弟或盟国王子们。

女孩抽着鼻子对Tony连喊了两声大骗子，呜呜呜地蹲在地上哭起来，那样子完全不像一个青春期的少女，她还跟Tony初次进宫时看到的那个小丫头没两样。

这位一人之下、可以呼风唤雨的宰相要说有什么软肋的话，那就是奈何不了这个娇蛮公主了。作为道歉Tony把Loki新居定到靠近公主寝宫的东区，但同时他暗中派Jarvis通知Sigyn的乐器老师、女友、求爱者等所有能拖住公主脚步的人把她的生活安排得满满当当。

##

“刚才那是什么人？”

Thor到达恋人住所时，双胞胎姐妹告诉他主人正在见客人，寝殿门口堆了大大小小十来个木箱，都是那位访客带来的。

“阿斯加德的使臣，来给约顿送年贡，顺便捎些零花钱给可怜的人质。”

Loki漫不经心地回答着大咧咧地坐在沙发上的金发禁军的疑问，顺手帮他倒了一杯茶递过去。Alpha没有接茶杯，取而代之直接拉住端茶人的手腕把他往自己腿间带。十箱“零花钱”算多算少Thor完全没概念，实际上他根本不关心自己提的那个问题。为这一拽失去重心的Omega一边小心着不把茶水洒出来一边被迫转身在一侧大腿上坐下来。

“把茶撒到地毯上Sally会生气哦。”

屋子主人笑着威胁放肆的客人，他起身一点将茶杯放回茶几上，回过身时被有力的双臂紧紧圈住。金发的头颅直往他怀里钻，Loki苦笑着抚上蹭着他衣襟的人后脑，熟悉的信息素带来强烈的安心感，阿斯加德王子轻轻环上对方脖子嘴唇贴上金色的发丝，上面残留着淡淡的阳光和汗水的气息。

抬起头的Alpha仰望着恋人湖水般深情的绿色眼眸，那里的爱意让他的心变得温暖又炙热。自然而然的吻从试探性的轻啄变为狂热的舔吮，嘴边的胡茬剐蹭着单薄的唇肉，缠绕的舌尖交换着难耐的渴求。

难得如此主动的Loki让Thor心情好到快飘起来了，他一手放肆地拨开上衣外套将王子的衬衫从裤腰里拽出来，火热的手掌在细嫩的侧腰上贪婪地滑动。一浪浪闯入鼻腔的浓烈芳香让他突然意识到恋人如此积极的原因，旋即坏心眼地撤离了嘴唇和衣服下的手。

“Loki，又到发情期了？”

被说中的Omega不悦地蹙眉盯着明知故问的人，刚才双方状态都挺好的，这混蛋打什么岔。显然发情的Omega更急迫的需要肌肤之亲来缓解躁动的体热，这是Thor难得的可趁之机。

“我们来玩‘来取悦我’吧？”Alpha坏心眼地提议。

这是两人间小小的情趣游戏，起因是王子殿下一时兴起说要报复Thor第一次见面时提出让自己取悦他的事。实际上在那之后，几乎都是Thor在扮演主动讨好的角色，毕竟不在发情期的Omega的欲求并不像Alpha那么强烈。

上次在书房“取悦”恋人时，因为把Loki的脚趾舔得太痒了，感到不愉悦的王子殿下啪地把装样子读了半天的书拍到Thor头顶。现在可是报仇的好机会。

Loki对着一脸坏笑的男人夸张地叹了口气，解读这个笨蛋的想法太容易了，取悦他也不是难事，更何况只要摆出一副快哭出来的样子求他操自己，这个下半身思考的野兽马上就会扑上来。

骄傲的王子殿下并不是一个不讲理的情人，其实他对上次用书打对方的事也有些愧疚，发情期嘛，干脆就当自己精虫上脑好了。

Loki稍稍起身在沙发上分开膝盖跨坐到Alpha大腿上，伸手直直地把奸计得逞的人按到靠背上，栖身吻了上去。舌尖主动探入湿热的口腔在里面恣意地翻搅，双手一刻也没闲着动作着解开身下男人的衬衫纽扣。纤长的手指将松开的衬衣从对方身上剥开，嘴唇轻嘬着掠过散发着诱人Alpha信息素的脖子和胸膛。

身体滑落到沙发前的地上，Omega顺从地跪在金发男人腿间替他解开裤子的扣头，难得出任被取悦一方的Thor手臂架在沙发靠背上享受地看着眼前这番景象。Loki抬眼观察了一下高居上方的Alpha，对方抬了抬眉毛和下巴用眼神示意他继续。

Omega张嘴去含半勃起的肉柱时，下唇内微微露出粉嫩舌尖，Thor觉得这个样子特别像舔盘子里牛奶的小猫，那自己是奶吗？胡思乱想的Alpha放弃了这种超越常识的设定集中精力感受着裹挟腿间的触感。

嘴唇小心翼翼地剐过顶端的冠状沟将龟头含住，舌尖在沟回处来回舔弄，敏感的顶端被集火攻击Alpha却还故作轻松地甩头轻笑一声。阴茎的尺寸和硬度在口腔个黏膜的刺激下快速提升，难以将整根含住的Omega用手扶着艰难地吞吐着殷红的柱身，前液和唾液沿着茎状物向下浸入棕色的耻毛。

Omega的指腹也被混合的体液沾湿，他腾出一只手艰难地摆脱碍事的长裤，指尖颤巍地探向饥渴的穴口。Alpha释放的信息素让Loki的身体不受控制地进入发情状态，情色的触碰让生殖腔反射性地分泌出大量蜜液准备迎接随后的行为。湿润的手指轻易地潜入狭窄黏膜间，指腹被潮湿的穴道紧紧包裹住，里面已经腥热一片。持续含弄Alpha粗长肉柱的同时Omega逐一将三根手指塞入体内进行扩张，手指模仿着口中物进出着，但长度远远不够的替代品无法碰触体内深处的刺痒。

“Loki~别硬撑了，只要你开口求我，我马上就满足你。”Alpha挑衅地建议着。

“给我闭嘴吧。”

黑发青年松开嘴反驳，同时取出体内的手指。在得意洋洋的金发男人再开口前，他站起身重新跨到对手身上，居高临下地搂着Alpha的脖子坐回大腿上。

“哦，你要坐上来自己动？”

Loki没有理会贱兮兮的质问，欠身扶住身下人腿间的巨物，放松双腿让臀部下沉，抵在湿软洞口处的冠头在稍作调整后满满地灌了进去。

“啊…”

肉刃的突入使Omega反射地抬起头，咽喉中泄露一声短促的惊呼，肉壁间的饱胀感让他眼眶发热，绿色的双眸瞬间被生理性的泪水染湿。

Thor忍不住舔了舔内唇，眼前的画面太过香艳，光是忍耐住上顶的冲动就耗尽了他所有耐性——美丽优雅的阿斯加德王子上衣一丝不乱，下身却赤裸裸地跨在他上方扭动腰肢，淫靡的肉穴吞吃着滚烫的性器，汩汩泌出的爱液润滑着交合的律动，臀肉拍打Alpha胯间泛起啧啧水声。

“Loki，你真性感。”享受着Omega服务的男人陶醉地询问道，“我可以操你了吗？现在。”

“嗯…肏我，Thor，啊——”

泪眼汪汪的Omega动情地邀请让等待已久的Alpha彻底抛弃了理性化身为野兽。他迅速收回舒展在身体两侧的手臂，双手穿过身上人膝盖内侧将他抱住。身体保持着连接，Alpha猛地站起身大力顶弄起来。身上的Omega被强壮的手臂稍稍抛起，落下时挺起的腰胯让他体内的阴茎狠狠贯入深处。不稳定的体势和猛烈的撞击使Loki连连惊叫，叫声很快化为靡乱的呻吟。

Alpha回转身将臂弯中的恋人压到柔软的沙发上，自己的身体紧随而上不留间隙地继续着抽插。节奏混乱的撞击和深浅不一的贯穿将Omega紧密的甬道搅成软泥，口中不断溢出支离破碎的甜腻呻吟，汹涌的情欲让Loki不得不靠紧紧扒住侵犯者的肩膀来支撑自己。加大力度的突进戳抵到生殖腔穴口，在恐惧和快感双重作用下Omega狂乱地摇着头咬上Alpha结实的肩胛。

Thor不会标记他，Loki说不上是自信还是绝望，他很确定这一点。不论多么疯狂地交合，不论一夜多少次相拥，Alpha最后总是小心翼翼地避免在他体内成结。现在也是一样，在最后大力的冲刺后，身上的野兽却理智地退到甬道浅处射精。筋疲力尽的Omega长长地吁出一口浊气，感受到自己粘稠的精液溅到腹部。

-tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

15

Thor没有给Loki做临时标记，这次发情期来得正逢时候，第二天禁军难得有一整天的休息时间，于是他们干脆整晚做爱，直到脱力地相拥着睡着。第二天醒来，恢复了精力的男人们从早安的吻开始又大战两轮，如果不是肚子饿得咕咕叫，谁也舍不得停下。

穿着和昨天来时一样衣服的Alpha陪Loki一起出现在大厅时，年轻侍女们显然吃了一惊，两姐妹交换了一个眼神便各自忙碌去准备两人份的午餐了。

“你不介意她们知道吗？我是说…我们的关系。”趁女孩们去取下一道菜的间隙，快被两双眼睛扎出洞来的Thor悻悻地问道。

王子殿下自顾自地切着羊排，不慌不忙地咽下口中的食物后，礼数周全地擦了擦嘴回答：“我还算比较宽容了吧，平时她们说话举止放肆一点也无所谓，但并不代表仆人可以妄议主人的私事。”

早已不是养尊处优的小少爷的Thor对这套主仆论调有些不习惯，他嚼着食物唔地附和了一声不再开口了。

“Loki殿下，”Hans跟着端来甜点的女仆们一起走进房间，他将手中的纸条交到座上人手中，不动声色地瞟了一眼客人后避重就轻地交代道，“这是刚送来的邀请函。”

Loki翻开递过来的粉色信笺，那是一封精美的短函，信的内容只有短短几行字，看完后他简短地回了一句“知道了”便把纸张交还给老仆人。想起恋人不可妄议私事的主张，金发青年只好保持沉默认真对付起刚上桌的甜品来。

##

新粮归仓后第三周的周末是约顿传统的秋收祭，完成了一年最重要工作的农民们成群结队地涌向临近的城镇参加庆典。而那些更有财力的贵族们则选择打包上精美的服装、首饰前往王都投身最繁忙的社交季。实际上秋收祭在约顿王都形同狂欢节，疯狂的社交季从一周前就开始了，各种宴会、舞会、歌剧络绎不绝。

阿斯加德王子还是老样子，回绝了所有邀请蜗居在自己寝宫内。他每天依旧只是看书写信，庆典也是商人们的节日，最近几天他用在处理信件上的时间远远多于翻书。禁卫军比常日更频繁地在城内巡逻，由于庆典期间聚集了大量游客，打架斗殴、坑蒙拐骗的事件猛增，当别人都在愉快地过节时，Thor却忙得没时间去见他的恋人。

今天对全体禁军来说是非常重大的日子，国王和公主会参与城内的游行，虽然他们只是在高大的花车上向臣民们挥挥手，但对承担护卫工作的人来说，陪同皇室成员城内巡回是不能有丝毫闪失的关键工作。

游行中上百禁军压阵，光是这架势就足以威慑有非分之想的人了，即使是丢了脑子的人也不敢随意招惹巨人之师最精锐的部队。为了以策万全将军Fury早已私下派人解决了城中的危险分子。持续一整天的庆典在热闹和平的氛围中结束了。

晚上王宫中将举行以国王名义召开的盛大宴会，这是一年中规模最大、规格最高的盛会，因此相当一部分禁军仍要继续执勤。跟抱怨长时间连续工作的大多数夜班人员不同，Thor对这项安排很满意，今晚即使他休息也见不到不得不出席宴会的Loki，相反，执行护卫工作没准能在阿斯加德王子经过时看上他一眼。

今天的宴会是Loki极少数推脱不掉的社交活动之一，几乎所有约顿贵族、公卿大臣、盟国皇室和少量停留在这里的质子都在邀请之列。

宴会在位于王宫中心的正殿的宴会厅举行，宽敞奢华的大厅灯火通明，衣衫靓丽的贵族男女铺满舞池，欢快的乐曲、愉悦的交谈、或低或高的笑声四处飘荡。

Loki不太适应这种热闹的场合，除了嘈杂和拥挤，这里还充斥着Alpha和Omega们毫无遮拦的信息素。阿斯加德王子端着酒杯站在宴会厅一角，偶尔有几个打过交道的约顿贵族和其他国家的质子会上前跟他打招呼。尽管如此他也并不悠闲，对周边频频投向自己的好奇目光视而不见也是相当耗费精力的事。

时间差不多了，黑发王子在心里估算一番，宰相和将军的人已经确认过他的出席和交谈对象，现在离开既给足了宴会主人面子又不会显得太热心于交际。

正在Loki放下酒杯准备离场时，一个娇小的身影出现在他面前。

“Loki殿下。”Sigyn一脸兴奋地迎上来。

万众瞩目的公主殿下走到面前，一头卷曲的红发盘在头顶挽成适合舞会的发髻，上面点缀着宝石镶嵌的发饰。她身穿浅金色长裙，精致的蕾丝领边中露出雪白的脖颈，真丝材质的裙身反射着奢华的珠光，蓬松的衬裙托起裙摆，她似乎已经习惯了拖着笨重的服饰行走甚至跳舞。

女孩打过招呼后红着脸垂下眼睛，Loki与她寒暄时她也一直没看说话人。如果双方都沉默下来，气氛会有些尴尬，被叫住的黑发王子不得不主动找点话题。

“Sigyn殿下的舞姿真美，整个宴会上您总是最耀眼的舞者。”

对于不断被邀请一支又一支舞跳到现在的公主而言，这种恭维是最应景的。

“真的吗？”红发女孩抬头看着夸赞的人，说罢望了一眼舞池欲言又止地低下头。

Loki知道她在等自己邀她共舞，他不是那么不解风情的人。但当众与约顿公主跳舞对他这个敌国人质来说实在是不恰当的行为，况且被当做“公主的追求者”，对他来说也是个麻烦。

见对方似乎没有明白暗示，Sigyn赶紧转移话题：“Loki殿下也很惹眼呀，我看好多女性一直盯着您看呢。但您…好像对任何人都没兴趣呢……”

对别人不感兴趣倒是让Sigyn安心，可这位优雅又有些冷淡的邻国王子似乎对她也同样没兴趣，女孩的语气里难免夹杂着失落之情。

俯仰由人的生活让Loki从小就善于察言观色，他不至于连这么明显的言外之意都不明白。左右为难的人开始认真考虑要不要跟公主跳支舞化解这番窘境。

正在这时，解救阿斯加德王子的陌生人出现了。一个中等身材、操着不标准的约顿语的年轻男子叫着公主的名字上前岔进两人的对话里。

“公主殿下，我是慕斯贝尔国的第一王子Max，我能冒昧地打断两位的交谈邀请您共舞吗？下一支曲子马上要开始演奏了。”

一边是迟迟不肯主动邀请的阿斯加德人，另一边是话已出口的慕斯贝尔王储，Sigyn虽然单纯但不至于愚蠢，死赖着不放和拒绝出口的好意都不得体，她不经意地叹了口气对叫Max的男性点了点头。

“Sigyn殿下，”见女孩回头，Loki礼貌地欠了欠身，“那我先告退了，祝您度过愉快的一晚。”

##

宴会厅周边除了进行常规护卫的数个小队，还有一部分禁军被安排成两人一组的机动队进行分散巡逻。

Thor和队友Sam负责的区域在会场东面。Sam对第一次见这种大场面的新人表现出亲切的理解，他猜想这位金发搭档肯定也像自己一样，渴望从近处见识见识宴会的盛大场景，顺便一窥贵族女孩们妖冶的身姿。如此周全的安防不差一两人之力，在Sam的怂恿下，Thor跟他一起装作巡查花园溜到宴会厅附近。

从宴会中出来的贵族们见到他俩，只会认为他们是附近巡逻的士兵，根本不会在意；如果遇到其他小队的同事，这种情况大家都心照不宣，也不会有人为难他们；如果运气不好遇到Fury将军的几个心腹，那他们多少会有些麻烦。

离开自己值守区域的两人猫着身子靠近宴会厅，一个从火光锃亮的大厅里出来的身影出现在他们前进路线上，心虚的禁军们赶紧躲到附近的矮紫杉背后。

逆光的人影看不分明，来人走到大厅外的巨大石柱边停了下来。即使室外光线昏暗，Thor也马上辨认出恋人的身形——那个身材修长的男性正是Loki。

黑发青年停留的位置离宴会厅不算太远，随时可能有人经过，而Thor跟队友在一起，Sam并不知道他和阿斯加德王子之间的关系，金发禁军犹豫着要不要出声打招呼。

“Loki殿下！”

一个年轻女性的声音从Loki身后的方向传来，两个禁军循声望去只见一个拖着华丽长裙的女孩追了出来。由于护卫工作，禁军几乎都认识这位约顿公主，身边的Sam用极低的音量发出一阵嘘声。

Loki转身与赶来的公主交谈起来。室内音乐和人声模糊了他们的对话，Thor从隐约听到的“回去”、“去花园走走”拼凑出阿斯加德王子的意图。

正在他和Sam努力探听前方男女的谈话时，眼前出现让他们大为震惊的一幕——公主殿下向前扑进Loki怀里，几乎在那同时吻上了青年的嘴唇。

那只是短暂的一吻，黑发青年轻轻推开怀中的女性，他们又低声交谈了几句，阿斯加德王子俯身亲吻了女孩的手背，然后径直转身离去。

树丛后的禁军侍卫进退两难只能留在原地，直到颤抖着双肩的公主停下哭泣返回宴会厅他们才长舒一口气，赶紧溜回自己的工作区域。

##

“我的老天，你们不知道昨天我们看到什么了！”

由于前一天执勤到深夜，今天Steve小队轮休。一大早Sam已经在餐厅里跟围在一起的队友们分享昨晚的奇遇了。即使队长不在他可以肆无忌惮地暴露溜班的事，但这个秘密不适合公诸于众，因此尽管语气夸张，他还是把音量压得很低。

“我没看清那个男人是谁，那位女性我肯定没看错，我用性命担保那绝对是Sigyn公主！”

队友们对惊人的皇室八卦表现出浓厚的兴趣，大家开始猜测那个拒绝了公主求爱的男性的身份。Sigyn殿下追求者众多这是众所周知的，但都是痴情的男人们一厢情愿地追着她示爱，队友们的提名者被一一否定，谁也举不出一个能让公主哭泣的名字。

金发的大个子没有加入队友们的闲聊，他心事重重地嚼着煎得过硬的培根，考虑着该不该趁休假去向Loki问个究竟。

最终他还是坐在了阿斯加德王子的书房里质问昨天的事，尽管这样做显得有些小心眼，但他并不是有意监视对方，既然发现了这个秘密，他只希望彼此坦诚地谈谈。

“既然你看到我推开她了，那还有什么问题吗？”

语气不快的屋子主人放下手中的笔，他交叉十指撑着下巴，语气冷淡地发问。

“可是…她吻你的时候你、你搂她的腰了……”质疑者磕磕巴巴地小声抱怨着。

“……”Loki叹了口气，“对方可是这个国家地位最尊贵的女性，我不是搂着她，顶多算扶着吧。难道我应该粗鲁地推开一个毫无恶意的女孩吗？”

每次他一提出异议，对方总会丢回来一个反问，Alpha被呛得接不上话，只能盯着被自己晃得打转的茶水沉默下来。见他不再说话，对峙总占上风的青年在心里反省了一下自己咄咄逼人的态度，他推开身后的椅子站起来，绕过茶几坐到恋人身边。

Thor放下茶杯搂住往自己身上靠的Omega，怀中人讨好地蹭了蹭他的肩窝，熟悉的香味立刻萦绕上来。其实他并不是怀疑Loki与Sigyn公主的关系，就如当事人所说，Loki是被动的一方而且在那个吻之后他立刻推开对方离开了。但把所见之事憋在心里不是Thor的作风，他认为恋人之间不仅应该相互忠诚，而且也不该有所隐瞒。

把事情说清楚就算过去了，久违的相拥让两人都不再想提别的事。凝望着所爱之人的两双眼睛缓缓合上，不知是谁的嘴唇先落在对方唇上，被点燃情欲的年轻情人们相拥着倒在沙发上，他们来不及转移到卧室去就迫不及待地占有了彼此。

##

树上的黄叶被北方驭寒而来的冷风吹落了满地。Thor把木炭投入壁炉中，烧得更旺的炉火让屋内温暖而亮敞。今天Steve小队轮休，他正好回家陪陪老Gardener。平时他几乎把工作之外的时间都留给了恋人，今晚Loki要出席公主殿下的生日宴会，Thor想着已经快三个月没回家了，便向队长报备后离开了王宫内的禁军寝舍。

长年担任宫廷园丁的积蓄和养子硬塞给他的工资让老园丁过着衣食无忧的退休生活，但家人的陪伴让他更加开心。在跟养父愉快地谈论了一下午新生活中的趣事后，Thor陪老Gardener去镇上用了一顿丰盛的晚餐并留在熟悉的家中过了一夜。

第二天一大早Thor返回寝舍的房间时，Sam兴冲冲地跑来同休假归来的队友分享了一个重磅新闻。

“天啊，你昨晚不在错过大事儿啦！我终于知道那天跟Sigyn公主在一起的人是谁了！”

是Loki，Thor早就知道了。这件事竟然被别人发现了？他马上警觉地追问道：“是谁？你怎么知道的？”

皮肤黝黑的队友裂开嘴展示了一个夸张的坏笑：“你昨天不在，除了你大家都知道了~”

都知道了…难道是Loki出了什么事？他突然想到，昨天——昨天是Sigyn公主的生日宴会！金发Alpha紧张地抓住卖关子的人，怎么回事怎么回事地不停追问。

Sam把对方的反应理解为好奇，虽然看起去有些过于紧张，他好心地向最后的不知情人宣布：

——Sigyn公主当众向阿斯加德王子求婚了。

在僵化的大脑理解这句话的那一秒Thor猛地推开挡在面前的队友冲了出去，打开门的同时他险些撞进满脸错愕的队长怀里。

“你要去哪儿，Thor？有人找你。”

“我有急事！回来再说！”

“等一下！”Steve一把抓住准备绕开他离去的人，“这边好像也是急事，是Sigyn公主的人找你。”

-tbc-


	16. Chapter 16

16

作为约顿国王唯一的女儿，从小到大Sigyn的一举一动都备受关注。当她成长到适婚年龄，这种关注又增加了更深层的意味。

今天是约顿公主十八岁生日，她的寝宫从一大早开始就热闹非凡。拜访问候的访客络绎不绝，形形色色的礼物堆满了整个大厅。然而Sigyn翘首以盼的人始终没有出现。没关系的，晚上的宴会一定可以见到他，在一次次满怀期望地迎接来访者，又一次次失望地发现不是她想见的那个人后，女孩如此安慰自己。可是一向礼数周全的阿斯加德王子竟然连礼物都没有送来，绝望的少女开始担心Loki是不是忘记今天是她的生日了。

直到Sigyn换好华丽的礼服准备赶往宴会厅时，她的贴身侍女才兴冲冲地捧着她盼了一整天的礼物赶上来。

Loki不仅没有忘记她的生日，还早早就准备好了礼物，Sigyn拿起送来的东西开心地在房间里转起圈。跟礼物一起附上的还有一封短信，简单说明了这份并不贵重的礼物的特殊之处。女孩反复诵读着最后一段文字，心情已经飞上云霄。

——“愿世间最好的事物付诸最美之人。”

Sigyn知道自己算不上特别漂亮，不论别人如何夸赞那都是出于对约顿公主的讨好，这点自知之明她还是有的。可是Loki不一样。当看到阿斯加德王子亲手写下的“最美之人”几个字的时候，她感觉自己是世界上最幸福的女孩——在Loki眼里，她是最美的。她相信他写下的每个字都出于真心，因为Loki从不虚伪地恭维她，也从不说谎。

当因抱病卧床而没能提前给女儿准备礼物的国王询问Sigyn想要的礼物时，她毫不犹豫地把像往常一样待在窗边的Loki拉到Ymir面前，当着众人的面宣布——我想和他结婚。

公主的婚事是约顿的举国大事，Ymir没有立即答应女儿的要求，但公主求婚的重大消息不胫而走，瞬间席卷整个王宫。

##

平日里Loki的寝殿除了阿斯加德王子自己和少数几个仆人再无他人，但今天正门处竟然有两个禁军侍卫站岗，Thor认出那是Fury将军心腹Barton的手下。

金发Alpha绕到寝殿后侧翻进围墙，院子内再无守卫，看样子他们并不是真的担心阿斯加德人逃走。Thor小心地潜进屋内，双胞胎姐妹和Hans正在准备着早餐和主人的衣物，他轻易地避开他们上到二楼。

敲门声响起时Loki刚换下寝衣，他低着头确认衬衣是否整理好，一抬起头看见满脸愠意的Alpha迎着他惊异的目光走了进来。

“早啊，Thor。昨晚在家里睡得不好吗？”

王子殿下毫无紧张感的问候让原本就心情不佳的Thor顿时火冒三丈。

“你就想说这个吗，Loki？”

黑发青年把搭在扶手上的睡袍扔到床上，自己在沙发上坐了下来。他当然知道对方为何而来，见来人的气势，今天难免一番口舌之争。

“你想我解释什么呢？我是被动的一方，而且我并没答应呀。再说了，哪怕我跟Sigyn公主两情相悦，想要结婚也会阻力重重。门口的侍卫你也看到了，昨晚宰相和Fury将军已经轮流向我施压了。”Loki靠在沙发背上，说话的语气透露着无奈。

“那么说你还是受害者了？”一声冷冷的反问。

“我并没有追求Sigyn公主。”说话人理直气壮，“你跟我在一起的时间也不短了，难道你不清楚吗？”

“我不清楚，Loki。我从没干涉过你的事，我也不能时时刻刻监视你，你有没有追求过公主殿下只有你自己最清楚。”

“约顿公主有多少追求者连她自己都算不过来，我想我应该排不上号。”

阿斯加德王子的能言善辩Thor早就领略过了，Alpha并不是无端发难，在得知公主殿下求婚的事时，他第一反应竟是觉得Loki会很为难。然而在见过Sigyn公主的侍女后，这种天真的念头早已烟消云散了。

温和年长的女性将一本用阿斯加德语编写的蝴蝶图鉴交到他手中说明了来意，公主殿下想请他翻译心爱之人送的生日礼物。翻到书本最后，那只埋葬在纸页间的蝴蝶跃然眼前，厚重的书籍在Thor手中沉得如有千斤。他忘了自己说了什么，只记得那位侍女微笑着点点头离开，而那本熟悉的图书留在了他房间里。

“你是不否认追求Sigyn公主咯？”说话人没有给对方插嘴的机会继续道，“至于排不排得上号…不幸的是，在公主心里你是排在最前面的，不然她也不会急匆匆地派人来找我翻译你送的书，现在书就在我手上。”

惊讶的神情在听到这番话的人脸上一闪而过，只是短短一瞬间，之后他长长吁了口气故作轻松地承认了：“我不认为这有什么问题。书是我的，蝴蝶是从Sigyn公主送的花里飞出来的，我把书送给她有什么问题吗？”

Thor并不认为Loki如何处置那本书需要经过他同意，但它承载了他们之间特殊的回忆——那短暂而美丽的生命曾让Loki心碎，Thor却因此碰触到他真实、脆弱的一面。这段痛苦的经历让他们对彼此敞开了心扉，至少Thor是这么认为的，直到今天的事之前他都以为他们是相互坦诚的。

对方没有接话，沉默反而让Loki觉得不自在。

“求婚确实是我意料之外的事，但我不觉得讨好一下约顿未来的主人有什么不对。毕竟我们身在此处，她也许就是将来左右我们命运的人，与她交好…”

“和Sigyn公主结婚你的命运就大不一样了吧？”

“我没有…”

“你有。”Thor一次次打断Omega的辩解。

“是吗？你好像比我还了解Loki Laufeyson？”

屋子主人从沙发上站起来在金发青年面前踱着步，一向巧舌如簧的他对这个不听人解释的家伙感到头疼，他觉得这种憋屈的对话很难再进行下去了。

“Laufeyson…是啊Loki，你是Laufey的儿子，是阿斯加德的人质，你说过你恨自己无能为力。”站在原地的Alpha缓缓垂下湛蓝的双眸，低沉的声音带上一丝嘶哑，“无论付出什么代价我都想帮你摆脱这种处境，可我能做什么呢？你不需要依靠我，只要夺得公主的芳心，你就能成为王位继承人的丈夫，成为约顿亲王…”

痛苦的陈述没有再继续下去，聆听者停下脚步凝望着低着头的大个子，他低垂的双眼压抑着汹涌的情绪。恼怒和心痛一起袭上Loki胸口。

“约顿亲王，可真动听。”王子殿下放弃争辩自暴自弃地顺着对方的话往下说，“如果我当上约顿亲王不是很好吗，Thor？”

“那我算什么？”

提问人破碎的蓝眼睛望进Loki眼里，如同钝重的剑刃插入心口，Loki只觉得呼吸一窒，胸腔仿佛被开了个洞。

“你想要怎样？”黑发青年无助的反问在对方听来却像疏远的拒绝。

Alpha走近身前，缓缓抬手抓住恋人的双臂：“Loki…在你心里我到底算什么…情人？床伴？还是满足欲望的工具？”

灰绿色的双眸随着对方的质问由动摇变成狠厉，他挥开身侧的手冷冷地回道：“我并不介意你把自己说得如此不堪，但是请你不要连带着贬低我。”

“贬低…？”Thor细细咀嚼着对方口中蹦出的词汇，“是啊，你是高贵的王子，是约顿未来的亲王…呵，但是你忘了自己也是个滥贱的Omega！”

话音落下的同时Alpha抓起身前人的手猛地将他往一旁的寝榻扔去，没能对突发情况做出反应的Loki顺着强大的外力扑到床上。弹起的身体被随后跟上的Alpha压回去，手被束到身后，Thor将丢在床边的睡袍腰带扯过来捆住挣扎的双手。

“放开我！”

Omega扭动身体反抗起来，身上的衬衣哗地一声被撕破，一段从衣服上撕下的布料绕道面前勒住了他的口部。

封住对方手口的人移开了自己的重量，Alpha起身熟稔地从床边抽屉取出盛精油的小瓶子。返回原处的人将扭动着起身的猎物一把按回低处，无视Omega凌乱的挣扎和不成声的抗议一把将他的裤子褪到膝盖处。

冰冷的油脂被手指粗鲁地捅进紧缩的穴口，Omega胡乱地蹬着腿想要摆脱，施暴者再次利用体重将他死死压制。手指抽离，瑟瑟发抖的身体被强行拖拽往床边。意识到即将发生的暴行，Omega再次拼命抵抗，可身上的重量将他禁锢得动弹不得。滚烫的肉刃无情地顶开未经充分扩张的黏膜，强硬地贯穿了身体。

“——唔”撕裂的疼痛让Omega全身僵直地绷紧。

残忍的侵略者从后方拉住口中的布条把Omega的头抬起来，另一只手大力抽打身下雪白的臀肉，他毫无怜悯地发号施令：“放松一点！给我像平时一样扭着腰让我操！”

Alpha的大手托住身下人紧张的小腹，Loki被迫用膝盖撑起下身，抬高的腰臀迎合着肉柱的挺进。双手失去自由的Omega肩膀重重地压在床面上，拼命摇晃的头让半长的黑发蹭得凌乱不堪。横档在口中的布条压制着舌根的动作，厚实的床垫吸纳了抗议的呜咽只留下沉闷的声响。

粗热的柱身挺入狭窄的甬道，剧烈的扩张让痛苦不已的接纳者连连呻吟。Alpha用双手扣住Omega的胯骨毫不节制地猛烈突刺，他粗暴地辗轧深处的肉壁，一次比一次更深，在狠狠侵犯娇嫩肉穴的同时残忍地撞开了脆弱的生殖腔。

“唔……不！”

Omega艰难地挤出拒绝的声音，口中的布条被唾液浸透。深深嵌入皮肤的束缚物磨破了嘴角幼嫩的肌肤，血液的味道在舌腹处弥散开来。

“不？Loki，这由不得你说不。”

Thor知道这很疯狂，但他的大脑已被怒火和冲动占据。他从来不知道自己心中竟有如此阴暗的一面——他爱Loki，他向他献上了全部的真心和爱情，他渴望在春风中与他共浴花香、在寒夜中温暖他的身体；他也渴望占有他、禁锢他、撕碎他。他不能忍受Loki的背叛和欺骗，更不能接受他爱别人，他要独占他的一切，把他变成自己的所有物。

粗长的阴茎闯入生殖腔端口，感受到对方意图的Omega拼尽全力挣扎着，可双手依旧被牢牢绑住，无论他怎么用力也无法挣脱。连开口求饶都做不到的阿斯加德王子将脸埋进寝具间无助地抽泣起来。

施虐者没有因他哭泣而心生怜悯，不断侵犯着Omega下体的巨物直抵甬道深处，在生殖腔内形成粗大的结。事已至此Alpha解开Loki嘴上的布条，欺身压到对方身上。灼热的手掌拂开脸颊上散落的黑发，他将埋着的头掰到一侧，唇齿细细啃噬冰凉的耳垂。

“看清楚Loki，你将永远属于我。”

哽噎的战栗变成苦涩的低笑，Loki厌恶地撇开脸，弓起脊背顶开Alpha的身体拉开距离：“我不会成为任何人的所有物。”

口舌之争没有让Alpha停止交合的动作，身下人嘴硬的反驳让他狠下心加重了插入的力度，膨胀的阴茎在Omega生殖腔内完成射精。

Thor标记了Loki，然后沉默地离开了。

##

临近中午，Tony才终于从繁重的政务中拔身而起。

“Jarvis，我要去Ymir陛下那里一趟，剩下这些文件你先帮我处理。”

在近侍一如往常的“好的，Sir”的答复中，心急如焚的宰相推开沉重的靠椅走出了办公室。

Tony不同意Sigyn和阿斯加德王子的婚事，虽然公主的爱情臣子不应置喙，但她的婚姻却是国事大事。

当一肚子抱怨的宰相获准进入陛下卧室时，他惊讶地发现当事人已经率先抵达了。

Loki看起来脸色很不好，浓重的倦意让苍白的面容更显憔悴，跟病榻上的国王比起来也有过之而无不及。见Tony到来，他缓缓起身向他问好，站起身的动作有些迟缓，似乎随时都会倒下似的。

“陛下，我有事需要与您单独讨论，能否请Loki殿下回避一下？”他们对彼此的来意心知肚明，但Tony也不愿当面撕破脸皮。

老国王抬了抬手示意年轻宰相在仆人们刚送上来的椅子上坐下。即使年长的Ymir重病缠身，但君王的威仪丝毫不减，宽和的声音里透着不容反驳的强势：“你和Loki都是为同一件事来的，我想他不用回避。”

Tony将视线从国王身上收回，他看了看对面的参与者，最终夸张地叹了口气开始陈述自己的观点。

“陛下，Loki殿下和Sigyn公主的婚事请您三思。公主的婚事关系到约顿整个国家的未来…”Tony观察着国王的态度，斟酌着用语，“阿斯加德与我国处在停战期，但毕竟不是盟国，他们两人的婚事…我认为不妥。”

“那你是反对了？”

老国王平静的询问带着沉重的压力落在Tony咽喉，这个曾经威慑整个诺曼大陆的Alpha即使年老体衰依旧气场不减当年。

“是的…我反对。”Tony知道Ymir不算任君但也不是不讲理的人，他直言观点，但语气并不强硬。

老国王看看面前两个年轻人，摇着头叹了口气：“也好，你们两人意见一致，说服Sigyn的可能性就更大了。”

这番话让Tony惊讶地转向一直沉默的Loki，阿斯加德王子是来推辞公主求婚的，这倒让他有些意外。

“Fury来了吗？”Ymir在得到肯定的答复后让仆人去请人前来，回过头时他温和地向身边两人笑着道，“女人是这个世界上最不讲理的物种，祝你们好运。”

很快，皮肤黝黑的独眼将军走进房间，身后跟着一脸迷惑的红发少女，在看到从床畔站起来向她行礼的阿斯加德王子时脸上的神情豁然开朗，但一旁Tony严峻的神态又让她担心起来。

“好了，谁先开始吧。”老国王明智地置身事外，他决定暂时将舞台交给年轻人。

Sigyn担忧地看着先到的两人，按指示坐到他们对面，而Fury则挺直脊背站在她身侧。所有人落定位置，佣人们也已经默契地退下。抢在Tony开口前，Loki先发了话。

“Sigyn殿下，今天是我请您来的。”

在场的人被阿斯加德王子的开场白吸引，一齐看向说话人。

“我想请在场各位做见证，请您收回昨晚提出的婚约。”

Tony对Loki拒绝公主的求婚多少有些意外，这也有可能是以退为进的策略，但阿斯加德人态度非常诚恳，语气中透露着坚决。

与Tony相比，被拒绝的公主本人显得格外惊讶。女孩白皙的面容瞬间褪去血色，清澈的双眼渐渐蒙上水光。沉默了许久，女孩长长地吸了口气把泪水锁在眼眶里，提问的声音难掩颤栗：“我可以知道为什么吗？是不是Loki殿下已经有心仪的女性了？”

所有人的目光再次投向阿斯加德人，他不能与公主结婚的理由很多，大家都等着看他如何说服Sigyn，而Loki选了最让他们意外的一个。

“因为我是Omega。”

-tbc-


	17. Chapter 17

17

Sigyn吃惊地睁大双眼，粉色的嘴唇微微张开，这件事太超出她的认知范围了。女孩难以置信的眼神扫过Ymir、Tony和一旁的Fury，从男性们并不那么吃惊的表情看来，他们似乎都知道这个秘密。

唯一被蒙在鼓里的少女眼神愣愣地落回心仪的王子身上，她从没想过他会是Omega。

Tony算是相信Loki真心不想和公主结婚了，他甚至觉得他告诉Sigyn这个真相过于狠心，无异于直接给她懵懂的恋情判了死刑——约顿公主不可能嫁给一个Omega。从她记事起，身边就环绕着各色各样的Alpha，她的一众追求者几乎都是。对于约顿王位继承人的她来说，嫁个一个优秀、强壮的Alpha是天经地义的事，与之延续王族血脉也是公主的重大使命。

然而这样认为的男性们忽略了一个事实，Sigyn同时也是这个Alpha占绝对主导的王宫中最容易见到Omega的人。作为公主的基本教养，Sigyn从小就要学习各种艺术、女红课程，而那些老师几乎都来自于Omega担任的宫廷艺师中。跳舞和听音乐是长大后的公主最喜欢的娱乐活动之一，对她而言，传唤乐师来演奏是极为平常的事。身为Beta的Sigyn实际上常与Omega来往，她并不像某些高傲的Alpha和贵族们那样有所成见，相反，她甚至会同情他们受到的不公待遇。

“对不起，Loki殿下，我不能接受这个理由。我可以认同您说不爱我或其他原因，但是这个不行。”

红发女孩冷静而坚定的回复让男性们感到诧异，她望了望用温柔的眼神鼓励着她的父王，微微低下头继续。

“我不认为身为Omega就不能与一国公主结婚，我也反对针对Omega的任何歧视。

“在座各位应该赞同我的观点，你们的母亲多半也是Omega吧？有谁为自己的母亲感到羞耻吗？我想不会有任何孩子仅仅因为母亲是Omega就瞧不起她，那为什么要歧视跟母亲一样身为Omega的人呢？

“我见过很多优秀的Omega，但是他们因为身份问题不能出任要职，我觉得很可惜…这是我们国家的损失。

“Loki殿下…是我见过最好的男性，他…”慷慨陈词的女孩在提到心仪的男性时不经意地将眼神投向对方，马上又害羞地收回双眼继续下去，“他是我见过最温柔、最有教养的人，他读过很多书，也很聪明。他是阿斯加德的王子，我想这完全不是问题，我的母亲也是阿斯加德人，约顿和阿斯加德联姻是一件两国互利的好事，父王也曾经这样做过。所以我不认为仅仅因为Loki殿下是Omega就…”

Sigyn没有再继续下去，她所说的足以让在场的人理解她的立场了，一切还是要等她的父王定夺。

虽然不赞同这门婚事，但公主殿下的一番论述让Tony感触颇深——小小的Sigyn长大了，他为她感到骄傲。公主殿下对Omega这个群体展现出仁爱之心，从这一点来看，Tony相信她将来会成为一个坚定、公正、内心强大的君主。

在女儿说话的同时Ymir一直默默观察着在场的每个人。现在所有的目光都集中到这位老国王身上，他才是真正能做主的人。

“我的好孩子，”床榻上的老人凝视着依旧青涩却日渐成熟的女儿，“爱情不因被身份限制，Omega也不该因性征受歧视，我赞赏你的勇敢和正义。你可以大胆地去爱任何人。不过…婚姻应该尊重双方的意愿，所以你的求婚，应该由阿斯加德王子来决定是否接受。”

“父王！”希望的火光在少女眼中点亮，她兴奋得差点失仪地从椅子上蹦起来。

“陛下！这样实在不妥！怎么能…”Tony马上对让公主欣喜若狂的论述提出反驳，但反对的话语被年迈的Alpha一个威严的眼神掐断在当中。

“我说了，现在让阿斯加德王子决定。”老人的声音很平和却蕴含着深重的威慑力。

被点名的黑发青年重新变成众人的焦点，他看着满脸期待的女孩，犹豫着开了口：“我…很感谢陛下和公主殿下的厚爱。Sigyn殿下是我见过的最温柔善良的女性，任何人能成为她的丈夫都将是世上最幸福的人。可是公主的婚姻关系到皇室的延续，我…”Loki考虑着如何体面的表达，继续道，“身为Omega我没有信心能胜任。”

Beta的生育能力本来就不强，而男性Omega让女性受孕的几率又极低。这种隐晦的内容不适合在尊贵的女性面前探讨，但当涉及到皇族子嗣延续时就不能避而不谈了。

年少的公主对生育的事没有任何经验，但她至少知道基本的情况。可对于一个满腹痴情的女孩来说，生儿育女的事很遥远，现在她只一心想要与所爱之人在一起。

“这并不是问题。”老国王支持女儿的态度越发明确，“虽然我只有Sigyn一个女儿，但我的兄弟众多，他们的后代中不乏优秀的孩子，那都是约顿王族的血脉，Sigyn可以领养一个合适的人选。”

Tony对这对执着的父女没辙了，他求助般地望向素来跟他气场不合的Fury，现在他只能指望他担任自己的战友了。然而独眼将军却像故意气人似的始终默默盯着前方的地面，一副事不关己的样子。

“那还有其他问题吗，Loki？”Ymir主动确认。

约顿国王的态度已经很明确了，一边是他仁厚的支持，另一边是Sigyn真挚的感情，连主持国事和军政的两位重臣都提不出反对意见，没有立场反驳的阿斯加德王子最终轻轻点下了头。

##

当拳头重重落在脸颊上把他整个人击倒在地时，Thor一点也没有感到意外或生气，他知道这是他理所当然要承受的怒火。

Bucky从来不是一个好脾气的男人，他的暴躁有一部分归功于特殊的性征和相关经历，但更多的是因为他本身就是个直来直去的急性子。

“我会帮你去看Loki的。”揍完人依旧没解气的半Alpha理了理挥拳弄歪的衣领，“如果他有事我回来就杀了你，如果没事…这事也没完。”

撂下狠话的人把栗色的中发捋到脑后，愤愤地转身离开，踏出休息室前他还气鼓鼓地撞了两个远远围观的同僚。

等恋人消失在门口，Steve才长叹一口气把傻坐在地上的队员拉起来。

“Thor…你应该自己去看看他，”队长压低音量对抓着自己手站起身的Alpha诚恳地建议，“刚完成标记的Omega特别需要Alpha在身边，他会对你产生强烈的依赖，这是Omega的天性。”

Thor低着头毫无回应，他用粗暴的方式强行标记了Loki，现在哪有脸去关心他。不然他也不会厚颜无耻地拜托Bucky去查看他的状况。

午餐时间副队长依旧没有回来，他重新跟两个金发Alpha汇合时已经快到队伍外出巡逻时间了。

从好友口中得知事情原委的Bucky似乎火气消了不少。之前他动手打人也怪Thor没好好说明，他拜托副队长去探望阿斯加德王子，被问及原因时，他只说自己用强迫Loki标记了他。听到“强迫”和“标记”两个词时，Bucky只觉得血液瞬间上头，他也承认自己有时过于冲动。

“Loki身体状况不太好，我在那儿的时候他一直卧床休息。他让我转达对你的歉意。还有…”副队长泄气地叹息，那双痛苦的蓝眼睛望向他时，Bucky实在有些不忍心说下去，“…他要和公主结婚了。”

坐在长凳上的金发Alpha无力地垂下头，这是意料之中的结果，只是没想到来得这么快。

这一切都发生得太匆忙，两天前的晚上他还在温暖的卧榻中拥抱着恋人云雨之后慵懒的身体，从身后蹭着他纤细后颈询问下次休假时对方的安排。在得知Loki那天晚上要去参加Sigyn公主的生日宴会后，他决定出宫去探望一下养父。然而之后的事完全出乎Thor意料，公主殿下求婚，自己标记Loki，以及Loki同意与Sigyn的婚事，仅仅半天的功夫，原本的人与事都发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“Thor，你觉得生气我们也理解，毕竟这件事对你来说很突然。”金发队长拍拍失落的Alpha的肩膀在他身边坐下来，“不过你也理解一下Loki，他…他没法什么都依靠别人，毕竟这二十年他都几乎是独自挺过来的。”

听出话中有话的Thor抬头看看坐在一旁的队长，又看看同样蹙着眉满脸忧郁的Bucky，最终后者为他解释了之前的情况。

“Sigyn公主从小就喜欢Loki。Loki是个特别敏感的人，他对公主的感情早就有所察觉，但是对她只是以礼相待。最近两年，他才开始认真考虑这件事。

“对Loki来说这是唯一可以改变命运的机会。你也知道他的身世，知道Laufey是怎么对他的。从小身为人质待在敌国，他的处境可想而知。他在约顿一向很低调，Fury将军和宰相Stark总是防着他。

“Loki跟我们提过，如果真的到了这一天…但那是认识你很久以前的事了。所以，这也不该算背叛吧。”

聆听者将拳头摁在嘴唇上发着呆，Bucky一股脑说完后他仍像灵魂出窍一般呆滞地望着空无一物的地板，讲述人无奈地冲坐在一旁的Steve耸耸肩。

队长拍拍大个子弓起的脊背，轻声劝解道：“你还是去看看Loki吧？”

##

这是Thor今天第二次走进这个寝殿，间隔短暂的两次来访他的心境竟有如此大的变化，连自己都觉得不可思议。

同样吃惊的还有正在更换干净睡衣准备入寝的Loki。

他们站在早上相同的位置对望了许久，最终取代沉重的开场白的是无声的靠近，相拥。

Alpha的嘴唇重重地压在恋人滚烫的额头上，平和而沉静的信息素缓缓释放。Omega靠在坚实的肩膀上，熟悉的气息让心变得柔软，盈满身体的安心感使眼眶一阵发烫。

为了驱散几乎溢出双眼的水汽，Loki轻轻在温暖的颈窝里蹭了蹭。躲开挠得发痒的发丝的Thor与怀中人拉开少许距离，正好与抬头的黑发青年眼神撞个正着。冰蓝色的双眸落入碧绿的水波中，Alpha爱怜地吻上湿润的睫毛，闭上眼的Omega温顺地接受了Alpha的安抚。

Thor将还在发烧的人横抱起来，用轻柔的动作放回寝榻上，自己则在床边坐了下来。

沉默了少许，金发青年犹豫着握住恋人略带凉意的双手，低下头认真地道歉：“Loki，对不起，我…是我太冲动了。”

Thor知道道歉根本于事无补，无论多么愧疚，他所做的违背Loki意志的事都无法挽回了。

“我不愿被别人知道Omega的身份，也不想被Alpha标记，因为我受够了被人主宰的人生。”Thor抬头看着平静陈述的人，灰绿色的双眸紧紧凝望着他，深邃而安谧，“如果一定要…至少我希望由自己来选那个人。”

可是Thor没有给他选择的机会。轻柔的声音把沉重的愧疚感压在铸成大错的Alpha心上，压得他痛苦地低下头，他犯的是毁掉对方一生的错误。

“——所以我选择你，Thor。”

仿佛千斤巨石瞬间卸下，金发Alpha猛地抬头望向那个说出救赎咒语的人。黑发青年靠在柔软的枕头上看着他，眼里满是温存的爱意。被他重重收入眼中的Omega轻抿着单薄的嘴唇浅笑，深情的绿眼睛缓缓垂落，所有的情绪都藏到纤长的睫毛下去了。

Thor缓缓抬手抚上Omega的脸颊，他让他抬头直视自己，难以置信地重复问着，真的吗，这是真的吗。Loki被他难以置信的样子逗笑了，干脆起身凑到Alpha怀里打断了对方喋喋不休的疑问。

在亲自确认过怀中的体温后Thor才相信自己没有听错。结实的手臂紧紧圈住恋人的身体，他又一次差点失去他，Loki的决定拯救了心如死灰的Alpha。

“别这么高兴呀…其实委屈的是你才对吧？”Omega从恋人的怀中抬起头，脸上的笑容夹杂着苦涩，“你不介意吗？”

说回Loki的婚事，Thor飘在半空的心情又轰然落地。不介意是不可能的，谁能忍受看着心爱的人和别人结婚呢？如果他们的关系持续到Loki婚后，他还将背负情夫的背德身份。Thor是堂堂Odin之子，这样不光彩的事他难以接受，但是让他离开Loki，他更做不到。

“我知道你左右为难。”Loki直起身解释道，“但是这件事我真的没有办法。公主已经求婚了，我只能答应。就算我不跟她结婚，Fury和Stark也不会放过我，他们早就知道我是Omega了…”

Thor知道Loki处境艰难，但没想到那两个重量级人物早已掌握了他的秘密。Sigyn把阿斯加德王子推入险境，约顿的守护者们不会放过搞出这么大动静的阿斯加德人，但与此同时，惹事的求婚者也是唯一能助他逃出生天的人。

“娶一个善良温柔的女性为妻，还是被父王或者约顿的大人物们嫁给他们指定的Alpha…”面临选择的人叹着气摇摇头。

这是没有选择的选择，Thor咬了咬嘴唇没有说出那个显而易见的答案。

“而且…公主已经知道我是Omega了。”

迎着对方错愕的视线，Loki把上午发生的事简单地讲诉了一遍。Thor不禁被这个“情敌”的善良所折服，谁也没想到约顿公主能如此平等地看待所有人。

“一个身份如此尊贵的女性竟然要求嫁给Omega，看来她是真的很爱你呢。”Thor无奈地评价道。

“这样不是很好吗？”恐怕无法为皇室延续血脉的男性Omega继续说着，“公主如愿嫁给想嫁的人，同时她想要多少情人都可以，约顿人并不在乎她跟谁生下未来的王储，最后总能皆大欢喜的。”

Alpha唔唔地点着头，自己似乎将被卷入宫廷秘史的洪流。可是挑战他接受能力的事还不仅如此。

“我甚至都不用假惺惺地上公主的床，没有任何人会逼我。因为…我们是兄妹。”

“！？”Thor这次是彻底被惊得说不出话了。

Loki偏着头眨了眨眼睛：“你不知道Sigyn是Farbauti公主和Ymir陛下的孩子吗？”

-tbc-


	18. Chapter 18

18

所有走遍诺曼大陆的吟游诗人都异口同声地歌颂，阿斯加德是金子做的，富饶的土地不仅盛产食物和花卉，还埋存着取之不尽的矿藏。男人来到这里的无不流连忘返，因为这里除了财富，还有好酒和美人儿。而在这些南方美人中，Farbauti公主无疑是最为出众的。

如果诗人有幸踏入阿斯加德宫廷或哪位高级贵族的庭院，他都有可能见到这位热爱社交的阿斯加德公主的身影。

鲜红的卷发仿佛冬夜的篝火，碧绿的眼眸犹如沙漠里的绿洲；娇嫩的粉唇如同柔软的温床，雪白的肌肤是最无瑕的梦境。只要看她一眼，男人无不像扑火的飞蛾一般跌入温柔乡。更何况她是一名拥有高贵血统的Omega，娶她为妻，便可以成为尊贵的阿斯加德亲王，慕名而来的追求者每每挤满宴会厅。

这样一位天真美好的少女，终究会坠入情网。当Farbauti在自己十六岁生日宴会上第一次见到那个黑发黑眼的男人时，她动了情。她把所有的骄傲匍匐在Laufey脚下，她把所有的骄傲匍匐在Laufey脚下，即使知道对方已婚甚至已经有了两个孩子，高贵的公主仍然主动追求这个英俊而冷漠的Alpha少校。

比起与女性跳舞，Laufey更愿意跟男性谈论军政；比起谈情说爱，Laufey更热衷于权数。他客气地迎合Farbauti的示好，因为他知道像他这样出身低贱的人能爬到如今的地位实属不易，与其痴心妄想当阿斯加德亲王，不如远远躲着公主避免担上私通的罪名。

阿斯加德皇室并不完全按长幼顺序决定王位继承权。以Odin为首的大部分公卿贵族支持大王子继位，而像Laufey这样的宫廷新贵则希望通过辅佐呼声颇高的三王子登基从而挑战那些老牌权贵。

阿斯加德与约顿的连连战事能让贫民出身的Laufey凭借军功踏入贵族的舞会，他过人的能力和手腕又为何不能给他跻身大人物之列的机会呢？

然而事情并没有像他想象那样发展。三王子在与巨人之师的战斗中失利，他的战败不仅丢掉了尼福尔境内的战略重地，他自己本人也因此丧生。南方阵营因此大受打击，之后的战斗节节败退，最终阿斯加德不得不主动向约顿提出议和。

战争和政治并不影响王都夜夜笙歌，对于相思的少女而言，只要所爱之人能活着从战场归来就是最好的结果。

Farbauti深夜拜访提前回国的Laufey，她知道这样做不符合公主的身份，她更知道不应该用身体抚慰借酒消愁的Alpha，但是她无可救药地爱他，甚至心甘情愿被他标记。被标记的Omega沉沦于禁忌的恋情，她趁着战争扫尾工作的混乱频频溜出王宫造访她的情人。

当约顿的使臣带着议和条件造访阿斯加德时，任性的公主终于受到了偷尝禁果的惩罚，约顿将Farbauti公主和他们的国王联姻作为议和条件之一带到阿斯加德国王面前，而这时她已经怀上了Laufey的孩子。

走投无路的少女求助于孩子的父亲，不知是为公主动了真心，还是对她腹中有自己血缘的孩子心存怜悯，Laufey帮助Farbauti逃出了王宫。当怀孕数月的Omega被搜寻人员带回王都时，胎儿已经成型，而他的母亲只能在暗无天日的囚禁中看着肚子一天天变大。最终她为这个一出生就被夺走的儿子取名“Loki”。

没有人知道孩子的父亲是谁，这并不重要，她的价值在于履行婚约缔造和平。为了在将Farbauti送往约顿前去除她身上原有的标记，阿斯加德的学士们研制了各种消泯剂，他们奇迹般地消除了标记，但药物的副作用让原本健康的Omega变得极度虚弱。发生在公主身上的变化也与监禁和生育有关，一系列的打击让她变得郁郁寡欢。

等待了接近一年的时间，Ymir终于见到传闻中压艳群芳的阿斯加德公主——他的婚约者Farbauti。而出现在他眼前的人让他多少感到意外。她依然年轻貌美，但是耀眼的光华已被阴郁的情绪磨尽，她抱着与传闻不符的病态美。生育、药物、联姻，接连的打击让Farbauti身心俱疲，而护送她前往约顿的正是让她日思夜想的情人Laufey，他唯一能做的只有向她承诺会保护他们的孩子。

阿斯加德的蝴蝶坠落在约顿的寒枝上，她无力反抗也不再起舞。Farbauti接受了Ymir善意的追求，但她从来没有一天快乐。在为约顿国王生下一个早产半个月的女儿后，被医生断定命不久矣的红发公主在最终也未能完婚的未婚夫的默许下回到了故乡。

##

Sigyn就是Farbauti为Ymir所生的女儿，王宫里的老人都知道这件事，但数十年过去已经鲜少有人提起。

那个悲剧的阿斯加德公主曾是整个大陆上最美丽的女性，她一生有过两个Alpha，却没有一场像样的婚礼，最终带着年轻的生命无声地消逝在一场大火中。

Thor不禁一阵唏嘘，Loki和他母亲的命运竟都如此凄惨。不…Loki不会的，他的目光紧紧锁住眼前的恋人，他不会让Loki遭遇这样的不幸。

仿佛从Alpha眼中读出他想说的台词，结束讲述的黑发青年轻笑着覆上包裹着自己掌心的手。两人同时从交叠处抬起双眼，四目相对，Loki垂下灰绿的眸子，脸颊被捧着抬起，冰蓝的眼睛将他泛红的脸庞收入眼底，温柔的吻抚平唇尖的颤栗。

简单而亲昵的动作瞬间让温暖的空气填满胸膛，也许是因由Alpha与Omega生理的羁绊，也许是出于深切的爱意，这个时候谁也不会去计较，他们只想拥有彼此。

“Thor…你会离开我吗？”Omega从坚实的怀抱中抬起头，他怕自己太过贪恋这份温柔，失去的时候…他甚至不敢想象。

Alpha凝望着怀中人长长叹了口气，“Loki，”他很苦恼，即使心里明白这份爱变得毫无原则，甚至没了自我，Thor却一点办法也没有，“我不会离开你。我会一直守护你，直到…直到你不再需要我。”

##

Sigyn公主与阿斯加德王子订婚的消息如迅雷炸响般瞬间传遍约顿全境，婚礼定在明年春天。与之一同生效的还有另一道国王御令——全面解除约北方联盟各国对Omega的任职限制。

人们的关注力都放在公主的婚讯上，虽然各国将不再限制Omega从事各类工作，但这项指令真正影响人们的生活将是相当漫长的过程。

不过王宫里有一个人已经完完全全被Omega解禁搞得焦头烂额了。

Tony Stark不仅要忙着向各国前来问询的使臣解释突如其来的转变，还有更多现实问题要解决。国王陛下大手一挥就是一道任性的诏书，可是之后如何执行、如何管理、如何保障，拟定这些文书全都要由宰相来主持，这可比下令要复杂得多。更让他头疼的是，他有幸成为王宫中第一个与Omega共事的高级官员——国王指定他指导Loki参与政务。

“Sir，他学得很快。”  
“Sir，我想他已经记住我教他的所有东西了。”  
“接下来怎么做，Sir？”

Tony指派Jarvis教导准亲王学习各种政务基础，然而从他的Beta下属的汇报来看，那位从小就囚禁于约顿王宫的敌国王子比他想象中更了解如何治理国家，学习能力也超乎想象。

“好吧，我们得让小王子知道实际操作跟纸上谈兵是两码事。明天让他来跟我一起工作，叫他吃点苦头吧。”

然而这么说的Tony却细心地指导着Loki，这是某某公国的礼书，那是哪个大臣的文谏，这个要怎么回复，那个要怎么处理，先会见谁，再回绝谁等等等等。下属们面面相觑，宰相大人对他们可没这么好的耐心。不过他们忽视了一点，Tony之所以难得地好脾气，是因为这些他咆哮着跟下属讲很多次的事，而对Loki，他讲一次就够了。

Loki在Tony那儿的表现实在无可挑剔，但有一个人却抱怨连天。

“Loki，你看完了吗？”  
“Loki，可以睡了吗？”  
“理我一下吧，Loki？”

Thor将坐在卧室沙发上的恋人面前的手稿抽走，他知道他近来一直忙于应付Stark安排的各种学习，但他们已经快一个月没有好好独处了，今晚该放一放那些纸头工作了。

被打断的人在心里估摸着计算了一下时间，他确实冷落恋人太久了。

“好吧，今天先到这儿…真拿你没办法。”

Loki从座位上站起来扔下外套，他一边叹着气一边解开领口往床的方向走去。没走出几步，一双结实的手臂从身后环上来把他留在屋子中央。

“让我来，”Alpha的手掌覆上修长的手指阻断了Loki的动作，特有的信息素从身后穿透Omega，把被标记的对象钉在原地动弹不得，“不能把这点乐趣留给我吗？”

衣扣被一颗颗剥离，手指的触感滑入衣料之下，Alpha的掌心摩擦着敏感的腰际，将不断攀升的体温注入Omega体内。带着情欲的双唇落在耳后，他细碎地啃咬着冰冷的耳廓，深沉的鼻息扫过发梢，Loki习惯性地仰起头迎合Alpha的索求。嘴唇向下继续进犯从衣领中剥出的雪白脖颈，Thor小心控制着力道不在皮肤上留下吻痕，Omega诱人的香气几乎让他失了心智。

略带倦意的身体被轻柔地放回柔软的寝榻，Alpha紧随其后覆身其上，他手脚熟练地动作着，分开双腿，解除衣着，嘴唇细细嘬舐白皙的皮肤。漫长的等待让Alpha疯狂地沉湎于难得的温情中。

“呐，Thor…你那个朋友，好像叫…Fandral？他在做什么？”

听到好友的名字，Thor猛地从Omega身体上抬起头：“怎么突然提起他？”

“没什么…问问而已。”Loki漫不经心地回答着，一边调整姿势躲开在小腹上来回抚弄的手，找了个舒服的角度躺好。

金发Alpha抽出双手将提问者的手腕压到头两侧，像生气的雄狮一般不满地俯身啃咬着分神的猎物。齿列错合施加的疼痛让Loki轻声呻吟，心生怜悯的猛兽停止撕扯转而安抚地舔弄着受伤的地方。张弛有度的引领让被信息素浸透的身体放浪地迎合爱抚的节奏鼓动，后穴饥渴地泌出湿滑的体液。

“不要在床上提别的男人。”低沉的嗓音落在耳畔，粗暴的侵略欺身而上，Alpha带着笑意地提问：“要我怎么惩罚你呢？”

Loki挣脱并不强硬的桎梏，双手环上恋人的肩膀，轻笑着在他怀中撒娇地蹭了蹭。Omega并不担心这种威胁，实际上他的Alpha总是过于疼惜他。

Thor当然不是真的生气，一番云雨之后他搂着Loki高潮后绵软的身体不厌其烦地吻着他的黑发。

想起开始做爱之前的事，他疑惑地问道：“Loki，刚才你怎么想到提起Fandral呢？”

Loki只见过Fandral一次，虽然Thor偶尔会提到他，以前阿斯加德王子从没对这位Odin族人表示出任何兴趣。但现在情况不同了。

“马上就是禁卫军新的应征季了，他要不要考虑加入呢？”

“Fandral？”Thor思索着有约顿人身份的半佣兵友人的情况，“他应征的话肯定能通过的，不过…为什么要让他进宫呢？”

Loki从Alpha怀里撑起身体向他解释道：“我们需要在军中有自己的人，你需要帮手。”灰绿色的眸子缓缓垂下，“如果有一天约顿和阿斯加德开战…我们需要提前做好准备。”

抬起头的Omega迎上Thor惊异的视线，“开战？你是说…和你父亲？”

黑发青年点点头，约顿与阿斯加德不会永远相安无事，现在的和平不过是针尖上的斡旋，虚伪的臣服随时会打碎。两国的战争将是重振Odin一族的希望。Loki并不介意与父王Laufey站到对立面，他从未尽过父亲的职责，他们之间没有爱和亲情只有利益的权衡。

“还有其他的Odin族人…不用太多，以免引起Fury的警觉，但是你可以考虑考虑让他们潜伏在约顿军队中。”Loki只是提出建议，至于Thor和他的族人如何决定，他并不打算过多干涉。

金发Alpha犹疑地点点头，借助约顿和阿斯加德间的战争起势是他们一直有所设想的，但目前为止毫无眉目。Thor从来没想过利用Loki的身份来达成目的，按现在的情况来看，也许他们的未来会朝着出乎他意料的方向发展。

##

Tony拿着信纸难以置信地摇着头向带来回复的准亲王发问：“你怎么做到的？我们之前想了各种方法邀请他，他始终没有动心，还是说你们有什么特别的交情？”

Loki摇摇头，这件事比约顿宰相想象的要简单得多。

Selvig大学士是阿斯加德首屈一指的水利专家，也是南方公认的治水第一人。Tony曾多次派人邀请他前往约顿，然而对方以南北国家对立为由再三拒绝。

Hvergelmir虽不是约顿境内最大的河流，但它贯穿约顿平原最平坦富饶的土地，今年流域内风调雨顺，整个平原的收成相当可喜。但Hvergelmir几乎每三到五年会泛滥一次，每当这种年份，人财损失也甚是可观。

“你怎么做到的？”Tony对Selvig算是威逼利诱的手段都使遍了却毫无建树，这个小小亲王竟然轻松做到他一直梦寐以求的事，不服气的人非得打破砂锅问到底。

“这不是我的功劳，”Loki知道在宰相面前谦虚一些总是不为过的，况且他说的是实话，“我们要感谢Ymir陛下。”

“陛下？”

“是的。感谢他颁布的Omega解禁令，这可是造福Omega的重大举措。Selvig大学士的配偶是一位优秀的植物学家，他的父亲是这方面的权威，但是因为他是Omega所以阿斯加德甚至不接受他的学士申请…”Loki冲倾听者耸耸肩，剩下的应该不用他解释了。

Tony是一个彻彻底底成长在Alpha堆里的Alpha，他知道人们对Omega的成见，但他叛逆的脑子里却从未接受这种普世的观点。对于自己不了解的Omega群体，他一直抱着疏远的平常心，因此在Ymir颁布解禁令时，他虽然为后续工作焦头烂额，内心却没有特别抵触。现在这项举措显然将为约顿带来切实的利益，Tony也算没有白忙。

-tbc-


	19. Chapter 19

19

亲王作为新的皇室成员自然也会拥有自己的贴身护卫，选任的工作由Fury将军亲自主持。对于Loki让Thor加入的要求他找不到理由拒绝，以阿斯加德人在军队中的表现来看，让他晋升皇室亲卫军没有任何问题，很快Thor顺利地成为了约顿亲王近侍。

如果不是这项任性的举措，两人的相处时间还会进一步减少。即将新婚的准亲王自然是备受关注的社交新宠，整个冬天他花费了大量的精力在宴会、剧院和会谈室中。Thor私下见他时，他也常是累得倒在Alpha怀里就睡着了。

春季到来后，王都上上下下都在为筹备婚礼忙碌着，而即将新婚的人发现他的恋人每当相拥之时变得格外沉默。也罢，这是无可奈何的事，黑发Omega选择避而不谈，转而在性事上更多地满足他。

好在Thor的几个至交好友来到约顿王都，并且陆续加入了禁卫军之中。为了避免引人生疑他们不能表现得过于亲密，但朋友的到来显然让Thor回复了些许朝气。

到了樱花盛开的时节，Sigyn公主与阿斯加德王子Loki Laufeyson的婚礼在约顿王都举行，新晋亲王的母国也派来使臣道贺，婚礼的规模空前绝后。

婚礼当天，盛大的庆典让整个城市热闹非凡，满城尽是音乐和欢笑，庆祝活动从中午一直持续到深夜。然而三个喝闷酒的Odin族人却难以融入其中。白天的教堂婚礼和花车游行结束后，部分禁卫军继续值守宫廷晚宴，而他们三人所在的小队则可以自由活动了。

“你说的是真的？”Volstagg将酒杯重重地放回木质的桌面上愤愤地替不在场的友人鸣不平，“那小王子也太过分了！”

“不，首先我觉得Thor会爱上王子殿下就很不可思议了。”Hogun倒是冷静很多，“那可是真正的…阿斯加德最后的皇族血脉啊。我不太看好这段恋情，Thor不是自找麻烦吗？他们迟早…”

Fandral并不是刻意要背着好友抖露他的私事，但除此之外他实在无法跟另两位朋友解释他们的少主近来格外忧郁的原因。

不论如何，在外人看来都是Loki为了攀附公主背叛了恋人，客观来说基本就是这样。

##

新晋亲王Omega的身份逐渐传开，人们马上意识到他就是Ymir陛下颁布解禁令的原因，不过这对Loki的生活倒没什么影响。

婚礼后他并没有搬进新婚妻子的寝宫，他们保持着跟婚前一样的分居状态。大家似乎都对公主不与自己的Omega丈夫同房表现出充分的理解，除此之外，他们绝对是一对模范皇室夫妇。

Loki依旧每天跟Tony学习处理政务，但他时常抽空去Sigyn的寝宫陪她喝下午茶。宰相大人并不介意亲王阁下为陪妻子耽误工作，相反，他倒希望Loki多花些精力在逗公主开心上。

实际上Loki确实很好地扮演着丈夫的角色。自婚礼之后，每当人们见到Sigyn公主，总会看到她的脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容。她俯身亲吻花园里尚未盛开的花蕾，在微风中与心爱之人起舞；他们总是手牵手散步，时常亲密地相拥；有时她的爱人会给她早安的吻、分别的吻、重逢的吻，落在她的额头、眼角、脸颊。

Sigyn很幸福，Loki对她尽舒丈夫所能给予的关爱和陪伴。亲王阁下甚至对妻子身边的仆从也十分亲切，人人交口称赞。国王陛下显然也对他十分满意。每到周末，年轻的皇室夫妇会例行结伴到陛下寝宫去请安并陪陛下用午餐。一切都像童话故事那样美好，慈祥的老国王与恩爱的小夫妻让人心生敬爱。

然而这样平静的生活仅仅持续了不到三个月。

今天照常是公主夫妇前往陛下寝宫的日子。Ymir陛下的生日临近了，在向父王问过好后Sigyn在侍女们的陪同下去为他挑选宴会礼服的衣料，而Loki留下来汇报近来工作上的进展。

到了用餐时间，男人们依旧在屋内议事，而早早回来的Sigyn只能在屋子里转悠着等他们到来。

“不好了！！”年长的侍女脸色苍白地闯入陛下的卧室，她呼喊的声音带着失魂落魄的颤抖。

为了不惊扰病榻上的国王，Loki赶紧起身去门口询问情况，然而来人只是错乱地喊着公主的名字，支离破碎的哽咽没能凑出一句完整的内容。尽管如此聆听者还是机警地从断断续续的惊呼中组合出令人错愕的信息。

Loki紧张地望向屋内，女性的音调很高，Ymir应该也听到了——Sigyn出事了。对于将这个唯一的女儿视若珍宝的国王来说，公主殿下有任何不测都将是难以承受的打击。

“陛下稍安勿躁，我去看看再来通知您。”Loki试着安抚几乎从床上起身的人，实际上他自己同样冷静不下来。

情况比Loki预想的还要遭，当他推开团团围住Sigyn的侍女和刚刚赶来的医生时，在他眼前只有一具惨不忍睹的尸体。女孩大睁的双眼被暴起的血丝染得一片腥红，放大的瞳孔散去了光泽，乌红的血液从口鼻溢出，惨白的面容被血液抹上凄烈的对比。医生无力地连连摇头，这显然是身中剧毒的反应，中毒者早已没了呼吸，根本没有挽救的余地。

黑发的亲王惊愕地看着眼前的场景，周围人的惊呼、哭泣、怒吼仿佛隔离在真空中，他的脸色煞白地僵立在那儿，许久才颤颤巍巍地跪倒在妻子冰凉的身体边。Loki拉起Sigyn的手，窜入大厅的寒冷空气冻结了蜡黄的指尖，他无法相信那正是刚才轻轻拉着他走过花园的那一双。他凝视着她凄惨的面容，那仿佛不是总洋溢着温暖笑容的那个人。为什么会是Sigyn？Loki俯身抱住僵硬的身躯，他多么希望这是一场噩梦，他的妻子，他的妹妹…

“啊——！”

女性的惊呼吸引了周遭的注意力，循声望去的人看到的只有老国王颓然倒下的身影。

##

公主身亡的消息很快传遍整个王宫，悲伤和惶恐化作压抑的空气死死压在所有人头顶。

Fury将军令禁卫军封闭了整个王宫和王都所有的进出口，愤怒的宰相马上将所有相关人员扣押连夜审查。

Thor也接受了一番问讯，作为亲王近侍，他一直负责值守夜班，事发时正在休息时间的他跟其他队员待在一起，绝无作案可能。人际往来单纯，私人物品也没有任何问题，很快他就从嫌疑人名单上被划去。

离开审讯室的禁军发现自己的工作临时被Fury将军的手下取代了。此刻比起自己是否有嫌疑，他更担心Loki的情况。

亲王的寝宫受到严密看护，为数不多的仆从被悉数带走调查，偌大的寝殿除了看守的侍卫只有亲王本人留在这里。

原本是自己日常工作的地方，Thor想要进入时却遭到侍卫的阻拦，金发Alpha不顾同僚的再三劝阻直奔二楼那个房间而去。竟然连探视都不被允许，看来Loki的状况相当不妙，这些人名为保护实际上是将他监禁了起来。

虽然知道来者近侍的身份，但身负看守职责的侍卫们不得不动手阻止。可他们完全不是闯入者的对手，在双方都没有拔刀的情况下Thor很快徒手撂翻围上来的数个禁军，冲到楼梯口对上打过交道的人，对方没来得及认真抵抗就被扔到一边。卧室门口的守卫死守着最后的防线，四个人齐刷刷地围上来按住入侵者，Thor抓起一个奋力甩开，将另一人也带倒在地，正在他对付着最后的对手时，有人出声阻止了打斗的人群。

“住手！你们在干什么？”

来人正是守卫小队的队长、Fury将军的心腹Clint Barton。Barton喝止了打闹成一团的禁军们，在得知入侵者的目的后，他上下打量了一番金发Alpha——Thor Odinson，果然如传闻中一样武力超群，不过说到底只是一个一身蛮力、性格冲动的小伙子。

“算了，让他进去吧。”Barton挥挥手让拉扯在一起的队员们退下。他知道两个阿斯加德人私交颇深，而且这傻子能大张旗鼓地一路杀进来正是他心中坦荡的证明。

约定好探视时间后被放行的Alpha直奔屋内，在确认黑发青年平安无事地坐在熟悉的房间里后，他才短呼一口气放松下来。

“Thor…？”虽然早已听到门外的喧闹，但在见到成功闯入的人时屋子主人仍不禁露出一丝惊讶的神情。

放下书本从沙发上站起来的Loki马上被来人紧紧拥入怀中，护甲冰凉的触感让他不禁一哆嗦。Alpha缓缓释放出柔和的信息素安抚受惊的囚犯，生理性的慰藉让Omega心头一暖，这时他才发现自己的身体绷得几乎僵硬了。

“没事吧，Loki？”

头顶传来Alpha轻柔的询问，Omega隐隐点头回应，实际上这真是非常糟糕的一天。

原本其乐融融的家庭聚会突然演变成惨烈的毒杀案件，他甚至来不及为失去亲人悲痛就得接连应付气势汹汹的将军和竭嘶底里的宰相。他们将陛下和亲王身边所有侍卫、仆人全数带走进行隔离调查，Loki则被以保护为名软禁在自己的寝殿内。阿斯加德人冷静地面对着一切，这个时候任何轻举妄动只会徒增自己的嫌疑。他规规矩矩地待在房间里，为了转移注意力只能心不在焉地翻翻书。

直到Thor到来，直到他让他懈下焦虑的情绪，Loki才发现故作镇定的自己其实一直处于高度紧张的状态。过于紧绷的神经一旦放松，他只觉浑身酥软，身体不听使唤地赖在支撑自己的臂膀间，恋人的怀抱竟然能让他如此安心。

真是不争气啊…Loki自暴自弃地想着，不由自主地收紧了环在Thor身后的双手。

拥抱良久两人才默契地分开。Barton没有宽限Thor太多会见时间，他得好好确认一下禁足者的情况。

“Loki，他们有对你做什么吗？难道他们怀疑你…”

“怀疑也很正常，”Loki无奈地笑笑，“别担心，只是例行搜查，今天在场的人都难逃嫌疑，他们对我也还算客气。”

Thor重新抱紧面前的人：“有什么我能为你做的吗？”尽管知道这么问也是徒劳，但他希望对方感受到他的支持。

黑发青年摇摇头，他很感谢Alpha不顾阻拦前来探望他，但是现在最好的应对就是什么也不做。他不想把Thor也牵扯进来。

短暂的探视结束前，金发禁军把心爱之人吻了又吻，想到他闹个天翻地覆闯进来就为了做这个，Loki真是好气又好笑。虽然只是嘴角微微上扬，但那一抹笑意还是让Thor稍稍放心一些，这才依依不舍地退出了房间。他心里对死去的公主感到愧疚，比起为她伤心，自己满脑子都是担心Loki的念头。

被列为怀疑对象的亲王继续被禁足于屋内。但仅是见见Thor，他的心情竟已平复了许多，而稍晚些时候的另一个访客带给他更大的慰藉。

比起光明正大的闯入者，悄无声息深夜来访的人往往才是防范的关键，然而前者易守后者难防。

“嘿，小Loki~睡得香吗？”

夜已深了，然而阿斯加德人并没有陷入安稳的睡眠，在靠在床帏柱子上的潜入者开口前，他已经被他发出的轻微动静弄醒。准确的说他其实一直在等这个人到来。

“怎么样，事情都办妥了吗？”提问人轻巧地掀开薄毯从床上坐起身问道。

“诶？难道我做事还有不放心的么~”Wade说话的音量很小，但丝毫没有削弱那夸张的语气，为了加强效果，他抬高双手耸了耸肩，“哥帮你办得妥~妥~的，那女的已经挂在旅店后院的树上了，怎么看都像畏罪自杀。干得漂亮~吗？还不谢谢哥~” 

Loki长舒一口气，放心下来后他立刻对死去的愚蠢同伙抱怨起来：“真是个废物，这么点事都做不好。全被她毁了…现在简直一团糟。”

Wade吃吃地低笑：“小Loki骂人的时候真，性，感~”

被夸赞的人全然没有心情接受他的溢美之词，现在他顶多算勉强保住小命，以后的计划全都被打乱了。

“你也别怪那女的咯~她把毒药放在国王的酒杯里，他喝的是低浓度的果酒应该不会搞错。可公主殿下分不清呀~哎哎~可怜的小公主~真是运气，太，差呢~”

Sigyn确实运气不好，自己也跟着倒霉。

“你走吧，别被人发现。”

心情不佳的Omega冷淡地下了逐客令，黑暗中的人连连咋舌，居然连句夸奖或感谢都没有，真是很符合他主人的作风。识相的潜入者最终默默按原路退出了房间，这次会面除了当事人谁也无从得知。

##

在将所有相关人员一一审问、把能搜查的地方都翻箱倒柜后，调查组锁定了嫌疑人——Sigyn公主身边名为Connie的年长侍女。根据其他共事者的证词，人们推测是她因对亲王心生爱慕而嫉恨公主，最终下毒杀害了自己的主人。

与她交好的侍女们称，Connie常向她们提起Laufeyson亲王的诸多优点，言语之间无不表现出倾慕之情。就在事发前几天，侍女长发现Connie谎称亲王送给公主的鲜花枯萎了，却将它们私自带回自己房间。知道事情真相后，Sigyn只要求她归还花束却没有加以责罚，没想到她不但没有对主人的宽宏大量感恩戴德，反而进行了残忍的报复。

毒杀事件之后没有人再见过她，直到城中巡逻的禁卫军汇报了一起旅店中的自杀案件，死者正是Connie。

与其说凶手已经谢罪，实际上是线索中断了。Tony并不相信一个小小的侍女敢毒害约顿公主，一定有人在背后致使她，至少，是有人怂恿她这么做的。

进路中断的Tony最终直接找上了他心里的第一嫌疑人。从宰相大人乌紫的眼圈和青筋暴起的额角来看，之前的调查显然并没有什么实质性收获。

长时间曝光于审视的目光中，受审人却没有因这种心理攻击表现出任何异样。在沉默对视了十几分钟后，宰相终于开了口。

“不要以为自己做得滴水不漏，我会抓住你的小尾巴的。”Tony压低身体双手撑在对方座椅扶手上，他眯起的双眼聚集着寒光，恐吓的话语轻佻地蹦出唇间。

“我以为你是让我来协助调查工作的，这种没头没脑的威胁实在有些出乎意料。请教教我，我该作何回应呢，Stark老师？”椅子上的人缓缓抬起湖绿色的双眸和颜悦色地顶回去，对方一副要撕破脸的架势，他也该适当地还击。

“噢噢噢~”Tony直起身交叉双臂，“你已经不打算继续扮演‘人畜无害的可怜质子’了吗，Laufeyson阁下？”

不等对方回应，气不打一处来的宰相开始在屋子里转着圈数落起来：“呵，我早就知道你不是好对付的。Laufeyson…Laufey的儿子怎么会是什么好货色？哼，是我大意了！

“我也太能忍你了Loki，你那些小手段别以为我不知道。你有钱，Laufey给了你不少活动资金，还有你玩那些买卖游戏，你也算是富可敌国了。那些钱可没少帮你买通关系…”

阿斯加德王子沉默的听着，看这新账旧账一起算的阵仗，他再解释也是多余的。

“你不否认了吗？表面温驯实际一肚子坏水！”

Tony愤愤地在对面的椅子上坐下来翘起一条腿搭在另一侧上。也许是习惯了指导亲王处理政务，现在的他在Loki面前也全然一副训导坏学生的老师范儿。

“不知道Sigyn看上你哪儿了。算了，恋爱中的女性总有些难以理喻。噢可怜的Sigyn！她太单纯了。

“太宠她反而害了她！我知道她喜欢你，所以当我发现你回应她的追求时我也没说什么。她邀请你参加私人茶会，我本来可以阻止，算了算了，那都不提了。

“你真是玩得一手好牌。在别人看来你只是跟公主听听音乐喝喝茶，你却把谈情说爱变成一场有目的的催眠。”

说话人发现对方插话的意图，先发制人地质问：“怎么，想否认？”

黑发青年叹了口气，辩驳显然也是白搭，Tony说的的确是事实。Sigyn公主偶尔会谴退所有侍卫和大部分仆从，招呼三五好友到她的花园举行私人茶会。她曾再三邀请Loki参加，直到她求婚前一段时间，阿斯加德王子才应约出席了两次。

Loki当然不是单纯抱着谈情说爱的目的去的，回应公主的示好对他来说是一场事关重大的赌局。赢得公主的爱情却无法跟她结婚的话可不是白费劲儿这么简单，约顿的大人物们本就对他防范有加，发现他觊觎公主夫婿的位置他们正好趁机发难，到时候Loki Omega的身份必然会被拿来大做文章。

Loki并不担心Sigyn对他的感情，但他们之间的重重阻碍不能单纯靠一厢情愿的热情就能打破。

阿斯加德与约顿的对立由来已久，当年Ymir陛下与Farbauti公主未能如愿联姻，Laufey篡位时两国又起争战，他身为阿斯基德寄居于约顿的质子处境本就十分微妙。好在Sigyn有一半Farbauti的血统，她对阿斯加德有一种本能的亲近，加之目前两国正处在和平时期，异国人身份的阻碍不算太大。

真正麻烦的是身为Omega这件事。Loki私下接触了一些优秀的宫廷乐师，在公主的私人茶会上，他们在阿斯加德王子的授意和引导下与Sigyn进行过数次交谈。不出意料，原本就对Omega没有偏见的公主殿下十分同情他们的处境，同时她也为他们因身份的限制而怀才不遇的现状表现出怜惜和愤慨。一个单纯少女的一切都太容易掌控了。

公主的婚事是一国大事，最终能做决定的还是国王本人。在约顿的数十年间，Ymir从没单独召见过Loki，Loki无法确定他对自己的态度。

在二十岁生日那天，他才第一次近距离与这个母亲的旧情人有过短暂的独处。一个君临最强王国的Alpha竟然能放弃心爱的Omega让她离开，之后又将她与别人的儿子留在身边。Loki有一个大胆的猜测，见到Ymir后，他眼中流露的深情与爱意让Loki再次肯定了这个想法——他依然爱着Farbauti，也许他能纵容自己做任何事。

果然一切都如阿斯加德王子猜测的那样，Sigyn不顾众人反对一心一意要嫁给身为Omega的异族人，而Ymir则完全放任心爱之人的两个孩子胡来。

与其继续跟怀疑自己的宰相纠缠Sigyn接受Omega的事，想要速战速决的嫌疑人干脆直接亮出底牌。

“我并不想反驳你Tony，不论你知道些什么，不论你怎么看我，但是请不要认为是我杀害了Sigyn，我没有理由那么做。”

相对而坐的人眯缝起咖啡色的眸子，不屑地摇着头。

“那个侍女对你青睐有加，你要让她为你做事实在太容易了。我不认为她自己有胆量做这种事，但如果你给她下指令，那就不同了。”

“我不会伤害Sigyn，她是我的妻子，”说话人刻意停顿了一下，“也是我同母异父的妹妹。”

语气平和的反驳在听者心里激起巨浪。Tony曾听闻过Laufey与阿斯加德公主的传闻，可那位女性是Ymir陛下的挚爱之人，他不敢妄加揣测。联想起自己国君对阿斯加德小王子的百般纵容，这件事的可信度似乎很高。况且Loki在这件事上造次毫无意义，只要Tony有心，调查起来并不困难。

“我想你不用再在调查我身上下任何功夫了，那都是浪费时间。”趁对方思索之际，Loki用哀痛的语气继续为自己开脱，“Ymir陛下和Sigyn是我在这里、也是在这个世界上最亲近的人，我没有理由伤害他们，失去他们对我而言有什么好处吗？”

沉默许久，Tony重重地从鼻腔呼出一股浊气，这倒是说到点上了，如果不是他们两人对Loki的庇佑，这个敌国人质的处境还不知道会如何。

约顿宰相的观点是，如果身亡的是国君，那这个借公主上位的阿斯加德人毫无疑问就是凶手，可Sigyn…虽然他依然觉得Loki的嫌疑最大，但他确实没有杀她的理由。亲王虽是皇室成员但毕竟是外戚，公主不在了他也没有理由继承约顿的统治。再加上他与她隐含的血缘亲情…

Tony不再抬眼看成功为自己打消嫌疑的人，他抬起撑着下巴的手挥了挥示意他自行离去。

-tbc-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Sigyn之死  
> 自己还蛮喜欢Sigyn的（神话里Loki的正牌夫人，在Loki受罚的时候不离不弃）。其实应该多花些笔墨来写她，但是...懒，哭了。因为是为爱产粮，所以就比较纵容自己，文笔不精，见谅。


	20. Chapter 20

20

“我说…你们最近也太腻歪了。”

与其他人不同，名义上在加入禁卫军前就与Thor认识的Fandral可以无所顾忌的在公共场所接近他。Odin之子是所有族人誓死追随的少主，但患难与共的两人亲如兄弟，Fandral跟他一向直来直往。

餐厅里嘈杂的人声掩盖了他们的对话，Fandral嚼着口中的食物含混地抱怨起来：“虽然那些大人物最近不太搭理小王子，但还是这么多眼睛看着他呢，你就这么大大咧咧地晚上进他房间，怕谁不知道你们的关系吗？”

被告诫的人心不在焉地用叉子戳着盘子里的土豆块，Fandral也不清楚他到底听没听进去。直到那块无辜的食物变得千疮百孔，施虐者才悻悻地开口。

“可是他需要我在身边，我也没法为他做别的…”

“你为他做的还少吗？”同伴抬起拿餐具的手挡在嘴前，压低音量讨论起不便被他人听取的内容，“之前你让Volstagg和Hogun找过的佣兵团都没问题，他们愿意为Odin一族效劳，钱可以事成后再说。华纳那边我们一直保持着联系，不过迟早你得亲自出马，其他盟国里还有不少朋友…你做这些最后不都是为了他吗？”

雇佣兵团是纯粹向利益看齐的组织，一旦战争的烽火点燃金钱的铜臭，即使不用特地邀请他们也会自己凑上来；华纳那群老狐狸同样不会放过发战争横财的机会，Laufey的暴政让他们也苦不堪言，扶植一个与他们交好的国君显然更为有利；其他南方国家里的确潜伏着不少Odin一族的追随者，但是毕竟人少式微，也不能太过指望他们。

被严密追捕的Odin之子无法贸然返回南方，但族人们在他的授意下一直在做着发动战争的准备。在遇到Loki之前，趁约顿与阿斯加德重燃战火之机向Laufey宣战也是Thor考虑过的方案之一，但这条路除了等待没有更多的主动权。

谁也没想到困顿于异国的Thor意外收获了一张重要底牌——拥有阿斯加德皇族血统的Loki。虽然Loki的婚事一度让Odin之子不得不重新考量将他带回南方的打算，Sigyn之死却又让他重返Thor的计划中。

刚得知两人的婚讯时，Thor一心只为恋人的背叛气得发狂，逐渐接受了这个事实后他又陷入新的困扰。仅存的阿斯加德王子毫无疑问是王位的正统继承人，可如果推翻篡位者时Loki已经与公主一起成为约顿的最高统治者，南方联盟恐怕无法接受这个北方亲王的统领。

而现在一切又回到了起点。

##

从前的阿斯加德王子、现在的约顿亲王的寝殿又恢复到既往的冷清状态。自Sigyn葬礼之后，Loki几乎没有踏出过这里半步。虽然禁足早已解除，但他的确没有出门的必要。

昔日想要与他结交的贵族们失了踪影，巴不得跟他搭上话的大臣们也没了声响。知道他们以往的热情不过是趋炎附势，Loki也不觉得失望。

相反，Thor的来访实在过于频繁。好在落魄的亲王不再对任何人构成威胁，因国王病倒而格外繁忙的将军和宰相也没空搭理他的私人来往。

寝殿中的侍卫和仆从早已习惯Loki和Thor出双入对，金发近侍执勤中自然会时刻守护自己的主人，可非工作时间他仍赖在这里不走，甚至在Loki屋里过夜也是家常便饭了。

约顿的春天比南方更为寒冷，直到入夏气温渐长，怕冷的阿斯加德人才灭掉了房间里的壁炉，但他身边另一个暖烘烘的发热体依旧健在。

夜里下起暴雨，直到早晨云雨依旧遮天蔽日。昏暗的天光和轰鸣的雨声被半透明的玻璃和窗纱隔在屋外。因季节变化而病倒对Loki来说已不是什么新鲜事了，被发烧折腾了一宿的Omega迷迷糊糊地醒来，懒散着身体裹了裹被子。

遮挡后背的薄毯被轻轻扯开，温热的体温凑到身后将蜷缩着的人整个纳入怀中。Alpha覆盖着金色胡茬的脸颊蹭着后颈敏感的皮肤，嘴唇柔软的触感细细落满修长的脖颈。舌尖掠过腺体的刺激让Omega颤抖着缩了缩脖子。

任由对方翻转他的身体，面对面时，Alpha无意间散发的信息素更为清晰地袭上Omega的意识，残存的睡意被完全驱散。

Thor撑起上身用头贴上恋人的额角，认真比较着两人间体温的差异。下方浸出薄汗的前额带着一丝凉意，放心下来的Alpha没来得及拉开距离，鼻尖蹭过鼻尖，Omega单薄的双唇贴上了他的嘴唇。

头疼、昏沉之类发烧的迹象早已消失无踪，现在占据Loki大脑的只剩Alpha信息素的强烈刺激。Omega抬眼望向的上方的人，他完全没有意识到自己被情欲沾湿的双眸在对方看来多么诱人。

那样的眼神胜似无声的邀请，Alpha俯身给心爱的人一个更深厚的吻。发情的Omega浑身散发着麻药般迷醉的信息素，清冽香甜的气息让Thor同样欲火焚身。即使如此他仍然压抑着本能中狂暴的冲动，尽可能温柔地对待病中初愈的人。

嘴唇爱抚般扫过Omega的脸颊和耳畔，在确认过领口处熟悉的香气后又重新占据了微微翕张的红唇。Alpha轻快地解开身下人的睡袍，小心地进犯早已明确的敏感点。一手挑逗地拨弄着挺立的乳尖，另一侧绕过纤细的腰肢探向身后。宽大的手掌将紧致的臀肉握在掌心恣意蹂躏，被手臂搂着抬起的下身与Alpha贴合着，燥热的下身相互摩擦。

两人硬挺的性器隔着单薄的衣料传递火热的触感，多处被同时刺激的Omega挣脱口舌的束缚仰起头大口地喘气。下身浸出的蜜液滑入臀丘间，湿黏的触感让他一阵自我厌恶。浸湿底裤的液体很快冲刷掉Loki的羞耻和矜持，甜蜜的低吟伴着急促的呼吸不断流淌，胸口也不自觉地浮起迎合乳头上贪婪的吸吮。

Thor指尖碰触到湿滑的体液，他循着汩汩淫水找到那个已不受主人意志控制的出水口。整根手指轻易地探入湿软的甬道，异物的入侵让Omega本能地收缩。

“Loki放松，只是一根手指而已。”

身体顺从地松懈下来，Alpha撤走自己的重量，起身将Omega下身剥光，他扶着一侧腿根将大腿完全撑开，私密的部位彻底暴露在眼前。第一根手指完全进入肉壁间，第二根又紧随其后，然后第三根。指甲和骨节剐蹭着娇嫩的黏膜，痛痒刺激着Omega焦躁地扭着腰闪躲，扩充物不顾他的抗拒继续着进出的动作。

直到Loki泫然欲泣地乞求，充分扩张了窄穴的手指才不紧不慢地抽离，湿滑的液体被拖拽出体外。Alpha刻意在Omega眼前舔舐着黏答答的指尖，对方不出意料地露出被羞辱般懊恼的神情。

这招屡试不爽，Alpha轻笑着俯身亲吻这个心高气傲、身体却无比诚实的可爱之人，同时一手褪去自己下身的衣物，扶着硬得发疼的阴茎将手中的粘液涂抹上去。

滚烫的柱头顶着绵软的入口，只消稍微用力庞然巨物就轻易地闯入饥渴的后穴中。穴口粉嫩的脔肉小口啄噬着埋入的柱身，Thor低沉地呻吟着缓慢推进，紧致的肉穴需要充分适应，他舍不得向Loki施加更多痛苦，身下人正拧紧眉头艰难地承受着他。

“Loki…疼吗？”

手掌轻柔地抚上被疼痛扭曲的脸庞，Omega依恋地贴上掌心的温度，他摇着头轻蹭粗糙的指腹示意不用为担心自己而停下来。温柔的亲吻不断落在额头、眉骨和眼角，Loki抬头回望像呵护易碎品般对待自己的恋人，朦着雾气的灰绿色眸子有如清晨的湖泊，荡漾着微风似的柔情。

“没关系Thor…我想要你。”

睁大的双眼让湛蓝的眸子凝聚更多光芒，Thor拇指扫过Loki潮红的脸颊，笑着感叹“你太迷人了”。

双腿被更可耻地大撑开，粗热的肉柱贯穿了已习惯了入侵者的狭窄穴道。柔软的肠肉包裹住滚烫的硬物，在最深处结合的两人分享着赤裸的悸动。

性器在穴道中急促地抽插，时深时浅的进出毫无节奏地碾压着腔道深处的敏感点。Omega散乱的呼吸夹杂着淫魅的娇喘，汹涌的情欲催生出更狂乱的顶撞。

Alpha粗鲁地扯开被汗水浸湿的上衣扔到一边，小麦色的肌肤勾勒出精壮的体格，肩胛、胸口、腹部和整个后背都被饱满的肌肉覆盖着。情热掀起的汗珠让Alpha强壮的肢体更显性感，炙热的体温加强了信息素的浓度，身下的Omega难以自抑地渴求着他的怜爱。

饱胀的柱体来回肏弄滑腻的肉壁，Loki失神地环住压低身体的Alpha肩侧，穴口殷红的软肉嘬吸着反复进出的乌红阴茎。汹涌的情欲让两人像巨浪翻搅的纸船一样摇摇欲坠。燥热，渴求，情欲紧紧攥住胸口疯狂的鼓动，他们死死抓牢彼此，仿佛只有手中的温度能把体内的空洞填满。

“我爱你Loki…”

低沉的嗓音将沙哑的告白灌入灵魂撕裂的缝隙，身体的交合将感官推上顶峰。Thor一次次加重插入的力度，满溢的快感让Omega啜泣着射出一片白浊，糜软的后穴随即也被Alpha的体液填满。

##

大雨依旧没停，昏暗的房间点起灯盏。Thor低着头认真进行着清理工作，温暖的灯光在发梢和睫毛上透出金黄的色泽。他轻轻托起Loki的臀部擦拭掉穴口溢出的爱液，本想确认是否做得妥帖，抬头却迎上恋人缠绵的视线，Thor回应了一个甜蜜的笑容，对方却一脸不满地把头转向一旁。Loki躲开了笔直的视线，侧颜却把染上羞怯的耳根暴露了出来。

这种不坦率的样子在Thor看来实在太过可爱，他赶紧扔下毛巾卷着被子把Loki裹回怀里。

“刚才舒服吗，Loki？”“满足吗？”“还想要吗？”明知道不会有回答Thor还是凑近连珠炮似地发问。最近亲王阁下总是这样，仿佛热情都在情事上用光了，事后多少有些冷淡。

“快起床吧，不然又要错过早餐时间了。”

把脸埋进枕头的黑发青年有些不耐烦地驱赶黏人的床伴，自己却翻转着背对他，完全没有起身的意思。

这种做爱一结束就被赶下床的情况近来常有发生，偶尔时间太晚或屋子主人太累，他会允许Thor留在身边抱着他睡一觉。但今天显然是前一种情况。

“是我哪里做得不好吗？为什么你老是赶我走？”

金发大个子起身坐在床上扔出由来已久的疑问，他毫不掩盖声音里的委屈。恋人眼里满是对他的依恋，行为上却时常拒绝性爱之外的亲近。

“我没有赶你走。”回答的人已经重新裹紧被子，话语从棉被中瓮声传来，“不用赶大家都会走的。”

大家？曾经争前恐后结交亲王阁下的人都不见了踪影，人情冷暖难免让人唏嘘，但Thor并不认为Loki会为那些虚与委蛇的交情感到惋惜。所以…这是跟自己闹别扭？

“Loki…”金发Alpha扑到棉被卷上，伸手揉了揉从寝具间露出的一撮黑发，“我不会离开你的。”

手掌下的脑袋明显一滞，Thor反射性地缩了回去。Loki一向是讲究礼数的人，像摸小孩子一样揉搓头顶似乎过于冒犯。

“还说不会离开，看看你躲得多快。”被子里传来闷声抱怨。

Alpha楞了一下马上笑了出来，他的小王子三不五时耍性子倒是常见，但他从没见过Loki这么坦率地闹别扭。

听到身后笑声的人把被子裹得更紧了，Thor赶紧在他把自己勒得窒息前将一脸不开心的Omega解救了出来。不领情的人双手一阵胡乱拍打，体格占优的施救者轻松地抓着手腕将他按回床面上。

翻倒在一起的恋人们停下打闹，略显急促的呼吸缠绕在狭小的距离间，一个自然而然的吻，又一个吻。

“Loki…”Alpha爱抚着恋人的脸颊将散乱的黑发拨弄到耳后，“我不会离开你的，我向你发誓。”

“即使我对你一点用处也没有？”

“…什么意思？”Alpha疑惑地抬起身。

“就像现在这样。”纤长的睫毛忽闪着垂落下去，“我什么也不能为你做了…”

约顿亲王挥一挥手就能发动战争，可公主的死让Loki又回复到连自己的命运也无法主宰的状态。

Loki曾表示打算凭借两国战争帮Thor完成复兴Odin一族的使命，但现在显然不可能了。相反，Alpha却一直没找到机会将自己的计划告诉王子殿下，今天显然也不是好时机。

明知道这是逃避，Thor仍一天天找借口拖下去——面对如此失落的爱人，他如何将利用他的打算和盘托出？Loki是阿斯加德王位正统继承人，只要打着匡扶皇室的旗号，南方联盟内所有正义之师都会归顺到讨伐Laufey的势力中。如果条件允许，不让北方军队介入是最好不过的。

轻柔的吻落在Omega的额头，Thor抚摸着冰凉的发丝在他的耳边呢喃：“你什么也不用做…我爱你Loki，我爱你…”

隐痛的告白像甜蜜的麻药浸入两处扼紧的心跳。与其被现实折磨不如一起湮没在相爱的谎言里。

##

Jarvis将温热的红茶和一沓文件一起放到上司的书桌上，Tony头也没抬地端起茶杯啜了一口，这就算是他的下午茶时间了。

宰相手头急需处理的事实在太多，最近一个月他更是忙得昏天黑地。不过也得感谢忙碌的工作让他没有多余的时间去悲痛——为那个尚未盛开即便凋零的少女Sigyn。

最为公主的死伤心欲绝的莫过于她的父亲，久病缠身的Ymir陛下因此彻底倒下，Tony不得不一力承担王国内外大小事务。公主的葬礼后他陆续接见着各国派来吊唁的使臣，除了表达哀悼和慰问，他们还带着各自关心的政事与主国商讨。

刚应付完一波接一波的会见，入夏的几场暴雨带来新的麻烦。泛滥的雨水让Hvergelmir河流域水位猛涨，初夏时节已有洪涝的苗头，对流域范围内的人民来说今年恐怕又是难熬的一年。

部署预防洪灾的人手和措施，征集抢险物资，提前安排官员工作，洪水还没到来Tony已经快被大水冲垮了。

正在他翻看着Jarvis带来的新的文件时，一个身着皇室亲卫军铠甲的侍卫前来传令，国王陛下要他前去商讨亲王以后的安排。

公主死后如何安置她丈夫的事陛下早前跟他提过，但这件事在宰相心里的优先级被无限延后。不就是找个地方给年纪轻轻就承受丧妻之痛的亲王安度余生吗，这完全不值得国王操心。Tony撒气地把文件摔在书桌上，他理解病痛之中的陛下不过问国事，比起操心Loki他更该多加休养。

“我马上就去。”

Tony没好气地推开椅子站起来，在将已经微凉的茶水一饮而尽后急匆匆地走出了书房。

-tbc-


	21. Chapter 21

21

“陛下这怎么可以！？”

褐发Alpha几乎从椅子上蹦起来，他简直不敢相信一向明智的君主在这个人的事情上竟能任性到不可理喻的程度。

“我反对，这件事我坚决反对！您这简直是把约顿拱手送给阿斯加德人！”

Tony抬手按压着额角暴起的青筋，这种胡来的打算换了别人他铁定早已跳起来一顿臭骂，可坐在寝榻上的老国王没有半点开玩笑的意思。

“Tony我已经决定好了。而且你也需要一个帮手。”Ymir不紧不慢地表达着不可动摇的心意。

帮手？Tony确实很忙，也很希望有人能分担他的工作，但绝不是以这种形式。

“没有人能接受由阿斯加德人主政！谁也不会听令于他的。陛下！请您收回成命。”

“所以需要你辅佐他，我相信你会说服大家的。”

Ymir实在有些强人所难，Tony连自己都说服不了。Sigyn已经不在了，陛下却下令让她的丈夫接手约顿的统治权，这无论如何也说不通。

为国事操劳的宰相从椅子上站了起来，他揉搓着指关节咔咔作响：“这不行，绝对不行！约顿只能让皇族统治，Loki是个外人！公主继承王位是天经地义的，可是现在——”

说到一半的话像鱼刺一样卡在喉咙里。是啊，Sigyn不在了，他为此伤痛不已，可陛下比他更加难过。Tony没有勇气在Ymir面前再提公主已死的事实，但他也不能纵容过度悲伤的国君做糊涂事。

“总之，Loki不行，王位必须由拥有皇室血脉的人来继承。”他如此总结道。

Tony的反应皆在Ymir的意料之中，头发灰白的老Alpha不紧不慢地交着底：“我并没有说让Loki继承王位。”

也许这是最后的任性了，现在他已别无所求，只希望将Farbauti的孩子留在身边，Sigyn死后Loki成了他在世上唯一的牵挂。Ymir可以循规蹈矩地分封一片富饶之地给丧偶的亲王，让他在那里衣食无忧地安度余生。可他更想将Loki留在王都，这个聪明的孩子有高于常人的抱负，他不愿埋没这份才能。但其实说到底，这也不过是Ymir把他留在身边找的借口。

“我希望由他亲政直到Sigyn的养子成年。”平静的陈述带着不容争辩的威严，“当然我会让你来辅佐Loki，用你的说法就是‘监督’。”

身为臣子的人最终只能按君王的命令行事，这一点Tony再明白不过了。即使现在他严词拒绝，以Ymir的性格，哪怕是写在遗诏上，他也会贯彻自己的决定。

“好吧陛下，我会去安排的。”这不过是宰相繁杂工作中的一点新麻烦而已，“不过养子的事…”

“这你不用担心，我已经有合适的人选了。”

“那是…？”

即使已经接受君王任性的主张，Tony还是再次被他的出格举动震惊。养子是一个尚未出生之人，Sigyn的堂弟Hymir是一个年轻、健康的Omega，半年前结婚的他怀孕的消息几天前刚送到王都。

“陛下，这不合适吧？我们可以选择一个大一点的孩子，这样还可以考量他的资质，看看是否…”

“够了Tony，我已经定下了。就像孩子无法选择父母一样，我们也不能预知自己的孩子会是怎样的。这个孩子…无论男女，不论优秀或平庸，他都将以Sigyn与Loki之子的身份成为约顿王位的继承人。”

Tony大大地翻了个白眼，很好，现在他不仅得接受阿斯加德人做上司，还要迎接一个未出娘胎的王储。

##

Tony的阿斯加德上司最近一直在忙着翻看文件了解洪灾防范的准备工作，把给孩子起名字的重要使命推给了他。

“河滩地区的物资储备可能不够。我查了最近十年洪涝灾害之后整理的消耗品清单，Tony，我建议再增加一百顶帐篷，粮食最好也加两成。还有…”

Loki抬头只见抄着手的宰相一脸无奈地看着他，“有什么问题吗？”他问。

“没。你这么勤政爱民当然是好事…不过你也该抽空去看看你的‘养子’吧？”Tony走到一旁从边桌上拿起水晶酒瓶给自己倒了杯葡萄酒，他已经开始习惯阿斯加德人拿酒代水喝的奢侈作风了，他称之为同流合污。“Hymir到王都已经快半个月了，他说你除了去城外迎接那次就没再出现过。”

趁对方说话的档口，黑发青年将手中的文件翻到下一页，虽然知道对话围绕着什么主题展开他却没在细听。待话音落下半晌Loki才意识到该自己回话了。

“Tyr。”

“什么？”

“我说，如果是男孩就叫Tyr吧。”Loki心不在焉地结束了这个话题，尽管这跟Tony讨论的根本是两码事。

比起尚未出生的养子，还有更多重要的事需要他花费精力，防范洪灾只是其中一件比较紧急的而已。Loki整理了北方联盟各国的户籍管理法例和物资流通规范，虽然之前他多少对这些方面的政策有所了解，但系统地研究之后发现需要改进的地方比想象中还多。

人口扩张、物资储备、流通管理，这些都是发动战争必要的准备，而治理国家远不止一场战争。对于Loki想做的事而言，这些都不过是铺垫。

##

早已过了晚餐时间，Loki仍在自己的书房里会见尼福尔使臣Algrim，这场谈话已进行了三个小时。近来两人频繁见面，而今天已是本周第二次私下会谈了。

Thor对亲王阁下这种废寝忘食的工作态度极为不满，跟他一起执勤的Blake恨不得自己赶紧失聪，队友的抱怨已经快把他耳朵磨起茧了。在Blake看来，问题的关键不在于亲王是否还在工作，而是跟他待在一起的那个Alpha的态度过于暧昧。

尼福尔大使是一个有着黝黑的皮肤、亚麻色长发的英俊Alpha，虽然他的高大更甚于Thor，但来自学城的尼福尔人却满腹经纶、谦谦有礼。一个强壮而知性的成熟男性散发着醇熟的信息素，对Omega来说无异于行走的荷尔蒙。

Thor并非猜疑Loki，但那个使臣绝对是打着谈论工作的旗号在 勾引约顿亲王。每次访客离去后，屋里熏死人的信息素气味就是最好的证明。

谈话结束已是晚上九点，Algrim离去后许久仍不见寝殿主人离开书房。进屋催促亲王用餐的金发近侍被屋内浓烈的Alpha信息素惊呆了，他瞬间丢下别的念头冲上前将窗户打开。

屋外闷热的空气蹿入房间，身后远远传来熟悉的声音，“把窗关上，会有虫子飞进来。”

刚才那个Alpha连同他的气息才是最需要赶紧驱散的臭虫。想到Loki竟浸泡在这种淫靡的气味里跟人谈了三个小时话，金发禁军就气得发抖。

“那家伙在勾引你。”Thor不满地走到位于书房深处的办公桌前对奋笔疾书的主人抱怨起来。

亲王阁下头也不抬地继续笔头工作，他得趁自己没忘记什么重要内容前记下会谈要点，明天一早还要跟宰相沟通尼福尔大使提出的条件。

“你想太多了，我们是谈公事。” Loki敷衍地否认。

Thor猜的没错，每次见面Algrim总是频频示好，封闭空间里的信息素浓度让他一个被标记过的Omega都觉得昏昏沉沉。

冒犯的性暗示让Loki十足厌恶，但他从未直白地拒绝对方的好意。既然尼福尔人有意为约顿亲王“解忧”，将来的谈判他可以站在更有利的位置。可如果他承认自己默许了Algrim的暧昧，Thor肯定免不了一顿闹腾。

“谈公事也能夹带私情，不然屋里能臭气熏天吗？”Alpha不满地顶回去，别的Alpha的气息让他整个人极不自在，身体本能地散发出强烈的信息素去掩盖先前的味道。

Alpha都是这样，像野兽一样用信息素彰显自身的存在。兽类将气味留在石木上划定地界，人类的Alpha们则企图类似的方式宣示对Omega的所有权。Loki倏然一阵烦躁，撒气的话脱口而出：“没什么私情，不过Omega的身体倒是很好的武器，我应该考虑善用它。”激怒Thor对他一点好处也没有，但因工作倍感疲倦的Loki没有耐心好好解释。

不出所料，Alpha的信息素染上愠意，气息顿时变得紧张，两人的呼吸也沉重了几分。

“你出去吧，我还有事要做。”趁气氛没有跌破零点，黑发亲王一边埋头书写一边驱赶着恼人的下属。

宽大的手掌啪地落在眼前的纸张上，滑行的笔尖失去依托悬在半空中。头顶传来Alpha不满的声音：“你看看现在几点了？我不管你跟那个臭烘烘的家伙为什么谈这么久，一天三餐你总得好吃吧？”

没有食欲的Loki只喝了一杯红茶做早餐，中午在主殿的书房简单吃了点东西，现在已接近晚上十点他还没有吃晚餐，这种情况几乎是他工作时的常态。Thor对亲王阁下不好好吃饭的坏习惯早有不满，拖拖拉拉又不怀好意的访客直接踩到他的引爆点上。

企图抽出纸张继续书写的手指僵在原处，Alpha突然间勃发出满含怒气的信息素重重压下来。Loki曾一度近距离感受过这种极具攻击性和压迫感的气息，如果说之前Thor在木屋中对他施暴时发出这种信息素是强大的威慑，那么现在对被标记过的Omega而言这更接近于完全的支配。

喉结艰难地移动咽下滑向咽喉的唾液，他连开口都无法做到，仿佛呼吸被紧紧扼住，狂鼓的心跳几乎撞破胸膛。这就是标记带来的信息素压制，Loki再一次真真切切地体会到了Omega的无力。他理智上抗拒这种强硬的掌控，身体却不由自主地奢求被霸道地占有——他渴望他。

下流的身体——

夹杂着恐惧感的激烈情动让他本能地绷紧身体，仿佛被千万根钉子钉在原地无法动弹。下体一片潮热，黑发青年重重地合上眼松口吐出肺里的浊气，从齿列间艰难地挤出一句“滚开”。

身体的压迫感一下子松懈了，Thor意识到自己过火的行为，赶紧收起威慑性的信息素。

“抱歉，我…”

金发Alpha松开摁在纸张上的手直起身来，当他看到别开头的Omega发红的眼眶时瞬间失声——散落在空气中的香味、潮红的脸颊和眼尾让他意识到——Loki发情了。心高气傲的阿斯加德王子厌恶被人掌控，而自己却用标记迫使他被动发情。

“Loki对不起，我不是有意的…”

Alpha扑到书桌后的人身边半跪下来将椅座拨向自己，对方不出所料地无视了他的道歉。Loki回头死死盯着铺满一半的稿纸，手上飞快地继续书写起来。

“Loki，别生气了，是我不好。如果你一定生气那也先…”

“出去！”

“我不走，至少让我帮你处理一——”

椅子猛地后退发出刺耳的响声，Omega匆匆起身在一旁的抽屉里翻找起来。很快，一个金属小盒子被扔到桌面上。

“这样可以了吧？你能出去了吗？”

抑制剂，即使不打开Thor也知道里面是什么。且不论其他，单是考虑药剂对身体的副作用他就不会允许Loki使用，何况自己就在这里，他怎么能让他寻求药物的慰藉。

Alpha起身靠近却被不由分说地推开，推搡间体力明显处于劣势的Omega失去重心抵到桌沿边。他还没来得及发怒又撞上坚实的胸口，随后立马被远比他结实的手臂紧紧环住腰身。浓烈的Alpha信息素扑面而来，抵抗和怒吼的自由顷刻间被夺走。

强硬堵上去的嘴唇受到怀中人坚定的拒绝，不论Thor怎么吸吮舔舐，紧闭的唇齿始终不肯对他敞开。在他放开饱受蹂躏的薄唇时，鲜红的唇瓣已经充血肿胀了。

充分认识到体能差距的Omega靠坐在桌边，他低垂眉目无视侵略者，屈辱的神情反而让浸出衣物的香气愈发勾魂。Alpha分开身前修长的双腿，栖身跪到腾出的空隙间，他解开眼前人的裤腰，从深色的耻毛中剥出半勃起的阴茎小心含弄起来。Omega的发情的气味直冲大脑，汹涌的情欲让Alpha腿间也迅速膨胀硬挺。

Thor悉心照料口中恋人分身的同时把玩着自己的性器，交缠的信息素仿佛强效的迷药让人沉沦。欲望中心被温热的口舌不断吞咽摆弄，克制着呻吟冲动的Loki咬紧牙关仰起头粗重地呼吸，死死扣紧书桌边缘的手指因过度施力将关节撑得发白。抗拒的意志最终难敌本能，技巧娴熟的忘情舔吮很快让他颤抖着射在咽喉深处。

发情带来的热度尚未褪去，射精后的阴茎仍保持着半挺立的状态。双腿绵软无力的Omega被推倒在桌面上，瘦削的脊背磕碰硬质的木材叫人生疼，桌上掉落的物品摔起一起声响，而Loki始终没有吭声。

长裤褪到一半，半赤裸的下身被抬起，膝盖压到胸前的Omega被迫摆出极度羞耻的姿势。背后的不适和暴露私处的耻辱感使得他恼怒地颤抖，然而最让人愤懑的是这样被用来泄欲的情形。

Alpha滚烫的柱头顶在早已软烂的穴口，巨型异物的推进让承受者难捱地挺起腰身。发情的身体轻易地地吞入粗长的肉刃，淫靡的小穴甚至讨好地嘬吸那根肆意进出的硬挺。

与高亢的感官相反，焦躁和痛苦翻卷上Loki的胸口。肉体的亢奋和精神的抵触将他逼至崩溃边缘，对此浑然不知的Alpha继续着猛烈的撞击。

呜咽代替喘息起起伏伏，终于察觉异样的Alpha将身下的双腿压得更低，他俯身触摸性事中始终不曾直视他的Omega。

“Loki…看看我？”

试探性的请求被彻底无视，Thor急躁地按住身下人双肩让他正对自己。

“Loki？看着我啊！”

回应他的仍是无声的拒绝。

Alpha泄愤般地加重顶撞的力度，Omega持续的沉默让他的行为趋于疯狂的蹂躏。乌红的肉柱反复戳抵着甬道深处的柔软，敏感点被碾压的Omega依旧倔强地咬着下唇不愿发声。

“Loki！你说话呀？叫我的名字Loki！看看我！”

冷漠的抗拒换来更加无情的凌虐，Alpha腰胯的接连重击让Omega不得不用自残的方式压抑呻吟的冲动——嵌入坚硬的木料的指甲几乎撕裂，咬得发白的下唇渗出血珠，除此之外他的肢体已全然脱离了自己的控制。

表面上掌握着主导权的Alpha无助地攥紧毫无回应的恋人，他占据着他的身体却感受不到任何温度——他感到害怕。

“Loki，叫我的名字Loki…叫Thor…叫Thor啊——”

激烈交合的肉体不顾心灵的空虚妄自泛滥着情热，无意识地在对方体内成结的Alpha将精液射入生殖腔内，与此同时他放松的手掌也被涌出的白浊染湿一片。

Alpha失落地退出Omega体内，几乎同时，一叠纸张毫不留情地甩到他脸上。

“——滚出去！”Thor被冰冷的命令赶至屋外。

稍晚些时候，亲王趁Hans收拾书房纷乱的间隙用了晚餐，之后又继续工作到深夜。伴着西沉新月入睡的他在半夜发起烧来。

-tbc-


	22. Chapter 22

22

“等等，等等，一件件来。”

Tony示意Jarvis替他去取纸笔，把宰相心思琢磨得无比透彻的首席秘书招呼着其他下属一起离开了房间。偌大的办公室随即只剩下安静对视的两人。

“所以你想从哪里开始呢？我再重新说明一遍吧。”黑发青年笑了笑，发烧的身体倍感疲倦他却表现出十足的游刃有余。

“不，你的意思我都明白，”已经听过一遍长篇大论的人调整了一下坐姿，“但我并不都赞成。”

“具体是…？”

“放松人口流动、鼓励民众从商，这没问题。但全面接轨政策、统一货币和赋税还有很多事涉及到北方诸国，最好先跟盟国沟通之后…”

“这好说，”咽下口中酒液的的亲王打断了宰相从长计议的说辞，“他们能同意最好，不同意的话…毕竟整个北方都是约顿的属国，有些事到了迫不得已的地步，也由不得他们讲条件。”

Tony将表情藏到玻璃杯后，这个代理上司不讲理的地方真跟Ymir陛下有些相似。Sigyn去世前，Loki曾跟着他见习理事，从阿斯加德人的表现来看，他远比Tony以为的更熟知内政外交的知识和技巧，即使纵观同龄人也很难找到一个像他这样对军政内务有如此深厚理解的人。而且这个年轻亲王很有想法，有点太多了，Tony不禁咋舌。

“利用从属关系施压要适当，对内你总这么强硬，跟南方通商修路的事又怎么推行？”宰相中肯地提出意见。

“修路的事可大可小，如果担心其他盟国有意见，只要先说服尼福尔就可以进行。如果其他国家不肯出资，等通路之后有的是办法让他们还，吃亏的可是他们自己。”

南方的商业一直较北方更为发达，跟冥顽不灵的北方贵族们不同，年轻的Tony早就看到了发展商业的必要性。虽然Loki只是国王的代理人，但掌握实权的最高统治者愿意大力推行从商倒是很符合他的意愿。不过他有一个疑虑。

“Loki…你到底想要什么？”

话题突然岔到自己身上，黑发亲王不解地歪歪头，从对方眼中看出发问意图的他轻笑着放下手中晃动的酒杯。

“我以为你能理解。”Loki交叠双手撑住下巴，“至少你不用担心这是什么阴谋。”

“即使我相信你，可你要如何跟其他人解释呢？你是南方人，与南方通商、修路，都对阿斯加德更有利，恐怕北方权贵不会支持你的方案。”

“Tony你比我更了解北方人，我想这件事应该由你出面解决。”约顿亲王轻松地把难题踢了回去。

“噢，那我凭什么要为你效力呢？”身经百战的宰相自然不甘示弱。

被咄咄逼人地反驳，阿斯加德人只是微笑着沉默，这种超越年龄的沉稳更易令对手焦躁。

“Tony，你是谁的宰相？”见对方一脸疑惑，提问人淡然地补充道，“是Ymir的宰相，还是约顿的，还是…整个北方的？”

不明白发问意图的Tony迟迟没有作答，其实他的回答并不重要，提问人早已心中有数。

“你的志向应该更远大一些。”Loki戏谑地抬了抬手，“与其思考到底对南方还是北方有利，不如想想如何增进两者融合。”

“融合？”Tony眯缝起深褐色的眸子。

“是的。不是约顿或阿斯加德，不是北方或南方，而是整个大陆。”桌子对面的青年平静地叙述着疯狂的计划，“你可以亲手塑造一个统一的王国，在你有生之年也许就能看着它实现，这难道不是让人兴奋的事吗？”

统一诺曼大陆——这种狂妄的念头曾不止一次地浮现在Tony的脑海里——阿斯加德正处在Laufey暴政的混乱中，约顿足够强大，北方早已臣服，整个北部都是它的坚实后盾。可偏偏近年来陛下病痛缠身、新的继承人又尚未出生，他不得不将这个想法驱赶出自己的人生计划。对手牢牢抓住他的痛点，但轻易暴露真实的心意绝不是约顿宰相的作风。

“也许这种主战的观念应该去找Fury将军讨论，对于主持内政的人来说当然是和平更合我心意。”

“我已经跟将军沟通过了。”年轻的上司意外地老谋深算，“这种事如果没有他的支持我怎么有底气跟你开口呢？话说回来…”一个卖关子般刻意的停顿，“即使有你和Fury的支持，这也将是一场豪赌。你有勇气参与吗？”

Tony从没想过自己竟会被比自己小十岁的人这样挑衅。

“豪赌？”他早就想坐上赌桌了，“哼，正合我意。”

##

一切进行得相当顺利，整个计划的推进速度大大超乎Tony的预期。

尽管商业略欠发达，但北方联盟的基础可谓坚实。人口往来虽不算频繁，但壁垒本就不高，约顿语作为通用语普及已有两代人的时间，民间交流几乎没有实质性的障碍。十几年前北方统一了度量标准，国与国间货币汇率也一直保持着相对稳定的比例。这一切都为他们计划推行做好了绝佳的铺垫。

利用夏日祭各国使臣齐约顿王都的机会，Tony和Loki先软硬兼施逐个击破，之后统一商议时几乎无人对改革提出异议，剩下的就是等他们各自回国向国君确认了。

尼福尔之森修路联通南北商道的事不出所料受到大部分人的反对，有人甚至质疑亲王滥用私权为母国牟利。

为了这件事，老国王亲自召见了慕斯贝尔、尼福尔和少数强大公国的使臣，向他们表明了全力支持亲王的立场。久病缠身早已不问国事的Ymir陛下竟如此力挺Loki，之前颇有微词的人纷纷识相地收了声。

统一户籍、商业法例对属国相当有利，加上宗主国约顿的压力，Tony收到的各国回复无一例外是首肯和认同。修路的事内部意见难以统一，最终决定以阿斯加德、约顿和尼福尔三方的名义单独进行。

最棘手的修路谈判由Tony来召集，他既是约顿的行政首脑又是南北方均认可的主持者。北方内部的商业、货币等法规由有从商经验的Loki负责监制，人口流通和其他内务法案则由Jarvis代表Tony组织修订。考虑到案头工作的忙碌，Fury将军主力承担起洪灾期间的事务，多亏了Selvig大学士的指导，洪涝损失比预想中轻了不少。

阿斯加德、约顿和尼福尔的三方谈判进行了两个多月才落下帷幕，表面上Tony代表最有发言权的北方之主施加强硬的条款，私底下Loki以阿斯加德人的身份与南方代表斡旋同时拉拢尼福尔使臣Algrim。

最终在基本满足三方利益诉求的情况下敲定了出资、人力、后期维护、通商税赋等细节，南北方即刻开始了施工准备工作。

##

今年约顿的秋收祭不似往年热闹，一方面修路抽调了大量人力物力，另一方面，当人们正为收获时节忙碌时，王宫中发生了一件喜忧参半的大事。

Bucky连拖带拽地把埋在文件堆里几个月的Loki一路带到Hymir的寝殿，自从Hymir进入待产期后，Fury就将Steve小队调到这里对即将降生的约顿王储进行严密保护。

寝殿里到处往来着心急火燎的侍女们，染得鲜红的水盆从产房里不断往外端，Tony、Fury和生产中的Omega的亲友们焦急万分地守在门外。

“Loki你快进去吧，Hymir说想见你。”Steve迎上匆匆赶来的两人，跟恋人一起把跑得上气不接下气的亲王扶进屋里。

产房内的混乱比起屋外有过之而无不及，几个医生围着躺在床上的Omega团团转，侍女们不断送上干净的热水和毛巾。

一个有着明显北方人特征的高大Alpha跪在床头边紧紧握着Hymir的手，那是Pol，Loki记得他是他的丈夫。见到来人，身形魁梧的Alpha回头轻声地跟床上的人说了两句便让开了位置。

“Loki殿下您来了。”大个子投来焦急的目光，但声音仍是十足的柔和，“Hymir很想见您。”

被念叨的人凑近床边，在看到床上那一片凄惨时不禁哑声——分娩的阵痛让Omega脸色惨白，不断渗出的冷汗把长发散乱地凝在脸颊上，他的双唇因失血而乌紫，勉强张合的唇形可以看出他呼唤着Loki的名字。Loki赶紧俯下身抓住那只无力地悬在半空中的手。

“Loki殿下——唔！”

疼痛扭曲了失去血色的脸庞，Hymir咬着牙隐隐用力，半晌才接上自己的话。

“呼…能见到您真是太好了…”

“别担心，我会在这儿陪着你，现在什么也别想。”Loki紧了紧抓着对方手掌的双手，仿佛这样做能把自己的力量传递给他一样。

“我…没事，我好开心，这是唔——Loki殿下和Sigyn姐姐的孩子…”

黑发亲王耐心地听着断断续续的告白，疼痛很快夺走Omega说话的能力，他只好将最近的席位交还给了他的丈夫。这个时候最能给予慰藉的只有他的爱人了。

床尾一侧的人持续忙碌着，鲜红的血液浸湿了寝具，对生产毫无经验的Loki无助地站在床边，他收回视线无意识地观察起分娩中的Omega。

以北方人的体格来说他的身材相当娇小，对了，是谁提过他的父亲是亚尔夫人，难怪他的长相有着南方人的特点。来来往往的人影阻挡了光线，深棕色的长发近乎黑色，汗水在白皙的皮肤上泛着微光，Loki恍惚觉得他与自己有些相似——纤细的体型、深色长发、远离室外活动的苍白皮肤，以及…同为Omega。

也许这就是Ymir指定他的孩子做养子的原因。

天色逐渐昏暗，绵长的等待让撕裂身体的呻吟和嘈杂的人声变得麻木，忘记经过了多长时间，一声清脆的啼哭划破焦灼的等待。

Loki踉踉跄跄地从床边的椅子上站起来探身向床尾走去，一个包裹着柔软襁褓的婴儿被医生半托着递到他手中。

“恭喜您亲王阁下，是个男孩！”

男婴皱巴巴的脸上血迹和污渍尚未擦干，他涨红着脸哭嚎，清脆的哭声引得房间内外一片惊喜的赞叹。

Loki不知如何应对这个仿佛柔软无骨又格外活泼的小生命，他抬头示意医生把孩子抱给他的生父。当他把视线投向床头一侧时，凝滞的笑容旋即被惊讶和惶恐取代。

Alpha蜷缩着庞大的背影，他的脊背剧烈地颤抖着——Pol在哭泣——像他刚刚出生的孩子一样，忘我地，无措地哭泣。

黑发Omega茫然地环顾屋内，不论是床尾低垂眼眉满身是血的侍女，还是遗憾地摇头叹息从床头起身的医生，他们都默认着悲痛的消息——

一个生命的诞生伴随着另一个生命的陨逝。

“失血过多，他已经失去意识了…”医生沉重地向并不在意的人们宣告着诊断结果。

即使Hymir已不能再度睁眼，所有人还是自觉地将最后的时间留给深爱的他丈夫，他们默契地、缓慢地退出房间。

走在最后的Loki来到屋外时，等在那里的人们显然已被告知Omega的情况，女眷们相依着哭泣，男性神情凝重。

Tony走上前拍了拍亲王的肩，那力道几乎把摇摇欲坠的人击倒。试图安慰对方的宰相这才从惨白的脸色上注意到Loki的异样。

近几个月来他们都埋头于繁重的国事，Loki每天的工作时间不比任何人短。大家几乎都忘了他是一个体力明显逊色的Omega，这样持续的高强度作业没有强大的精神力是不可能坚持下来的。

今天目睹的一切对他的冲击显然过大，精神崩溃的同时身体也无法再支持了。

“来人，带亲王阁下去休息！”

Tony双手扶住瘦削的双肩头也不回地招呼了一声，他话音未落就被一个高大的身影推到一边。金发的Alpha侍卫把那无力的身体扛到背上匆匆消失在哀婉的夜色中。

##

Thor将在他背上沉默了一路的亲王放到柔软的寝榻上，无视和冷落是上次争执以来Loki给他的全部。即使日夜相见他们却已经数月未成如此亲近了，他习惯了远远看他埋头工作的侧脸，也习惯了他一次次目不斜视地走过。

起身的Alpha招呼队友去请医生却被人从下方抓住手腕阻止了，“不用请医生了，都退下吧。”Loki平静地谴退身侧的侍卫们唯独没有放开手中的人。

修长的手指握着金属护臂的末端，冰凉坚硬的触感让他在旁人退去后没有太多留恋地松了手。

“我没事，只是最近睡得不太好…”

说话人吃力地撑起上身在对方的帮助下靠到枕头上坐好。Thor甚至来不及为恋人理会他而喜悦，Omega虚弱的样子令他担忧不已，刚才将Loki背回寝殿的路上，他一直在为明显变轻的体重暗自心疼。

所有人都知道亲王近来过于操劳，可没人敢劝他放下工作，仿佛这种善意的建议是对他能力的质疑。只有老仆人Hans总会在给他送深夜的茶点时说上两句，但每次都被Loki笑着敷衍过去。

“今天…今天就先别工作了吧，好好休息一晚？”Alpha半跪在床边，语气近乎恳求地建议道。

“我还在生你的气。”

Loki没有理会休息的话题，他说的是一个显然的事实，即使他留下Thor也跟他说话了，这并不代表之前的事就能一笔勾销。

“对不起Loki，我知道道歉并不能抵消我犯的错，可是——”

“可是我只能原谅你。”苦涩的笑容映入湛蓝的眼眸，黑发青年无奈地继续说道，“因为我决定留下这个孩子。”

孩子…？他说的显然不是Hymir的孩子，而是——

“是、是我，我们的…？”另一个父亲惊讶地语无伦次。

标记过的Omega是极易受孕的，Thor知道这个规律，尽管那天之后Loki就不再跟他说话，他仍一直小心观察着Omega的情况。Loki高烧两天，也许是被迫发情的后遗症，在那之后除了工作太过劳累似乎没有什么特别之处。

“我不想要他的，但之前几个月都太忙了，我没有时间休养，一直拖着就…”

述说人与倾听者眼神交汇，Alpha眼里泛着无法掩盖的委屈，那双蓝眼睛明明白白地嘟哝着“你怎么能不要我们的孩子”，Loki叹着气转变了话题。

“生那么艰难，死却这般容易…我们都不知道自己能活多久，何必浪费时间赌气呢？”

纤细的身体被强壮的双臂按进怀中，Alpha用能把对方揉进身体的力度紧紧环住心爱的人。幸福的来临太过突然，他几乎不敢相信——Loki原谅他了，而且他怀孕了，是他的孩子。

“也许我也会为了生下他而死…”

“不，不会的！”

Thor加重了手臂的力量，似乎Loki变成了一条有着光滑鳞片的鱼，会从手中溜走似的。呼吸困难的Omega咳喘着拍了拍任性的大个子青年，轻嗅着恋人熟悉的气息在他耳边呢喃：“愿命运眷顾我们。”

##

王储生父的葬礼将按约顿王子的规格进行，然而Hymir的丈夫坚持将他的尸骨带回Ymir王弟即Hymir父亲的封地埋葬，最终大家决定尊重他的决定将他的爱人送回北方。

临行前Pol只见了Loki一个访客。

“他很崇拜您，说您是Omega的典范。”Pol温柔地抚摸着睡梦中的婴儿，“怀孕前几个月我们压根没想过事情会有这样的发展，Ymir陛下来信询问是否愿意让我们的孩子做养子，他高兴坏了。来王都之后他常跟我说，希望这个孩子将来成为像您一样优秀的人。”

Hymir怀着孩子一路颠簸从遥远的北部封地来到这里，Loki却忙着谈判和编制商法的事几乎没能抽空去看过他。善良的约顿人十分理解亲王的忙碌，从未打扰他工作。虽然自己并没有刻意避而不见，但备受推崇的亲王还是为自己的怠慢感到十分愧疚。

“希望您把他当做自己的孩子…请您爱他。Tyr，这是您赐给他的名字，Hymir非常喜欢。”

仿佛感受到有人叫他的名字，睡梦中的小Tyr哼哼地应着，Loki蹲下身轻轻摇了摇他的睡篮。

“我会的，Tyr。”他承诺道。

-tbc-


	23. Chapter 23

23

Mary是Omega解禁令最早的受益人之一，早在Loki婚礼前她就申请了调职。作为侍女而言她过于外向却沉稳不足，但那些需要大量与人打交道的职位却很适合她，加上爱热闹的性格，Loki让她去做了宫廷乐师的司礼，帮着艺师长给乐师们调度工作，趁机参加各种派对和庆典。

对乐器熟练掌握需要常年累积，乐师中不乏年长者，有过生育经验的人也不在少数，他们都是极佳的请教对象。大家对Mary的提问表现出充分的理解，并且很乐意跟这个活泼友善的少女分享经验，虽然她还年轻，但已是一个生理成熟的Omega了。

双胞胎姐妹的家就在王都内，她们的长姐即将生育第二个孩子，但她的丈夫却要去外地采购陶器。在获得亲王殿下的许可后，侍女官合情合理地批准了Sally半年的停职休假申请。

Mary和Sally努力了解着Omega怀孕和生产的知识，在宫外的Sally更加自由，翻阅书籍太过抽象，她干脆去做了医师的学徒。

姐妹俩只是计划的一部分，也是最后一个环节，在轮到她们发挥作用之前，最难的是Loki如何在人来人往的王宫中隐瞒怀孕的事实。

好在腹部开始隆起时已是冬季，宽大的袍服掩盖了日益臃肿的身形。Loki把Tyr接到自己寝殿同住，“疼爱养子”的南方人有了在家办公的正当理由。

Loki提出跟孩子住在一起的要求着实让Tony和Fury为难，他们完全有理由担心异族亲王谋害王位继承人。大家的注意力都放在小王子身上正合Loki的意，在他的再三保证下，作为妥协，Fury让双方都认可的Steve小队作为王子的护卫常驻到亲王寝殿里。

原本冷清的王宫一隅骤然热闹非凡。

“通常人们想要隐藏什么东西，都是悄无声息的。你倒有意思，就差没在自己家里敲锣打鼓了。”Bucky靠在书房的立柱上一边啃着水果一边打趣道。

Loki侧躺在沙发上看着文件，之前的工作都逐渐接近尾声，他也愈发轻松起来。

“声东击西，很基础的兵法，对吧Thor？”

坐在沙发另一端的金发大个子循声抬头，他点点头又继续按摩腿脚的工作。

“走了，整天看你俩卿卿我我真齁得慌。”半Alpha副队长夸张地翻了个白眼，身负护卫王储职责的他没多少闲暇偷懒。

访客停留期间始终专注于自己工作的Thor把鞋袜套回脚上问道：“要我扶你起来走走吗？”

原本就喜静的Omega怀孕之后更是不爱动了，为了逃避在书房行走的锻炼，他超乎寻常灵敏地起身爬到沙发另一头靠进Alpha怀里。

“我又不是拉磨的驴，你却老是挥着鞭子撵我绕圈！”他用夸张的抱怨分散注意力。

“你当然不是驴，我也不会冲你甩鞭。我是为你的健康着想呀。”金发青年搂住凑近自己胸口的男人，“你对我太重要了。”

“等他出生以后，我们两人谁更重要？”

企图用聊天分散注意的Loki丢给执鞭人一个世纪难题，老实的Alpha闭上半张的嘴认真思考起来，那犹豫不决的样子意外让人火大。

“那肯定是他咯？这孩子不仅有阿斯加德皇族血统，还是Odin一族的继承人。”出题人自暴自弃地替对方回答了自己的问题。

Alpha没有否认，对于这个孩子他的好友们确实有过不少议论。往好了想，这个孩子的出生让仅存的皇室血脉增加到两人，同时Thor自己也有了后继者；往坏处说，难免有人会认定这是Odin一族觊觎王座的证明，推翻Laufey后，即使Odin之子自己不坐上王位，他和Loki的孩子迟早会名正言顺地成为阿斯加德之王。

知道Thor有多爱Loki的人绝不会怀疑他的动机，除了一度隐瞒把王子殿下拐回南方的计划，他对这个高贵的恋人总是绝对无私而坦诚的。

“你不说话就是默认了？”Loki显然为对方的沉默感到不快。

回过神的Alpha低头望进委屈的绿眼睛，他带着无限宠溺把撒娇的Omega按回怀中，“不，你比任何人都重要，比我的生命更重要。”

##

本是春日正盛的时节，约顿亲王却因重感冒卧床休息了好几天，因为担心传染，除了贴身的老仆人和刚刚复职的侍女Sally，他房间周边只留下少数几个侍卫。

Loki病倒的第二晚Hans秘密离开了王宫一趟，虽然Omega忍着剧痛整个生产过程没有发出任何叫喊，但即便是幽暗的地下室也关不住婴儿的哭声。

疲倦而憔悴的“病人”卧床休息了一周才重返工作，如果不是瓦特阿尔的使臣前来拜访，他还想再多躺几天。

这个叫作Fenrir的男婴直到半年后才再次回到他的父亲们身边。当然，除了少数知情人，在其他人眼里他只是老Hans偶尔带到工作地点来玩的孙子，而大部分时间Fenrir都跟Hans的儿子一家一起住在王都周边的小镇上。

##

自前一年冬天改革以来，仅仅一年时间，整个约顿乃至整个北方发生了翻天覆地的变化。

修路、建堤抽调了数量可观的年轻劳动力，农用土地大量兼并，精耕细作趋于大规模集中种植，农业的减产并未像悲观者预计的那么严重。另一方面，从事贸易的人数和商品体量极具增加，各国商业税收成倍增长。连一直以商贸为国本的中立国瓦特阿尔和南方众国都眼红起来。

眼看着南北商道即将打通，作为互通的条件，双方签订了互惠互利的商贸条款，素来以中立身份赚两方钱的瓦特阿尔急了。

瓦特阿尔的特使最近半年几乎月月来访，他们与约顿往来无需通过正在铺设的尼福尔大道，却一直被商业壁垒阻隔，瓦特阿尔国王希望以更有利的条件与北方做生意。

南方的商贸早已成熟，而北方新兴的商业城镇却近乎一片处女地，这块新垦的肥田谁又能不觊觎呢？再加上Laufey执掌南方以来施行不平等的商税政策，工匠之国当然更愿意向约顿示好了。

Loki一次次宴请瓦特阿尔特使，却又一次次让他带着毫无进展的谈判结果返程。他在等一个关键的时刻，一口气拿下这个最好的同盟。

##

约顿禁卫军是一支专门负责保卫王都和皇室的特殊部队，禁军成员的选拔有军队甄选和都内直聘两种途径。

来自军队的禁军通常在王都服役一定年限后会提升军衔调回军队，加入禁军是普通士兵的一个重要晋升途径。

而都内直聘的禁军绝大部分来自贵族子弟，父辈将儿子们送进禁军营磨练顺便拓展人脉。长子们继承爵位和家业便会立即退役，而弟弟们通常凭借禁军的跳板继而以军官为职业。

如果能在禁军中混成队长再回到部队通常已是中尉甚至上尉这样的高级军衔了，而亲王原先的亲卫队队长更是令人眼红地在调回军队时连跳三级擢升为少校。

另一方面，王都中空缺出来的职位由上下级一致认可的人选Thor填补，阿斯加德人由此升任新队长。

Odin之子似乎有一种魔力，像冬日暖阳一样招人喜爱。他强大却又谦虚，勇敢却不武断；他对任何人都不卑不亢，同时总是表现得亲切友善；他能诚恳地接受逆耳的忠言，也会无私地回应他人的求助。

这样一个性格讨喜的Alpha，还同时拥有俊朗的面容和雕塑一般完美的体格，怎能不叫人抱怨神明不公呢？如果一定要凝练他的优点，那就是有着绝对的魅力和天生的领袖气质。

甚至在常人觉得难以启齿的感情问题上，Thor也向来坦荡。

他的队员和好友们都知道他爱Loki——带着倾慕和尊重，却又平等真诚。他们的爱情没有风言风语，没有暗流涌动，谁也不敢拿这段超然的感情来做文章，即使在选拔队长这件事上也没人用他们的私情捏Thor痛脚。

对于两个阿斯加德人的事，Tony和Fury也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。整个北方都对Loki在对内改革上的贡献认可度很高，而且他们还需要Odinson出面帮忙处理一些南方的事，为此Thor特地去了一趟亚尔夫和华纳，当然那是极度机密的任务。

约顿人最关心的小王子Tyr转眼一岁半了。他很好地继承了两个父亲的特点，一头像Hymir一样亮泽的棕头配上和Pol一模一样的清澈蓝眼睛。

已经能满地跑的小男孩最喜欢的事是在花园里摸爬滚打，此外就是迈开小腿咯噔咯噔地跑去找“爸爸”Thor玩。

为这件事Tony还特地找了尼福尔的婴幼儿教育专家来请教，小王子已经有一个阿斯加德养父了，再乱认一个阿斯加德爸爸他可吃不消，可惜专家的道理跟一岁多的孩子根本讲不通。

Tyr似乎对金灿灿的人有着特别的偏爱，他对比自己小半岁的金发男孩Fenrir钟爱有加。每次老Hans把“孙子”带进王宫，Tyr都寸步不离地守着他。

好吧，又是阿斯加德人，操碎心的Tony头疼得很。

##

寒来暑往，三年半的时间转瞬即逝，再迎来第四个秋天时，联通阿斯加德和约顿的尼福尔大道即将完工。

南方商人们开始摩拳擦掌等着赚北方佬的钱财，而他们的国王Laufey却感到自己被狠狠地敲诈了。

他已经几年时间没有收到那个在异国混得风生水起的小儿子的来信了，上一次他在信里提出要修路跟南方通商，那真是Laufey不曾指望的大功一件。而现在，眼看着几年修路终于要产生回报了，来信人却急着连本带利讨回去。

Surtur捡起几乎被父王揉碎的信纸，信上的内容显然就是他唤他前来的缘由——Loki要求Laufey将王位让继给自己。

“没想到我这个弟弟还有这种志向。”

长子戏谑的点评让王座上的男人不悦地皱起眉头。

“是我太高估他了！他在约顿十几年我可没少花钱给他打通人脉，修路的事只是一点小小的回报而已。他竟然还跟我提这种条件！”

手握兵权的大王子根本不担心Laufey会向这个提议屈服，再说了，他坚信自己的父亲绝不会把王位让给一个低贱的Omega。

“那要怎么回复他呢，父王？直接拒绝的话说不定约顿会取消通商协定，搞不好还会引发战争。”王储地位受威胁的人不嫌事大地煽风点火。

Laufey利用这数十年外部和平镇压了内部的反对势力，长期的休养生息和盘剥聚敛让他手中的兵力财力十分可观。

“拿纸笔来，我要给那个不孝的Laufeyson回信。”

阿斯加德国王的通篇辱骂飞速传递回约顿王都。被骂作“野种”、“贱民”的收信人向御前会议展示了这封毫无营养的回复。

会议决定以Loki Laufeyson的私人名义骂回去收场。箭已在弦上，他们还需一点时间把弓拉满。

##

“哎哟~这文笔不错呀！”Wade用两只手指捻起薄薄的信纸对着油灯的火光赞美着粗俗不堪的回信，“什么野种嘿嘿嘿，自己小弟弟里射出来的玩意自己还没点数么？对不对，呀~Loki~”

自从生过孩子后Wade就把Loki名字前的“小”免除了，这个因为火灾而面容狰狞的Alpha意外地对王宫里两个小男孩亲善有加，但这仍丝毫没有改变他轻浮的个性。

黑发亲王没有理会访客的念念有词，他在对与瓦特阿尔的谈判做最后的整理确认。

“你说阿斯加德遍地黄金吧，怎么地一个国王还用这么烂的纸写信呢？擦屁股我都嫌差~”

除了信的内容，Wade连写信的纸张也一并挑剔起来。他话音刚落，Loki已经冲过来抢走了手中的信纸。

对的，信纸——他怎么忘了这个了。

阿斯加德的密探常使用一种特殊的文墨撰写机密信息，这种墨水只能在特殊用纸上书写，并且需要加热文字才能在纸张上显现，即使文件落入他人手中，如果不是专业人员，往往也很难发现这点。

信纸背面的角落里，一排小字在烛火的温度下逐渐显现。

跟密探多少打过交道的Wade在看到烘烤信纸的动作时已经明白了七八分，他好奇地凑上前想看个究竟。正在他贴近Omega身边时，对方颓然地往后一靠，险些把他撞翻在地。

“喂，Loki~你看看背后再——”

提醒上司的话语卡在一半，黑发青年的样子很不寻常。信纸像枯叶般恣意飘落，它滑落的双手不自然地扭曲着，Loki双眼直直地盯着虚无，半张着的嘴翕动着发出破碎的惊嘘。

“…不……我不是…我不是…”Omega抱头跪倒在地上。

暗中来访的手下不能向门口的侍卫求救，他警觉地将地上的信纸捡起来塞进上衣口袋，在匆忙退出房间时将一个陶瓷摆件扔到Loki身边砸碎。

异动迅速引起侍卫们的注意，精神失常的亲王很快被转移回卧房，他们在队长的指示下给他服下了安眠药。

“怎么回事？” 原本已经休息的Bucky匆匆赶来。

这种情况已经很久没有出现过了，但有经验的Thor还是认定这是催眠的后遗症，他马上派人去请士兵改造计划的幸存者，当然对外他只说亲王病了。

与半Alpha一同到来的还有一个不请自来的人。刚回到禁军寝舍的Wade装作路过的好心人死赖着陪Bucky一起来探病。

“不清楚，晚上他在书房办公，突然就这样了。”金发Alpha苦闷地解释着情况，实际上他也是一头雾水。

“他受什么刺激了吗？”Bucky俯身查看床上的人，Loki吃了安眠药睡得仍不安稳，苍白的额头上渗着冷汗，“通常接触一些特殊的人或事容易引起复发。”

“我知道~”

床边两人一同望向与南方士兵改造计划无关的约顿人，他是北方项目的幸存者但他应该并没有接触过催眠。

一张被揉皱后又重新叠好的单薄信纸递了过来，Bucky潦草地看了一眼信上的内容，纸张背后的一排小字引起他的注意，在识别出内容后，他立即把让人不适的物品塞给一旁的人。

Thor对着光把角落上的几个小字仔细琢磨一番，从造字结构来看那似乎是某种南方古语，他不会读但大概能推测其含义，毫无联系的单词排列让他不禁怀疑自己解读是否正确。

“желание‘渴望’、ржавчина‘生锈’？рассвет‘黎明’…还有这个домой是‘回家’？”执信人挑了几个比较确定的词翻译着。

“这是触发催眠效果的文字。”说话人没有对单词本意作答，他对这几个词深恶痛绝，“简直就是最恶毒的咒语！”

两个听众一齐瞪大眼睛看向经历过南方改造的半Alpha，他那咬牙切齿的模样仿佛要把那几个词嚼碎吞了似的。

知道真相后Thor的愤怒丝毫不比受难者们少，他握紧拳头的指骨咔咔作响，手中的纸张发出扭曲的哀鸣。

第二天醒来后，Loki在床上沉默了许久，之后他写了一封短信交代给Wade，后者当天就离开了王都。

在用过早餐后，约顿亲王照常工作，仿佛昨天什么也没发生似的，而一夜没睡的队长不放心地守了他一整天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于人名的说明  
> Fenrir：这个喜欢基神的人应该再熟悉不过了，北欧神话里的巨狼，洛基之子。  
> Tyr：北欧神话里的战神，一说是奥丁之子，另一说是巨人Hymir的儿子，本文采用的是后一种说法。
> 
> 关于以上两人（一神一兽）  
> 神话中他们是有交（ji）集（qing）的，奥丁把Fenrir带回阿斯加德，众人皆惧怕他不敢靠近，只有勇敢的Tyr敢去给他喂食。后来众神欺骗Fenrir想捆住他，Tyr把手放进他嘴里，最后狼狼被捆住了很生气就把Tyr的手咬断了。


	24. Chapter 24

24

国家之间的战争不论什么起因，不论何种形式，归根结底都是为了同一件事——利益。可是人们总爱给利益的争夺披上鲜艳的外衣，比如约顿与阿斯加德之间这场。

尼福尔大道由南北方共同修建，工程已经进入最后的整路阶段，双方施工人员一起驻扎在大道最南端的营地里。一天傍晚，一队约顿士兵闯进营地，以阿斯加德国王写信辱骂约顿亲王为由杀死了南方施工队的总监工。之后，Wade带领的小队圈禁了工地上的所有北方士官。

约顿士兵放了一个俘虏，让他传话给Laufey向约顿亲王道歉，并识相地让出王位。事情传回阿斯加德立刻掀起轩然大波，一纸战书随即地送到Loki手中。

几乎是同一时间，约顿将军Fury颁布了超过两百人的禁军调回军队入职的指令，甚至连他们的军衔、部署都极尽详细，不得不让人感慨北方的准备之充分。

Laufey对约顿的蓄意挑衅愤然恼怒，但事已至此，最重要还是尽快调兵遣将准备开战。

阿斯加德军队素有雷霆之师的美誉，但近十年军队中贪污腐败蔚然成风，和平让军队疏于操练。好在战争是军人加官进爵的捷径，利益当前不缺勇夫。

阿斯加德的金山银海也催生了雇佣集团的自告奋勇，那些只为金钱驱动的亡命徒们嗅到被烽火点燃的铜臭味，在Laufey颁布征集令后一窝蜂地赶往他麾下。加上南方盟国的兵力，Laufey在半个月内集结了三十万人的乌合之众。

北方巨人之师的征兵整合更显正规有序。虽然约顿军队的人数只有十万，但绝大多数是正规士兵，加上临时征召和联盟各国的调集，北方的兵力也达到近二十万。

人数略显劣势的北方在军备的准备却更加充分，铁匠之乡慕斯贝尔火力全开地熔铸着新的武器。中立国瓦特阿尔向来不参与战争，但早在战争打响前，工匠之国就低价出售了大批铁矿和铸模给约顿。

战争还未正式打响，南方的后院先起了火。

华纳国起了暴乱，人数不多的造反者很快消失了踪影，紧接着又出现在亚尔夫境内，两国不得不抽调少数兵力回国维持治安。尤其是华纳国王，将原本就不多的兵力调回近半数。

虽然这次事件不足以对南方兵力造成实质性影响，但Laufey意识到他的反叛者并未被赶尽杀绝，而华纳这颗精打细算的墙头草也不是全心全意支持他的。

很快，阿斯加德国王又被迫认识到，即使南方的兵力尽数在自己手中，但民意却被约顿亲王博了去。

两次小规模的暴乱后，Loki是阿萨皇族后裔的事很快传开，这一手攻心之术让Laufey大为光火。他立刻全境张榜否认Loki之母是Farbauti公主一事，但为时已晚，威压难堵悠悠之口，民间舆论一边倒地支持Loki恢复阿斯加德皇族的统治。开战在即，Laufey也没有余力再去应对民众的口舌。

##

Odin一族的支持者分为两拨，他们中一部分组织发动了华纳和亚尔夫境内的动乱并四下宣传皇族末裔的存在，而另一部分则在更早之前就已通过特别途径加入了约顿军队。

这支由南方人组成的特别小队被Fury划到Thor麾下，也只有他能带领这些人。

加入军队后获得上尉军衔的Thor手下划拨了两千骑兵，其中约有五分之一来自南方，还有近半数是入伍一年以内的新兵。带领这样一支鱼龙混杂的队伍是极其艰难的任务，何况他还是一个从王都禁军中空降而来的上级士官。谁也没想到Odin之子与生俱来的魅力和领袖气质在这个时候大放异彩。

士兵逐渐集结在王都周边的军营里，在战备物资准备妥当前，他们有一个月左右的时间熟悉新的战友和环境，然后便要奔赴战场，生死未知。

开战前Thor仍身兼亲王亲卫队队长一职，但已划入军籍的他将大半的时间和精力用在整训队伍上。在与部下们有了短暂的接触后，强大、豪爽的阿斯加德人迅速获得了下属们的好感。

这个金灿灿的Alpha并不只是花花架子，他训练部下的带兵之道尽显武将世家风范。Thor告诫部下不要心怀敌意地去划分军中的南方人、北方人，上了战场，大家都是互相守护身后的战友，而他自己也身体力行对南北方人一视同仁。无论来自南方还是北方的战士，优秀的士兵他毫不吝惜赞赏之辞，而指导那些生疏的新手时，他既严格又宽厚。下属们在他几番磨砺下一个个愈发成熟稳练，人心也格外齐整。他们有理由相信，自己所在的分队在这位长官的带领下将会成为战场上所向披靡的勇武之师。

连其他部队的战士也对这个传奇将军之子充满好奇和难以言表的倾慕。对于Thor Odinson上尉在军队中的超高人气，最不满意的却是亲王Loki，他私下向Fury将军询问能否不让自己的亲卫队队长上战场，后者始终没有做出任何调动。

在阿斯加德上尉王宫军营两头跑的忙碌中，出征的日子即将来临了。

##

战争的阴影扭成残酷的形状高悬在恋人们头顶，他们不知何日能再相见，生死相隔却尽在一念之间。本该依依不舍的时刻，Loki却一连几天早早把Thor打发回去。

“你真的不打算去送我吗？”Alpha终于忍不住问出口。

他知道他的Omega是一个极端悲观之人，Loki兴许是害怕临别的相拥变成他们最后的温存，所以干脆把出征的日子当做平常的一天。

“我会去城墙上送军队出城的。”回答不出意料的冷淡。

“到时候我只能远远看你一眼了。”Thor有些遗憾，但这是合情合理的事，末了他终于鼓起勇气问出真正想问的：“那今晚…我可以留下吗？”

书桌后的人停笔望过来，似乎要求他解释留下来的理由。

“出征前跟恋人依依惜别，这…这是人之常情吧？”大个子挠着下巴上的胡茬轻飘飘地补充了一句，他知道Loki只是装傻，但今晚的生杀大权尽在对方手中，自己走还是留只看他一句话。

“我觉得没必要Thor，”亲王站起身走到近侍身旁，他抬起湖绿色的双眸看进恋人眼里，“你会好好地回到我身边对吧？”

那不是提问，而是恳求，声音甚至带着一丝颤抖，Thor再也克制不了自己，他抓住身前的人将他揽进怀中纵情吻上菲薄的双唇。

他渴望他，他想要他，可在短暂的唇齿交缠后，Loki一把推开了Thor。

“为什么？”Alpha有些生气了，“难道你打算让我带着遗憾离开吗？”

黑发青年背过身去，待他平缓了呼吸才继续道：“你平安回来再抱我吧，这是留给你念想…现在时间不早了，你该回去收拾行装了，明天…我会去送你。”

Omega没有回头，他知道Thor在身后站了很久，他不敢面对他，甚至不能开口，他已经再也说不出一句狠心的拒绝了。

他们之间只有两三步的距离，他们能闻到彼此身上悲哀的气息，也能听到对方剧痛的心跳。但他们之间却又那么远，仿佛隔着深渊隔着海沟隔着一个世纪。

Alpha知道如果上前抱住Loki，他能轻易占领他的身体，能肆意夺走他的坚持。那样的话他的Omega会温顺地任他欺凌，甚至会在他释放浓厚的信息素中发情、发狂…但那不是Loki想要的，那是违背他意志的。

“好吧…你保重身体，我不在的时候，照顾好自己和Fenrir。”

Alpha忍着泪水说完最后的叮嘱，忘了说再见就退出了房间，他没能看到自己离开后Omega跌坐在屋子中央痛苦哭泣的背影。

临别前的夜晚格外安静，每个人都有着不同的企盼——有人希望早日衣锦还乡，有人只希望能从战场上苟活下来。

而Thor，他躺在床上，什么也不敢想。

禁军寝舍深灰色的天花板看上去格外陌生，也不奇怪，过去三四年间，他有一半的夜晚是在Loki的房间度过的，另一半则是守在他屋外。偶尔他也会抽时间回去看看老Gardener或者外出执行任务，但每个远离Loki的晚上，他都为尽早回到他身边而满怀期待。

今晚却不同，过了这一晚前方尽是未知。跟以往不同，他不知道自己多久才能回到他身边，或许他再也不能回来。

死亡对每一个将士都是公平的，不论走卒还是英杰大家都不过凡人之躯，即使有勇气踏上刀山火海，但哪怕没能躲过一支流矢就会被夺去生命。

Thor自认为从来不是一个怯懦之人，他从未惧怕敌人和死亡，但现在他不是那么确定了。

——Loki

我怎么这么傻？Alpha颓然翻身从床上坐起来，连Thor自己都为生离死别感到恐慌，何况Loki，他是那么敏感脆弱的人啊。

我要去见他，抱紧他，亲吻他，告诉他我一定会活着回到他身边。哪怕承诺并不能给他们的未来增加任何保障，此时此刻Thor只想去Loki身边，给他一丝温暖的慰藉。

正在他手忙脚乱地往身上套鞋子和外套时，隐约传来敲门声，那声音太小，带着几分不确定，Thor是在它第二次响起时才确定那不是幻听。

木门生锈的铰链发出钝重的嘎吱声，门外的访客披着比夜色还深的斗篷沉默地低着头。 

##

窗外的天色暧昧不明，当举着火把的禁军冲进屋里将他从床上拖下来的时候Thor脑子还昏昏沉沉的。七八个Alpha挤满狭窄的房间，在意识到发生了什么的同时，他发狂一般扑向同样被拽到地上的Omega。Thor只穿着一条单薄的睡裤，而赤身裸体的Omega被侍卫押着，裹在被单里不住地颤抖。

不对，这不对——

气味、声音、体型甚至连性别都不对，跟Thor一起被禁军抓起来的竟然是一个他从未见过的黑发女性。

Thor彻底懵在当场，昨晚的事突然变得恍恍惚惚，他已经不知道什么才是真实的了。

他记得打开门的时候他只穿好一只鞋，外套的扣子也才扣了一半。他记得站在门外的是绝不该出现在那里的人。

Loki抬起头，盈着月光的双眼从斗篷帽子下露出来，他眼角红红的，显然刚哭过。Thor迅速把访客拉进屋子，他不该来的，尊贵的亲王不应该出现在禁军的寝舍。可关上门的一瞬间什么也不重要了，他们紧紧相拥着亲吻，连挪步到房间里去的余力都没有。

初夏的夜晚氤氲着热度，但那远不及他们体内的高温。Thor剥开厚重的斗篷，单薄的寝衣包裹着Omega纤细修长的肢体。他像清晨花叶上敛聚的露珠，清甜且任人采撷。他又仿佛有磁力一般，Thor着魔地吸附在他身上不能撤离。他的粗实的指腹抚过他的脸颊和后颈，不知满足地舔舐着那菲薄的唇瓣和小巧的耳垂。

Omega散发着诱人的信息素，Thor总能轻易地凭借少许亲吻和触摸让他发情。他们躺倒在狭窄的单人床上时，Loki难得主动地占领了高处。他跨坐在Thor腹部，弓起身子去亲吻他的Alpha。

从头顶金色的发丝开始，Loki的唇尖掠过Thor的额头、眼角、鼻梁、脸颊和耳侧。他解开棉质衬衣的领口，埋在Alpha结实的肩颈上细细啃噬。嘴唇沿着手臂的线条吻过上臂、前臂，然后虔诚地吻着他的手背，手掌翻转过来，他又从指尖一直吻到粗粝的掌心。Thor顺势抚上Omega的脸颊，Loki的舌尖在那练剑磨出的老茧上留恋地停歇，他看起来像舔舐牛奶的小猫一样温顺可人。

他的工作还没结束，Loki欠身亲吻Thor的胸口和腹部，他用嘴唇描绘着肌肉硬朗的线条。他勾勒得那么仔细，像一个极具责任心的会计担心漏看任何一笔错账。

他们都陷入发情的热潮中，但却并不急于浇灭生理的欲求。Thor耐心地配合着，Loki替他脱去睡裤和棉袜，躺在床上的Alpha像一具完美的雕塑，强壮而饱满。身为武官他的身体却几乎没有任何疤痕，可是一旦上了战场，他迟早会被刻上勇者的勋章，甚至可能变得残缺，又或者…

沉默地亲吻Alpha腰线的Omega埋着头吸了吸鼻子，他知道他们的思绪是一致的，Thor假装没有留意恋人唇上的战栗，任由他继续他的仪式。

Loki的吻落在Alpha腿间挺立的欲望上，他轻轻扶着它，从顶端吻到根部和囊袋，丝毫没有情色的意味，反倒显得虔诚而庄重。然后是腿根、膝盖、胫骨、脚踝和脚背，Thor完全不敢相信他那高傲的恋人竟会俯身亲吻他的脚趾。

Loki跪在床尾哭了。

这些年Thor一直尽全力宠爱的男人哭了，像一个伤心的孩子，像一个无助的病人。他脑子一片空白，但身体马上本能地弹起来冲过去抱住他。

“Loki不要哭…不要哭…别担心，我会回来的，我会平安回来的呀…”

Thor慌乱地吻着怀中的泪人，为他舐去涌出眼角的水汽。他不停重复着Loki的名字，亲吻他，爱抚他，进入他。他们忘情地相拥，任情欲翻搅，任体热烧灼，似乎只有这样才能暂时忘却悲观的期许。

寝舍墙壁太过单薄，Omega咬着Alpha的手指呜咽呻吟，悲伤和快感的泪水把他的黑发浸湿一大片。Thor极尽怜惜地吻他又疯狂残忍地操他。他们相拥着一起高潮时，Loki几乎窒息了。

发情的时候他们通常整晚做爱，但今天Thor在甬道浅处射精后立即咬破Omega后颈的腺体给他做了标记。Loki不能在这里久留，他只想抓紧时间再安静地拥抱他一会儿。

纵情的哭泣和发泄让Loki平静了下来，待身体在Thor怀中散尽温存的余热后他便起身准备离去。他为Alpha倒了水，口对口喂他喝下。

Thor太困了，他没有起身去送Loki，他甚至不确定他是否离开。他只迷迷糊糊地记得，Loki背对着他穿上衣服，那一对线条明晰的肩胛骨仿佛翩跹的蝴蝶，随时会带着他飞走似的。

还好他的蝴蝶飞走了，顺利地躲过了这次突袭。可是——

“你是谁？”

Thor抓着裹回被单里的Omega女性的手，他还有很多疑问，比如，你为什么在我床上，为什么禁军会冲进来搜查，到底发生了什么事。可他一个答案也没能得到，Fury将军已经背着手走了进来，身后跟着Thor最担心的人。Loki似乎是被人匆忙叫来的，宽大的袍服披在只穿着寝衣的肩头上，他看起来有些憔悴。

-tbc-


	25. Chapter 25

25

天边尚未见光，火把将昏暗的房间照得通亮。

“有人举报亲王亲卫队队长Thor Odinson在寝舍内与人私会，我本来是不相信的，但现在的情况显然比我个人的意见更有说服力。”Fury双手环抱在胸前冷静地陈述着，末了又转向一旁的Clint Barton，“Barton，告诉他禁军关于私下交往的规定。”

跟黑人将军委婉的用词不同，Barton一板一眼地把规章中的叙述一字不差地背了出来：“禁军守则第二十三条：‘禁军服役期间，除正常婚配者，不得与已婚/未婚他人发生性行为，凡有违者，开除禁军及部队军籍，视情况严重程度予以监禁至绞刑刑罚。’”

禁军军规Thor虽不至于烂熟于胸，但这一点他是非常清楚的。他和Loki之间的感情他从来没打算隐藏或欺瞒，但在这条规定面前却是如履薄冰。

Thor和Loki的亲密行为仅限于在亲王的寝殿内，在那里，他是Loki的侍从。丧妻的Omega亲王召人侍寝，这虽难登大雅之堂却是情理之中的事，亲王私密的行为没人敢置喙，而身为下级不能拒绝的Thor也不会受到责难。虽然真相并非如此，但Loki的身份确实是他们关系最好的保护伞。这也是昨晚Thor不敢让他久留的缘由，如果被人在这里看到他们在一起，事情的性质就大有不同了。

但事情的展开让Alpha完全始料不及，他甚至不知该如何辩解。

我根本不认识她，他想这么说，可Fury的话突然闪过他的脑海——有人举报他与人在寝舍私会，这意味着昨晚Loki来他房间时被人看到了。辩解的话堵在喉中，Thor望向同样沉默的亲王，他不敢开口，担心把矛头引向Loki。

Fury的注意力也转移到Loki身上：“殿下，虽然Odinson是我手下的禁军，但他也是您的近侍，您看是按军规处置还是您…”

视线集中到Loki身上，他的脸色一片惨白，嘴唇绷得很紧，单薄的唇瓣抿得几乎没了血色，目光紧紧钉在那个女性Omega身上。

比起自己的处置，Thor更想弄明白的是Loki对这件事的看法。他显然是被人陷害了，但Loki怎么看呢？他知道这是一场阴谋而担惊受怕？还是他相信自己背叛了他而气得发狂？

“殿下，我没有…”Thor觉得自己至少应该给他一个解释。

“您看着办吧，将军。”气若游丝的回答打断了Thor的话，Loki给出答复后立即转身出了房间。

被扔进地牢时Thor并没有拼命挣扎，他不知道为什么会这样，也不知道是谁要陷害他，但他必须跟Loki解释。他大喊着Loki的称谓，不断向身边人重申他要见亲王阁下，押解的人聋了哑了一般毫无反应。厚重的铁门钝重地合上，他面前除了黑暗便再无其他了。

##

第二天一早，Loki跟Tony一起出城为出征的军队送行。Fury将军带着集结在王都附近的十万军队去前线与其他部队汇合了。

Thor的小队一夜之间失去了长官，被划拨给Fury将军亲自统领。Loki特地找到Fandral，亲自送达认命他为临时队长的决定。

“这不可能！”金须金发的Alpha不可置信地惊呼，他随即压低声音凑近亲王身边，“Thor不可能背叛您，谁知道他对您那么…”Fandral没有把痴情这个词说出来，Loki应该比任何人都更懂Thor，他把声音压得更低了，“这一定是什么人的阴谋！”

Loki迟疑着点点头，他把临时队长拉到一边：“我会想办法救他的，你们不用担心，出征之后的事先请你担待着吧。”

南方人不会轻易接受北方长官的领导，Fury将军又无法顾及每个小队的情绪。Fandral既是Thor的好友，又是Odin一族追随者的后裔，只有他能暂时顶替一下Thor的位置了。

临行时间紧急，Fandral还是一再拜托Loki想办法解救Thor，末了不忘嘱咐他照顾好Fenrir。在Loki反复的保证后他才回到队伍中去了。

##

红发的女性Omega坐在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前，橙黄的光芒照着她疲倦苍白的脸。她看上去很憔悴，但困顿的面容依旧难掩昔日光鲜的貌美。现在并非最冷的时节，但她仿佛坐在天寒地冻的室外一般紧紧裹着厚重的毛毯。

女人的眼睛直愣愣地盯着跳跃的火焰，久久的，连眨也不眨一下。

房门推开发出的细小声响完全没能进去她的耳朵，连同之前断断续续的敲门声一起被她关在意识之外。从门缝间挤进来一颗黑色的小脑袋，是一个约莫五、六岁的男孩。

“母亲？”男孩小声地呼唤，见背对他的人没有反应，他有轻手轻脚地靠近，再喊了一声“母亲”。他不敢弄出太大动静，大人们不允许他私自来这里。

微弱的呼唤终于有了回应，那位“母亲”像坏掉的木偶一般机械地妞过头来望着他。

“母亲。”男孩并不明白她与常人相异，见她回头立刻高兴地凑上前去。

“母亲？”Farbauti呆呆地重复着这个词，下一秒又惊讶地整个人转向来人问道：“你是谁？”

男孩被她的反应吓到了，昨天早上农场里的老人还带他来见过母亲并向她问好，当时她很镇定，还微笑着喊他的名字——Loki。而那次已经是他们这两个月至少第十次问候了。但现在，她却仿佛从没见过他、也从未跟他交谈过一样，用陌生而惊恐的眼神死死盯着他发问。

“是、是我呀母亲，我是Loki…”男孩赶紧扑到母亲身边，他想让她借着火光看清自己，也许那就能让她回忆起之前的见面了。

“Loki？”失魂落魄的公主重复着这个名字，“Loki…我的儿子，Loki是我的儿子呀。”她欣喜地回忆起这件事。

“是的母亲，我是Loki，是您的儿子！”

“你是Loki…？”Farbauti从椅子上扑下来抓住男孩的双肩摇起来：“骗人！你怎么可能是Loki？你不是Loki！”说完她松手将那孩子推开。

摇晃和推搡让Loki细细的双腿几乎找不着平衡，他踉跄着退了两步马上又固执地迎上前去。

“母亲，我是Loki呀，您忘了吗？”

一双无助的灰绿色眸子盈着水波对上惊恐而动摇的绿眼睛，他们的眼睛极其相似，绿色的瞳色在阿斯加德并不少见。

“你这个小骗子！你不是Loki…”Farbauti忽而又善意地笑了起来，她伸手在男孩面前比划一阵，“你长得一点也不像他。”说完她神经质般地拧起眉头发问：“你到底是谁啊？”

男孩无措又委屈，他微微垂下眼眉小声回到：“我…我就是Loki呀。”

“你不是！！”仿佛被那句低声的回应刺痛一般，红发女人突然竭嘶底里地抓住男孩疯狂地摇晃：“你不是！你不是！你不是Loki！！”

说罢她站起身抓着男孩的手腕往屋外拖，口中念念有词：“骗子骗子…你们都是骗子…我要见Laufey！Laufey…Laufey…让我见他…Laufey…还有我的Loki，我的儿子…我们的儿子！”

Loki被拎着扔出房间，他在门外久久伫立，屋里一阵狂乱的打砸夹杂着女人的哭泣声。

半夜屋子突然失火，一个成年男性破门而入将睡得迷迷糊糊的男孩扛起来带到室外。他的房间位于一楼的角落，那里几乎还没有着火的痕迹，当男孩的双脚落回地面，他眼前是几乎被熊熊大火吞没的房屋。

大火将四周照得通亮，窜入夜空的火舌很快席卷了整个建筑。人们高声呼喊、跑前跑后，但灭火的努力只是杯水车薪。有人在人群里惊呼“公主呢？”、“那个孩子呢？”、“救救他们啊！”

——轰隆隆

不大的建筑物在火光中坍塌，巨响里似乎夹杂着人的尖叫。

Loki猛地从纷乱中醒来，汗水浸湿了单薄的寝衣，周身一片凄凉。他已经很久没做那个噩梦了…Thor总喜欢抱着他入睡，仿佛躺在阳光下、枕在微风里，他甚至很少做梦。

而现在，那颗金色、温暖的太阳被他扔进了阴暗、冰凉的牢房里。Loki缓慢地披上睡袍下了床，他要去熄灭心底最后的一缕光。

##

不见天日的地牢里没有昼夜之分，Thor醒来后已经无法判断时间了，他不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道外面的情况。牢房外偶尔有士兵巡逻经过的脚步声，每次他冲走过的人呼喊都只能换来铁门外一阵粗暴的敲打以及“安静、安静”的呵斥。

也不知过了多久，铁门缓缓打开了。Thor惊喜的发现他的诉求有了回应，欠身钻进牢房的正是他一直要求会见的约顿亲王。

“Loki！”

Thor想要迎上去，走到一半才发现栓在手脚上的铁链根本不允许他那么靠近门边。来人主动靠近了过来，Alpha赶紧抬手抓住他。

“Loki你听我解释，我根本没见过那个Omega！你相信我！”

Alpha并非急着为自己脱罪，从关入地牢后他脑子里唯一的想法就是要尽快跟恋人解释清楚，他绝没有背叛他。

Omega抬头望着着急的男人，他露出温顺的笑容答道：“我相信你Thor，你这么爱我，怎么可能做那种事呢？”Omega的回应让Alpha放心了下来，但他接下去的发言马上将对方脸上尚未完全展开的笑容收了回去，“因为这都是我安排的呀。”

“什，什么意思…？”幽蓝的眼眸闪烁着不解，他一定是听错了。

“你不能上战场Thor。”

“为什么？”

Alpha难以置信地摇着头，这跟他们计划的不一样。他们说好要竭尽全力赢得这场战争，让Laufey交出王位，然后要求约顿承认Loki合法的阿斯加德国王身份。

“…你怕我会死？”Thor只能想到这个理由，他没有忘记昨晚恋人眼中破碎的悲哀。

但他的阿斯加德王子笑了，笑得格外轻松，仿佛那些天真和忧愁从未真正存在过。

“真是伤感而动人的理由啊Thor，不过…”Loki将对方放在自己肩上的手推开，“继续骗你也许会让你心里好受些，我可要失眠了。”

说话人脸上戏谑的笑容让Thor觉得陌生又熟悉——多年以前，当Thor得知他凌虐的仇人竟是自己要追随的皇族末裔时，Loki也是这样笑着。那笑容犹如剧毒的蜜，甜美的刀。

“Fury和Tony不希望南方人立下赫赫战功，我只是配合他们而已。你看，都还没开战呢，他们就给你预订上军功了。”Omega的笑容赫然冷却，“你就是这么耀眼夺目，所有人都相信你会成为英雄。而我只是一个带着面具跳舞的小丑，已经再也掌控不了你了。”

Loki淡然地吐露着深藏已久的阴暗，他看着Thor疑惑又无措的神情，心里莫名愉快起来。

一张裹成小卷的纸条塞进Alpha手心，他很熟悉这种信件，是隐匿于阿斯加德的Heimdall的密信。他展开纸条，借着昏暗的光线辨别上面的内容。

“你的人一直在调查我。”Omega的声音格外冰凉，“他们可查到了好东西。”

信上只有短短两三句话，说找到一个知道Farbauti公主之子特征的人。

“这是…”Thor努力回想着，“是我刚刚知道你身份的时候让他们调查的，我早就忘记这事了。”

虽然背地里调查对方确实失礼，但这并不是坏事。Laufey曾发文宣称Loki并非Farbauti之子，如果他们找到可信的证人，将来让Loki继承王位不是更名正言顺吗？

黑发青年退开一步，声音变得平静而冷淡：“看来你一直对我有所猜疑。总之，我按你的笔迹回了信，他们带Wade去见过那个人。他是负责记录皇室族谱的人，虽然私生子不能登入正式文卷，但他依然会记入族内私用的档案里。Laufey叛乱时，他带着贵重的族谱逃了出来。”

“你猜他说什么？”Omega眼里闪深藏的狡黠和阴冷，不等对方回答他便自己揭晓了答案：“Farbauti的孩子出生时身后有一个像蝴蝶那样的胎记。”Loki冷笑了一声，“你操过我几百遍了见过那玩意吗？”

Alpha瞪大眼睛，胎记，蝴蝶形的胎记。绝对没有。Loki的后背白净无瑕。这意味着——

“Lo…Loki？”Thor愣愣地望着眼前，不敢承认已到嘴边的推测。

“你还不明白吗？我不是Loki Laufeyson。呵，真是意想不到吧？”

突如其来的事实让Alpha忘了言语，牢房只有Omega阴沉的冷笑声。

“你被耍了Thor。我根本不是Laufey和Farbauti的孩子，他十几年前就跟公主一样葬身火海了。我只是Laufey找的一个替身…一个恰巧从火灾里幸存下来的男孩。”

“怎么可能…”Alpha摇着头向前伸手，被铁链拉拽的肢体只能徒劳地拂过冰凉的空气。

“你知道他们对我做了什么…我曾经也以为自己是什么尊贵的王子…呵，”Omega难掩笑容里的失落，“亏Laufey特地在信纸后附上催眠术的暗语…我早就想起来了。”

“是…几年前那次？”Thor想起自己第一次见Loki催眠副作用发作时的情景，可谓记忆犹新。

“是的。Laufey的手下对我进行了催眠，我的记忆都是被植入的。什么悲情的私生子…尊贵的皇室末裔？哈哈哈…全是假的。真是可笑又可悲的人生！”

Loki失力地退后靠到石墙上，Thor楞在原地，他甚至不知该作何反应。

“…为什么不早点告诉我？”

“告诉你什么？‘我对你一文不值’？还是说忠诚的Odin之子会跟我合谋让一个跟阿萨皇族毫不相关的人坐上王座？”

“你！”

怒火瞬间从Thor脚下烧起来，这么大的事Loki竟隐瞒了他几年，而他还一心想着阿斯加德的王位。

“Thor不要怪我，从一开始我的目标就是这个…从我们相遇之时起一直如此。”

“什么意思…？”

Omega的话瞬间浇灭了尚未成型的愠意，Alpha心里翻腾着混乱的思绪，他突然发现自己其实并不了解对方的想法，Loki想要什么，Loki是一个怎样的人，他都极不确信了。不，眼前的人甚至不该被叫作Loki。

“Thor Odinson…从我知道你在约顿那天起，我就把你纳入了我的计划中了。不过首先，我需要你爱上我…”

Omega远远地站在牢房另一侧开始了他的独白，一切几乎都按他的计划在进行——除了他并非真正的Loki这件事，但这对他不再重要了。面前这颗被他利用够了的棋子现在是那么的无足轻重。

“有你对阿萨皇族的忠诚并不够，我需要更热切、更盲目的东西——爱情。

“爱情可真是个好东西，对吧Thor？也不枉我跟你玩虐待仇人的游戏，还有那些求助偶遇的戏码。”

在人不可置信的眼神中，恶意的告白越演越烈。

“你也知道我是刻意追求Sigyn公主的，可你还是被这该死的情情爱爱搞得晕头转向。你那么爱我，又怎么会相信我指示别人下毒呢？

“我的目标是Ymir，阴差阳错却毒死了Sigyn，那件事可真是走得最遭的一步了。哦，对了…我差点忘了，实际上我们不过是相互利用，不是吗Thor？”

Alpha虚张着嘴无法作答。

“别装得那么无辜，你和你的族人的讯息往来一直在我的监控之下。当时你们商量带我去南方，可惜你没来得及开口对吧？我也没想到Ymir会对我这么好，如果他知道我既不是Farbauti的孩子又是杀害他女儿的幕后主使…呵，真是可怜的人。”

Thor半是恼怒半是不相信地从牙缝间挤出声音：“Loki…你、你怎么会是这样的人？！”

“这样？”被恶言相向的人轻松地耸耸肩，“我就是这样的人啊，可你偏要把我当做柔弱无害的Omega。你明明早就知道我绝非善类，还是任由爱欲蒙蔽双眼。你的朋友可都知道你爱我入骨，他们会乖乖在战场上替我出生入死的。”

“你！！”铁链发出锒铛的撞击声，Alpha咆哮着冲向前方直到绷直的束缚物将他死死拽住。

Omega显然被突然的动作惊吓到，见对方被拷着无法靠近，他脸上又恢复了轻蔑而志得意满的神情。

“哼，不然你以为我为什么要跟你演这么久的甜蜜爱侣呢？当然是为了让你帮我打点南方的事了。多亏你和你的族人帮我做这么多宣传，以后还会有越来越多的南方人为我而战。

“现在即使把你囚禁在这儿，你的族人也会对我死心塌地的，甚至连你的死活也不重要了，毕竟我有…”

Alpha的愤怒随着轻佻的言语不断升级，直到那恶毒的薄唇说出他最致命的软肋。

“——Fenrir。”

“你！”绷得不能更紧的铁链在野兽般的挣扎下嚯嚯作响，“他是你的儿子！你连Fenrir也要利用吗！？”

“不Thor，”Omega低下头掩藏着脸上的神情，“作为我的儿子他就跟我一样，毫无价值，我不是真正的Loki Laufeyson，他也没有皇族血统。”再次抬起头时，那张苍白的脸不甘心地扭曲着，“但他是你的儿子，是Odin一族新的少主，用处可大了。”

Omega轻哼着笑了，他深知Odin之子是怎样的存在——武将世家、贵族血统、无数追随者、集受人尊敬和喜爱的特质于一身——他是阳光和正义，他的光辉只让Loki觉得自己的阴暗更黑更冷。

黑发青年转过身，留下冰冷的告诫：“感谢我留着你的命吧，但是如果你逃走或者向外界传达今天我们谈话的内容，我就杀了你儿子。”

“不Loki！Loki！”Alpha失声地叫喊，恋人的名字像带刺的荆棘缠绕在他的心口，越勒越紧，Thor感觉到温热的血液溢出胸腔堵住咽喉，他再也叫不出声了。

“我说过了吧，我不是Loki。”虽然那并不是自己的名字，Omega还是循着呼喊回过身来，“Ikol…也许这才是我真正的名字，不过那已经不重要了。”说罢黑发青年准备转身离去却又想起什么而收回脚步，“哦对了，免得你担心，我也告诉你一声吧。我会消除身上的标记，所以…”最后的声音几乎轻不可闻，“我们的一切到此为止了。”

厚重的铁门将身后模糊的咆哮隔绝在另一个世界里，Loki颓然地走出地牢，其实他根本没有必要向Thor坦白一切，就当这是跟这几年甜蜜的假象诀别吧。

##

战争比想象中更加持久，局部战役中双方有胜有负，互有进退。两年的时光很快被战火烧尽。

Loki让Tony负责主持约顿内政，而他自己并没有闲散度日。战争消耗的统计和战备物资筹集、调度、输送全由他负责统筹，有时他还必须离开王都亲自到慕斯贝尔去整顿军需，或者召集北方联盟商讨后续征兵纳赋的计划。有时候其他人也会帮忙，但只要能自己做的事，Loki绝不假他人之手。

Tony时常有点担心这个年轻的上司，他要么废寝忘食地工作，要么纵欲无度。但鉴于亲王从不耽误公事，宰相也不好插嘴他的私生活。

消除Alpha标记的药物因不稳定的药效和强烈的副作用一直不被允许推广，然而对约顿实际的最高统治者来说却是唾手可得的。幸运的是这种药对Loki十分有效，而副作用也仅仅是让他更多地失眠和更频繁地发烧，这两件事他早就习以为常了。

“Loki，我是纯粹从私人的角度劝你…你应该节制一点。”

一起核对好今年各国的纳贡已是深夜时分，Loki遣事务官去请某人到他房间。待屋里只剩他们两人后，Tony终于忍不住对亲王的夜生活指手画脚了。

在消除标记后，为了让约顿宰相相信自己从来就没有与Thor有没有太深的联系，Loki毫不避讳地让旁人知道他招徕别的Alpha侍寝的事。而后来这渐渐成为习惯，大家都心照不宣了。

“宰相大人连我的生理需求也要操心吗？我是Omega，这是Omega的天性。”被干涉的人自嘲地为自己辩解。

“不不不，我完全理解你的需求，Alpha也一样。”Tony耸耸肩端起面前的酒杯小酌一口，“我只是担心你身体吃不消，枉命工作和玩命享乐人们通常只能占一边，而你…我的意思是说今天有点太晚了。”

不想过多纠缠的Omega起身调笑：“既然这么晚了不更该抓紧时间吗，你说对吧Tony？”说完他步履轻盈地转身离席。

“噢，好吧，祝你和你的金发Alpha度过愉快的一晚~”

留在座位上的Tony拉高调子道别，他对亲王阁下的特殊癖好深感无奈。到底是因为他喜欢金发男人而跟Thor Odinson厮混多年，还是因为那个男人才偏爱金发男人呢？唯一能确定的是，再这么下去王宫中的金发Alpha就该被他睡遍了。

-tbc-


	26. Chapter 26

26

嘴唇在颈侧探寻，潮热的手掌游移于下腹，Alpha释放的信息素将他整个人笼罩在身下，Loki蹙眉偏过头去，眼前只剩下深红的床幔和垂到他额前的几缕金发。

“算了。”

修长的手指推着上方结实的胸膛，对方顺从地移走了压在身上的重量。Alpha退后少许坐在床上，他浑身赤裸着，年轻而生涩，金色的长发垂至胸前，脸上是一副惶恐而受伤的表情。他不清楚自己是哪里做得不好扫了亲王阁下的兴，但他不敢问。 

“抱歉，今天我好像太累了。”Loki看出对方的疑虑，但并不想花太多功夫安慰这个单纯的Alpha。刚加入禁军的贵族青年有一副健壮的体格，长相颇为清秀，床上功夫也不错，但总是勾不起Loki的性趣，他甚至连他的名字都懒得花心思去记住。

不仅是他，每一个上过他床的金发Alpha都很快被替换掉。或许是因为太瘦弱了，或许是因为气味不好闻，或许没有任何理由。

发情期生理的欲求会像洪水一样湮没Omega，他能忘情地享受Alpha的蹂躏或怜爱。而其他时候做爱仿佛是一种治疗，让他脑中空白，让他精疲力竭，然后昏死般睡过去。

Loki知道，但他永远也不会承认，他总是拿这些Alpha跟Thor比较——他们一点都不像他。

没有人能像他那样。Thor抱着他的时候，抱得那么紧，仿佛他的心脏跑到了Loki身上，那么厚实的胸肌也挡不住。Thor吻他的时候，那么霸道又那么虔诚。Thor进入他的时候，身体的滚烫烧灼着灵魂。那种渴求，那种满足，再没有人能给他——他的味道，他的气息，他低沉而嘶哑地叫他的名字。 

Loki觉得做爱很累，每当高潮来临时，他总要强迫自己在欲望的迷失中留下一缕清醒的意识，压抑住那个几乎要脱口而出的名字。

Alpha在床边穿戴好，他知道亲王从不留人在房间过夜，只是没想到自己这么快就要回去了。这个可怜的温柔男人甚至没忘记回到床边替Loki整理凌乱的衣衫。

金发青年望着仰躺着任他摆弄寝衣的Omega，他看起来确实很疲倦，眼下一抹淡淡的乌青，但这丝毫不掩主人的优雅迷人。菲薄的嘴唇给人刻薄、禁欲的印象，但他湿润的绿眼睛却比任何人都深邃多情。他很香，也很干净，即使在情事中也带着一种疏离的美。

“我能再来服侍您吗？Loki殿下。”他情不自禁地问道。

Loki眨眨眼回望着这个年轻的禁军，最后残忍地摇摇头说“不用了”。他在那双琥珀般清澈的眼睛里看到懵懂的爱意，这足以让他敬而远之了。

Alpha失落地低下头，随后离开床畔欠了欠身。早就听闻亲王阁下薄情而善变，大家都说是因为两年前被他那位金发情人背叛造成的。而自己有幸能服侍他几次，大约也是这头与那人相似的金发造就的吧。但他终究不是他，也许没人能替代那个人。

金发青年拉开房门，正巧撞上一个神色慌张的老人，那是一直服侍亲王的贴身仆人Hans。

“Loki殿下！”不等Alpha扶他站稳，老人等不及地冲屋内喊道，“殿下不好了，陛下他——”

##

约顿国王的葬礼给南北方带来两个月的临时休战，双方在占领的城镇留守了少量兵力，大部队得以回国休整。

筹备、应付葬礼的方方面面已叫人筋疲力尽，一顿忙碌落幕时，押后的伤兵营终于回到王都附近的驻扎地。加上先前返回的军队，王都周边变得格外热闹，正巧盛夏时节又迎来了夏日祭。

无论如何悲伤，王都依然会换上节日的氛围，喜悦正是治疗伤痛的一剂良药。人们需要欢庆来抚慰战争的疲惫和君王的逝去。

小Tyr尚未登基，作为目前实际上的最高统治者，Loki自然是去伤兵营慰问的首要人选。Tony留在王都组织节日活动，他作为Tyr的监护人更让人放心。而亲王阁下则抓紧了早上游行和晚上宴会之间的几个小时出趟外勤，发挥一点表演天赋，代替亡故的Ymir和年幼的Tyr扮演庄重而仁爱的王权代表。

养尊处优的生活让Loki几乎忘了自己的洁癖，当他从马车上一脚踏到泥泞的地面上时，反射性地皱了皱眉。他很快发现，跟营帐里那些残破血腥的画面比起来，污浊的土地简直是清新、芬芳的。

Loki不知道这是他走进的第几个营帐了，每一间的场景都惊人地相似。塞满伤兵的帐篷里充斥着血腥味和各色Alpha的气息，医护人员埋头忙碌着，偶尔有伤员发出低沉的呻吟。他读过不少兵书，但那些纸上的文字磅礴精深，而实际上的战争却是如此残酷而直白。所有的战术都要由人去实现，每一场战役都必须用鲜血浇筑，胜败不再是传令官口中的两个不同的词汇，在这里它们变得无比鲜活。

发现来访的亲王，大家都放下手上的事站起来行礼，Loki赶紧示意他们免礼回到原处休息。他拿出尽可能亲善的笑容问候受伤的战士，虽然自己觉得矫揉造作极了，但这是必要的作秀。对那些差点为国捐躯却幸存下来的人来说，来自统治者的褒赏和关怀是十分受用的。

在所有人纷纷对王都代表的到来表示感谢的时候，房间角落里一个雕塑般一动不动的身影吸引了Loki的注意。他并不想责难那个士兵的失礼，只是好奇为何有人丝毫不为所动。

那人独自坐在行军床边侧对着门口的方向，他将一块发黄的旧棉布搭在头上，从布料潮湿的程度来看，也许刚洗过头。凝固的血渍在他的衬衣上留下洗不去的褐色斑驳，衣服下显然是一具饱经磨砺的结实的身体。直到亲王走到面前，他才发现来人，慌忙扯掉头上的遮挡物望向上方。

那是一个三十岁上下的Alpha，气息很沉稳。他的右眼受了伤，也难怪他没有注意伤侧的动静。缠在头上的绷带是湿润的，眼窝处的纱布残留着浸出的血迹，绕过头顶的绷带下露出金色的发梢，爬满脸颊的胡茬也是淡淡的茶色。他抬头正好跟Loki的视线对上，那是一双像大海一样安静、深邃的蓝眼睛。

看到来人的瞬间，受伤的Alpha有些慌乱，他回忆起今天有皇室慰问的安排。想必眼前这个衣着华贵的黑发男人就是传说中的约顿亲王了，意识到自己的怠慢，Alpha赶紧起身行礼。

“不用了，你坐着吧。”亲王原谅了他的失礼并为他免去了施礼的义务。

受伤的士兵老实地坐回床边，被一屋子人盯着使他顿感局促。身前的男人回头向下属示意，屋里的随从们便各自忙着纷发慰问品去了，四周又恢复了寻常的嘈杂。

“你叫什么名字？”

温和的询问让Alpha重新将注意力放回眼前人身上，也许是从未如何接近身居高位的王公贵族，他有些紧张。

“Sigurd，大人…隶属于第十军团，中士，大人。”

一个低阶士官的身份对约顿亲王而言无足轻重，但受伤的Alpha还是老老实实地报上了自己的名字和军衔，说话时他一直抬头盯着提问者的脸忘了错开视线。两人就这样在喧闹的营帐中对视许久。Alpha忽然意识到自己的失礼，道着歉低下头去。

“还疼吗，中士？”

提问的声音很轻，在四周的噪音间却不可思议地明晰。Sigurd循声抬起头，其实伤口尚未痊愈，但他却善意地摇着头回答“没什么大碍了”。

纱布上鲜红的血渍是新渗出的，右眼的刀伤向上下延伸到眉骨和脸颊，划破的血肉尚未愈合，被遮盖住的脆弱的器官上伤势必定更加严重。

血腥和伤口是任何一个喜好洁净之人绝不想碰触的，Loki却兀然抬手去触摸Alpha的右眼。纤长白皙的手指悬停在一寸之外的距离，伤者抓住他的手腕阻止了直接的接触。

“别碰，手会弄脏的。”

——别碰，手会弄脏的。

夏日闷热的午后，夕阳在金色的发丝上反着光，泥土潮湿冰凉的触感，Loki竟都还记得一清二楚。Alpha挥了挥花铲，他说，别碰，手会弄脏的。最后他们一起把花苗种进土里。

四周的蝉鸣聒噪了整个夏天，花园里只有零星几个人。老Hans远远地在寝殿那头喊着双胞胎的名字，女孩们的嬉笑声渐渐远去。趁没人注意的时候，Thor勾着Loki的脖子在他的唇上落下绵长的一吻。

——Thor

灰绿的眼眸承载不住眼泪的重量，泪珠簌然划过面颊坠落到深色的地面。

——在那个遥远的夏天，他的心已经属于他了。

“殿下…您怎么了？”Sigurd见状赶紧起身询问，他以为自己善意的拒绝冒犯了尊贵的访客。

感受到Alpha的迫近，Loki无意识地退后了一步，惊慌地将手从对方掌心抽离。Omega难以置信地抬起手，一再确认才意识到自己确实哭了。

这是何等失态啊，堂堂约顿亲王竟在一个陌生士兵面前落泪。

“抱歉…您没事吧，殿下？”伤兵不敢再贸然碰触对方，他微微欠身凑近了一些，湛蓝的双眼里满是关切的神情，“您哪里不舒服吗？”

“我…我没事。”Loki胡乱地擦了擦眼角，手指刮擦过的地方比原本更红了，“抱歉，你休息吧。我先告辞了。”

附近的士兵注意到他们的交谈频频望过来，趁周围人的目光还没全都聚集到自己身上，Loki丢下简短的道别逃一般地出了营帐。

##

“Loki，殿下！”

叫住近乎仓皇逃窜的亲王的是一个熟悉的老朋友，Bucky Barnes刚刚晋升上尉，他听说皇室慰问团去了伤兵营，也赶了过来。大庭广众下跟Loki打招呼他还是得加上尊称。

“Bucky！”灰绿色的虹膜掠过一抹喜悦，同样，在人来人往的军营间他不便表现得太过亲昵，只能留在原地接受了迎上前的军官一个夸张的军礼。

“你怎么在这儿？”Omega忽然想起半年前曾收Bucky负伤的消息，“你左臂的伤还没好吗？”说着他向好好地裹在军装下的手臂投去关切的目光。

“没什么大碍了，只是…”半Alpha一个坏笑，“我可能当不了弓箭手了。”

知道对方从来没有当弓手的打算，Loki不禁摇着头笑了出来。

“对了，差点忘了正事。”Bucky换上认真的神情，凑上前一些低声说道：“我带了一个人来见你，是上个月在亚尔夫附近抓到的战俘。”

“什么人？”见对方神秘兮兮的，黑发青年也压低音量。

“一个知道你秘密的人。”

##

为亲王临时准备的营帐内守卫的禁军都被撤到帐外，被押来的囚犯绑着双手跪在地上，他穿着还算体面，只是被俘后一路颠簸来到这里让他看起来有些疲乱。

“说吧，既然你非要见到我本人才肯开口，希望你所谓的‘秘密’不要太无趣。”

坐在椅子上的约顿亲王以一种高高在上的姿态开始了这次谈话。他犹豫着是否该让Bucky也离开，但他跟自己算是生死之交，而且是他把人带来的，Loki决定先听听俘虏的开场白。

“Loki殿下！”被囚禁了一个多月的Beta男人满怀希望地向这个或许能解救他的人靠近了半个膝盖的距离，“您听我说，这个秘密绝对有价值，您不仅会放了我，还应该奖励我一大笔钱！”

“嚯，那让我们看看是什么好事吧？”

Beta看看轻慢地笑着的黑发男人，又看看一旁俘虏他的约顿士兵，见座上人没有再谴退唯一的旁人，他便谄媚地开了口。

“您可是尊贵之人啊殿下！Laufey那个叛徒就应该把王位归还给您。”

“哦？听说南方有传闻，说我是Farbauti公主之子，支持我取代Laufey的人可不少。”

“那不是传闻殿下！”Beta往前蹭了蹭，“那是真的…至少从我的经历来说，应该是真的。”

“你的经历？”Omega眯起幽绿的眼睛发问。

“说重点，别磨磨唧唧的。”身边的半Alpha没那么好性子，他用军人常见的口吻催促着囚犯。

跪着的男人被吓得缩了缩脖子，马上又讨好地朝着约顿亲王继续道：“是…是很多年前的事了，我曾见过您。那时您还是个孩子…大概五六岁。”约莫三十后半的男人回忆着，“当时我跟着我的老师为Laufey效力，我们…我老师他们是催眠师，就是后来帮Laufey执行‘士兵改造计划’的…”

这个词让亲身经历过改造的半Alpha不禁握紧双拳，他瞪着战俘的双眼瞬间冒出杀意。Beta吓得愣愣地住了嘴，Loki安抚了一句让陈述人继续。

“总之，那都是后来的事了，跟您也没多大关系。但是我对您的事记忆犹新。我的老师也很自责，自己竟然对一个年幼无辜的孩子做那种事…

“殿下，您确实是Farbauti公主的儿子，但是Laufey不想您知道这件事。当时我的老师被他找去，他让我们消除您幼年的记忆，特别是…特别是关于母亲的。

“您当时还很小，对人和事的记忆本来就比较模糊，他们给您催眠还有植入暗示信息，之后您就对自己的事都迷迷糊糊的。我的老师偶尔还会去王宫里查看您的情况。后来…后来听说您被送去约顿了，我就不知道您的消息了。”

Loki拧着眉头听完关于他的旧事，他努力在自己的脑海里整理着相关的记忆。他几乎不记得被Laufey带去阿斯加德王都之前的任何事了，Laufey从不提母亲的话题，他偶然听到宫女们闲聊，才知道Farbauti公主的名字。后来他到了约顿，小心翼翼地避开Laufey的耳目调查Farbauti的事，从自己的年龄和只言片语间，他推断自己是Laufey和Farbauti的私生子。

但那一天，他和Sigyn在房间里独处，他突然头痛欲裂，脑海里浮现着混乱的画面——农场，草地，奔跑的骏马，农夫，厨娘，嬉戏的孩童，“Ikol”有人喊他，“Ikol别乱跑”，温柔的母亲，农夫的妻子，“Ikol”，“Ikol”——那是他的名字，他是一个普通的农场男孩，他有平凡的家庭，父亲、母亲和哥哥。

“‘Ikol’…”Loki试着对囚犯说出这个被他当做自己真名的名字，“你记得这个吗？”

“‘Ikol’，”对方重复了一遍，看起来努力在记忆里搜寻着，“哦哦哦，是个男孩的名字。”他轻松地说道：“是我老师给您取的名字。”说着他的神情又黯淡了下去，“Laufey让我们给您编造一些虚假的回忆，我的老师对您催眠，告诉您您是一个叫‘Ikol’的男孩，还有编纂的记忆片段。他给您看一些绘画，您还记得吗？”

…催眠？Loki什么也不记得了，按对方的意思，Ikol并不是他真实的身份，正相反，是Laufey用来替代他真实记忆的催眠术。

那么——我是真正的Loki？

Loki失神地坐在那儿，半Alpha的询问，俘虏的乞求，他都不记得自己怎么回答的了。

##

他笑着接过酒杯，他亲吻妇人的手背把她领进舞池，他接受一个又一个讨好的问候，最后他醉了。

夏日祭的烟火在头顶炸裂，又响，又亮。整个宴会厅外的花园几近白昼，人群的欢呼却恍如隔世。

Loki端着酒杯独自坐到廊庭边，他想起怀上Fenrir那年的夏日祭。那时他刚跟Thor大吵一架，Alpha为无聊的嫉妒对他撒气，被迫发情的屈辱则使Loki再也不想理他了。

那一晚像每一个夏日祭的晚上一样，天空中不断绽放的彩色的礼花。Loki目不斜视地仰望夜空，但他知道在身旁护卫的Thor一次也不曾抬头看过那些绚丽的色彩。Alpha一直看着他，而他却整晚都在假装看焰火，他知道看着自己的是一双满怀愧疚和爱意的眼睛。

可这又有什么意义呢？他需要的从来都不是他的爱，他只要他的真心，要他深陷，要他走进圈套为自己利用。那些美好的东西从来不属于Loki，他心里只有阴暗和丑陋。

“Loki殿下？”一个Alpha凑了过来，他端着酒，兴许是想问候一番，但走到亲王身边时，他明显地僵直了脊背。

Loki扶着栏柱起身，酒精让他的动作缓慢而摇摆不定，但他还是礼貌地拒绝了帮忙的好意。他确实醉了，竟需要从别人的反应中得知自己气息的变化。

Omega顾不上跟眼前的Alpha客套，他把手中的酒杯塞进对方手中，摇摇晃晃地离开了宴会厅。

##

平时这个时间Thor早已睡沉，也许是焰火的轰鸣太恼人，他还在迷迷糊糊地辗转着。

黑暗中传来隐约、细碎的金属碰撞声，过了一阵牢门打开了，对于几乎不允许人探视的囚犯而言，这样的深夜访客是两年来的第一个。在探明对方身份前房间主人打算先装睡。

借着天井投下来的昏暗光线，来人缓慢地走向Thor所躺的位置。瘦高的男人站在床边，他静静的站着，俯视着面前的沉睡者。

不知是太久的独处让嗅觉变得异常灵敏，还是记忆太过深刻，Thor几乎在他靠近的一瞬间就分辨出对方的身份，他本能地屏住呼吸，薄毯外的双手紧紧握成拳。

在他想好作何反应前，Omega忽然倾颓地扑倒在床边，黑暗和寂静回荡在两人之间。

“…Loki？”

Alpha在出声的同时敏捷地坐起身，手脚的铁链撞击出清脆的声响，不速之客没有应声，即使他轻推对方的身体，Omega也毫无反应。

“Loki！”

察觉异常的囚犯立即翻身下床，他蹲到跪坐在床边的青年身边拽着胳膊把他拉起来。似乎有什么不对劲，Thor紧张地检查着Omega的鼻息和脉搏，事态超乎他预想，Loki的气息很微弱，呼吸和心跳都几近轻不可查。

“Loki？Loki？醒醒啊！”

依旧毫无反应。

“Loki？Loki！Loki！”

脸颊、嘴唇都是冰凉的。

“来人啊…”Alpha脑子瞬间空白一片，这样的情况一个没有医学素养的人完全束手无策，“来人啊！狱监！来人啊！！”

门外慌张的脚步一路奔来，Thor抱起失去意识的Omega将他放到自己床上，他扯开礼服领口，用手掌按压着胸腔。在第一个侍卫赶到门口时，他几乎疯了一样对来人大喊：“去叫医生来！快！”

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “别碰，手会弄脏。”这是第九章，Thor对Loki说的一句很普通的对白。


	27. Chapter 27

27

医生必然是用最快的速度赶来的，但Thor还是嫌太慢了。牢房内点起的火把将室内照得通亮，Loki苍白的脸庞被火光镀上一层暖黄，但那全然失了血色的薄唇尤其叫人担心它主人的安危。

一个三十岁上下的Omega青年冲进屋子，他是Loki的专属医生Raphael，两个学徒模样的少年紧随其后也钻进牢房。

“让一让，我是亲王阁下的医生。”推开Alpha后年轻的医生迅速查看了病人的情况，简单明了地指挥着自己的手下，“Riise给亲王做心肺复苏，Carew先把医药箱打开。”

Raphael翻开眼皮看看了，又抬起Loki的下颚嗅了嗅口鼻处，检查一番后他对看守药品的少年下了指令：“二型消减剂，两针。”

说完他夸张地叹了口气，利用等待助手准备针剂的空隙抱怨起来：“怎么又这样？我说过酒和抑制剂不能同时用的吧！找Alpha解决一下不就…”医生的话在望向身旁陌生男子的瞬间凝固在口中。

他并不认识Thor，只是需要一个对话的听众。亲王阁下对金发Alpha执拗的偏爱稍微熟悉他的人几乎都知道，每次见到他新换的床伴，这位专属医生只是“又是金发Alpha”这么想着从不多言。然而在这性命攸关的时刻，当他看到那个拧紧眉头盯着亲王一动不动的男人时，他想的却是——“是这个Alpha”。

既是医生又是Omega的Raphael对信息素特别敏感，他接触过数不清的Alpha，但这个男人身上的气息依然震慑住了他。深邃，浑厚，纯粹，犹如雄狮般拥有令人臣服的力量，即使是身为医师的人也不禁用感性的眼光去描摹他，恐怕没有Omega能不被他迷倒。

这就是传闻中背叛了亲王令他痛不欲生的Alpha吧，在将针剂推入病人的静脉中时，Raphael还沉浸在理所当然的推断中。遭受情人背叛是常见的宫闱谈资，而痛不欲生是他私下给亲王定的诊断结果——某天早上去给Loki做常规诊查时，他不慎窥探了一场疯狂的性爱，那种迷失和放纵在他看来几乎是病态的，只有受过情伤的人才会这样吧，他暗自想到。

“好了，我把药直接注射进血液中，起效应该很快。”Omega医生松了口气，“发现得及时就没什么大碍，晚了会很危险。”

至始至终，Alpha只是安静地站在一边看着，但明眼人都知道那绝不是无动于衷。

注入药剂后Omega依旧安静地躺着，气息和心跳相对平稳了，但过了好一阵依旧没有醒来。昏迷的时间似乎比Raphael预估的长了不少，时间一分一秒过去，他开始有些着急了，反复查看了病人两三次。

在医生考虑是否要加用其他药剂的时候，Loki终于虚弱地睁了睁眼。他看上去意识还很模糊，灰绿色的眼睛失焦地望着虚空。

“…Th”

依旧泛紫的嘴唇隐约张合了一下，Raphael赶紧俯身想听听他说什么，还没来得及凑近他忽然被抓着肩膀扯开了。那个大个子的金发男人半跪着靠近床边，他抓起Omega的手小心地唤了声“Loki”。

病人反过来握住Alpha的拇指，宽大的手掌将抓着自己的纤细五指紧紧攥在手心里。刚醒来的亲王望着身边人无力地笑了笑，手却没有松开。

“送Loki殿下回房间休息吧。” Raphael对赶来的亲卫队队长建议道。

可当禁军扶起床上的Omega后，他却并不配合侍卫，眼睛和手指都执拗地留在囚犯身上，嘴里模糊地说着“不”。

“这里太阴冷了，不适合休养。”医生凑上前劝说着，亲王不愿离开的原因大家都心照不宣，他干脆提议：“让这个Alpha送您回房好吗？”

“这可不妥，Raphael先生，我们不能擅自让犯人离开地牢！”禁军队长一本正经地驳回了这个建议。

“我们是没有这个权限，但是亲王可以啊。”

两人的视线一齐投向被拉起来坐在床边的黑发青年，他垂下眼眸轻轻颔首表示同意。

##

也许是药物的作用，也许是太过疲劳，Loki很久没有睡得那么沉了。当他醒来看到趴在床边握着自己手的Alpha时，突然明白了，这是Thor才能给的安心感。

身旁的人被微小的动静吵醒，他坐起身揉揉惺忪的睡眼，手上的铁链撞击着钝重的低音。在望进盯着自己看的绿眼睛的一瞬间，金发青年马上起身退后，手也随之放开了。

Loki缓缓起身坐在床上，Alpha与他只有不到两步的距离，他却觉得他们之间仿佛跨着一条鸿沟，那种生疏和拒绝感让他的眼眶一阵发热。

Omega的黑发剪短了，他公开了Omega的身份，也不再刻意用长发遮挡后颈的腺体。而Alpha的金发留长了，疏于打理的发丝随意地扎在脑后。

两人都沉默着，像两个久别重逢的点头之交，找不到合适的对白。

“所以…你是故意的咯。”没想到反是Thor先开了口，“医生说之前也发生过这种事，你应该知道抑制剂和酒精同用会有危险吧？”

Loki没想到对方会就这件事质问他，但最终还是点头承认了。虽然这个回答完全符合Alpha的意料，但在得到确实的答复时，他还是一肚子无名火。

“为什么这么做？”

Omega不再直视对方的眼睛，他低下头咬着嘴唇，两人之间又只剩下沉默。他不是不愿说，而是这个回答难以表述。

“不想说就算了。”不等Loki开口，表现出去意的Alpha主动结束了这个话题，“我没资格向你提问，也没兴趣听你的回答。”他侧过身看了看门外的方向，这个房间熟悉又陌生，然后像是自言自语般对着床尾的空气说：“一切早就结束了，不是吗？”

“不…”

Omega抬起手似乎想要抓住他，苍白的手又无力地垂下。Thor无动于衷地站在原地，他不知道自己该说什么，该做什么，甚至不明白自己为什么在这里。

“这是…”撑在床榻上的手指隐隐用着力，关节处微微泛白，“是…一个赌局。”

Alpha皱起眉回道：“赌局…？”旋即他叹气般地轻笑了一声，“你还能从我身上赢什么去呢Loki？”

“爱。”

这次黑发青年的回答没有半点犹疑，反倒是Alpha哑口无言了。

“爱？”真是讽刺，这个男人竟然还稀罕他的爱，Thor摇了摇头：“那种东西早就没了，你应该是最清楚的。我就一条命可以任你舍取，如果你能发发慈悲，就让我战死沙场好了，总比在牢里腐烂的强。”

“可是你救了我…”Omega泄气地垂下头，“只是因为你太善良？还是怕我死在你身边给你招来杀身之祸？”

“因为我曾经爱过你。”

Alpha决绝的回答之后是隐痛的沉默，Omega睁大的双眼渐渐被水雾盈满。Thor低下头粗鲁地揉了揉头顶的金发，面前的手臂遮挡了他的表情，也让他不用再直面往昔恋人的泪水。

他不想让自己的声音听上去太感性，只能尽量冷淡地继续道：“我曾对你真心以待，我发誓会守护你，我说过你比我的生命更重要…我都记得。只是，那些都已经没意义了。”

“不是的！”

Loki着急地反驳着起身，不料双腿发软直接扑倒在寝榻上。他全身虚浮无力，想要使劲却仿佛一拳打在棉花上。回想起昨晚发生的事，他意识到药物不仅救了他的命，也消除了抑制剂的作用。他跪着伏在床上，身心的脆弱一览无余地呈现在他人面前，这样的情势让Omega觉得异常委屈，唯一值得庆幸的是眼前的人是Thor。

“不是没有意义的…”Loki深深地吐出胸口的浊气，压抑着疯狂的心跳，努力把语言拼凑在一起，“我一直执意追求着那些虚妄的东西，可当它们唾手可得了——地位、权力、复仇——却连让我安然入睡做不到，也从未给过我一丝温暖。”他缓缓坐起身，小心翼翼地用颤抖的指尖抓住自己的手臂，像要留住体内不多的热量似的。

沉痛的自白久久地停顿，但听者知道那还没有结束，他静静伫立，等着Loki平复气息继续说下去。也许这是他一辈子唯一的机会，去听这个满口谎言的男人诉说真心。

“每次想起你，胸口的疼痛却让我觉得温暖——我还活着，还能分辨痛苦和甜蜜。是你让我觉得自己不至于变成一具行尸走肉。

“你给过我‘爱’，我知道那是美好的东西，所以我拿去换了我‘想要的’。到最后我才发现，原来我更想要‘爱’啊！

“我恨Laufey，我恨他把我当作利益棋盘上的弃子，我想向他复仇，可其实我只是想要他爱我，像父亲爱儿子那样爱我；我想要权力和地位，我不愿任人宰割，可我只是想要他们爱我、记住我，不要再对我投来冰冷的目光。

“你给我最好的爱情，我却用它学会了失去…我竟然用我生命中唯一美好的东西去换那些虚名…我等到了我曾经想要的，却觉得两手空空。”

氤氲的水汽给绿色的虹膜涂上浅光，那双眼睛却像要把人吸进去的漩涡一样深邃。

Thor害怕了。

Odin之子从来没有害怕过，他强大、勇敢，即使面对曲折的命运，他也从不畏惧。可现在，他觉得自己站在纸牌搭建的天桥上，脚下是万丈深渊。

“爱是热切而盲目的东西，Loki，这是你告诉我的…”Alpha顿了顿，在地牢里的两年里，他反复咀嚼着这句话，时至今日它仍像一根毒刺一般扎在Thor的心口上，“我不是不知道你是怎样的人——你说谎，自私，阴暗——但我知道那是因为你从未被爱过。所以我努力去爱你，倾尽所有地爱你。可我没能融化你心里的坚冰，最后一败涂地。”

是啊，他的真心换来了什么呢——谎言、背叛、利用——他曾经那么爱他，最后却被伤得体无完肤丢弃在冰冷的地底。这样的磨难足以让他对Loki口中的“爱”望而却步。

眼泪从绿色的眼睛里滚落，也许那是泛滥的湖水，也许那是消融的冰雪。那双眼睛沉重地合上：“所以你连赎罪的机会也不给我吗？我用自己的命来作赌局的筹码，我输了，死在你面前是我唯一能偿还的，可你却不要。”

Thor多想为他拂去脸上的泪水啊，可这位昔日的勇士却踌躇不前。

“即使我恨你，怨你，却从来没有想要你死。”Alpha缓缓在床边坐下，Omega的气息，他的声音，他的眼泪，缠搅着他心底最深的欲望——那些他以为早已化为白骨的真情——哪知这份爱竟已削骨入髓了，“可我真的怕了，Loki。你是精明的骗子，能编织最美、最动人的谎言。”他转身直直地望向Omega的眼睛，本想说句恶狠狠的威胁，脱口而出的话语却带上几分恳切：“爱你也是我生命中最美好的东西，我绝不允许任何人再破坏它，包括你。”

“如果，”Loki也深深地回望着Alpha，“如果我放弃一切——Laufey之子、阿斯加德皇族、约顿亲王，如果我放弃一切做个一无所有的普通人…”他艰难地滚动喉结咽下口中的唾液，撑起身体小心地靠近Alpha身边，这是他最后一线希望了，“你愿意重新爱我吗？”

一双祖母绿宝石一样的眼睛戚戚地凝望着Thor，带着他从未在他身上见过的热切和虔诚。他无法对他说谎，那本来就不是他的长项。

“我爱你从来不是因为那些身份和名头…”手指浅浅触碰尚未干涸的泪痕，“即使你是个骗子——你无奈、卑鄙、脆弱，知道了你的一切，我依然无法停止爱你。远胜于怨恨，凌驾于自我。”

葱白般的手指握住Alpha的手，Loki如获至宝般将那投向自己的光捧在面前，他吻了吻他的指尖，说道：“但我愿你忘了他，Thor，忘了你曾经爱的那个人。我会让你重新爱上我——一个值得拥有你的我。”

“Loki…”这个让他心里甜蜜又苦楚的名字，这个甚至连名字都是谎言的爱人，他的指尖抚过如蜜如剑的薄唇，“告诉我，这会不会是下一个骗局？我能再相信你吗？”

Alpha的手被引导到Omega胸前，温热的手掌被按在剧烈起伏的左胸：“相信我Thor…我从未向人起过誓，我知道我的名字不值得作为立誓的凭据。”他们隔得那么近，任何的防御和伪装都没有施展的空间，“我只能以我的生命向你起誓——Thor Odinson，只要这颗心还在跳动，我绝不再向你说半句谎言。”

Thor想，我一定是这个世界上最执着的傻瓜了，即使撞了南墙，竟还想翻过残垣继续往前。

于是那个头破血流的傻瓜抱住了被他撞得血泪纵横的骗子。

“Loki——”Alpha垂下的蓝眼睛像无云的天幕一样清晰，他看着怀中湿透的恋人，像刚把他从溺水之处打捞起来一样疼惜，“Loki——”这个让他心酸让他期盼的名字，“Loki，不要再骗我…”

这是他的乞求吗，或是祈愿？Thor合上眼重复，不要再骗我。  
这是他的天命吗，或是救赎？Loki流着泪回答，永远不会了。

##

Alpha脱下粗糙的棉衣，即使经历了两年牢狱生活，他的身体依然强壮而健硕。这都是缘于Loki一句无心的嘱咐，他让狱监“满足Odinson的一切合理要求”，于是Thor被换到一间能从天井投入阳光的牢房，也得到了维持力量训练的器材和一柄木剑。尽管如此，在阴暗的牢房中，Thor做得最多的事还是思考和阅读。如果拿他跟两年前作比较，他瘦了些，皮肤苍白了少许，却更沉稳内敛了。

他的沉稳也表现在床笫之间。一个度过两年禁欲生活的Alpha面对发情的Omega，面对他深爱的人，却依然表现出惊人的自制力。他不急于求成，嘴唇细细吻过Loki的耳侧和脖颈，滚烫的手掌隔着轻薄的衣料抚摸他后背的线条。

Alpha的节制和从容让Loki几乎想要哭着求他了——他想要Thor，有生理欲望，更多的则是源于内心的渴求，可Thor并没有急切地索取他。

“Thor…”Omega低声倾吐着恋人的名字，他已经没有余力收敛四下漫溢的信息素了，却仍不敢主动缠绕上去。

“Loki，你还是一点都不热情。”Omega为Alpha游刃有余的调笑不满地别开头，他从来不是热情的人，而且Alpha似乎并不体谅他此刻的患得患失。咬着下唇泫然欲泣的脸让Alpha于心不忍，他抚摸着Omega的脸颊让他转向自己：“告诉我Loki，你想要我怎么做？我是你的囚徒，任你差遣。”

“…囚徒吗，我看你简直像个趾高气昂的国王。”Omega咬牙切齿地望着这个用爱主宰他的男人，爱情果然是最不可理喻的东西，即使一个机关算尽的骗子也难免栽倒在上面。

“哈哈哈，”Thor被那愤愤不平的样子逗笑了，Loki还是那个Loki，不论他说过多少谎言，他们朝夕相处的时光是真实的，“你一点都没变，连说一句真心话都会要你的命似的。”

Alpha的话听上去是责备，眼里却尽是温柔的宠溺，那熟悉的目光提醒了Loki他失去了多少珍贵的时光。Omega扑入潮水般涌向自己的温暖，在恋人怀里闷声请求：“爱我吧Thor，占有我…”诉说的声音几乎细不可闻，他感觉自己脸上泛起潮红，带起的热度简直要把脑子烧坏了。

Alpha收紧双臂将怀中的Omega深深按在最柔软的心绪上——是啊，他也渴望爱，比起怨和恨，他更愿意去爱他。对Thor Odinson而言，爱Loki比恨他容易太多了。

-tbc-


	28. Chapter 28

28

滚烫的欲望碾压着深处，大脑被情欲烧灼着，但Loki和Thor望进对方眼里的时候，都深知彼此是清醒而坚定的。这不是感情用事或年少轻狂，他们经历了那么多爱恨、分和，现在他们知道自己想要什么。

慷慨的施舍和贪婪的掠夺在两人之间来回拉拽，Thor熟知Omega身上每一处敏感点，他或爱抚挑逗，或舔吮啃咬，发情状态下的Loki根本抵挡不住这样的进犯，在Alpha的手指为他扩张的过程中就忍不住先射了一次。

Thor拨开肿胀充血的穴口将自己硬得生疼的阴茎缓缓埋入Loki体内，Omega勾着他的脖子，上身因巨大异物的侵入而反射性地后仰。挺起的胸膛让殷红的突起凑到Alpha面前，他不客气地嘬着送上门的美味，干涸的唇皮磨砺着娇嫩的乳尖，Omega忘情地呻吟了出来。甜腻的喘息间断断续续地夹杂着Alpha的名字，每次Loki叫“Thor”，Thor便向更深处发起攻击，他一边节奏凌乱地抽插动作，一边在白皙修长的肩颈上留下一串浓烈的吻痕和咬圈，作为回应，Loki则忘情地在Alpha的后背上抓出一条条暗红的血印。

直到Omega的绿眼睛被快感湿透，Alpha才在他耳边用满是情欲的嗓音问“可以吗”。Loki盘在Thor腰上的腿明显地加重了力道，指尖插在金色的发丝间将索要答案的人按到唇边，“我要你”他说，“我是你的了”。

得到许可的Alpha深深地贯入甬道深处，他在Omega生殖腔内成结，他们维持着最深的连接射了两次。

Thor重新标记了Loki，这种感觉很奇妙。他第一次标记他的时候，他们正在吵架，甚至顾不上好好说句话就不欢而散。而现在，他们全身心感受着这个特殊的时刻，全身心地去属于彼此。

标记结束后，Thor将筋疲力尽的Loki翻转过去，他掐着白皙的腰肢重新埋回最深处，满溢的饱胀感让身下的Omega呻吟着挺了挺腰，潮湿的臀尖淫靡地向上顶触，刚释放过的Alpha顿时又硬了几分。

“Loki，你这样我真怕把你弄坏了。”嘴上说着体恤的话语，身体却开始继续恣意蹂躏纤细的腰身。Alpha俯低上身贴住Omega的后背，一边舔弄着耳背一边按住不安分的细腰在深处肏动。

“唔…Thor，Thor——”

Omega重复着恋人的名字，它曾无数次险些出现在与别的Alpha的情事间。每次他将它生生吞回去，它就会更深地扎进心口的软肉中，直到他的心血流不止，直到这个名字成为一个诅咒。“Thor——”而现在它亦成了诅咒的解药。

Thor拨开耳后的黑发，用炙热的气息答道 “——Loki”，他的声音很低沉，被情欲呛得沙哑。他的回应伴着深切的欲望，他的爱抚又满是怜惜的柔情。

嘴唇从耳侧移到后颈，Alpha嗅吻着纤细的脖颈，他喜欢抚摸这处细嫩的皮肉，虽然他的黑发剪短了，但发根处依旧苍白——他在那里看到一块小小的青斑，几乎淡若无物。Alpha拨开的发丝突然被Omega急躁地撩乱了，Loki在提醒他专心一些。是的，现在只有交缠的情热是最真实、最迫切的，Alpha拨散多余的念头，撑开身体发起更猛烈的进攻。

##

标记的冲击让Loki发起高烧，可他觉得异常清醒，不论是发情的时候还是在这种高热的状态下，他竟都没有昏沉到神志不清的程度。

把他妥妥地安置在被窝里后，Thor被带去换洗了。

即使是亲王也不能无缘无故地释放囚犯，他让近侍去把特赦令取了回来，如果Thor没有从昨晚开始就守在他身边，今早他应该早早就在牢房里听传令官宣读了他的赦令了——为追缅离世的Ymir陛下，约顿皇室对部分轻刑犯赦罪，Thor也在解刑之列。

Thor回到房间时已经更换了干净的服饰，半长的金发还是潮湿的，松散地束在脑后，他整洁利索得像个贵族青年，那身健硕的肌肉从简洁的衣物下透出雄武的Alpha气息。

客人穿过熟悉的房间坐回床边，屋子主人依旧维持着他离开时的状态，严严实实地裹在被子里，一双水汪汪的眼睛追逐着他的一举一动。

“好了Loki，你还有什么瞒着我的，现在是时候说清楚了。”Alpha翻身坐到床上，反客为主先行开口，“你发过誓，不会再骗我，对吧？”

Omega缩了缩脖子，他想借病再蒙混一阵，但那双紧紧钉在他身上的目光清澈而决绝，实在不像以前那么好糊弄了，他猜测Alpha已经察觉他尚未交代的事实了。

“我被Laufey摆了一道…”Omega长叹一口气，他确实是被那个阴险狡诈的篡位者耍得很惨，之后他简单地将俘虏的催眠师告诉他的事向Thor复述了一遍。

“也许我真的是Laufey和Farbauti的儿子，但目前没有绝对的证据。毕竟唯一能证明Farbauti之子身份的胎记…”

“你有。”Thor皱了皱眉打断他。

Ymir曾说Loki的眼睛跟Farbauti一模一样，老Hans也对他的长相有类似的评价；催眠师的证词基本可以认定他的身份；Loki考虑过胎记随着年纪增长而消散的可能，但Thor却发现了那个隐匿的绝对证据。

两面暗金色的铜镜交错着印出略微扭曲的影像，Alpha拨开Omega耳后的黑发，在被发根遮盖的苍白头皮上，四个大小不一的尖角组成了一个青灰色的蝶影——如同记载的一样，从出生之时就一直伴随着Loki，却从未被他察觉。

“哈——”Omega泄了气一般将镜子放回腿上，哭笑不得地呵着气，“怎么会…”

他们被“身后”这个用词误导了，原来那个胎记并不在背后这种明显的地方，耳后发根下的隐蔽处显然也在“背后”的范畴里，而详细的位置，只要跟那位重要的证人求证一下就可以确认，只是当时他们根本没有余力去考虑这个问题。

“我，我都做了什么啊…”他的声音颤抖着，Loki几乎无力将句子说完，他竟为了一场误会欺骗了挚爱之人这么多年。

Alpha丢开手中的铜镜凑近抱住Omega，他怎么可能再责备他什么呢？Loki才是被无情地欺骗的人，而且亲生父亲的阴狠手段对他的影响更为残酷、深刻，Laufey给他的生命投下的阴影也许一生都难以抹去。“嘘…别说了Loki，这不怪你。”Alpha紧了紧搂着恋人的手臂，“Laufey竟然这样对待自己的儿子，我会让他加倍偿还的！”

Loki抬起氤氲的眼眸望向Thor，复仇在他心里已经不那么重要了，但他知道他的Alpha从不食言。

##

对于自己官复原职一事Thor完全不觉得意外。有利用价值的利用、没有利用价值的丢弃、有威胁的就除掉，这是宫廷之中最常见的运作。之前约顿的权力者担心他造成威胁却没有杀了他，不过是为了如今再加以利用罢了。

Odin之子从好友Fandral口中得知了这两年的战况，也了解了南方民众的消极情绪。在战场上，南北各有进退，总的来说北方占据的城镇对将来的战争发展更为有利。而在民间，Laufey显然是不得人心的，但由于Thor Odinson的意外缺战，对皇族末裔一事将信将疑的民众多数持观望态度。

指望Thor一人改变战局是不可能的，但如果他为传闻中的阿斯加德王子出战，南方会有越来越多地加入反抗Laufey的战线，让敌人腹背受敌是约顿最希望看到的发展。

且不论Thor的回归会对将来的战事产生多大影响，但至少这件事大大地鼓舞了他所在分队的士气，那些期盼他的战士们终于重新站到他身后。当年的追随者中的少数人已在先前的战斗中牺牲，但Odin之子的归来再次点燃活着的人对胜利的渴望和信心。

恢复自由之身后，Thor主要精力都用在重新熟悉军队环境和队伍里的新人上了，对于他三天两头住在营地的事，整个约顿大概只有Loki一人不满意了。

“我知道跟战士同吃同住是将领收服人心的必要之举，但是…”合上文件的Omega无奈地撇了撇嘴，后面的话他说不出口，自己都嫌矫情。

Alpha知道他的想法，更知道他羞于示好、示弱的性格。他绕过办公桌把无心工作的恋人拉起来，等对方温顺地陷入他的禁锢中才坏心眼地发问：“我不去军营在王宫里也没事可做，亲卫队可是满岗满员的，我回去也是多余。亲王阁下请给我安排个什么新职位吧？”

Fury将军始终没有宣布出征的具体日期，南方目前也尚无动静，也许双方都盘算着杀对方个措手不及。不论如何，两个月的休战期即将结束，出征的日子不会太远了。

Omega抬头看着笑盈盈的Alpha，Thor显然比之前成熟了许多，以前的他就像只全凭本能狩猎的野兽，而现在他更像一个胸有成竹的猎人。受骗上当多了，傻子也会长点心眼，经历了那么多，他自然也该有点城府了。

Loki并不讨厌Thor现在的样子——有时候他意味深长地笑着，一副全然把Loki看透了的架势，那双蓝眼睛却依然是炙热而深情的——他爱Loki，真实的，全部的Loki——所以Loki不用再伪装自己，只有在Thor面前，他可以身心赤裸却无比坦然，甚至不觉丝毫羞涩或难堪。

“我恐怕你接受不了亲王禁脔的职位吧？”Omega不甘示弱地抬起下颚，大腿挑逗地挤进Alpha两腿间，“昨晚我床上的岗位可是空着的，还有这里——”他将搂着自己腰的手往下引导到臀间，“请你负责把它填满好吗？用你的——利刃，还有——”Omega舔了舔下唇，故意在Alpha耳边轻叹一口喘息，“又白，又热的——”

Loki是个聪明的男人，更是一个精明的恋人，他永远知道Thor的底线在哪儿，特别是他理智的底线。于是不等话说完，那个已经算是“成熟稳重”的Alpha忍无可忍地吻上他，挑衅的舌头被结结实实地堵在一个极具侵略性的吻里。

##

Thor有些后悔，他应该忍耐一下回房间再收拾Loki，现在的恶果就是他只能让筋疲力尽的Omega在沙发上休息，狭窄的休憩处没法让他抱着情事后乖顺的恋人享受难得的温存。

欣长雪白的身体蜷缩在沙发饱满的软垫上，Omega身上只潦草地覆着自己的黑色长衫，好在夏夜暑气未消，即使赤裸地躺着也不用担心受寒。Alpha穿好裤子在沙发尾侧的地面上坐下，他的脸贴着Omega微凉的膝盖，眼睛一刻也舍不得从心爱之人脸上撤走。

两人沉默地对望着，他们之间不需要多余的言语，一个满足的眼神就已足够。但Alpha还是决定找点话题聊聊。

蒸腾的汗水带走了Omega大腿内侧的热度，Thor爱抚着那一处冰凉的皮肤，用安抚的语气提出一个长久以来的疑问：“那天晚上，你为什么会哭呢？”

枕着自己手臂的Omega眨了眨湿润的眼睛，他眼里的情热尚未消褪，脑子也还没能像平时那样精确地运转。实际上他知道对方所指的事，但他不想回忆那种难堪的情节，而且他喜欢看Alpha困窘为难的样子。

“我是说当时…”Alpha挠了挠鼻尖，遣词向来不是他的长项，“明明你们都安排好让我入狱了，为什么那晚你还哭得那么难过啊？”

Omega安静地侧躺着，他的沉默让提问人愈发窘迫，Alpha甚至担心就此把亲昵的氛围破坏掉了。吊足对方胃口，Loki才不紧不慢地开口：“当然是因为我爱上那个笨蛋了呀。”

那个爱着他的Alpha被他骗得团团转，被他百般利用，用完了的东西明明扔掉就好，可最后Loki却舍不得了——他甚至不知道如何命名这种难舍和心痛。引导Alpha走进圈套是那么简单，一切尽在他掌控，除了翻涌的泪水，以及心尖淌血般的伤痛。他唯一能做的就是按计划行事，以及忍住那句险些脱口而出的“我爱你”。现在他终于可以随意所欲地向他坦白了——

“我爱你，Thor。我以为自己胜券在握，可我却把心输给了你。”

有那么一瞬间，睁大双眼的Alpha几乎觉得这两年的牢狱之灾很值得。仿佛是哪位神明对他进行了一场漫长的考验，他回答“无论发生了什么，我永远爱他”，于是神没收了他心爱之人的伪装和乖张，还给他一个真诚又真实的Loki。

Alpha伸手握住Omega放在身前的手掌，挪到沙发另一侧亲吻了恋人黑色的发丝。在听到身下人“对这个回答满意吗”的提问时，Thor笑着点了点头。

他抚摸着Loki的脸颊又问：“那你到底是什么时候爱上我的呀？”这回Omega没有干脆地解决他的疑惑，似乎一天回答两个问题会泄露天机似的。Loki干脆起身穿起衣服准备回房了，无论Alpha怎么追问他都不肯回答。看来神并没有收回此人的任性和骄傲。

##

距离约定的休战期还有小半个月，南北双方却都已安耐不住抢占先机的冲动了。Loki提前送别了恋人，Thor所在的分队是第一批赶回南方驻地的先行部队之一。

Loki只希望他的Alpha平安，但所有人都坚信Thor会在战场上扬名，只是没人想到一切会发生得那么快。

Thor得知Laufey长子Surtur将带军前往卑尔根城驻扎，他带着分队快速潜回华纳边境的驻地，那里是北方军队距离卑尔根最近的据点。此处以山地地形为主，他们趁Surtur带军通过一处狭窄的山谷时在那里进行了伏击。原本伏击行动只是计划挫挫Laufey之子的锐气，给南方一个下马威，哪知双方交锋中，Thor一举将Surtur击落下马，后者由于颈侧中剑和跌落竟直接丢了性命。

整个战局因这次偷袭发生了惊人的变化。意外失去统领的卑尔根城军心涣散、快速失守，Thor和约顿先遣部队占领了这处易守难攻的要塞。Laufey盛怒之下亲自集结军队扑向华纳边境，Fury同样在得知战况后带领北方大部队赶往卑尔根城。双方在此处大战，依靠守城的优势，巨人之师大败Laufey，南方军队不得不撤到三十里之外的奥斯陆城去重整旗鼓。

赢得开局大胜的Fury又犯难了，他的新烦恼是该如何奖励立下战功的Thor Odinson——手刃敌军大将、攻占要塞以及守城战中的英勇表现，让这个战场新人迅速赢得认可，一时间他的名字就在南北方军队中如雷贯耳、人尽皆知。按例他甚至可以连升三级，但约顿将军多少有些忌讳这个刚刚醒来的雄狮。

这对Loki而言实在是一个难得的好机会，有Tony坐镇王都，他放心地亲赴战场并直接来到最前线的卑尔根城。

Loki选择了在这个时候正式公布自己的身世，同时对外公开的还有记载他出生的皇室族内档案以及书记官的正式声明，他以Farbauti公主之子的身份被认可为阿斯加德王位的正统继承人。紧接着，Loki又以阿萨皇族和约顿亲王的双重身份任命Thor Odinson为阿斯加德骑士，这是阿斯加德历史上仅有少数几个著名武将才获得过的荣誉，享有这个封号的人原则上有权指挥雷霆之师的任何一支军队。Thor因此也有了推翻谋逆者Laufey的正当旗号。

战争之中攻心为上，约顿亲王去南方走了一趟，不费一兵一卒就让奥斯陆城的Laufey退回阿斯加德——华纳单方面宣布退出南方阵营，两个佣兵团全面撤离Laufey麾下，南方数个小公国接连脱离现行统治，民间声援Odin之子、反抗Laufey的声音更是一浪高过一浪。在这样的压力下，南方军队不得不考虑退守。

战事以人尽可见的趋势向北方倾斜，仅用了四个月的时间，巨人之师便将战线全面推进到南方境内，不到一年包围圈就缩小到阿斯加德周边。对以约顿为首的北方联盟而言，胜利已是囊中取物般理所应当的事了。

Thor Odinson无疑是战场上最令敌人闻风丧胆的战士，同时他又是最受南方人民欢迎和认可的将领。每次胜利，所到的城镇都会向他敞开城门，民众夹道欢迎，仿佛迎接一个凯旋而归的英雄——其实对南方人而言，他就是真正的英雄——他是Odin一族新的首领、阿斯加德骑士。在他们眼里，比起篡位谋逆的Laufey，Thor带领的军队才是真正的“雷霆之师”名号的传承者，他们甚至给他起了一个响亮的称号：雷神。

“雷神”的名号和战功是战场上最令人印象深刻的存在，加上他特殊的身份，北方联盟在提前商议战后安排时，也不得不将他列入考虑。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于名字  
> 卑尔根和奥斯陆都是挪威著名的旅游城市的名字。
> 
>  
> 
> 下一章应该就会完结啦，2018年也要结束了呢。


	29. Chapter 29

29

“你确定要这样安排？”Tony把Jarvis整理好的会议记录随手扔在桌上，他还不确定这跟最后的决定会有多大出入，尤其是关于阿斯加德的部分。

“我以为你会开心得跳起来敬我一杯，”Loki拿起会议桌边的酒器往自己杯里添了些酒，“还是说这样的安排太过理想，以至于你怀疑里面有什么阴谋？”

Omega的猜想完全符合约顿宰相的心理，但Tony显然不会主动放弃这么好的条件。今天会议的参与者仅限约顿最高议会成员，Loki在会上提出的方案目前还只是雏形般的构想，但那实在太符合Tony的期望了——

虽然发起战争的起因是逼Laufey退位，但身为阿斯加德王位唯一继承人的Loki却并不打算做下一任国王，按他自己的说法，比起王位，他更希望看到“统一”。约顿可以为战胜国的身份对直接战败国进行统治，但南北方的差异太深太广，至少该有一个合理的过度。

让正统的阿萨皇族继位会让南方民众重新团结在舒适区内，好在Loki有约顿亲王这重身份，他可以借辅佐幼子之名留在北方。约顿需要为他找一个合适的替代者——Thor Odinson，绝佳的人选。南方民众对他的认可度极高，而且以Loki对他的了解，不论受到怎样的拥戴，Odin一族的首领也绝不会自立为王。

这将是战败国可以接受的局面，由约顿国王和身为阿萨皇族的约顿亲王共同指定Thor为阿斯加德治理者——这样的安排实际上让整个南方从属于约顿，但指派的代理又是南方人可以接受的对象，同时当事人亦无法拒绝这个众望所归的职位。

“我只是好奇这样的安排对你有什么好处？”Tony看了看飘到前方的纸张，眯缝起深褐色的眸子把情绪掩藏起来，他觉得自己的口吻已是十足友善了，但愿对方能实话实说。虽然Tony还算擅长读懂人心，但这个年轻的Omega对任何人来说都是难以招架的。

可惜Loki并没有全盘摊牌的打算，他有意地拖延着，把杯里的酒液晃了又晃，估摸着宰相的耐性接近极限了，才不紧不慢地谦虚一番：“这跟对我有什么好处没多大关系。你看，约顿的事就够我忙了，再摊上阿斯加德，我恐怕没能力胜任。”

“管理国家并不需要国王事事亲力亲为。”Tony不甘示弱地揭穿虚假的推诿，“而权力，总是越大越好，不是吗？”

“你真的这么认为？”Omega突兀地放下酒杯，玻璃底座在桌面上磕出清脆的响声，“这么说你为什么不谋个王位坐坐呢？以Tony Stark的能力和手腕，当个一国之君也不是多大的难事——比如先迎娶个公主…”

约顿人忽闪着眼睛打断了这个听着无比耳熟的建议：“娶个公主然后当国王？这是就是你对约顿王位的打算吗？那我还是建议你回阿斯加德当国王吧，毕竟那更合理合法，而且近在眼前。”

充满敌意的驳斥并没有让亲王觉得冒犯，他曾经确实是那么打算的，但现在他连口舌之争都懒得计较了。

“Tony，你说话不必这么刻薄吧？我以为我们可以更友好地相处，毕竟我们很像不是吗。”在对话人不赞同的眼神中，Loki把冲着对面Alpha的酒杯口绕回自己口鼻边闻了闻香醇的气味继续道：“有人渴望权力，因为他尝到了权力的美味却无视权力带来的责任和压力，最好的例子不就是那空心的王冠吗？大家只看到上面璀璨的宝石，却不知道王冠的沉重。但你我不同，我们无比接近至高的权力，而且我们足够聪明，所以可以清楚地看到权力带来的弊端——血腥，离间，尔虞我诈…还有孤独。”

Alpha撑着下巴仔细审视一番眼前的年轻人，他说的没错。对于约顿宰相来说，权力实在是唾手可得的东西，但王权就像一个玩腻了的玩具似的对Tony并没有多大吸引力，他知道王者是孤独的，孤独到一丝半缕真情都及其可贵，孤独到连爱的自由都求而不得。但Tony没想到一个二十几岁的青年竟能看得这么透彻，而且那还是曾经极其渴望权力的阿斯加德质子。

也许正是因为过于渴望，当真正得到权力之后才发觉这个心念之物还是远观更为美好。

“那你想要什么Loki？人活着总有点追求吧？”约顿人不死心地追问，他得掌握一点阿斯加德皇族的诉求和弱点才行。

Loki笑了笑站起来，他喜欢留点悬念给别人。况且让约顿宰相知道他有多爱Thor，这对自己和他的骑士都不安全。

“我希望史官将来能把我的生平写得动听一些。”约顿亲王耸了耸肩给了一个像模像样的回答，“比如‘统一帝国缔造者’、‘最杰出的Omega’之类的。”

想要青史留名也算一个正当的追求，对于一个不受父亲重视、寄居他人篱下多年的Omega而言，渴望认可和尊重是极为正常的。可Tony总觉得哪里怪怪的，他问了一个自己都觉得离谱的问题：“如果一两年前你说这些我敢肯定是为了掩盖什么阴谋，但我觉得最近你变了。不会是因为那个…Odinson吧？”

精明的约顿宰相坚信阿斯加德人是追名逐利之辈，至少以前他十分确信，Loki甚至可以与他合谋把利用完的下属兼情人丢进地牢。Tony以为开战之后，亲王阁下会一边怂恿军队为他争夺阿斯加德王位，一边趁国内空虚把握约顿实权。他做好充分的准备应对阿斯加德人的阴谋，结果Loki的表现完全出乎他的意料。这个从前小动作不断的Omega开战之后除了忙自己分内的工作就是行声色犬马之事，全然一副听天由命的架势。而现在他更是表示连阿斯加德王位都不要了。

Tony时常搞不明白阿斯加德人在想什么，但唯一能确定的是，自从开赦了那个Alpha，Loki周身的氛围变了。这两年来他身上盘踞那种颓废和乖戾荡然无存，也不再像更久之前那样阴郁、虚伪——他变得温暖，透彻，甚至…有点迷人。Thor Odinson，仿佛一缕驱散黑暗和严寒的阳光，照在他身上。

从Tony口中听到恋人的名字让Omega略感不安，但生硬的否认只会让遮遮掩掩的真相更撩拨人心，他故作轻松地承认了下来：“Thor啊，他确实是一个优秀的Alpha不是吗？权力、地位、金钱，我也算应有尽有了，如果给自己的后半生找一个伴侣，他应该算一个极佳的选择吧。”

“哦，所以殿下决定追求下一个目标——爱情？”

Tony对自己这话也不置可否，爱情可以一文不值，也可以价值连城。它也许抵不过穷人手里一片面包，但也能让富人挥霍金山银山而不得。Loki这个男人，会为它倾其所有吗？

眼前人接下来给出的答复并不能解决Tony的疑问，反倒是将了他一军。

亲王摆出一如往常的戏谑神情，对约顿宰相举起酒杯犹如发表祝酒词一般笑道：“我们这样的人值得享有世上最好的，不是吗？”小酌一口杯中的红酒，Omega又把话题踢回Tony怀里：“你就总是踟蹰不前，才把那个可爱的少年拱手让人了。”他用眼神示意摊在桌面上的文件，意有所指地继续，“不如好好留意一下身边的爱慕者？您也理应拥有最好的爱情。”

Tony差点被这个建议呛了一口酒，他使劲瞪了一眼那个鬼机灵的Omega，抬手擦去下巴上的酒液时在心里恨恨地骂了句“多管闲事”。

 

战争如人们所期待的那样很快迎来了终结，Laufey的负隅顽抗使最终攻陷阿斯加德王都的战役平添了近千名牺牲者。

借着大战的胜利，约顿举行了规模空前的新王登基典礼，一场酝酿已久的政治暴风随之而来。

作为战败的惩罚，约顿削除了南方所有公国的王位，表示臣服的君主均被赐予爵位和领地。然而让人没想到的是，这场削权运动峰回路转直指北方诸国。对于约顿收回君权的要求，早在战争结束数月之前就已送达北境各国君王手中。由于长年战争，北方所有军队悉数划归约顿大将军Fury统领，失去实权的国君们只能无奈地交出权杖。北方各国的皇室领受了较南方更为优渥的爵位和领地作为回馈。

虽然失去了王位、王权，但南北各国先前的首领依然享有相应的土地和收入。对实际受约顿统治了数十年的北方国家来说，并没有太大变化，而对战败的南方各国而言，更是没有反驳的余地。

甚至连找回最终皇族血脉的阿斯加德也再无君王了。约顿新王Tyr年仅6岁，监国的亲王Loki显然才是这一切的背后推手。他身先士卒放弃了阿斯加德王位，因此在谈判桌上，南方人只能对他马首是瞻，而北方人同样因他为南北统一所作的让步和牺牲无力再讨价还价。

Loki本以为最困难的一关是说服一心要将王位还给自己的Thor，但两人心平气和地探讨了统一治理对南方民众的好处以及对整片大陆的深远影响后，战功赫赫的少将竟对恋人的崇高理想表示了最大限度的支持。

“我永远支持你，只要是你真心想做的事，我绝不对你说‘不’。”这是Thor的总结陈词。

于是Loki放心地把让他代替自己接受阿斯加德公爵爵位并独自回南方治理的安排提上日程，对此Thor的回答却是“不——！！”

两人因Alpha的言而无信、出尔反尔和Omega自说自话的两地分居计划大动干戈，直到惊动了小国王，这场争执才在诺曼大陆最高统治者的嗷嗷哭声中落下帷幕。

 

事实证明Thor Odinson是举世无双的将才，却不是一个治世能臣，好在他在受人爱戴、凝聚人心方面天赋异禀，作为顶着爵位的“花花架子”，恐怕没人能比他更为称职了。

南方法规、吏治需要大规模修改以与北方接轨，经济、文化的交流也在融合过程中空前繁盛， Thor常常忙得焦头烂额，身为好友的三勇士爱莫能助，倒是更擅长文书工作的Heimdall和Sif帮了大忙。而我们这位身手矫健的领主大人，但凡能逮着机会——夏日祭、秋收祭、高层会议——必定快马加鞭赶去约顿王都向他心爱的恋人报道。

但作为阿斯加德实际上的最高管理者，Thor并不能随心所欲地离开领地去与Loki见面，相逢的时间短暂而珍贵，分别的日子却漫长难熬。转眼又是近半年时间，他们只能依靠书信往来互诉衷肠。思念不仅折磨着Thor，也折磨着他好友们的耳朵。

反常的是，最近一个月阿斯加德公爵心情大好，不仅没再念叨见不了恋人的事，工作上更是异常勤勉。连男性好友们都不禁燃起八卦之心，甚至向Heimdall打探他近期的行程，然而领主大人并没有去约顿或北方任何城市的预订。

 

早晨的会议上大家都发现了Thor的心不在焉，当主管户籍的官员汇报完工作后，他嘟哝着把参与翻译阿斯加德典籍的学者们夸奖了一番，可大学士的发言早在一小时前就结束了。

初春绵软的气候总是让人流连于卧榻，即使起床工作也难免迷糊，大家对公爵的疏忽表示了理解。临近正午，冗长的会议还在继续，当其他参会人都开始昏昏欲睡时，一个侍卫凑近主座向领主进行了通报。后者当即从座位上起身，不顾司礼官正在梳理当季的节庆工作直奔门外而去，留下一屋子下属被高背椅撞翻的巨响和上司惊人的举动吓傻在当场。

Thor随手从侍卫手中接过披风，敏捷地踩上脚镫翻身上马，在Fandral追到门外时，他已经策马扬鞭而去了。刚才通传的是约顿亲王的马车已经到达阿斯加德城外的消息。

Loki站在阿斯加德城不远处的山丘上，这里视野开阔，错落的城市尽收眼底。颠簸了近半个月，他终于回到了自己出生的地方，比起年幼时翻山越岭从这里前往约顿王都，尼福尔大道的修建让这一路算不上辛苦。

远远地，城门打开了一条细缝，远处的黑点快速向Loki所站的方向移动着，一人一马的轻骑之姿顷刻呈现在视野内。正午的骄阳落在金色的发梢上，骏马的蹄声隐约在脚底回响——他日夜思念的恋人，正风尘仆仆地向他迎来。

“Loki——！”

Alpha从马背上跳下来扑向黑发青年，他张开肌肉饱满的双臂紧紧环住披肩下欣长的身体，不顾身后大队随从的存在，一气呵成地将恋人揽入怀中给了他一个冬日暖阳般的深吻。

金色的胡茬蹭着Omega的脸颊，被风穿透的毛发浸出凉意让Loki不禁皱了皱眉，他略微后仰与急匆匆的Alpha拉开少许距离：“你该稳重一点了，公爵大人。”本是善意提醒，在Alpha听来却像撒娇一样甜蜜，他宠溺地连连应许，摁住Omega的后颈又往他脸上轻啄一番。

“这次来能待多久？”Thor轻轻抵着Loki的前额，询问的声音温柔得像落在丝绒上的羽毛。

“也许一个月，也可能...”Omega笑了笑没把后半句说完，在被Thor拥入怀抱的一刻，他甚至希望时间永远留在那里。

Alpha偏过头，一双湛蓝的眼睛戚戚地凝视着笑而不语的男人，之前他在信中说打算放下工作回阿斯加德祭拜母亲，但详细的安排只字未提。一个月的停留期已是意料之外的惊喜，如果他们的相聚还能享有更长的期限，Alpha愿意做任何事来换取。

“好了，我们才刚到这儿你就急着问什么时候走，是不欢迎我们吗？”Omega推着追问归期的Alpha，两人间拉开一点距离。

“‘我们’？你和谁一起来的吗？”Alpha听出话里的玄机，忍不住频频向停在不远处的马车张望，“马车上还有谁？”

回答他的是Omega脸上带着深意的笑容，有尽地主之谊义务的领主略施巧劲儿将故作神秘的客人拉回身侧，“Loki——你又在卖什么关子？谁和你一起来的？”

“Jormungand。”

“谁？”

Loki抬手遮住难掩笑意的薄唇，贴近Thor低声耳语。即将第二次做父亲的Alpha瞪大眼睛，放低目光难以置信地望向被披肩掩盖的腹部，直到亲自用手掌确认了那里的异样，他才反应过来欣喜若狂。

“Loki——”若不是担心碰撞，Alpha恨不得把Omega连同腹中的孩子一起抱起来，而现在他只能退而求其次，小心地搂住有半年身孕的恋人，在他的额头、眼角落下细密的轻吻。

Loki收回回抱着Thor的手，替他拂去喜悦的泪水。

柔软的轻风巡回着三月大地，遍野馨香覆满青葱的草甸，从彼此相拥的恋人脚边腾起一双缱绻的蓝蝶，它们翩然起舞，乘着自由飞向无垠的远天。

-end-


End file.
